I'm the dog of the Hosts Literally!
by Shinobi.Hikari.Ookami
Summary: Damn that gypsy old lady! Now I'm stuck in an anime in the form of a dog with two devil twins as owners ! I hope i get me body back soon to give Tamaki a punch in the face for being an idiot... And damn you Kyoya for turning me into the Official Pet Of The Host Club! Now the girls won't leave me alone. Damn my fluffiness...Damn it all!
1. Damn that gypsy woman

**Author Note: Hi, my name is .Ookami. but you can call me Hikari for short. This is the first chapter and i hope you enjoy it and leave a review to know if you like it. I accept any critics and suggestions you make. I also don't own any of the anime, video game, movies or books references made in this story, neither the Host Club. I don't know if i should put some romance in this so I'll let you decide it. Thanks for reading my fan fiction. Enjoy!**

So I was simple walking. No more, no less. It was another boring day in this world. I had my white jacket on? Yes. And my cool jeans? Yes. And my black hair, my brown eyes and my shortness? Yes, yes and yes. My diagnostic: I'm a normal girl like any other in this universe, so...

**Why I was the one to be transported to a freaking anime in the form of a freaking dog?!**

I read so much fan fiction and yes, there are so many stories about characters coming into our world as dogs, wolves, kittens, birds... Hell, I even read one about turning the Akatsuki into horses! And stories about girls getting into her favourite anime, meet her favourite character and ``surprising´´ falling in love with them are very hard to count, so i just break with the typical fanfic story and i was the one turned into an animal, the only problem: it wasnt a fan fiction, it was for real. Well, back to business... I was a dog, and into the anime that involves a certain Host club...you have read well: HOST CLUB.

I must say I liked the anime, it was very funny. I loved the twins, even though their ``forbidden brotherly love act´´ just creeped me out. Kyoya... Kyoya was...the boss. There, I said it. Mori, well... he likes seashells? I can't say a lot about him because he barely talks. Honey-sempai? He was cute, but I wouldn't say that out loud. I have a reputation of serious bad girl you know? Tamaki was the king...of idiots, an idiot that everyone loves. Everyone loves him and his emo corner. I have one too and it's cooler than his. Take that, Tamaki! And last, but not least: Haruhi. Who could forget our favourite commoner? She was a cool cross dresser.

Let's get back to the story, shall we? I was walking my way back home when I almost got hit by a car. Then I passed in front of a construction and a bucket almost breaks my head. Then a black cat crosses my path and began to rain.

``What are you playing at, God?! What I have done to you?! Oh, yeah, that...and that other thing...I don't regret nothing so you can continue!´´I screamed to the skies. No response as the usual. Great.

I continue walking when I finally reached my house. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. When I get in I was soaking wet. I quickly began to climb up the stairs to my room almost tripping again.

``Damn it!´´ I cursed while rubbing my side when I fell because I slipped with my wet shoes.

I wasn't a clumsy person, is just that day I wasn't in my best mood.

``Damn the gypsy old woman and her gypsy curse...´´

That's right. The day before I crossed my path with a gypsy asking for money, and because I didn't gave her anything she cursed me and my descendants. Like I would care, I hate kids and no one would marry me so go to hell old lady.

I finally reached to my room and I could change into something that wasn't wetter than the Nile. I get my T-shirt with the Kingdom Hearts crown in the front and a pair of black pants. I put on my luck pendant with the Jolly Roger of the Heart Pirates of One Piece. What? I loved that crew. They had a yellow submarine, for god shakes! Anyway, I put the pendant with the hopes of get a bit of luck, or at least stop getting more bruises.

I already had a scar crossing my face, thank you very much. I get that one while skating in the park: some dude pointed a laser to my eyes, getting me blind for the exact seconds to lose my balance and fall of the skate in mid-air. I don't know who did it, maybe some dude trying to be funny I suppose. I fell flat in my face in to the ground getting a cut along my right eyebrow to the left corner of my mouth. Pretty bad, eh? You would love the faces of my classmates when I was able to get back to class. Now I was sitting in my couch about to get a good nap when the door bell rang. I got up with a grunt and opened the door to find anybody there. I let a frown cross my face and I closed the door. I was about to sit down again in the couch when it sounded again. And again anyone was there.

``Whoever is doing that stop now before I kick your ass!´´I shouted but no one answered.

When I turned around I took a step back. There in my front door was a seal. A seal like the ones in Naruto. It had all the details drawn and seemed so real that it was even a pity that I had to erase it. If my parents found about it they would kill me when they came back from their travel to France.

``Old gypsy lady, have you done this? I didn't know you were an otaku too, but I'm going to kick your ass anyway for cursed me and now for do a graffiti in my door!´´I called again and there was a response this time...Ha! You just fall for it! Nobody answered me, I was joking.

I put my hand in the seal to see if the paint was very fresh and something weird happened. The seal began to glow, at first slowly but then a bright flash of light almost blinded me and I had to cover my eyes. That's the last thing that I remembered before I passed out.

When I woke up I felt tired, dizzy and confused. Like a shit as we call it in my house. I began to get up but I lost balance and fell to my side, the same side as before. I grunted in pain but I finally could get on my feet, but there was a problem: I hadn't got feet. Instead I had small, soft furry paws. I let out a yelp and fell backwards. In that position I could see that all my body was covered in soft fur. I even had a tail!

``_WHAT THE HELL_?!´´I tried to scream but I let out a long howl. I instinctively tried to cover with my hands-I mean paws, my mouth I mean snout!

I got up again and I saw a big fountain. I walked to it with difficulty, because I had to use my four new legs and watched my reflection. My jaw touched the ground the moment I saw myself. I was now a small Siberian husky pup. My scar still remained in place and in my chest was a black spot with the same form of the crown that was once in my t-shirt. My luck pendant was hanging from my neck shining with the sun. My first tought was to touch the water. In all the fan fictions worked to turn back the people in their human selves so I had to at least try. My paw touched the water making it erase my reflection, but nothing happened. There wasn't any poof of smoke or any bright light. Well at least my paw got wet, that means I wasn't dreaming. Now that I knew I had no idea of how change back I began to take notice of my surroundings. At first I didn't recognise the place, but then I turned around and saw it.

``_Holy...Jashin.._.´´I muttered in my head. In front of me stood the bigger, most expensive and most pink building I ever seen.

(_This hasn't got any sense...this can't be possible...I'm at an anime...and I'm a pup. **IM AT** _**_OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!)_**I almost fainted there, but I had to be strong.

I began to walk around the place. Not knowing what to do. I couldn't talk to anyone to ask for help. And how they could help me anyway? There are only a bunch of rich kids not wizards! I just sighed and continued walking around the building. I finally get tired of walk around in circles and I stopped to rest for a while. I ended in the same spot of before, next to the fountain. I let out a yawn and lay down in the floor. I wasn't able to sleep because I was worried of what I could do now.

``Hey, what are you doing here?´´My ears perked up and I looked to see who was talking to me. My heartbeat caught in my throat. There kneeling down to my level was no one but Haruhi, the main character.

``Where could be your owner? Dogs aren't allowed to be in here...Well, I should take you to Kyoya and see if he can find your owner. He knows everything so it couldn't be so difficult.´´She picked me up and began walking inside the building.

I was happy knowing that Haruhi worried about me, knowing those rich kids they would kick me out of here calling me a mutt. But at the same time I was shaking in fear and excitement. I was going to meet the Hosts! But that implied meeting Kyoya and even being a cool character he still was the Shadow king...I was scared to death. She must have noticed that I was shaking a bit because she began scratching me behind my ears. God, it felt very nice... I was now a bit calmer than before, but then I saw it.

``_The 3º Music room... or the wonderful host club room...Jashin help me to get out of here being still a sane person, please!´´_I prayed in my mind.

Haruhi grabbed the doorknob and turned it. At least there weren't any roses coming for nowhere. The moment she came in some blonde dude came calling her name. Guess who was...

``HARUHI! My dear daughter where have you been all this time!? Daddy was so worried about you!´´Tamaki cried out while he hugged to death the poor girl and me.

``I am only three minutes late! And I got late because of her.´´She finally got out of his grip and she was holding me to Tamaki who looked at me confused.

``Emm...Haruhi, what's that?´´Excuse me, but what!? (_I'm not a thing you air headed idiot!)_ I began to growl a bit.

``First: it's a she, not an ``it´´. Second: she's a pup. Third: I need Kyoya to see if he can find her owner.´´She explained while petting my head.

``What?! You found that dog in the street!? It could be dangerous and had illness!´´He said while backing away from me like I was a pest.

_(That's it; I am going to kill him_!) I get out from the arms of Haruhi and lounged at him. I began to chase him while barking but I must admit he was fast. I finally had cornered him and I was to pounce at him but I was lifted by the scruff of my neck. I was turned around to find me snout to face to the Shadow King. I paled and my eyes widened at this. I was so doomed!

``Now, Tamaki. Would you explain me the meaning of this?´´He said calmly.

``That little beast tried to kill me!´´He shouted while pointing an accusatory finger at me. I just narrowed my eyes at him.

``She just chased you because you insulted her!-Haruhi said in my defence. Girl I like you more and more. Tamaki, you are an idiot.

``And you could tell me what's a dog doing in the high school?´´he asked calmly as before.

``I found her next to the fountain. She was alone so maybe she was lost. So I was wondering if you could find her owner.´´she explained.

``Of course I could do that. And maybe will be rewarded for doing this, now let's see...´´he began to search my neck for any microchip but he found nothing so he examined my pendant.``Strange...she has a collar but there isn't any direction or name in it. There isn't a microchip either so she must be a dog without owner.´´

``Are you sure Kyoya?´´Insisted Haruhi.

``There are people attending to Ouran that owns a lot of pets, but they are small dogs, not this. And a dog with that scar only would be in a pound, and no one adopts dogs from there. They buy dogs with pedigree and this one doesn't has one. So is impossible that her owner would be here.´´explained Kyoya. Damn, this guy is smart, but what's going to happen to me now?

``Well, you heard that Haruhi. It's a street dog so let's put it where it belongs. ´´said Tamaki snatching me from Kyoya and heading to the door.

Crap! I needed to do something or I would be in the street till the day I get run over by a car! Think...think... I got it! I whimpered softly and he looked down at me. When I looked up my ears got flat to my head and I used the most puppy dog eyes I could manage. I accompanied my face with soft whimpers and he seemed to break. He began shaking softly not knowing what to do. I was winning! Now for the final act... I perked my ears up and barked while putting my best `` I'm good girl´´ smile while I barked happily.

``So...so...SO CUTE!´´He squealed while giving me one of his death hugs.``She is so cute! I can't believe I didn't notice it before! I can't drop her in the streets like that! What kind of gentleman would do that?´´While he was squeezing me to almost cutting my breathing I tried to get away without any result.

Finally he stopped when the door began to open revealing a very, very tall dude with another that was very small perched in his shoulders. It was Mori and Honey. Just perfect.

``Sorry, we are late.´´said Honey while getting down.

``Don't worry, Honey-sempai. We are all a bit late here. The twins hadn't show up yet.´´ Said Haruhi.

Because Tamaki had stopped holding me that tight I could jump down to the safe Honey-sempai stared at me in awe.

``Haru-Chan, I didn't know you had a pet! She's very cute!´´he said while petting me. If I was human I would have blushed.

Anyone has ever called me cute apart of Tamaki; he doesn't count because he would call cute even a Mordor Drag-queen.

``She's a very cute pup, don't you think so, Mori?´´he only nodded with a grunt._ Man of a few words, eh?_

She isn't exactly my dog, Honey. I just found her today and I am not capable of take care of her. Any volunteer, guys?´´Haruhi asked.

``We can do it!´´Two voices said at the same time in both sides of her making her jump.

``Hikaru! Kaoru! When did you two get in here? Wait a moment. Did you two just said that you are going to take care of her?´´said Haruhi still trying to catch her breath.

``Yes!´´They said at the same time again.

``It would be fun to have a dog.´´Said one.

``And we need another toy, because you never want to play with us.´´Said the other putting a fake pout.

Okay, remember what I said of being scared of Kyoya? Erase it. I prefer to live all the way with him than with the anime version of George and Fred Weasley! I tried to get away from there being the most silent possible but I was picked up again.

``Now, now, now, where do you think you are going?´´Said Hikaru, who was the one who grabbed me with a smirk.

Man, his eyes where astonishing, same with his brother that was now leaning to him looking at me mirroring the same smirk.

``Don't be scared, we are going to treat you well, right Hikaru?´´said ruffling the fur of my head.

``Of course, Kaoru. She is in very good hands.´´(_Yes, the hands of two demons. Somebody get me out of here!)_

``Thank you for take care of the dog guys. You just make me feel more relieved knowing that she isn't going to live in the streets. ´´Said Haruhi smiling.``What are you going to name her?´´(_Shit! A new name?! This isn't going to end well...)_

The two of them began to think names, and Kaoru seemed to have an idea, but before he would said it out loud Kyoya interrupted.

``That must wait now; the club is about to open so began to take positions.´´

All of the Hosts began to take places in the middle of the room in front of the door. I was dropped in the floor in the front of them. I began to panic. Like hell I was going to be with a bunch of rich girls in this form. They would treat me like a baby or a teddy bear! I was about to sneak away, but Kyoya sent me a look like saying: ``move two centimetres from where you are or break anything and you'll be feeling the pain´´. I quickly stood still sitting in the ground with my ears perked up. Looking the most serious I could but in the inside shaking. Then the moment came. The doors begun to open and all the Hosts said at the same time:

``Welcome.´´

_(Dear Jashin what I got myself into? Damn you old gypsy lady...)_

**Author note: That's all for now. I hope that you liked it. I must say that I'm sorry if any of the words are spelled wrong or a sentence don't have any sense because i am not English, american or from a country where you usually speak english. I am from Spain and this is my first fanfiction. So...surprise? I'll upload soon I promise. See ya :3.**


	2. Damn the fangirls

**Author note: Here's the second chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy it, It's almost midnight and I am tired as hell so I am going to take a nap in the keyboard. Thank you. I don't own anything, only the plot!**

_(Please, Jashin, Kami or Chuck Norris whoever is up there give strength to survive this torture_!) That's what I thought when I saw the new customers of the Host Club entering. Tamaki, as the usual, went first to welcome them.

``My lovely princesses, welcome to the Host club. I am Tamaki, the King of this place where we entertain lovely beauties as you.´´He said talking directly to one of the girls who was blushing badly.``Now, what type will you choose? The cool type?´´He pointed to Kyoya.``The wild type?´´Mori.``The loli-shota type?´´Honey-sempai.``The devilish type?´´Hikaru and Kaoru.``The natural type?´´Haruh.``Or me, the princely type?´´

Then all the girls began to talk to Kyoya, choosing who was going to be their host. I meanwhile I was hoping to pass without being adverted. Unlucky me, it doesn't went like I wanted.

``Uh? What's that dog doing here?´´One noticed me. (_Damn it!)_

Because she has seen me the rest of the group turned around and saw me too.

``Why is it here?´´

``Look at that scar...I bet its one of those dangerous dogs from the streets.´´

``We must tell Tamaki about it being in the Club! It could bite someone!´´

They whispered to each other. Comments like that was what I could hear with my new, better ears. I was frowning and containing to let a growl escaping my throat. (_I must not kill them. I_ _must not kill them...)_ I calmed down when Kaoru picked me up and begun to pet me. How did I know it was him? Well I discovered that my nose is more advanced than before so I could notice that him and Hikaru smelled different. Then he and his brother sit in their sofa and waited to the customers. When we were all sit I was the first theme of conversation.

``I didn't know you had a pet!´´Said one fake smiling to them.( _All_ _lies, lies everywhere_...)

``We adopted her today. Cute isn't she?´´Said Kaoru.

I was now resting in his lap and I was blushing like mad. (_Stop calling me cute. I'm not cute. Why are you calling me cute?)_

But she isn't cute as you are, Kaoru...´´Said Hikaru leaning to him. (_Oh, my god...)_

Hikaru, don't say things like that in front of people, please!´´Said Kaoru while he tried to hide his blush in my fur_.(Don't do the yaoi act in front of me, it's very uncomfortable!)_

``But it's the truth...´´Said the other lifting his chin so he was looking at him in the eyes.

All the girls begun to squeal like fan girls almost piercing my sensible ears. I tried to get away from them the most distance possible, but I was caught again!

``You are a sneaky one, eh?´´Hikaru held me close to his face with a smirk.

(_God, he's very handsome...What?! No, no, no! I just didn't think that!)_I looked away to stop thinking like that and he laughed a bit.

``Not only sneaky but shy too! I think we found ourselves a very interesting toy, don't you think Kaoru?´´

``Indeed. Maybe we could play with her for a little bit.´´He said putting me again in his lap.`` But first I think we should name her.´´(_Shit! He remembered!)_

``You are right. What we could name her? Any suggestions?´´He said referring to the girls who begun to think with the boys.

``Hey, she has a weird spot that look like a crown, right? What about name her Princess?´´Suggested one of the girls. (_Bloody hell no! No way! Please reject it!)_I was panicking, the name was ridiculous...

``I don't think it suits her. She's a bit ``rude´´ to be a princess.´´Said Kyoya appearing from nowhere almost giving us a heart attack.

``Uh? What do you mean by ``rude´´, Kyoya?´´Asked Hikaru and he adjusted his glasses.

``When I first see her she had Tamaki cornered about to bite his head off.´´Said with some kind of smile.

The twins looked at me and then at each other and they burst out laughing.

``S-she cornered him?! I can't believe it!´´Shuttered Hikaru between laughs.

``I-I like you more than before!´´Kaoru said while hugging me.

If I was human I would be blushing very, very bad. They both finally controlled themselves and continued to think a name.

``How about Haku? It means snow and she is a Siberian husky so I think is more suitable than Princess.´´Suggested another of the customers. (Es_trange... I think she really likes me. Good for me.)_

``We like it!´´Said my new official owners smiling from ear to ear.

``Do you like your name, Haku?´´Asked me the girl, she was blonde with her hair almost to her chin. (_Well, at least is a normal name so I think its good enough_.)

I barked while my tail was waging from left to right to express it. She smiled satisfied that I liked it.

``Now then, Haku, what about that game we said before?´´Asked Kaoru.

``Yes, and we know exactly what game to play.´´Said Hikaru sending his brother a complicity smile.

The both of them got up and take from nowhere two green hats and put them on to hide their hairstyle. (_This is going to be great...)_

The which one is Hikaru game!´´They announced and begun to spin around to confuse us and then they stopped.``Now which one is Hikaru?´´

I jumped down from the sofa and I sniffed the air around them. I sat in front of the one at the left and barked. He was Hikaru I was sure about it.

``No, you got it wrong, Haku.´´They said kneeling down and poking my forehead.

_(You little liars...he is Hikaru and I'm going to prove it!) _I pounced on Hikaru making him lost his balance and falling in the ground. I was now sitting in his chest and his eyes had widened. I grabbed his hat with my mouth and dropped it in the ground revealing his hairstyle. I was right.

``I think she´s smarter than you think, boys.´´Said Haruhi that had come when she saw me pounce on Hikaru.

I barked at her sending a doggish smirk. She returned me a smile.

``All right, all right she can tell us apart. But you can get her off me so I can get up, please!?´´Exclaimed Hikaru.

All laughed at him and I get off from his chest and grabbed the hat that was in the floor. When he got up I walked to him and I leaned in to his leg so he could retrieve it.

``Oh, thanks, Haku. Good girl´´-He said ruffling my fur.``You can walk around for a time if you want.´´I barked and walked around the different tables.

I first passed in front of the one that hosted Tamaki. I almost puked rainbows when he begun complimenting the girl.

``I don't know if somebody told you before, but the light shining in your eyes can eclipse the sun.´´He told one girl who was almost fainting.

_(God, he's cheesier than my little pony, Bambi, and the entire Disney princess movies together... If didn't know him I would say he's totally gay! Go back to the XV century you looser!)_I shook my head and continued my walk around the club. Next one was Honey and Mori table_. (Wait,_ _where those cookies?)_ What are you looking at? Cookies are my unique weakness so get over it.

I jumped in the sofa next to Honey and barked at him as a hello. He petted me with a huge smile. _He's truly cute. I still can't believe he has almost eighteen. _I looked at the cookies and my stomach growled slightly. I didn't remember that I hadn't my lunch yet. I licked my snout hungry as a wolf. Honey seemed to notice this and grabbed a cookie from the plate. My eyes lighted up and I stood in my legs in a begging position. He handed me the cookie and it didn't least three seconds. (_Mmm...Chocolate chips...) _I rubbed my head against him to show my thanks and he giggled a bit. The girls around us squealed almost leaving me deaf.

``So cute!´´

``They are so cute I'm going to die!´´

_(Well just die already but don't break my ears, God damn it!)_ I jumped down and walked to the table was hosting Haruhi. She welcomed me with a smile and putted me in her lap. She scratched me behind the ears and my leg twitched involuntary. She chuckled a bit but I just relaxed there.

``Haruhi-kun, since when did the twins have a dog?´´Said one of the customers.

``Only for a few hours. I found her today and she hadn't got an owner so the twins decided to adopt her. I pity her...living with those demons is going to be hard.´´(_Thank you Haruhi, now I'm not going to catch any sleep by taking care of the twins shaving my fur at night or dye me, I thank you very much.)_

The host club seemed to pass at slow motion. I began to feel tired and tired and tired till I got asleep. When I woke up I was in the arms of somebody. I didn't need to open my eyes to know it was Kaoru. I stirred and let out a yawn to get away the sleep of my eyes.

``Good morning sleepy head.´´ He said smiling down at me.

I simply answered with a bark. His brother was next to him looking through the window. (_Wait a minute...this is a limousine?!)_ I didn't notice I was in the luxurious car till that moment. And it was big, very big. I moved to the lap of Hikaru and tried to look through the window too. Hikaru looked at me and pressed a button. Now I could get my head out and feel the wind in my face. (_This is so cool! Look at me I'm a filthy rich dog!) _In almost five minutes we were in front of a mansion, a very huge mansion only for me. The only thought that passed cross my mind in that moment was:(_**AAAWWWW YEAAAHHHH!)**_

We entered the mansion and it was incredible. All the luxuries it had. The carpets, the vases, the pictures...Everything was more expensive than my freaking life! I heard a whistle and I saw Hikaru and Kaoru all the way up the stairs. I climbed them fast tripping once...okay twice...Fine I tripped five times, got a problem with that?! I followed my new owners till we reached a door and they stopped. Hikaru opened the door and I entered before he closed it. Mother of my mother, their room was bigger than my own house!

``I think we should go to buy some things for our new toy, don't think so?´´Said Hikaru.

``You are right. Let's get ourselves changed and we go to the commoner shops later. I have curiosity to see how they are...How about we take Haruhi with us? She won't mind. Right?´´Hikaru only nodded.

_(So you are simply going to kidnap the poor girl and the force her to came with you? I like the way you guys think...What the-?!) _Both twins were lifting their shirts. Well, they said they were going to change, but I didn't expect them to do that in front of me! I quickly turned around and looked to the wall.(_Now control yourself: even with two hot guys changing in front of you, you mustn't look. I must not look...) _And because I didn't look I didn't notice them whispering to each other and pointing at me. I yelped when I was picked up by Hikaru and hold against his chest. Now I was really blushing and almost with a severe nose bleed. Both of them only had their pants on.

``My, my, aren't you shy, Haku? If you where a girl I bet you would look very cute right now.´´He said pressing his forehead against mine.

``I bet she would. But she wasn't so shy when she decide to pounce at you, right?´´Kaoru said from behind me.

He was now scratching my back and my leg begun twitching again. _Stop teasing me damn it!_

Yeah, right. But I don't care. Because you know, Haku?´´He leaned close to my ear.``I like it when the girl takes the lead...´´

(_That's it, if I had my body right now I would be doing things that somebody who isn't an adult shouldn't be doing to both twins. Call me whatever you want but it's the true and if you where in my position you would think the same_.)Both twins began chuckling at my red furry face.

`` You should have seen your face! We were just joking; silly.´´He kissed the top of my head and putted me down.

I lied down in the ground and tried to cover my blushing face with my paws making them laugh more. They finally finished getting dressed and we were going to Haruhi house to basically kidnap her. They knocked the door and waited. Haruhi didn't have time to say anything when they pulled her into the limo.

``W-what are you doing?! This is kidnapping you know?´´She scolded them. They just shrugged and pointed at me.

``We need to buy her some things.´´Said at the same time.

``And that's a good reason to kidnap me because...?´´She asked.

``We want to go to the commoner pet shop and we need your help.´´They answered.

She looked at me and I send her an apologetic we entered the shop they began to search the typical things for a pet. Haruhi went for the food and I let out a groan knowing that now I had to eat that thing. Kaoru and Hikaru began looking through the toys. They choose a blue and red Frisbee,(_Oh, boy I loved to play with that when I was young!)_a small green plastic ball, and a rope to play. Then they looked for a collar and a lace. The bought a blue collar and a white lace. When Kaoru took away my lucky pendant I almost begun snarling at him, but then he put me the collar and adjusted the symbol onto it so it looked like the plate. At least I didn't lose my Jolly Roger, which was the important.

When we where into our way back home Haruhi played with me in the seat with the rope. It resulted to be very fun, but she always beated me, damn it... The boys said goodbye to Haruhi and thanked her for the help. Ten minutes later we were back at the mansion, we were tired as hell. We entered the room and the first I did was let out a long yawn. Hikaru and Kaoru began to change their clothes again and I had to look again to the wall. I heard how they got into their bed and I decided to rest next to it. I was about to lie down on the floor but I was for the last time in the whole day picked up and placed in the bed next to them. Kaoru turned off the lights.

``Good night Hikaru. Good night Haku.-said.

``Night Kaoru. You too Haku.-he answered. I just simply let out a small bark.

_(What a day...I almost died, they paint my door, I end up into an anime, I'm turned into a dog, I met the host club and my new owners are demons. And I have a headache...Damn fan girls...)_

**Author note: Well, thank you for the reviews, .3, Twilight-san and DreyMarley. I'll try to upload always the sooner possible and don't worry, I'll keep writing this till the end. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Damn those devil twins

**Author note: Here's the third chapter. From now I shall write what Haku is thinking like this: **_(Host club rules!)_ **So its easier to difference from the other text. Hope you enjoy!**

I woke up when I heard some music playing very loud. I let out a groan and tried to muffle the sound with my paws. _(Damn mornings! Guys pick up the phone right now or I'll drop it in the toilet…) _I heard the twins stirring and complaining too and one of them finally picked it up.

``Hello? Kyoya, you know, some people needs sleep. Yes…yes…Okay, I think we can do that. We'll see you later.´´Hikaru hung up the phone.

``What he wanted?´´said Kaoru still sleepy.

``He said that Tamaki had an idea and there is a meeting in the club.´´_(At nine in the Saturday morning?! I'm going to kill that idiot!)``_He says to bring Haku with us too.´´

``Well let's go then. Haku, wake up.´´He called, but I groaned.``Haku, we have to go.´´He tried shaking me a bit but he got the same response.``Haku, c'mon you sleepy dog.´´

I sat up and looked at him with my death puppy dog eyes. I walked to where he was and pushed him down in the bed, hard. I curled up in his chest and tried to sleep_. (Like hell you two are going to get me out of here. I want to sleep!) _My owners chuckled at my attempts to continue sleeping.

``You are going to stay there forever?´´Asked me Kaoru. I barked as a yes.``Well then…I know one way to make you woke up…Hikaru?´´He whispered to his brother something I couldn't hear.

Hikaru leaved the room for a few minutes. I heard him entering again.

``Haku…Look what I've got.´´Hikaru said to me in a sing-song voice and I cracked one eye open to see him holding a big, delicious cookie.``If you want it you have to wake up.´´

I quickly moved from the bed to the floor and stood with my ears perked up and my eyes opened. _(Give me, give me, give me please!) _Hikaru smirked and threw the cookie into the air. What he didn't expect was me jumping and catching it in mid-air. My owners looked at me wide-eyed as I happily munched on my prize. Now they finally changed their clothes, with me looking to the wall as usual. They climbed down the stairs, while I just came rolling like the rock from Indiana Jones. I trip a lot, don't I? (_Damn stairs!) _My owners almost died laughing when I finally touched the safe ground. Ouch…

In the limo we played tug o war with the rope and they obviously won the five rounds. And then we finally reached Ouran. We walked through the hallways till we reached the o so famous 3º Music Room. When we entered I found the entire Host club looking sleepy as hell, except Tamaki. What I don't know was how they woke up Kyoya and they're all alive… The first thing I did was bark and snarl at Tamaki who begun to run and scream like a little girl. I chased him through all the room but I stopped when Mori picked me up by the scruff of my neck. The twins were rolling in the floor laughing.

``Now, would you tell us why you wake up this soon in the morning, Tamaki?´´said Haruhi who was glaring daggers at him.

``Well, when we finished the last day some customers asked me if Haku would come again. And I tough that we could turn her into a Host!´´He said excitedly. We send him blank looks._ (Tamaki, you put drug on your breakfast or you are that stupid? I'm a dog, I can't Host people!)_

What Tamaki is trying to explain(_And failing miserably might I add) _is that Haku would play with the customers as if she was their own dog.´´Explained Kyoya adjusting his glasses.

_(Ahh…now I get it…Wait…What?!)_ I begun to bark from my spot in mid-air. Mori still didn't putted me down.

``I think she doesn't want to do it, boss.´´said the twins.

``But she will do it!´´said a feminine voice from nowhere.

The sound of a powerful motor roared while a scenery begun to show up from the ground. _(Shit! It's Renge, now I'm so screwed…)_

``Nothing attracts the attention of the girls better than the boys like a fluffy pet! They're cute, funny and huggable so Haku is the perfect candidate! She's going to be the first Host-dog!´´

``But Haku-chan doesn't want to do it, see?´´said Honey pointing at me.

I was looking away with an expression of ``not in a million years´´. She came to me bearing the ``Glare of Death´´. I retorted sticking my tongue out at her. _(My answer is still not, so go away you Medusa cousin)_

Cookies…´´Mori said. I look at him with a W.T.F face but then I understand it. _(Shit…)_

That's right…Have you seen the look in her face this morning?´´said Kaoru to his brother, both of them with a devil glint I their eyes.

``Yes, and remember yesterday? She practically begged Honey to get one cookie…´´retorted Hikaru. (_S-still I'm not going to do it!_)I continued looking away but the Kyoya said it:

``Haku, If you don´t do it you aren't going to get any cookies for the rest of your life.´´Said with a dark smile.

My brain needed a few seconds to process what he just said…(_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)**_

I get out of the grip of Mori and I went to the feet of Kyoya with my best puppy eyes but they didn't work so I went to a corner and proclaimed it my emo corner. Mine at difference of Tamaki's has sad music and rain too. I told you it was better than his. I could hear my owners almost dying by laughter.

``S-she has an emo corner! She's just like Tamaki!´´

``I didn't know she could do that! This is just hilarious!´´

``But I think hers is cooler.´´with that Tamaki came to the emo corner too drawing circles with his finger in the floor.

_(Don't steal my corner_!) I growled at him and he went to the opposite corner.

``I'll take that as a she's going to do it then. Now Haku is the Official Host Club Pet.´´Said Kyoya.

``Yes, I bet the customers are going to love it!´´Renge said laughing while the scenery sunk back to the floor. _(She spends all the time down there or what?)_

I continued being in my emo corner when Haruhi came and petted me in my head giving me an apologetic smile. Now I understand how she felt when they told her she was going to be their dog, ironically I was going to be it literally. I got out from my corner and looked at Hikaru and Kaoru who were still laughing their asses off. I went to Kaoru and pounced at him in the stomach then I went to Hikaru and did the same. Now they were gasping for air and I was the one laughing. Haruhi winked at me and I give her a doggish smirk.

``Now what we are going to do? If that was the unique thing you called us for…´´Trailed off Honey while he hugged Usa-chan.

``Maybe we should think about our next cosplay…we still don't have anything planned.´´Said Tamaki sitting in the sofa with a thoughtful face.

They all taught, and thought, and taught… And I was bored as hell. I looked around and I found a zone where they kept all the instruments. I jumped on to the stall and looked at the piano. I found they were still songs in it. I looked better and saw they were classical songs… _(Hey, I've got an idea!)_ I grabbed the papers and returned to the boys. I nudged Tamaki with my paw.

``Uh, what do you have here, Haku?´´He grabbed the papers and looked at the songs.``Where did you get that?´´I pulled on his sleeve and dragged him to where the piano was.

I jumped at the stall again and barked at the piano then at him. He still didn't understand so I pressed the keyboard and then barked at him. He seemed to get it.

``Do you want me to play these songs?´´he asked me.

I nodded. He sat next to me and begun playing. It was one of Mozart. I touched him with my paw and he stopped playing. I grabbed the paper with the Mozart song and handed it to him. I grabbed another one that was from Beethoven and handed it to Kyoya. The one with Vivaldi went to Honey and Bach for Mori. I barked with hopes of them understanding me. Haruhi was the first.

``Do you want us to cosplay as composers and musicians, I am right Haku?´´She asked.

I barked and jumped as a yes._ (Good that Haruhi is the intelligent of the group. Without her they wouldn't notice what I was trying to say…)_

``That's a great idea!-said Tamaki.

``Wow, Haku-chan is very smart, isn't she Mori?-asked Honey to his cousin who nodded.

``And she seemed idiot when we adopted her!-joked the twins.

``I should be charging the costumes then…-muttered Kyoya pulling out his phone.

And with that I helped the Club with his problem. The weekend passed fast and I found myself again in the 3ºMusic room…praying to be killed before the doors opened_. (This suit is itchy as hell!)_ I was wearing a small composer suit and I had a bow in my tail. It was ridiculous.

``Aww…Haku you look so cute.´´Said Kaoru who was dressed as Verdi.

``It's a pity I didn't buy the camera .´´Added Hikaru who was Tchaikovsky.

``Stop bothering the poor girl, guys.´´Said Haruhi who was dressed as Wagner.

``But it's very funny…´´Pouted the twins.

``Guys, it's almost the time. In position!´´Shouted Tamaki.

We all gather in front of the door, me in front of all of them. The doors opened and they all called at the same time:

``Welcome.´´I barked because I couldn't do anything much.

All the girls stared in awe at the sight of the composers/hosts…and dog. Tamaki tell the usual speech but with the new announcement.

``And from now you can request our Official Pet, Haku if you want to have a playful and cute puppy for a day.´´_(Playful your mother and cute your father, Tamaki idiot…)_

At least only two girls requested me so I wasn't going to have many problems. It was that girl who gave me my name and one that was a bit younger than her with black hair. We sited in a new sofa that was near the twins. In the table were the toys that the Kaoru and Hikaru bought me in the shop. The girl who gave me my name played with me using the rope…I lost again. The other one threw me the ball and I catch it in the air wining applause from the people who saw me. I give her the ball and she threw it a bit more far. I followed the ball and it went near the table that our ``Mozart´´ was hosting.

-``f you were words you would be the most beautiful song ever composed…´´Said to one girl.

She fainted. That told all. (_And if you were a song you would be the introduction of my little pony)_I grabbed the ball and went back to my table passing in front of my owners that were their act sending a shiver down my spine. (_Do their parents even know that they do this?! I'm never going to get used to this…) _I give the girl the ball and she picked me up and begun petting me. I was beginning to relax when Verdi and Tchaikovsky decided to pass by wearing their devil smirks.

``Haku…Want to win another cookie?´´They said in a sing-song voices and my ears perked up at this.

``If you want it you'll have to do this…´´Kaoru whispered at my ear.

When I heard it at first I was going to say no but a cookie it's a cookie so… I went were Kyoya was and barked to get his attention.

``What do you want Haku? I'm busy…´´He said. I barked a bit more and he kneeled down no see what I wanted._ (It's now or never!) _

I snatched the notebook from Kyoya and get away from him.-he seemed surprised at first but then he said with the most stern and scary voice:

``Give me that back, Haku…´´I shook my head and begun running to were the twins were.

Kyoya was chasing me and I knew I was so dead… _(Hikaru, Kaoru I'm going to get killed and it's going to be your fault!) _I jumped to the arms of Hikaru clutching into him for dear life. He simply grabbed the notebook. Kyoya was now in front of my owners sending the most powerful death glare I ever seen.

``I hope you excuse her Kyoya; she's just a pup.´´said Hikaru.``She was just playing…´´

Kyoya retrieve back his notebook and sent them a warning glare. I was breathing rapidly and my heart was about to explode. _(That was scarier than the Ring, Alien and all the books from Stephen King together!)_

``Now, why did you do that, Haku? That was mean…´´Scolded me Kaoru. _(Excuse me but, what!? It was your idea!)_

``You are a very bad girl, and bad girls must be punished…´´Said Hikaru who looked at his brother with a knowing look. _(I don't like where this is going…)_

``So no cookies for a week!´´They said.

I stood still frozen in place. A week, a whole week without cookies…

_**(DAMN THAT DEMON TWINS!)**_

**Author note: Thanks for all the reviews! Now here's a serious question: should I put some romance in this or not? It's your decision! And from now free cookies to all the reviewers! :3**


	4. Damn you Samara

**Author Note: There's the chapter 4. Man, I can't believe you guys like my story that much...I'll upload the sooner I can to keep you gur happy. Enjoy :3**

I was walking around the streets with Hikaru and Kaoru. They were holding me with the lace they bought me. Some people looked at us when we passed by. (_Yeah, look at me people. I'm being walked by two rich hot guys. Take that.)_ I walked with a proud smirk in my face. We ended up in a park where they set me free. Kaoru had brought the Frisbee so we begun playing. I always catch it in mid-air so I often get a ``good girl´´ or ``nice catch´´ from the boys. The twins and I were getting along very well; even with their usual teasing they treated me nice.

``This one is going very far, try to get it!´´Said Kaoru.

Indeed it went very far…into some bushes. I looked at him with a sweat drop and he rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile.

I went to retrieve the Frisbee and I caught the glimpse of a estrange smell, but I shrugged it off. I grabbed the Frisbee and I was about to walk again with the boys but I was picked up…and it wasn't none of them. I struggled to get free and tried to bite the stranger but I was thrown into a bag. I barked and barked but the sound must be being muffled by the bag. I was thrown into some hard surface and I heard something like a car being turned on. (_Crap! I'm being kidnapped! Somebody help me!_) I was panicking. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. It was at least a fifteen minutes travel when we stopped.

I was lifted up and thrown into another place. I saw that the bag was being opened so when it was enough open I jumped out and tried to run from my kidnapper. I saw a window and I tried to run towards it, but I was kicked to a wall hitting my head hard. I snarled at the one who did it. He was a man in his mid thirties with shaggy black hair and he was smoking. I charged to him with my fangs showing, but he dodged me. I was about to charge again but I was putted into a jail. The man went near me and I growled at him. He looked at me for a few moments when he spoke to another tall man who was blonde with his hair in a ponytail. He was wearing a T-shirt and I could see he had a lot of scars in his arms.

``Yes…it's her. The scar, the necklace and the estrange spot are the ones from the description. Without doubt she's the dog of the Hitachiin brothers. Good job.´´

``What are you going to do if they don't pay the rescue?´´

``She would be a good participant in the dog fights… Now, if they don't pay in two days you'll begin to train her. Understand?´´

``Yes. Where I should put her?´´

``In the storage room. Here's the key.´´

The jail was lifted up and I begun barking to call for help but no one heard me. I was thrown into a small room and he turn off the lights. When he was out I could hear how he looked the door. _(Damn it, damn it, damn it all! What I'm going to do?! Hikaru, Kaoru please help me…) _I usually was a brave girl. I hadn't feared anything, but now I felt vulnerable. Even if the twins pay that didn't confirms they let me out. I barked and barked all the time but I couldn't get any response. I hadn't any microchip, so Kyoya couldn't find me if he wanted. I was over…Everything was over… I tried at least to gain some sleep because I didn't wanted to pass all the hours barking if no one could hear me.

Along four hours after I heard some banging at the door. I grew scared, but then I heard:

``Haku! Haku, are you in there?!´´_(Wait. That sounds like…)_

``Haku! Answer us!´´(_It can't be…)_

The banging stopped and I heard the door being unlocked and the lights turned on. The light left me blind for a moment but when I opened I found myself looking at two pairs of golden eyes. _(Hikaru!? Kaoru!?)_ My eyes lighted up when I saw them and my tail begun wagging from left to right.

``How we open this?´´Asked Hikaru to his brother. Then Haruhi came into scene holding a key.

``There are the keys!´´Haruhi threw the key to Kaoru who unlocked the door of the jail.

I launched at their arms barking and smiling. They returned the hug and I could hear Kaoru sniffing a bit.

``I'm sorry…If I didn't threw the Frisbee that way…I don't know what would had happen If we didn't find you…I'm sorry…´´He hugged my tighter.

_(Kaoru…You must have felt very guilty…)_ Without even thinking what I was doing I licked his tears away and I putted my head in his shoulder.

We stood like that for a few seconds when I remembered. _(Those guys…They're going to pay for this!)_ I broke the embrace and I ran to the room where they first put me_. (I'm going to beat him that bad that they are going to need a straw to eat!)_ But when I went into the room I found that they've been already beaten up. The one with black hair was in the ground almost K.O and the other was being hold down by Honey. Mori stood next to him with his arms crossed. Tamaki was next to Kyoya talking very serious. (_All of them came to rescue me?) _In the blink of an eye Tamaki was hugging me to dead; the weird think was that I didn't minded.

``Haku! My poor girl! You must have suffered a lot without your dear owners! We're never, never and never going to let happen this again!´´He exclaimed.

``We were lucky that I put you a microchip when I was putting your composer costume that day…If I didn't put it on you would be still in that storage room.´´Said Kyoya adjusting his glasses.``The police are going to came in ten minutes so if you want to say something to them.´´He pointed to the two men.

I walked to the one being held by Honey and I give him a smile which he returned. I looked at that guy at the face. He seemed very frightened. I snarled at him and I head butted him in the face breaking his nose_. (That's for kidnapping me, you bastard!) _At least my head was hard enough to don't hurt me in the process. I went to the other one and I did the same with him. _(That's for make him kidnap him and for make my owners worried, you jerk_!)

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi came and saw the guys in the floor bleeding from their noses and the blood in my forehead so they putted two and two together. Hikaru came and picked me up and he hugged me again but this time he kissed my head making me blush.

``Good girl.´´

The police came ten minutes later as Kyoya said. They get the dudes in the car and asked the boys a few questions. When all of them went away we decided to go back home because we were very tired and it was very late.

``You know, Kaoru, I think we should give her a bath to get rid of the blood, don't think?´´

``Yes I think the same. And it would make her relax after all of what had happened.´´

_(A bath, eh? That sounds good…but if you are fooling me and try to dye my hair I'll manage to drown you both…)_

We finally get back home. Kaoru picked me up and hold me a bit tight. I sent him a confused look.

``Hey, don't look me like that. It's just that you might try to get away.´´He said while we were entering the bathroom. (_Thank you, guys. I love how much you trust me…)_

He put me back in the floor and locked the door. I sent him a ``are you serious´´ look and he just grinned. Hikaru was kneeling in next the bathtub and he made me signs to come there, that's what I did. He put me in and let the water flow._ (Well, at least I tried to turn back using water and it didn't work so I don't have to worry about that. If I turned back into human right now would be very awkward…) _When I was soaked from head to toe both twins begun to chuckle slightly.

``She looks like a gremlin…´´Muttered Kaoru making Hikaru laugh harder. I smirked. _(And you know what the gremlins do? They get revenge!)_ I shook like the dog I'm and now they were the ones soaked. I looked at their shocked expressions a barked putting the ``I'm a good girl´´ look. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. They continued bathing me and it was true that it was relaxing. When they finished they dried my hair with the towel and unlocked the door.

``What do we do now?´´Asked Kaoru.

``I don't know…Want to watch a movie?´´Suggested Hikaru.

``Sounds good to me. C'mon Haku.´´I barked and followed them to a room. (_Holy cookies…)_

The room was like a freaking cinema. A big TV monitor in the wall and stereos at the sides.

``What movie we see?´´Asked Hikaru.

Kaoru thought for a moment and he whispered to his brother who smirked.-Nice choice.

We sit in the couches, me in the lap of Hikaru, and the movie begun. It was The Ring. When the girl first showed up I almost got a heart attack and I barked at the TV _(You freaking son of a bitch! Get back to the well, you bitch! Go away, go away! Shit!) _When the reporter first saw the video we couldn't get the eyes away from the TV. _(Or the girl was on drugs when she filmed that or we don't get the message…) _At the end of the movie my owners were pale as corpses and were nailing the couch.

``W-well…It was interesting…´´shuttered Hikaru.

``Yeah…´´answered Kaoru who was even sweating.``Can you turn up the lights, please?´´He turned them in a second.

Hikaru picked me up and we begun walking back to the room. We were turning all the lights, but we weren't scared…we weren't.

``It wasn't that scarier, right?´´said Kaoru.

``Scarier, pfft. I laugh in the face of that girl. She doesn't know what a shower is or what?´´He tried to laugh failing miserably.

Then in the room we made or usual routine. Me looking at the wall while they were changing but then all of us grew silent and stiffened. The phone of Hikaru began ringing. I turned around and saw the guys only with their pants on and with a look of total fear in their faces. Hikaru pulled out his phone and looked at it. He looked at Hikaru at me and then back at the phone. Just one thought crossed my mind in that moment:

_**(BURN IT! BURN IT WITH FIRE! THE BASTARD SON OF HER MOTHER IS COMING FOR US! WE ARE DOOMED!)**_

Hikaru hung up the phone and put it in the cupboard, frantically. Kaoru locked the door and closed all the windows. But the time we got into bed we were hugging each other scared to death. We didn't' catch any sleep. And I think our customers noticed the next day.

``Hikaru, Kaoru, It's something wrong?´´Asked one.

``No.´´Said the twins.

Al three of us had bags under our eyes because the lack of sleep.

``You just watched The Ring last night, I'm right?´´asked Haruhi with a sweat drop.

``How do you know?´´asked surprised Kaoru.

`` phoned you and you didn't answer. There's only one movie that can make you scared of a phone call…´´Said Haruhi who was restraining the urges of laugh at our faces.

``Shut up!´´Said my owners blushing by embarrassment.

_(Well, I think yesterday was the scarier day of my life. I think I'm not going to catch any sleep for seven days…Damn you Samara…go to the hell, bitch)_

**Author note: You don't have idea of how much I hate that girl...And the thing of get a phone call after watching the movie it's based in a real story. Hope you liked it. Thanks to all the reviewers!**


	5. Damn you Disney

**Author note: I can't believe how much viewers I have. O.O Well, there you go: the chapter 5. Hope you enjoy!**

``So we came to rescue her and we found her locked in the storage room…´´Hikaru told the girls who were at the verge of tears. _(Man it was tragic, but not that much…)_

It was one day after the incident with the kidnappers and everyone was talking about it. The girls asked the guys to tell them everything, to the minimal detail. I was relaxing in the sofa next to Kaoru enjoying a good cookie.

``The poor Kaoru felt very guilty and he even cried when we rescued her.´´Said Hikaru.

``Because it was my fault! If I didn't trow the Frisbee that way nothing would have happened!´´Said Kaoru angrily. _(He still blames himself? Kaoru…)_

``Kaoru…-Hikaru hugged his brother.´´It wasn't you fault…

``Hikaru...Muttered his brother.

I almost choked in my cookie. _(They were acting! Don't make benefits from the disgrace of people, you idiots!)_I groaned when all the girls squealed loud. I went to go for a walk around the tables trying to avoid Tamaki's. _(Like hell I'm going to puke my cookie with a set of rainbows…) _I walked to Kyoya and sat next to him. He raised an eyebrow at me, probably remembering when I snatched his notebook away. I give him a ``I'm a good girl´´ smile but I bet he didn't believe it.

``Unless you have an idea for a cosplay you can't help me…´´Said adjusting his glasses.

I began thinking something to help them and a way to express it. About five minutes later I had it, but the problem was that I hadn't got a way to express it. _(C'mon think… I know!)_ I barked at Kyoya and make him signs to follow me. I went to were thy kept the instruments and I pushed a big xylophone to a wall. I put a drum too so I can climb at it. When I got it all prepared I barked at Kyoya. I begun to climb slowly the xylophone with a look of proud in my face and when I got into the edge of it I let out a long howl. I looked at Kyoya, but he seemed to don't get it. _(C'mon man, it's easy!)_ He made me a sign to wait there and when he came he brought Haruhi with him.

``Haku. Do it again so Haruhi can translate it.´´He ordered and I did it again and Haruhi seemed to think for a moment.

Then her face lighted up with realization.

``It's the final scene of The Lion King, right?´´She said.

_(We have a winner, ladies and gentleman!)_ I barked as a yes.

``The Lion King, eh? We could cosplay like they do in the musical…It's a good idea. I'll propose it to Tamaki.´´

Haruhi picked me up and we walked back to the hosts. She putted me down in her sofa next to her customers.

``Where did you went, Haruhi-kun?´´Asked one of the girls.

``Oh, just translating what Haku wanted to say to Kyoya…she's very intelligent.´´

``How can you translate what is she tying to say?´´Asked a confused customer.

``She was acting one of the scenes of a movie to tell us that we cosplay like that characters. She uses barks, points at things to try to tell us something.´´Explained Haruhi.

``By how you explain the things you are almost telling us she can even resolve mathematic problems, Haruhi-kun.´´Joked one of the girls and All of them laughed at the idea.

``Yes, like she could do that…Tell me Haku, How much is two plus two?-continued joking Haruhi. I let out four barks and all of them stopped laughing and stared at me wide-eyed.

``She…-was about to say one.

``That's impossible… Haku, how much is two plus one?´´I let out three barks and Haruhi couldn't believe it_. (Maybe if we continue acting intelligent they could know that I'm human and help me!)``_W-well I always knew she was a smart dog but this is totally weird…´´She trailed off.

I thought they were going to continue talking about it but they changed the theme. _(So close…)_ I went back with Hikaru and Kaoru and I sat in the same spot as before. I heard them talking about me:

``I think we should take her to the vet, she need to get her shots, right?´´Asked Hikaru.

``You're right. After the club closes we take her to the vet.´´Said Kaoru.

_(Vet…Shots…Needles…Pain…DANGER. DANGER)_ I already told you this: I'm a brave person. But when it comes to shots I lose my bravery. I looked at the twins with panic and they must notice it, because they looked at each other and nodded.

``Haku. Come here…´´Said Kaoru holding his hand. _(Hell no! I'm out of here!)_

I jumped down from the sofa and ran but it seems that they expected that. Both of them began chasing me around the room. I jumped to the handle of the door and opened it. I ran all the way through the hallways and they were still behind me. I didn't know how but I could get out from the high school. I jumped onto the edge if the fountain and I continued running. I looked behind me and saw that only Hikaru was behind me. _(Where is Kaoru?) _I looked at the sides and I didn't saw him. I continued running and I was about to turn around to lose him when I felt something surrounding my neck and pull backwards. I was now lying in my back and I saw Kaoru holding a rope with a smirk on his face. _(From where did he get that and how he did it?!) _ He used the rest of the rope to tie my paws together. I couldn't go anywhere. I looked at them with my puppy dog eyes but they shook their heads.

``Nice try, but you're going to the vet. And it's not a suggestion.´´Kaoru said putting me under his arm while doing a high-five to his brother. _(Well, damn you both…)_

When we entered the Host Club again the people looked at us weirdly. (_What? Haven't you seen ever a dog tied up and being hold like a potato sack by a pair of twins?)_

``Guys, can you tell me what happened to Haku to make her run like she was on fire?´´Asked Haruhi.

``Shots. –said together. I barked at the same time. She put an understanding face and walked away.

Then the Host Club ended. I was still tied up and my dear owners threw me into the seat of the limo. Five minutes later the limo stopped. _(I'm doomed. I'm doomed. I'm doomed.)_ I was picked up by Hikaru, at least not like a potato sack, and we got out from the limo. I was shaking like a furry maraca. We entered the vet and attend us a girl. By her blushing face I knew that it was going to cost us the half. _(God bless the hotness of my owners) _I was put in a metal table still shaking and I almost fainted when I saw how big the needles were.

``I think the better thing is you hold her down.´´Said the vet grabbing a needle.

Hikaru held my back to make sure I didn't move and Kaoru my head while covering my eyes. I was lucky that I didn't feel anything. I fainted. I was so nervous that I fainted. _(Smooth, girl, very smooth) _

I woke up by the sound of music. I opened my eyes and stirred, but I regret it when I felt a stingy pain in the base of my neck. I looked around the room but I didn't find any of my owners. I followed the sound of the music to another room. The door was half opened so I entered. My jaw touched the ground at the sight before me. Hikaru and Kaoru were playing something of the lines of Just Dance and the song was one of Nsync: Bye, bye, bye. They were dancing and it was difficult to say who was winning. They were dancing like professionals but I was just glad that they weren't the Spice Girls_… (I think they have been playing that song before…They're doing playback!) _The song ended and they saw their scores.

Aww man, another tie!´´Said Hikaru.

``Want another round?´´Asked Kaoru.

``Sure. Oh, hey, Haku, you're awake!´´ Finally they notice me. _(No Hikaru, I'm still sleep and this is a hologram…)_

Ah, Haku. Kyoya told us about your idea for the next cosplay, great choice. He asked us to select the costumes so tell us who is going to be who.´´Kaoru said kneeling down to my level and I looked at him with a look that said: how I do that you idiot?

He seemed to catch the idea and he went out of the room. Hikaru sat in the ground and make me signs to sit in his lap. I went and he begun scratching me behind the ears making my leg twitch. He chuckled slightly at my reaction and rested his chin in my head. Kaoru came back holding a poster with all the characters of the Lion King_. (Where did he found that? Maybe the same place where he got the rope I suppose…He, he… Kaoru is like Doraemon. He must have a magical pocket somewhere…)_

``Now tell me. Kyoya should be…?´´ I pointed to Scar with my paw.

``Of course he must be him…´´Chuckled Hikaru.``Now Tamaki must be…?´´I pointed to Mufasa.

``And Haruhi?´´I pointed to Simba.``Let me guess Mori and Honey…Pumba and Timon, right?´´I nodded.

``So that leave us being….´´I pointed to the Hyenas.

They looked at me with a somewhat angry expression. Kaoru picked me up and held me in mid-air.

``You are saying that we are ugly, crazy and stupid, Haku?´´I smirked and nodded.``Well then…I should call Renge to confirm it. She's the manager after all…´´

Kaoru got the phone and called Renge. I could hear his conversation.

``We've got the plan made up, Renge. Alright take note: Kyoya is Scar. Honey is Timon and Mori is Pumba. Tamaki is Mufasa. Haruhi is Nala and Hikaru and I we are the Hyenas.´´_(What are you saying, Kaoru? I didn't tell you that!)``_I have the idea of you being Rafiki and you show up from your scenery holding Haku as Simba. What do you think?´´

_(What the hell?! I'm not going to be picked up and held by the Medusa-cousin like a lion cub! Give me the phone!)_ I begun jumping up and down barking at him, but he just ignored me.

``You like it? Great! Thank you, Renge. See you tomorrow.´´He hung up the phone. Hikaru was holding his stomach of how hard was laughing picturing me as Simba.

I face palmed._ (Enjoy the revenge boys, enjoy it…For the next time I'll be the one laughing)_

``So...about that second round?´´said Hikaru who finished laughing and now looked at his brother with a challenging smirk.

``You're at it!´´answered Kaoru.

The next day was the day of my great ``Disney moment´´. I looked at the rest of the Hosts and at least I wasn't the unique who was ridiculous. Honey was dressed with orange clothes; he had dyed his hair red and painted his face. Mori was similar to Honey but with red clothes. Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed in gray and had false hunches. _(We are the Lion King or the Hunchback of Notre Dame?)_ Kyoya was wearing red-brownish African clothes and a mask on. Tamaki was similar but with golden clothes and his mask had a red mane. Haruhi had golden African clothes and had the mask of a lioness. And me…well…The twins finally dyed my hair golden.

``You look fantastic guys! Now, where's my Simba?´´asked Renge.

I almost burst out laughing when I saw her. She had blue clothes, a white wig and her face was painted red.

``There she's!´´Said the twins pushing me forward. Renge picked me up and walked to her scenery that sunk back into the floor. I couldn't see anything because how dark was!

Then my ears almost broke when music begun to play very loud. I could hear ``The Circle of Life´´ sounding up there. Then I felt being held up very high and the scenery was ascending. When we were completely out I saw the faces of the people. The customers: So cute! Tamaki: So cute! Kyoya: At least we are winning customers… Haruhi: I pity her. Honey: It's so cool! Mori: … Hikaru and Kaoru: *Total Hyena Laugh* Renge: *Total Motivation* Me: Somebody, kill me right now…

_(Why I had to choose this movie?! Damn you Disney…)_

**Author note: Naaaaants Ingonyaaaaamaaa Bagathi Baaabaaaaa!...Sorry I was in total motivation mode. I hope you liked it! :3**


	6. Damn you Kyoya

**Author note: Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others, but I'm busy with the final exams. Dont worry you'll still have always a chapter every day. Enjoy the sixth chapter!**

``I think we were idiots at being scared of the girl of the Ring. Today it's the seventh day since we saw the movie and we are still alive!´´Said Hikaru laughing while we were walking back home from a walk.

``Yeah. It was just a stupid movie. The cursed video and ugly girls coming from wells doesn't exist.´´Agreed Kaoru.

_(Say whatever you want, but the nightmares you had doesn't fool anyone. You were scared! And I might remember you two that you almost choke me while you were hugging me because how scared you were.)_

We continued walking back to the mansion and the sun begun to set. Kaoru opened the door and we stepped inside, but we frozen at the moment. When we steeped we heard a splash of water. We looked down and we saw that the floor was covered in water.

``M-maybe a pipe broke when we were out?´´Tried to say Hikaru_. (Yeah…please, tell me that is a broken pipe…)_

``We should look what's wrong…right?´´Suggested Kaoru who was trembling slightly.

(_Go you to look at it, but don't involve us!) _I was about to turn around and leave but I still had the lace around my neck so they pulled me in. Kaoru tried to turn on the lights but they didn't work. _(Crap…)_

``Why the hell the lights don't work?!´´Asked Hikaru who was panicking.

Then I heard some buzzing sound in the distance. I barked at them and made them signs to follow me. I knew I shouldn't have done that but my curiosity was very strong.

``Where are you taking us, Haku?´´Asked Kaoru.

I followed the sound to a door. I recognized it as the room where we saw the movie. I scratched the door so they could open it. Kaoru taunted in the dark till he found the handle and turned it. We walked in and saw the TV distorted.

``Why the hell is the TV like that?!´´Asked Hikaru who was getting more nervous.

``Quickly, take me a photo!´´Said suddenly Kaoru

. His brother took out his phone and did it. I saw him pale and he showed the photo to us. It was like blurred… _(I-It's impossible!)_

``Kaoru…How can this be…?´´Shuttered the poor boy.

The buzzing sounds got louder and we looked at the TV. It stopped being distorted to show us one image: The then felt someone behind us. We turned around slowly and we regret it. There stood, wet and ugly, Samara. We screamed our guts out and we begun running.

_**(KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!THE BITCH, THE MOTHERFUCKING BITCH OF THE WELL!)**_

My owners were pulling from the lace almost killing me, but at least I was going fast, almost like flying. We locked ourselves in the bedroom and prayed to everything so she couldn't get in.

``Kaoru…If we don't' get alive from this…I must say…that It was me who killed Luke when we had ten!´´Confessed Hikaru to his brother. _(Who the hell is Luke?!)_

``What?! You told me he escaped!´´Said Kaoru indignantly.

``I lied, okay?! I stomped on him!´´He exclaimed.

``Oh my god…You killed our hamster?!´´Asked Kaoru who was getting more shocked.

``It was an accident_!´´(This isn't time of confessions! We are going to die!)_

We were cornered looking at the door. My heartbeat was caught in my throat. I heard the door unlock. It opened slowly and Samara entered in. She stood in front of us, her hair covering her face. I looked to see my owners hugging each other with their eyes closed waiting for the worse to happen. _(No…I can't let my owners die by the hands of this wet bastard!__** THIS IS SPARTA!)**_ I launched growling at her and I pushed her against the ground. I snarled at her and I looked to see that her hair was out off her face. She had big brown eyes… (_It can't be…__**HARUHI?!)**_

****Calm down_**, **_Haku! It's just me!´´She said a bit scared. I get off her fast. The twins opened their eyes and saw her face. They couldn't believe it.

``Haruhi?! What…? How…?´´Kaoru shuttered.

``I think I can answer those questions…´´Said a voice at the door.

``Kyoya?!´´Said my owners dumbfounded.

``Haruhi told me that you three saw that movie, so I decided to teach you a lesson. I tricked the lights, the TV and your phone; also I inundate part of your house.´´Said calmly.

``He told me that if I helped him he would lower my debt to the club.´´Said Haruhi.

``But why?!´´we asked/barked at the same time.

``Remember when you told Haku to snatch away my notebook? Well, I thought that a week without cookies wasn't enough for her and that you two deserved a punishment too…´´He said adjusting his glasses.

``You…you…´´They couldn't say anything. _(Fear…Fear the power of the Shadow King…)_

``I'm sorry guys.´´Said Haruhi.

The two redheads looked at each other and did something that I thought they never would do: Faint. Both of them were knocked out cold. (Hikaru! Kaoru!)

``Well, we should go now…C'mon Haruhi.´´Said Kyoya.

``But what about them?´´Said pointing at my owners.

``I think they're good like that.´´He smirked. They didn't say more and went out of the room leaving me and two fainted teens alone.

I looked at them, and shook my head. I grabbed Kaoru by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards the bed using all my force. I tried jumping at the bed but it was very tall for me. _(Well, if the twins don't go to the bed, the bed will come to them!)_ I pulled Kaoru back to his brother and went back to the bed. I grabbed the sheets and pulled hard causing the pillows fell down. I grabbed one and put it under the head of Hikaru; I did the same with the other. I finally pulled the sheet over them. _(Poor little cowards…If she was the real one you two would be dead if I didn't do that!) _I went next to the boys and lay down letting out a yawn. I was slept in less than two minutes.

I woke up feeling hot breath in my neck. I blushed knowing that it was one of the twins and tried to sneak out but he had a good grip around me. _(Now I'm not only your ``toy´´ I'm also your teddy bear or what?) _I squirmed a bit for at least wake him up and it seemed to cause effect.

``Mmm…What's going on?´´Asked a sleepy Kaoru so I barked at him and he let me go.``Sorry, Haku. Why aren't in our bed? Oh…I remember now…Hikaru?´´He called but he didn't response.``Hikaru wake up!´´He shook his brother a bit harder.

``I don't know how to paint a flamingo so leave me alone, Lady Gaga!´´Hikaru woke up screaming. _(What in the world…?) _Kaoru and I had total W.T.F. expressions in our faces.

``Hikaru? Are you okay?´´Asked Kaoru concerned.

``Uh? Yeah…just a bit dizzy from yesterday that's all. Why are the sheets in the floor?´´He noticed that they weren't in their bed and they looked at me.

``Haku? Did you do this?´´They asked me.

I barked as a yes. They looked at each other and grinned like the Cheshire cat. I suddenly found me in a group hug blushing again.

``Aww our little Haku worries about us! How cute!´´

They ruffled my fur and let me go after a few seconds. We did our usual routine: they changing and I looking at the wall. We received a phone call of Tamaki saying something about a ``Host Club activity´´. _(What is he planning now? That idiot…)_ we went walking to the Club because we really didn't want to go. When we entered at the Club we went face to face by a screaming King:

``Why are you three that late!?´´he said so I growled at him and he climbed to the sofa scared.

``Because we didn't want to came.´´Shrugged my owners.``Why did you want us to come?´´

``Tamaki says that we are going to go to the zoo!´´exclaimed Honey. _(To the zoo? It doesn't sound bad…)_

``To the zoo? What we are; three years old or what?´´said Hikaru.

``Considering that you two fainted when you saw Haruhi as the girl of The Ring I couldn't tell the difference really… ´´Said Kyoya with a smirk and the twins blushed in embarrassment at the memory.

``Now then: the Host Club is going to the zoo and there aren't any excuses!-said firmly Tamaki. _(With a bit of luck you are going to get locked with the lions…)_

When we arrived at the zoo the first animals we went to see were the monkeys. One of them begun laughing pointing at Tamaki and the rest followed. Along with my monkeys-I mean owners that laughed when Tamaki went at his emo corner because of that. We went then to the jail of the tigers, where Haruhi took some photos to us and the animals. Then we went to see some spectacle of eagles were Kyoya was chosen as volunteer. He had to hold his arm and the eagle had to pose in it. The girls found him so sexy that we had to run from a horde of fan girls. _(Damn it!)_After recovering our breath we went to were the wolves were. A pair of pups stood looking at me through the glass. Haruhi took her opportunity to take more photos. When we went to the zone of reptiles some dude was putting a big snake into the shoulders of people to make the visit more entertaining. Mori was one of the people. He didn't say anything…We passed to the zone where they kept some farm animals. Honey enjoyed feed some small bunnies, how cute of him. In the aquarium I almost lost the group because I stood admiring the sharks. _(You can't wait two minutes, guys!?) _We decide to take a break of ten minutes.

``Well, this is more entertaining than at first I thought…-said Kaoru.

``Yes, I think that from now the monkey is my new favorite animal.-said Hikaru eyeing Tamaki. _(I agree.) _

``Hey Haku, want to play?-said Honey.

I barked as a yes and we begun to play with the rope that Kaoru always had. Of course I lost.

``I think that Haku never won this game …´´said Haruhi. _(The sad part is that is true…)_

``Now that I look better I think that she's very small in comparison with other of her breed, but she has an intellect higher than the rest.´´Said Kyoya.

``She can't be that small… Haku come here.´´Said Tamaki and he held his hand to me.``Put your paw and we'll see if you are that small as Kyoya says´´

I hesitated a bit. Even when I was human I always had small foots and hands. I resigned and I put my paw in his hand. Mine was very; very small in comparison...He could break it if he squeezed hard. All the Hosts looked and resisted their laughs.

``It's because you had small girly hands. Haku try with us.´´Said the twins.

I did it. My paws looked even smaller. Now everyone couldn't contain themselves and laughed.

``W-wait! What if he tries with Mori?´´suggested Hikaru.

He putted me in front of Mori who held his hand. It wasn't even necessary: It was clearly that **my head** was smaller than his hand.

``Aww she's like a pocket dog!´´Said Tamaki hugging me.

I was blushing with embarrassment. (_I'm not that small, right…? Who I'm trying to fool! Of course I'm small…)_ I got out of the arms of Tamaki and proclaimed an emo corner. That made the guys laughs louder.

_(I almost got a heart attack, I had to take care of my owners and now they call me a pocket dog…And whose fault it is?! __**DAMN YOU KYOYA!)**_

**Author Note: There you go! Now if you have any suggestion for chapters I would be glad to do them. And don't worry guys, Haku will turn back into human soon...When? It's a surprise! :3**


	7. Damn you Lobelia

**Author Note: Now first of all I must thank boo for give me some advice and to don't worry because from now I'll be more carefull. From now the dialogues will go like this: -``Host Club Rules´´. And also thank the ideas you give me. You're the bests! Now enjoy the chapter!**

It was a normal day in my normal world with my normal friends. Yeah, sure and I'm a refrigerator. No, my life isn't normal. Right now I'm in the body of a dog, I'm living in a world that I tough it was fictional and my friends are a Loli-Shota, a cross dresser, a blonde idiot, a Shadow King, a statue and two demons. You know what's the best part of this? We were all dressed as Indians and cowboys. Right now I was wearing a small feather and I had war paint in my face. The cowboys were the twins, Tamaki, Kyoya and I. They even had toy guns… (What age do you guys have?! Five?!) We were hosting as the usual but after ten minutes I had a bad feeling, like something bad was about to happen. I growled a bit not liking the sensation. After the Host Club closed we began to talk about Halloween because it was the next week and we had to do something big. The feeling was getting very strong. Suddenly the doors opened and I could hear something that confirmed my suspects.

``Lobelia!´´Said some voices. _(Crap! What are they doing here?!) _

The boss of the three girls took a step forward and pointed at the Hosts who were frozen in sight.

``Host club of Ouran academy! We heard about a new member joining your filthy club! We demand to know who it is!´´

``And why should we tell you?!´´Exclaimed Tamaki who recovered from the initial shock.

``Because we heard about some street dog that you adopted, and we wanted to know if you were forcing the poor creature to do it.´´she smirked.

I growled and I took a step forward. The girl at first seemed shocked and then she laughed.

``Well, well, it seems that we were bad informed. I don't see any dog in here.´´

``What are you saying?´´Asked Haruhi who was a bit confused. ``Can't you see Haku standing here or what?´´

``So they call you Haku now? How it feels to be the dog of these idiots, eh, Haku?´´She mocked me._(What is she saying by ``now´´…?)_``I bet that if you weren't in this situation you would already punch one of them in the face…´´She trailed off.

I stood frozen in place. _(How...how she can tell that I'm human?!)_ Hikaru and Kaoru stood up angrily.

``Haku likes us, she will never hurt us!´´they said.

``Maybe not physically, put she will hurt your psychologically…Tell me, do you think you know everything of her? That she's telling you everything? She's hiding you something very important. She's nothing more of a lying mutt!´´she said and with that walked away.

I was in shock. She knew everything, but the most important part was that she was right. I was lying to them; I didn't want them to know. I feared that they might hate me because I wasn't who really was. I wasn't Haku, the cute little pup of the Hosts…I was simply Alex, the bad girl of my hometown in Chicago. Now it was possibly that they discovered the truth… I looked at them and I saw their angry and shocked faces. I couldn't look at them at the face so I did what it was the easier: run. I ran from the room and I heard them calling for me…No, they weren`t calling for me; they were calling for Haku. (_She's right! I'm not more of a __**LYING MUTT**__!_) I exited the building and followed all the path of the fountain. I could look at my reflection in the water, but it just remembered me that I was fooling everyone with my appearance. I ended leaving the High school behind and l entered the town. I stopped running and continued walking. I didn't know where I was walking and I finished my walk into a park. _(Why I waste energy by running? They'll find me because of that stupid microchip anyway…) _I sit under a tree and waited. Of course five minutes later I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked by the corner of my eyes and I saw them, my ``owners´´. _(Owners? No, you can't own something that doesn't exist.)_

``Haku…´´-Kaoru said. I looked away; I still couldn't look at them. I heard him sigh and sat beside me. -``Haku. Don't believe anything that she says. She is just trying to destroy the Host club and she's doing it bay break us apart´´.

_(No, she's telling you the truth. It's me who's lying!) _I went to move a bit away from him, but Hikaru sat at my other side.

``Haku, why aren't you looking at us? Look at us…´´Hikaru saidd but I didn't listen to him. ``Haku´´!

He forced me to look at him and he seemed taken back a bit. I didn't understand why at first but then I felt something wet rolling down my face. I was crying. I never cried. This was maybe the first time in years. Hikaru slowly pulled my towards him, maybe he feared that I would snarl at him. He pulled me into a comforting hug and let me cry in his chest. Kaoru rubbed gently my back and shushed me. (_I can't…I simply can't continue lying to them! This is very frustrating!)_ I broke the hug and dried the rest of my tears with my paw. _(I need to tell them, but how?)_ I looked around the floor and saw a stick. I grabbed it with my mouth and adjusted it so it was vertically so I could use it like a pencil. I walked to the sand and begun writing. Hikaru and Kaoru stood up to look. Their eyes begun to widen as I was finishing writing down the phrase: **I'm Human. **

Haku…you're…?´´Kaoru couldn't say anything.

``Is this true?´´At least his brother could do a phrase with sense and I nodded at the question.``That's what's she meant by lying to us?´´Another nod.``Why didn't you tell us before?´´I wrote down the word: **Fear. ``**I see…´´

We stood in an awkward silence. Finally Kaoru regained some sense.

``So…It's not Haku? I mean your name…´´He seemed still a bit nervous. I shook my head and I wrote it down: **Alex. ``**Alex…I think it suits you better than Haku…´´Trailed off.

There was another awkward silence. Hikaru turned around and walked out of the park, his brother at first hesitated but then followed suit. And I stood there watching them leave me. Then the both of them stopped. They turned around and give me a smile.

``C'mon Alex! Let's get back home!´´They said at the same time. _(Guys…You two…You two are the best friends anyone would ask for!)_

I run all the way towards them and they ran as well.

``We race you to the club!´´

They won. I appeared two minutes late with my tongue hanging out of my mouth and breathing hard. _(I think…The life of rich dog…its making me lazier…)_ I collapsed in the ground when I put my paw inside of the club.

``Guys, I see that you finally found Haku. We thought that she wasn't coming back!´´Said Haruhi.

``You're wrong Haruhi. We didn't find Haku.´´Said the twins and the Hosts seemed confused by this statement. ``We found Alex!´´Said grinning.

``What? Who's Alex?´´Said Tamaki who was the most confused of them.

``She is Alex!´´They said pointing at me that I was still breathing in the ground.

They looked at them thinking that they were crazy.

``Hikaru, Kaoru, I think that you two are the ones who are wrong; she's Haku, your dog, remember?´´Said Kyoya thinking that they might be joking.

``No, she's Alex and she's a human like us!´´They said.

``That's why she ran before, she feared how we would react if we discovered she was a human´´Said Hikaru.

``And that would explain why she was so intelligent. It's pure logic.´´Ended Kaoru.

The guys begun thinking and they discovered it had, somehow, logic. Their faces changed to understanding to shock and then came a glorious and big:

**``WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT´´?!**

Haku, I mean Alex, I mean…whoever you're; it's that true?!´´Said Haruhi hysterically and I nodded slowly.

`` Oh my God…I can't believe it…Our little Haku is like a lady cursed by an evil witch that's waiting her dear prince to break the curse!´´Said Tamaki dramatically_. (Change lady by a normal girl, witch by an old gypsy women and prince by a miracle and you got it…)_

Well that's…unexpected...´´Said Kyoya acting as normal he could. _(C´mon, you can't fool me, you're as surprised as the rest)_

``So Haku is a girl? That's very cool, but how we turn her back into her human self?´´Asked Honey.

``That's a very good question, Honey…´´Said the twins_. (Yeah, now that they know they could help me, but the question is how?)_

``Maybe I can help with that…´´Said a sinister voice behind me. (Holy crap! When did he get in here?!) I jumped and looked behind me to see some dude with a cloak and a cat puppet. _(Nekozawa? Of course! He's into magic so he should know some spell! How could forget him?!_

``You know how to turn her back?´´Asked Honey with hope.

``Of course I know. She suffered a simple spell of transformation; it shouldn't be very hard to revert it. But I must warn you, it's going to be a slow procedure to prepare everything for the spell, and it must be done at midnight.´´explained Nekozawa.

``How much time it will take you?´´Asked Tamaki.

``It will take about a week.´´Answered him. _(Do a spell at midnight in the day of Halloween? How cliché is that?)_

``Wait a minute…what do you win with helping us?´´Asked suspicious Hikaru crossing his arms.

``I still owe the club for help me with my sister. Remember?´´He said and that seemed to convince him. ``Now I think I shall begin with the preparations for the spell…´´

He went back to the room of the club of black magic. (_How long have we that door there?_) And again the awkward silence. Luckily Kyoya was there to break it.

``I think that we should continue the theme we were treating before all of this happened´´.-he said adjusting his glasses. _(Do you expect them to agree with that after all of this happened?!)_

``Yeah, I think you're right.´´Said the twins. _(They agreed! What's wrong with you, people?!)_

``So as we were saying: Tamaki you as Dracula, I a werewolf, Mori we agreed you'll be a mummy, Honey as a scarecrow… Hikaru and Kaoru?´´begun Kyoya.

``Maybe as devils´´They shrugged. _(I think you two are already like that, no need of costume.)_

``And…Alex was it? You're going as…´´He trailed off. _(Do you really are going to go with those costumes? Guy's be creative for once in your lives!)_

I went over to Kyoya and pawed him so he kneeled to my level. I grabbed his notebook, not like the last time, and put it in the ground. I barked at him.

``I think she wants' to write something down.´´Said Haruhi. Kyoya give me his pen and I begun to write.

The letters were a bit moved but it was readable.

``Nightmare before Christmas?´´Asked Honey.

``I remember the characters a bit…care to tell us which one is which?´´Said Tamaki.

I begun to write it: Kyoya was Oogie, Tamaki; Jack, Haruhi was Sally, Hikaru was Lock and Kaoru Barrel, Mori was Sandy Claws and Honey the Mayor. I was Zero.

``I like it!´´Said Tamaki.

``So it's done then. Thanks for the help Alex.´´Said Kyoya.

After this everyone was on their way back home. I stood in the limo in silence. When we were back at the mansion everything was like always, they changing and I looking at the wall. It was like nothing had changed. I liked it. I thought they were going to say something or do something, but they just continued like always. They still even let me sleep in their bed. They didn't seem awkward by sharing at bed with me even knowing that I was a girl. I liked it that way.

_(And I am torturing myself worrying for nothing…But the Lobelia bitches are going to pay for trying to destroy the Host Club…Damn you Lobelia…I'll get my revenge…)_

**Author Note: The things are getting interesting...Will Haku, now known as Alex turn back into a human? Will she get revenge? She will fall for anyone? I'll stop doing stupid questions and write the chapter already? Maybe...**


	8. Damn you Nekozawa

**Author Note: I'm sorry that I didn't upload yesterday; the internet got out in my house. But there is it: Chapter 8! Thank you so much for the reviews, you are the motivation I need to write! Enjoy!**

You know that feeling in the morning that makes you all happy and full of energy? Well I never feel it. And right now it's cold as the cave of Articuno so it was worse. I was covered completely with the sheets trying to sleep, but it seemed that the twins had other plans.

``Alex! Move your furry ass out of the bed! We are going to be late´´!-they said.

I just curled more. _(I'm not going to move from here even in you call the boogie man. Leave me alone!_) They pulled the sheets of me and I tasted the cold air and the light almost left me blind. I begun to contortion like I was being exorcised and I fell of the bed with a big wham_. (Waahh! The light! It burns!)_ I heard the twins laughing like mad. They grabbed me and put me in the limo. I sent them a glare and they retorted with a grin. I tried to sleep in the limo, but they begun to poke me to annoy me. I opened one eye and they stopped putting an innocent face. After a few minutes Hikaru spoke.

``I still can't believe you are a girl…So how it feels so to sleep with two hot guys like us?´´Asked with a smirk. I blushed and I tried to glare at him but my blush wasn't helping. They laughed and ruffled my fur. -

``We are joking! We already know that you enjoy it…´´He said.

I face palmed knowing that they weren't going to stop teasing me after I turn back into human. _(Maybe the Lobelia-bitch was right…If I was human I would already kicked both of them…)_ The limo stopped and we entered the Host club. Even in Saturdays we had meetings…

``Guys, we have a problem…´´Haruhi said.

``What's wrong?´´asked the twins.

``If Alex will turn back into human at midnight in Halloween and the party ends at least at two in the morning, how we'll explain that Haku is gone forever?´´Tamaki said. _(Damn it! We didn't think of that!)_ ``We have to think something, the party is tomorrow!´´

``Alex-chan, you usually have good ideas, can you think something?´´Asked Honey.

I barked at Kyoya so he would give me a pen and paper. He brings me all that I needed and I begun to write down. It was going to take me a while… When I finished Tamaki read it out loud.

`**`After the transformation I'll cosplay as Shock and I'll present me as a new host supplanting Haku. We'll say that Haku isn't going to go back by personal reasons. Pd: I'll cross-dress like Haruhi. Pd 2: Don't complain Tamaki or I'll kick your ass…** W-well…It's a good plan.´´He shuttered in fear.

``Then I'll have to get another cosplay…I hope it get in time…´´Muttered Kyoya.

``Wait a minute!´´Said a voice that I recognize as Renge and she emerged of the floor in her scenery as always. ``If she's going to act as a Host she'll have to get her own type! And the cute it's already occupied by Honey as the Loli-Shota type! Now what type will you choose, Alex?´´She said and I wrote it down and Tamaki read it for me.

``**The bad boy type.´´**

The twins begun to laugh and we looked at them. I narrowed my eyes at them.

``You, the bad boy type?! It's impossible! You're too cute and fluffy to be that!´´Kaoru said.

I wrote down angrily and Tamaki read it again.

**``When I'll turn back into a human I'm going to show you the bad boy I can be…´´**

Finally the great night came. I was now in the sofa with my usual customers wearing my Zero cosplay. I had a white sheet above me and an orange nose. The rest of the team was dressed as their respective characters. The girls were having a lot of fun. Kyoya even put the original music of the movie and I was humming it low. It was almost half past eleven and I was nervous as hell. In thirty minutes I was going to be back into my body. I felt a tap in my shoulder and saw Hikaru and Kaoru. They made me signs meaning that the spell was ready. The three of us went to the black magic club and we were tempted to get back again into our club.

``I see you finally are here…´´Said Nekozawa scaring the daylights of us.

The ambient was terrorizing. There was a stone table with purple candles and strange symbols around the table painted in red. What worried me were the chains…

``Now, shall we begun?´´He said moving towards the table.

I glanced back and I the twins give me a thumbs up. _(Let's get over this…)_ He picked me up and putted me in the table.

``Lay in your back.´´He ordered and e tied my paws with the chains and moved back. ``I should warn you. Listen, the procedure of preparation will be very painful but no matter how hard it's: you must not touch her. When the last bell indicating midnight rang, she'll change back. Understand?´´

``Yes´´.-they said. _(Painful?! How much of painful is it?! Oh god…_)

``Good. Let's do it.´´Nekozawa blew the candles leaving the room completely dark.

I caught a glimpse of red light below me. The symbols were glowing. Then I began to felt something in my stomach. It was at first a warm sensation, but then it changed to a burning sensation. Later it was like I was stabbed in the heart with a dagger. I let out a scream, not a howl, a scream. It was human. I struggled because of the pain and the chains tingled. I heard the twins screaming.

``Alex! Alex, it'll be only two minutes more till midnight! Resist!´´Shouted Kaoru.

``We know you can do it! Don't give up!´´Mimicked Hikaru.

Even with their words the pain didn't go away. Now it felt like I was being pulled by the arms and legs. As Kaoru said, after two minutes the pain vanished but I felt very tired and I get unconscious. I didn't know how much time I was out but I woke up by someone shaking me slightly. I opened my eyes and I found myself looking at two familiar golden eyes.

``Alex…Alex woke up, please.´´They were saying.

They saw me awoke and they hugged my very tight as if they let me go I would vanish. I felt very strange. I looked at me and saw that I was back to my human self. My clothes were the same as before I was transformed. I slowly hugged them back because I still felt pain going through me. For the first time in weeks I could speak.

``It…it worked…´´I murmured.

I was now smiling like an idiot. The smile turned into a giggle and y that turned into a full laugh. I hugged them tighter.

``It worked! I can't believe it! Thank you guys! Thank you Nekozawa!´´

``It was nothing…´´He said and I knew that he was smiling.

``It's amazing! My arms, my legs…everything is in his place!´´I exclaimed looking at my hands.

I saw the twins stiffen a bit and they looked at each other, then they let out a nervous laugh.

`` Yeah…all in his place...´´They said. I narrowed my eyes at them. Something was wrong…

``What happened?´´I asked them.

``Well…It seems that we had the clock bad synchronized...and the spell wasn't completed at all. So you have a few extras...´´Nekozawa said a bit nervous and with a sweat drop and I frowned more.

``What do you mean by ``extras´´?´´

The twins gulped and mad signs at his heads. I passed my hand through my hair and I felt something at the top. It was furry. I touched a bit more; it felt like I had…

``Why the hell I have dog ears?!´´I shouted at them.

``And don't forget about this…´´Hikaru said and show me that I had a tail too.

I knew it was very good to be true...I grabbed at them by the collar of their costumes and pulled them close to me.

``Are you telling me that I passed that torture to become some kind of Inuyasha?!´´I whispered threatening.

The begun sweating and to babbler things I didn't catch very well except something like ``or we go to buy a lizard´´. I let them go and regained the composure.

``Now, what I have to do to get those things off me?´´I asked to Nekozawa that was turning on the lights.

``That is going to be only temporally. Give it ten days and you'll be back fully human: no ears and no tail´´He said calmly and I nodded at him understanding the situation.

``Well, let's see the positive side at this. I can't wait to see the guys faces when they'll see me!´´I get down of the stone table and tried to walk, but it seems I had lost practice so I did a face-plant.

My ex-owners laughed and helped me to stand up. I stumbled back a bit but they got me in time. I smiled at them a grateful smile. A minute after I could stand on my own but I still had problems so I was walking almost like Jack Sparrow. We entered the party and they dragged me to the changing rooms fast as lightening. The people only saw a flash of red. In the changing room there stood Kyoya waiting for us. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me.

``So...I'll guess something went wrong, right?´´He said with a smirk.

``You're telling me…´´I said rolling my eyes.

``Now, you said you were going to cross-dress so you'll have to do something with your hair don't think so?´´Said Kaoru. ``What were you thinking?´´

``Short and a bit ruffled like I was recently wake up.´´I answered.

``Good, now you have your costume there. We made it look so it was more like a costume of a wizard instead of Shock, but the customers will take the idea. When you finish we'll change your hairstyle, got it?´´Explained Kyoya.

``Got it. Oh, and Kyoya,´´I said. ``thank you, for everything.´´He gave me a curt nod and he exited the change room.

I grabbed the costume that was in the floor and looked at it. In fact it looked like a wizard but it had something that remembered to Shock of nightmare before Christmas. I saw by the corner of the eye at Hikaru and Kaoru that stood grinning and their arms crossed.

``Do you two mind?´´I asked them. _(They don't get that I'm going to change?)_

``Not at all!´´They said. I smirked slightly.

``Well then…´´I pulled off my shirt and I looked back at them with the same smirk and as I expected they had their mouths agape and a deep blush. ``What's wrong, guys? Didn't just say that you don't minded?´´

``I-I just remembered I had to attend a pair of customers…´´Said Kaoru going out trying to not look at me. _(Poor little devil…)_

Instead of get out with his brother, Hikaru stood still looking at me. He changed his face to smirk even wider than mine.

``If you were only a bit older, I would ask you out, you know?´´He said putting a hand in his chin while checking me out and I let out a chuckle.

``Hikaru, how old you think I am?´´I asked him and this confused him a bit.

``Maybe fourteen, right?´´he tried. I laughed at him.

``I have the same age as you! I know I'm very short and all, but fourteen? That's a good one!´´

He blushed even more and he finally got out. I changed into the costume and got out. I looked for Kyoya and he made me signs from a door. I ran to him and he closed the doo behind us.

``We have a problem. The hair stylist couldn't come so you'll have to do it yourself.´´He said adjusting his glasses.

``And you call that a problem? Stop worrying that much Kyoya, this is just a simple nuisance.´´I shrugged it off.

The room was the same where they changed Haruhi once. I grabbed some scissors and looked myself in the mirror. With a deep breath I cut my hair. I arranged it so it looked more boyish and that messy touch I wanted. It looked a bit like Harry Potter…wait, I was a wizard right? Well I was the freaking Harry Potter.

``There, done. I look like a boy?´´I asked to Kyoya.

He nodded and handed me the hat. I put on the hat covering my dog ears and took another breath. I was going to become the new host. I finally decided and opened the door.

_(I hope this party ends soon; my tail is killing me! Why the hell he didn't synchronize well his clock?! Damn you Nekozawa!)_

**Author Note: What will happen now? Will the costumers like Alex? Will she stop damning people? I don't think so...**


	9. Damn the twins AGAIN

**Author Note: I'm sorry for not upload yesterday, but there you go. Now, I'm still open to suggestions and ideas so don't be shy. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

I stepped into the party. In that moment the music was playing the song of Sally, one of my favorites. I walked around and I find Haruhi in her sofa alone. I went to her and sit at her side. She seemed to not recognize me so I decided to see if she could guess who I was.

``Hey, this is a party, why don't come to have some fun? What do you say?´´I asked her putting a flirting tone in my voice so I was more like a boy.

``No thanks, I prefer to be here. What's your name? I'm Haruhi.´´She said tending a hand to shake. I smirked.

``The name's Kohaku and if you change your opinion I'll be sitting right here.´´I said putting my feet on the table and crossing my arms behind my head.

After a minute I decided to test her.

``I've seen a dog somewhere here, but I don't see it anymore. You know where it is?´´I asked her. She seemed to stiffen a bit.

``Well…she worked at here as a Host but by…personal reasons she isn't going to came anymore.´´She shuttered looking away.

``Oh, what a pity. And there isn't going to be some kind of substitute or a replace?´´I said smirking a bit more.

``We have someone who's going to be a replace, but I don't know where he could be…´´She said looking around. I

decided to stop the act, but I wanted to do it having some fun as well. I leaned grabbed her chin and I make her look at me. I leaned a bit forward and whispered in her ear.

``Maybe you have him right in front of you…´´

Her eyes widened a bit.

``A-Alex?! It's really you?!´´she half screamed.

``In the flesh…and a bit of fur…but yeah; It's Me.´´I winked and let her go.``Surprised?´´

``A lot! But what do you mean by ``fur´´? Did something went wrong?´´She said worriedly.

``It seems that Nekozawa doesn't know how to synchronize a damn clock, so the transformation isn't still complete and now I have this.´´I said lifting my hat a bit to show her my dog ears and she covered her mouth with her hands to don't giggle.

``Now, if I could fool you acting as a boy I think I should give a try with some customers. Wish me luck!´´I said getting up from the sofa and walked away waving as a goodbye.

I looked around and I saw a small group of girls. I smirked a bit and walked towards them. One saw me and she gasped blushing slightly. The rest of the girls turned around and had similar reactions.

``Well, well, well, what I have here? Who leaves such an amazing group of girls in a party all alone? Maybe they could want maybe someone to keep them company? But I must warn you, maybe I look as a wizard but I bite like a vampire and I'm rude as a werewolf…´´I said the last part whispering.

They begun to blush and some giggled. I was satisfied by their reactions. _(Good, if they react like this and I can fool the rest of the people they would forget the absence of Haku!)_

``Of course you can keep us company. What's your name?´´said one of them.

``The name is Kohaku, but you can call me whatever you want, babe.´´I said winking at her making her blush more.

The rest squealed making me half deaf but I didn't show it. It seems that I still had my senses better than an ordinary human. I chatted a bit with them asking questions and talking about normal things. Then I heard the Oogie Boogie Song that was my favorite and my foot begun taping at the rhythm. The girls seemed to notice that and they giggled.

``You like that song Kohaku? You could sing it to us?´´Asked one of the customers.

``Oh no. We don't want the glasses to break, don't we?´´I laughed a bit and they laughed too at my joke.

I looked at the clock and I saw that it was almost the two in the morning. I hadn't noticed how tired I was until I let out a small yawn. I told them that the party was about to end and they said that they had to go home. We said our goodbyes and slowly the rest of the people went away except of the Hosts and me. Tamaki came up to me.

``Excuse me sir, but the party is over.´´He said like a good gentleman.

``Yeah, I know. But the ones that need to get me back home are still here.´´I said pointing to the twins who seemed tired as hell.

``What do you mean by…?´´Tamaki's small brain seemed to work for a moment.``Alex…Is that you?´´He asked no very sure.

``No, I'm Morgan Freeman. Who else could I be?´´I said with sarcasm.

Tamaki stared at me mouth agape and he couldn't say anything coherent. Then I was into a very tight hug.

``Alex, it worked! Finally you're human! Daddy is very, very happy for you!´´He said. I struggled and finally give up because he was holding me very tight.

``Will someone get me this blonde monkey off me?!´´I said a bit desperately.

I felt being picked up and I saw Mori who was the one who get Tamaki off me. I give him thumbs up and a smile. He nodded and putted me down.

``First of all; Tamaki you're not my daddy so nothing of touching. Second; I'm no fully human, look.´´I get my hat off and I pointed at my dog ears.

The twins laughed a bit and I sent them a glare which shut them up. Honey came up to me and I looked at him. He pointed at my ears and asked.

``Can I touch them?´´he said in his cute voice and I kneeled down to his level.

``Sure, I don't see why not.´´He begun to pet softly my ears and I discovered that I could feel it. _(Great now I felt like truly like Inuyasha…)_

``They're very soft and fluffy!´´He said smiling when he stopped and I returned the smile.

``Now, I introduced me as Kohaku, so do the presentation the Monday with that name, okay?´´I said and they nodded.``Good. Can we go home now? I'm very tired …´´

We said our goodbyes and we changed into our normal clothes. Hikaru, Kaoru and I were in the limo when they begun to ask a lot of questions.

``Where are you from?´´Asked Hikaru

``Chicago.´´

``How did you come here?´´asked Kaoru.

``A gypsy old woman and some kind of portal in my door. Damn that woman...´´

``You have a boyfriend?-they said at the same time. I raised an eyebrow at the question.´´

``No, and I never had one. Why do you ask?´´

``Nothing!´´Said and turned around but I could swear that I saw them blush. After a minute they asked again.

``How could you tell us apart?´´

``It's very easy…´´I said. They looked at each other and nodded.

``Close your eyes.´´I did as told and waited.

I felt them get move from the seat.

``Open them! Which one of us is Hikaru?´´

They had moved to the front seat and pulled out their hats, I didn't know where they had them, and they were looking at me with a serious face. Even at that distance I still could catch their scent. I pointed to the one at the left.

``Wrong!´´They said smiling. _(Trying to fool me again? You two never learn the lesson…)_

I went where the supposed Hikaru was and in a second I had him pinned down in the seat. His eyes widened and had a blush. I picked his hat and let it fall in the ground revealing his identity. I smirked.

``This is very familiar don't you think, Hikaru? You two can't fool me, get over it.´´I said sitting in the seat.

``But how can you do it?!´´Asked Kaoru and I touched the bridge of my nose.

``Let's call it…Feminine Instinct.´´I said closing my eyes and relaxing in the seat leaving two astonished twins.

``Don't relax too much; we are already here.´´Said Kaoru poking me in the forehead.

I gave him a small glare but I followed them out of the limo. We entered the mansion and into their room.

``Now, where I'm going to sleep?´´I asked them.

``In the same place of always. Where else?´´Said Hikaru.

``Now, It's not time for jokes, guys.´´I said crossing my arms.

``We aren't joking.´´They said.

``B-but I'm a girl! I can't sleep with two guys, for Gods shake!´´I said.

``Why not? You have slept with us before. What's the difference?´´said Kaoru smirking.

I was dumbfounded. I hadn't got anything to say against that. It was true; I have slept with them for a long time so what's the difference now? But still…

``Now, stop complaining and sleep.´´Hikaru said picking me up from the waist.

``Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Put me down!´´I protested, but he smirked.

``As you wish.´´He put me down, most likely threw me, in the bed.

I glared at him but he just laughed and lay down next to me. Kaoru lay in the other side of me. I just sighed and relaxed to sleep but I felt being hugged by two demons. I opened my eyes and I looked at them who were smiling.

``What? We're cold.´´Kaoru said.``Good night.´´

``Night, Kaoru. Night, Alex.´´Said his brother.

``Good night, you damn demons.´´I muttered but I soon fell asleep.

I woke up in the floor. (_Damn you Hikaru…_) I looked at my right and I saw Kaoru too. In the bed was Hikaru sleeping as a saint occupying all the bed. I knew he sometimes moved a bit in his sleep, but this was ridiculous. I shook Kaoru a bit and he woke up groaning. I pointed to his twin and he sighed.

``What was your brother dreaming to push both of us off?´´I asked him.

``Maybe he was dreaming about Lady Gaga and flamingos again…´´He joked.

``No, this has to involve The Little Mermaid and a chainsaw.´´I followed the joke.``Now, I should wake him up gently or Chicago style?´´

``Chicago style.´´He said smirking a bit.

I whispered to Kaoru my plan and he went out of the room. Five minutes later he came back with a bag of ice. We contained our laughs and walked towards Hikaru who was sleeping on his stomach. Kaoru lifted the collar of his shirt and I grabbed the bag with the ice. We counted to three and I slide the bag through it. In a second Hikaru was awake and fell of the bed struggling in the floor like a fish out of the water.

**``COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD!´´**He was saying while trying to get the ice out of his clothes.

Kaoru and I were leaning into each other for support because of hard we were laughing. Finally Hikaru ``cool down´´ and sent us a glare.

``What was that for?!´´He said angrily.

``For pushing us out of the bed, you idiot!´´I said to him ruffling his already messy hair.

He went into the bathroom to take a hot shower. Kaoru and I were still chuckling a bit.

``I almost pity him…Almost.´´I said.

``Well, right now I should be the one pitying you…´´He trailed off.

``What do you mean?´´I asked a bit scared.

``I bet that today we are going to get you some new clothes, and Hikaru is a bit revengeful … Plus we want to know how you would look into a dress. You are doomed.´´He said with a devil glint in his eyes.

I was pale as the porcelain and sweating in fear. I was doomed as he said.

_(If the dare to put me into a dress I'm going to kill them…Damn the twins…__**AGAIN!)**_

**Author Note: There you go, hope you liked it. I'm still waiting for more responses if you want me to put some romance. If you want put too with who want her to be. Thanks to all the reviewers!**


	10. Damn those skaters

**Author Note: From now I'll post every two or three days to make the things easier. I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**``I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH WHILE YOU SLEEP!´´**I shouted to the two little demons while exiting the shop.

We went shopping to get me some clothes and for don't show the people my doggish elements I was wearing a cap of the Chicago Bulls.

Those two made me try some of the most ugly dresses I ever saw…they were pink. And when I exited the change room to kill them, they took me a photo with their mobile. Finally Hikaru got his revenge…Still they were kind enough to let me buy some normal clothes.

``Oh, c'mon Alex, you looked great in that dress!´´said Hikaru laughing.

I sent him a glare but it didn't work.

``You are going first Hikaru. I must warn you: I've seen all the movies of Saw, Seven and similar. Be prepared.´´I said in my sinister voice making him shut up and this time and Kaoru snickered.

``Don't laugh too much, Kaoru. You're going second and I don't plain being soft with you either…´´I whispered with a grin and this time both of them shut up.

We were walking down the street. This time we didn't catch the limo because we were in the mood of a walk. We passed in front of a skate park. Memories of my times as a skater came unto my mind. I touched slightly the scar that crossed my face. I didn't stop but I stared at the group of friends that were doing some rookie tricks. I smiled a bit.

``Alex, Are you okay? You've been touching your scar for a time. Its hurting you?´´asked Kaoru worriedly.

``It's nothing. Just some memories.´´I said.

``If it bothers you there isn't need for you to answer, but how did you get it?´´asked Hikaru.

``No, it doesn't bother me, really. Well, you see, I was once a skater...´´

``Really?´´-said Kaoru amazed

``Yeah, my friends and I begun practicing skate a long time ago. A lot of people went to the park to look at us because we were turning into professionals. Then another rival group of skaters challenged us to a competition. More people went to watch us that day. When it was my turn I begun to do some tricks: manual, kick-flips, some grinds… Then I went to a ramp to do a grab trick in mid-air. While I was in the air someone pointed a laser to my eyes and I fell from the skate onto the ground cutting my face. While we were waiting for the ambulance to come, I told them what happened but no one believed me. My friends kicked me out of the team because I made a fool of us. I hadn't touched a skate since that day.´´I told them the story.

They didn't last three seconds and I was engulfed into a very tight hug. It wasn't like those hugs that they do to tease Haruhi and I, it was more of a sincere hug. I awkwardly returned it.

``Okay, okay…It wasn't that bad. Really it wasn't. It's not like that caused me a trauma…´´I broke the hug.

``Are you sure?´´ they asked me.

``Yeah, don't worry that much. I'm a strong girl.´´ I said grinning

``Then why you didn't skated since that day?´´asked me Kaoru.

``If I tell you the truth is because it wasn't fun doing it alone.´´I said blushing. `` I liked skating with my friends, not the skate itself.´´

``Then teach us!´´ They said smiling.

``What?!´´I asked them shocked.

``Teach us how to skate! Then we could go skate the three of us! How does that sound?´´ said Hikaru enthusiastically.

``We could do it, but we need skates and some protection for you two because your only beginners. We don't want to go to the hospital in our first day…´´

We looked for a shop where they sell skates and things like that. We bought three skates, some helmets and protections for the elbows and knees. Then we came back to the park.

``Now put on your helmets, we don't want to break the floor because of your big heads…´´I said smirking and they glared at me.``I must warn you, those things are going to leave your hair like a punk. Let's go!´´

The finished putting their protections and I was glad, because you always fall of the skate in your first day. First they had to get into the skates…It was going to be very difficult.

``You first Kaoru! Hop on!´´I said pointing to the skate.

He putted one foot but when he tried to put the other the skate advanced a bit and lost his balance almost falling if I didn't catch him in time.

``Be careful! There let me help you.´´I told him.

Ten minutes later I could put both twins in the skates. Now they had to practice how to stop.

``I want you to give a bit, only a bit of impulse and then stop. Use your foot to do it and be careful to keep your balance.´´-I instructed them.

At least they could do it without any incidents. Another ten minutes of practicing they could skate by their own in normal floor. I didn't want them to do tricks today because they could fall badly, but I was very surprised; they learned fast.

``This is so cool´´!-was saying Hikaru who had learned by his own how to zigzag some poles.

``Very good, Hikaru. You got it!´´-I shouted to him. -``How are you going Kaoru?!´´-I called to him.

``I'm doing it well! Thanks!´´he called from another side.

I smirked proudly. My little demons are growing up. I felt a tap in my shoulder and I turned around to see some guys with their skates.

``Hey, leave this park for the professionals. Get out!´´he said in a treating tone.

``Who the hell died and named you the king of jackass? You're the one who should go, fail of a bully.´´ I snapped at him. (_I took down guys duplicating your size, man. Don't make me angry!)_

``Who do you think you're little pest?! Get out of here right now!´´he said pushing me.

I looked at him with my mostly death glare. I grabbed my skate and begun skating the entire park like the professional I was. I did manuals, grab-tricks and grinds leaving them mouth agape. I got back where I left them and with a smirk.

``You said that this park was for professional skaters, right? Well there you go.´´-I said.

``That doesn't proof anything. You're still going away!-he said picking me up by the collar of my shirt.´´ _(Wrong move, man; very wrong move…)_

I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and he kneeled in pain. I kicked his back and I held him in the floor.

``Whose the pest now?!´´I said to him.

Another one came and grabbed me by the back of my shirt pulling me backwards. Another two grabbed me by the arms and a third kicked me in the stomach cutting my breath. They let me go and I fell in the floor clutching my stomach. _(Where are the twins when I need them?!)_ The one I kicked got up and he kicked me, but in the face. He broke my nose and my lip.

``You had enough or you want to continue, eh, little pest?!´´he shouted in my ears.

``I think we had enough filmed to for the police. Don't you think?´´I heard a voice said back me.

``Yes, with that they might be in a lot of trouble, but if they don't leave now we're going to get justice in our own way…´´I heard another voice say.

I heard the bullies go away and I looked up to see the twins. I give them half a smirk.

``Took you so long….Care to help me get up?´´I said reaching my hand.

They grabbed it and lifted me up. I clutched my stomach in pain a bit.

``You can walk?´´Kaoru asked me worriedly.

``I-I think so…´´I muttered.

I walked two steps but the pain in my stomach was very strong.

``Don't force it! You can't walk; is completely obvious!´´Hikaru said grabbing my arm to stop me.

``Okay, okay! But how I get back home, you idiot?! You told the driver to get vacation today!´´I said.

``We don't need the limo. The mansion is down the street.´´Kaoru said grabbing our things.

``If it's that near then…´´Hikaru trailed off smirking slightly, something I didn't like.

I yelped when I was picked up bridal style by him. He looked down at me with as smile. I blushed and looked away.

``Let's go!´´Kaoru said smiling as well.

We walked and it was true; the mansion was down the street. When we entered the room Hikaru lay me down in the bed gently. Kaoru went for the first aid kit while Hikaru sat next to me.

``How comes that we always have to take you out of trouble?´´he said fake angrily.

``Excuse me? Who were the ones that fainted when they saw the bitch of the well and I had to take her down? Oh yeah, It was you and your brother!´´I answered in the same tone.

``Ah, touché!´´he said poking me in the forehead and I rolled my eyes at him.

Kaoru come back and treated my injures the most gently way as possible, but it was very painful. The worst part was my stomach; it had a lot of bruises.

``It's going to need a lot of time to heal that…´´he said with an apologetic face.

``I can bear it so no problem!´´I said grinning while crossing my arms in the back of my head and lying down.``Sorry for get into problem that easy, guys, but it's just my luck...´´I said serious this time.

``Well, I think save you always is our luck too.´´said Kaoru smiling slightly.

``Really? And I thought I had bad luck…But thank God I have two knights in shining armor to protect me´´!-I said dramatically.

We begun to laugh but with the pain in my stomach I stopped curling a bit and hissing in pain. Kaoru petted my head to make me feel better and it worked a bit.

-`What we do now? We still have all the afternoon…´´he said.

-`What about we watch a movie?´´suggested Hikaru.

``Oh, yeah, because it was very fun the last time we saw one, right?´´I said sarcastically.

``What about we play a game?´´suggested Kaoru this time.

I raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

``What kind of game?´´I asked him.

``Maybe truth or dare?´´he said smirking a bit.

``How cliché is that…´´I said out loud.

``What did you say, Alex?´´asked Kaoru.

``Nothing, nothing, but really? Truth or dare being just three?´´ I said. _(The true reason because I don't want to play is because you two are going to team up against me!)_

``What's wrong Alex? Afraid of loose?´´he tempted Hikaru. He just hit a nerve.

``Bring the dares, but only one round!´´I said.

``Okay, we go first. Alex, truth or dare?´´said Kaoru.

``Truth.´´I said bluntly.

``You consider us attractive?´´he said containing his laugh.

I blushed and muttered the answer.

``What was that?´´Kaoru said putting his hand in his ear to hear me.

``Yeah I consider you two attractive! Next!´´I said a bit mad.

They laughed and continued.

``Truth o dare?´´asked me Hikaru.

``Truth´´.-I answered immediately. _(Hikaru is the worse, so if I choose dare with him I'm better dead!)_

``Aww, why don't you choose dare…´´he said pouting but when I give him a look and he began thinking.`` If you had to play seven minutes in heaven with one of us which one would you choose?´´he said smirking.

You have no idea of how much I wanted to kill them in that moment…or kill myself, it didn't matter! I looked and answered quickly.

``I would choose Kaoru! There! My turn!´´I looked back at them and saw Kaoru blushing and Hikaru laughing his head off. ``Hikaru, truth or dare?´´

``Dare me, babe, I'm ready.´´he said smiling smugly. Now it was my turn to have my fun.

``First of all, don't ever call me that again or I castrate you. Second: I dare you to put on a dress, sing like Donald Duck the song of the Macarena and dance it.´´I dared him.

He paled and then he blushed very fast. Kaoru was already in the floor laughing with tears in his eyes. Hikaru exited the room and went for a dress. Meanwhile I told Kaoru to use his phone to film it. Hikaru slammed the door open and showed up with a pink dress. He coughed a bit. He did it. He was dancing and singing the Macarena with the voice of Donald…I was biting my hand to not laugh because of my injured stomach. Kaoru was laughing so hard that no sound came off.

_(If only those bullies hadn't showed up I could be laughing in peace….Damn those skaters…)_

**Author Note: I remember you that suggestions and critics are accepted, so if you have something to say don't be shy. Hope you liked it!**


	11. Damn the cramps

**Author Note: Enjoy the chapter and leave a review or Alex is going to damn you...**

I opened slightly my eyes and I felt something around my waist. I found myself face to face with Hikaru who was sleeping peacefully. I felt hot breath in my neck so I guessed Kaoru was asleep as well. Both of them had one arm around my waist. I would love to sleep a bit more, but we can't be late. _(I hate Mondays…)_ I shook Hikaru a bit to wake him.

``Guys, we're going to be late. Wake up.´´ I told them.

Hikaru opened one eye and send me a little glare. He then closed it. I frowned and shook him more.

``Hikaru! ´´I said a bit harsh than before.

This time I felt Kaoru move a bit. _(At least one of them is a bit intelligent to know we're going to be late.)_ But when I thought he was going to wake up he pulled me close to his chest and he hide his head in the crook of my neck.

``Kaoru let me go. Now. ´´I warned him.

``No, you're mine.´´ he said and I almost could feel his smirk.

``Excuse me, since when I'm your property? ´´ I said a bit annoyed.

``Well, you still wear this…´´he said and he grabbed my Jolly Roger that was hanging still with the collar they bought me when I was a dog.

``Because you threw to the thrash the original rope! ´´I turned to glare at him.

Kaoru chuckled slightly and moved one of my bangs behind my ear. I blushed a bit but remained a serious expression.

``Are you sure, Alex? Maybe in your mind you still want to be our little pet…´´he whispered and scratched softly one of my dog ears making me shiver.

``D-don't do that…´´I tried to order him but it sounded more like a plea.

``Do what? ´´ He said putting an innocent face and he scratched more making my leg twitch a bit. ``What's the problem, Alex? Don't tell me you're a bit sensitive...´´

I grabbed his hand to stop and I glared at him. He let out a small laugh and leaned a bit too close to me. He ruffled my already messy hair.

``I'm only playing with you! Don't be so grumpy! ´´ He smiled at me.

``Okay, okay, but would you two get up already! We're already late! ´´ I almost screamed.

``C'mon Hikaru. Wake up already.´´ he told his brother.

After giving Hikaru a good kick in the head to wake him up the guys got into their uniforms and I get my clothes of bad boy: A leather jacket, a pair of jeans, sneakers and my cap of the Chicago Bulls. We got into the limo and I waited hidden behind a tree when we came to Ouran to the people to get into the classes. When every student was inside I walked to the 3º Music room to wait till the club opens. I relaxed in one of the sofas and I putted my cap above my eyes and I fall asleep. I didn't know how much I slept but I had a bad sensation. I lifted my cap a bit and saw a pen almost at two centimeters of my face. The one holding the pen was Hikaru and he was now pale at see me awake.

``You have ten seconds to run for your life…´´ I warned him. ``One…Two…Three…Ten! ´´

I got up from the sofa and I chased him around all the room. I didn't notice the rest of the Hosts and the new customers watching me. Turning in a dangerous curve I slipped and fell to the ground but by physic laws I continue advancing till I reached the room of the instruments. I hit some drums with my head. _(Ouch…)_

``Kohaku! Are you okay?!´´ I heard Haruhi ask.

``I'm fine! At least I didn't break anything! ´´ I shouted at them.

``Good, because if you break anything you'll have to pay it´´ added Kyoya.

``Don't worry Kyoya, the instruments are fine! Don't worry about me! ´´ I said with sarcasm.

I walked out of the room holding my stomach because I hit it in the fall, and because it was already bruised the pain was now worse. I finally saw the customers standing there staring at me in awe. I give them a smirk.

``Hi there…´´ I said making them blush.

My image of bad boy was perfect. It wasn't only my clothes; I had some bandages in my face and my scar so that give me a dangerous aura. Tamaki coughed to call attention.

``And as I was saying; now we have the new type, the bad boy type, which is Kohaku Alexandria.´´ he explained. (_Alexandria? Well I suppose I had to get a last name…I like it)_

The girls went with their respective hosts. I went to my old sofa that I used to host when I was acting as Haku. I recognized my customers as the girls of the party and my two old customers. I sited with my arms crossed behind my head and a smirk in my face. I saw that no one sited next to me and I decided to put on my act.

``Oh, c'mon girls, don't be shy. I might look dangerous but I don't bite…unless you want me to…´´I said talking directly to one of the girls that blushed a lot.

``I-I'll sit next you, Kohaku-kun…´´ Said one of the girls still a bit shy.

She moved to the sofa and glanced at me by the corner of the eye, and then she looked away blushing a bit. A mischievous idea got into my mind. I grabbed her by the waist and I putted her into my lap. I looked at her with a grin and she was red as a tomato.

``Now…what do you want to talk about? ´´ I asked them in a friendly tone.

``Tell us about you Kohaku.´´ said one of the girls.

``Me? Well…I'm sixteen, I like to skate, rap and break-dance. My favorite colors are, red and black. I also like basketball but I don't play it; as you can see I'm fan of the Chicago Bulls. And I don't know what I could tell you apart of this…´´´I trailed off.

``I would want to know how you get those bruises…If it isn't bothering you, of course! ´´ said quickly one of the customers.

``It doesn't bother me, really. I get the big scar a long time ago; I fell from the skate in mid- air. And the others were because of a fight in the park.´´ I explained.

The girls squealed and I resisted the urge of tear off my ears.

``He's so cool! ´´ said one.

``He's so brave and handsome! ´´ said other girl.

I laughed a bit and we continued talking. Everything was going smooth, but two persons had to ruin the mood.

``Kohaku-kun…´´said the twins in a sing song voice.

They sat in both sides of me with a devilish smile in their faces. I maintained my calm; they wanted to make a fool of myself in front of the customers. Well, they weren't going to win…

``Yes, what do you want, boys? ´´ I asked.

``We were wondering if you maybe wanted …this.´´ Hikaru said pulling out a cookie.

My eyes lighted up at the delicious sight of that cookie. I hadn't got one in ages. But I had to remain the composure.

``It doesn't sound bad, so why not? ´´ I shrugged.

When I reached to get it, Hikaru quickly putted it between his lips and leaned down a bit._ (He wants me to catch it? That's all?) _I was sure he expected me to say no, so when I bitted into the cookie only five millimeters away from his lips he got a huge surprise. Now Hikaru and Kaoru have stunned faces, the girls had almost fainted and I had my cookie. Everyone was happy.

``Mmm…chocolate….´´ I muttered licking my lips with a smirk. `` Oh, and Hikaru, you have some right here…´´ I said pointing to my check to show him.

He wiped it with the sleeve of his uniform. He had a disappointed look because their failed plan. _(Poor boys…they're losing abilities or I'm getting better_.) But Kaoru still had an ace under his sleeve.

``Why he can have a cookie and not I? You don't care about me anymore? ´´ He said with fake tears.

``Of course I care about you! Never doubt that…´´ he said putting his hand in his chest to put emphasis in the phrase.

``Hikaru…´´ He muttered. _(Ugh…I'm never going to get used to this… And don't do it in front of me!)_

I sighed and putted my cap over my eyes. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up to see Kaoru and Hikaru now grinning. I frowned.

``What do you two want now? ´´ I said annoyed.

``You said you like break-dance? Do a demonstration! ´´they said.

My eyes widened. Now every girl was asking me to do some break-dance for them. I glared at the twins and they gave me thumbs up.

`` Okay, okay! I'll do it! But I'm going to need some music if you want me to-´´ I begun to say, but then I heard some music playing.

I saw Kyoya holding a radio with a smirk._ (Where the hell did he got that?!) _I sighed and went in front of the people. I begun to do some Top-rock and then did some Down-rock movements. I could hear some people gasp as I did a windmill and a Head-swipe. I ended it all with a suicidal. I heard the people clapping and cheering, but I had a problem; with the suicidal I won a cramp. It was so painful that I screamed in silence. No one seemed to notice this.

``That was amazing Kohaku! ´´ said Honey and Mori nodded in agreement.

``Impressive.´´ said Kyoya adjusting his glasses.

``Kohaku, are you okay? ´´ asked Haruhi who seemed to see my pain.

``No…´´ I whined clutching my leg.

``It's a cramp, right? ´´She said with a sweat-drop.

I nodded frantically. I heard Hikaru and Kaoru laugh and Tamaki scolding them, exaggerating as always. Mori carried me to the sofa where I still was clutching my leg and cursing everything.

``You'll have to wait till that cramp goes off. We can't do anything.´´ Kyoya explained.

``...Damn it…´´ it's the only thing I could mutter.

I closed my eyes and tried to think about other things to forget about the pain. As usual it didn't work. I sat ignoring the best I could the pain and rubbed my leg. My customers came and asked me of how I was. I still had to put my bad boy act so I couldn't tell it was living a hell.

``This is nothing compared with what I already suffered …´´ I said with a half-smirk.

The girls squealed loud saying how strong and brave I was. I would have rolled my eyes but the pain was still there. The Host club ended with me still curled up in a living hell. _(Why…it hurts…so much? Why God? Why?!) _Haruhi was patting my back while Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to contain their laughs.

``You two…are the worst friends…ever! ´´ I said to them.

``Aww…Don't say that, Alex! You know you love us! ´´ said Kaoru.

``Yea…I love you both a lot! I love you two that much I would even do a threesome! ´´ I said sarcastically.

``Is that an offer? ´´said Hikaru smirking.

``Not even in your dreams! ´´ I said but the pain grew more intense and I had to bite my knuckles to not scream.

The twins laughed and I sent them a glare. The worst of all was that because I couldn't walk they decided to carry me to the car putting me over their shoulders.

_(When I walk again I'm going to kick them that hard that we are going to die all of us; them by the kick and I by the expansive wave. Damn the cramp!)_

**Author Note: Okay, hope you liked it. And I must say that FINALLY is confirmed that Kingdom Hearts III is going to be for Play Station 4, I haven't been so happy in my life :D. **


	12. Damn the Host Club

Author Note: Hi there, guys :3. I hope you like this chapter, it isn't going to have the humor as the others, but it's very important for the story and I have an announcement to say...at the end of the chapter!

``Ey, guys! What's…up? ´´ I said when they entered the club.

I grew confused when I saw their faces. They all seemed very disappointed, all of them except Hikaru, who seemed very mad. _(What happened to make them like that?)_

``Did something bad happen? What's wrong? ´´ I asked them worried.

``You should know it very well! ´´ shouted Hikaru very angry.

``Ey, ey, calm down. What are you talking about? ´´ I tried to talk to him.

``Alex, we know it all. Stop faking.´´ Said Tamaki very serious.

``Faking? What are you all saying? I don't understand...´´ I tried to say but Hikaru cut me off.

``Of course you understand! We know the truth; you can't fool us! ´´

I didn´t had the minor idea of what they were talking, but the way they were talking to me was very painful. Before I could say anything Kyoya threw me some document's that I caught.

``Alex, we have been informed about your past life. You are a criminal; a murder.´´

My eyed widened and I looked at the documents in my hands. They were photos of me. Official photos of me like the ones they took you when you enter the prison. Documents confirming an arrest order. And more photos of a crime scene.

``Alex Kane: sixteen years old, declared culpable of murder of a boy with a knife and sentenced to ten years in a prison of Chicago. The victim struggled and gave a scar in the face to the murder. She escaped and now she's wanted by the police.´´ Kyoya showed me a rip piece of newspaper with that new.

I couldn't believe anything. That was a total lie! I would never kill someone! But the photos and document's seemed real and official. I was shaking and sweating now.

``Guys…this isn't true! I-I don't know who gave you this, but is all a fake! And I told you that I got my scar skating! ´´ I said almost panicking.

``You had to use a cover and you said you were a skater. Maybe you decided to use it because you killed that boy in a skate park.´´ added Tamaki.

``Guys, I'm not… I didn't…You have to believe me! ´´ I tried to say, but it didn't work. ``Haruhi, you know I would never do that! ´´ I tried to look for help in Haruhi.

She looked away from me. I was stunned. I tried with Honey and Mori.

``Honey, Mori, you have to believe me! ´´ I almost pleaded.

``I'm sorry, Alex…but the evidences says otherwise…´´ He said hugging Usa-chan to his chest.

I finally looked for help in the people who were almost like my best friends now.

``Hikaru; please…´´ I was now begging.

``Don't ever dare to talk to me…´´ he said with venom in his voice.

His words leaved me broken. There was only one person left that I hoped he could believe me.

``Kaoru…´´

He walked to me and looked at me in the eyes giving me some hopes. He hugged my neck and I let out a sigh of relieve, but then I heard a ``click´´ sound. He separated from me and walked back to the others. I saw in his hand the collar with my Jolly Roger, I immediately put a hand in my neck. It felt cold and almost incomplete.

``Only because you were once our friend…you have ten minutes till the police arrive…´´ said Kyoya and I could almost hear sadness in his voice.

``B-but I…´´ I tried one more time to say.

``Just go! ´´ Hikaru shouted.

I regained some sense and I immediately ran. It was like that time when I thought they were going to discover I was a dog, only which this time nobody was going to try to get me back home. If someone was going to catch me, it was going to take me to prison. I exited the building and I climbed to a tree; in ten minutes I couldn't go very far so I preferred to be hidden than being chased. In the tree I tried to think of something. _(They don't believe me…I can't prove them that I'm innocent…And who could give them that fake evidences? But the most important question is….Why?!)_I rubbed my temples and leaned more against the tree.

I heard the police cars coming. The Host club exited the building and talked to a police. He did a sign to a car and another man got out with a dog. _(Shit! If they catch my scent I'm dead!)_ Kaoru kneeled down and the dog sniffed my collar. He sniffed the air and then went directly to my tree and begun barking. _(I'll have to run away then!)_I jumped down and rolled in the ground. I begun running with the dog hot on my heels. He was fast…but I was faster. But not as fast as the good trained agent that tackled me. _(Damn it!)_

``You're under arrest! Stop! ´´ He told me.

I tried to squirm and break free but he had a good grip on me. He cuffed my wrists and carried me to the car. He putted me against the car and moved my head so I was looking at the Hosts. The sadness and sorry I had turned into hate in a second.

``And I thought we were friends…´´I said bitterly. ``You didn't even listen to me! You didn't ask me first! All of you are making a big mistake! ´´ I shouted.

``Shut up! Everything you say could be used against you…´´He begun to say the one that hold me.

``Just shove the rights up your ass and fly away! I don't care! I don't have family and now I don't have friends! Why I should listen to what do you have to say?!´´I shouted to him and kicked him in the nuts.

He kneeled down in pain and another cop held me down, this time harder.

``Yes, without doubt is her. Thank you to call us, boys.´´ said the chief. ``Get her in the car. We're going!

They moved me into the car and closed the door. The dog was next to me, and he snarled. I growled at him making him stop and get into the corner. _(My half-dog self is still working…)_ I looked out the window and saw them. I didn't notice it but I had tears falling from my eyes. I shouted to them again not knowing if they could hear me.

**``I'M INOCCENT! ´´ **

The car begun to move and I putted my forehead in the wall that separated me from the cops and let myself cry in silence. About ten minutes later the car stopped in front of the police office. The cop opened the door and I exited calmly. He pushed me into the office and to the jail where there was another person. He putted me in.

``Tomorrow you'll move to Chicago where you'll be judged again. ´´he explained and the go away.

I sat in the bench next to the other guy. He was wearing a bandana and a white shirt without sleeves. He had brown dreadlocks.

``Hey, you, what's your name? ´´ He asked me. He didn't seem aggressive.

``Alex Kane. You? ´´ I said.

``You can call me Dave. ´´he said and lend a hand to shake which I did.

We stood a bit in silence.

``So…Chicago eh? What have you done to be here? He asked casually.

``Apparently kill someone with a knife in a skate park. But I'm innocent.´´ I answered closing my fists.

Dave whistled.

``And I'm here only for smoke some weed. You're very screwed, man! ´´ He give me a pat in the shoulder. ``How did they catch you? ´´

``The ones I supposed they were my friends called the police without asking me if it was true…Well, damn them…´´ I said almost too casually._ (I'm going to prison anyway, so why care about them anymore?)_

``I'm going to tell you this. A friend is the one that pay the police to get you out of here…but your best friend is going to be in the prison with you! So if the just dipped you like that, then they're not real friends. Trust me.´´ He said.

``You are right. Now I have to care about me. They're going to get me into prison and there isn't opportunity to me to escape, so why should I worry? My destiny is settled. Now I have to wait…

And I waited. The next morning I woke up by the sound of the door being opened. I said goodbye to Dave and followed the cop to the car. He drove to the airport where two other cops escorted me to the plane. I looked through the window how Japan was getting smaller and smaller. The people whispered among themselves pointing at me, but when I glared at them they shut up. When we finally reached Chicago I was tired as hell. We got again into another car and drove to the police office of Chicago. _(Home, sweet home…)_ It seems that the date for the judge was for tomorrow because some problems. I slept again in the jail… And then the moment came. I was in front of the judge and some dude that affirmed being my lawyer.

``Swear to say the truth, only the truth, and anything more of the truth? ´´They asked me while I putted my hand in a bible.

``I'm not going to swear while touching this book…´´ I spat looking at the bible.

The judge sent me a stern look and my lawyer a pleading look. I sighed… _(Let's get over this already…)_

``Fine…I swear it.´´ I said lazily.

``Now…Alex Kane. How did you escape from the prison? ´´they asked me.

``I've never been in prison.´´ I said calmly.

``Miss Alex, you swore to say the truth. Let's try again; how did you escape? ´´

``And I'm telling you I never put a foot in prison. I'm not going to answer something different to that question.´´ I said firmly.

The trial went like this. Them asking things about something I had no idea and I saying the truth. They believed me? Of course not. While I answered I could hear the mother of the victim shouting ``lies, all lies! ´´. Just leave me alone, woman. Then the judge went to say the final verdict.

``Alex Kane accused of murder I sentence you to…´´ He begun to say.

**``WAIT RIGHT THERE! ´´** I heard some voices say.

All of the people in the room turned around to see…The Host Club…and the Lobelia-bitch! My eyes widened from the shock and then all regained sense, _(Of course…she wanted the host club to break so she tried to put the boys against me! The bitch!)_ I got up still shocked and I looked at the hosts. Kyoya had the false documents in his hand while the twins were holding the Lobelia-bitch.

``Stop the trial! ´´ shouted Haruhi.

``Alex is innocent! She tried making her seem the culprit! ´´ said Tamaki pointing to her.

``She went to the club to rub her triumph in our faces, what she didn't know was that the trial was postponed. Alex Kane is innocent! ´´ said Kyoya.

``Yeah…I set it up to make her going to prison…It seems that I failed…´´said the Lobelia-bitch.

``And what proofs you have to support that? How do we know that the girl isn't lying? ´´ asked the judge with a stern glare.

I decided to fight for my liberty, now knowing I had an opportunity. I bowed making the cap of the Chicago bulls fall into the ground, revealing my ears. Some people gasped.

``Because while I was supposed to be still in prison I was turned into a dog and transported to Japan! ´´ I said loudly.

``You expect us to believe that?! How do we know that those ears aren't false?!´´ shouted the mother of the victim.

I then felt a good pull in my ears and I let out a small scream. I slapped the hand that was grabbing my ear. I looked up to see Mori who let out a tiny apologetic smile. I softened a bit.

``There's the proof. She can feel pain so they must be real! My client is innocent! ´´ said my lawyer and I rolled my eyes at him.

``Still…she corresponds exactly with the description of the murder and has the same age and name. How do you explain that? ´´ said the judge looking at me still suspicious.

``Maybe I can explain that…´´ said a voice and I turned around. My jaw touched the floor.

**``OLD GYPSY WOMAN!?´´ **I shouted and backed away with the result of me tripping with the chair and falling backwards.

``Exactly, my dear child. And I didn't came alone…´´ said pointing to the floor.

I looked from my spot on the floor to see a pup with a chain around the neck. It was exactly like me when I was a dog. All of us looked to at the dog and I was mouth agape.

``You're telling me…that's Alex Kane? I mean the murder! ´´ I said.

``Yes Alex. She's the one that committed the murder. You'll see…When you stepped into the portal to come here, Alex was transported into your world too with the same effects to keep the universes balance…´´ she explained.

``Hold on. You mean that there are different universes? Like…there could be universe of One Piece? ´´ I asked.

``Yes. And like you exist in our universe and in this, there are other versions of everyone in different places…´´she said.

``I don't really get it…´´ I muttered.

``Every person in our world exists in other universe as a mirror image. Example: If a person in our world exists as a doctor, he or she should have another self in Naruto as a medical shinobi.´´ she explained.

I nodded getting it now. Well, everything was just weird already so this wasn't new. Fuck Logic. Then a thought crossed my mind.

``But if she's here…I should go back to my world as well as you...´´ I trailed off.

She nodded. I thought a bit about it. I didn't want to go back and I didn't know why.

_(This isn't my place and I should go back. But, in the inside I feel like I belong here…Why?! I don't have my parents here or my…friends. The boys thought I was a criminal! They aren't truly my friends! But they're here… trying to get me out of prison…Why I'm so confused?! What should I do?! It's their fault of me being in this mess! __**DAMN YOU HOST CLUB!)**_

**Author Note: What Alex will do? She'll go back or she'll forgive the Hosts and stay with them? You'll see in the next chapter! Oh, and the announzament...I'm planning to do stories about the ``other selfs´´ of Alex in other animes/ universes. I'm planning to do the first one of Digimon with the title: ``I just become a Digidestined.´´But you'll have to wait a lot to see it posted here. Meanwhile you can still enjoy this story! AND TO THE ONES WHO DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS: DAMN YOU ALL! **


	13. Damn the Airport Company

**Author Note: Here it is: the chapter 13. I hope you like it. And to the ones who don't leave reviews: DAMN YOU!**

``I…I think I should go with you. If the balance of the universe is because my other self is standing next to me, then I should go where I belong.´´ I said a bit sadly.

``You're choosing with your mind, Alex. But you know that your heart is begging you to stay here. You can't fool yourself.´´ Said the gypsy.

``I know I can't fool myself. But I must do what's correct; I never should come here in first place…´´ I said. ``Now, because you have the proofs of me being innocent and you have the culprit, can you let me go? ´´ I told the cop handing him my hands cuffed during almost three days.

He looked at the judge and he gave a nod. He unlocked the handcuffs and I rubbed my wrists. I shook my hands trying to get off the feeling from the iron piecing my skin.

``Okay, we're going then? ´´ I asked the gypsy.

``Yes, follow me.´´ she said giving my other self to a cop.

I followed her but I stopped to look at my other me.

``I don't know why did you did it, but you must have a very important reason, right? ´´ I asked her and she nodded.

I continued walking without looking at the boys. I felt a tap in the shoulder and I turned around to see two twins looking at me sadly and feeling very sorry.

``Alex…we…we are sorry…please, forgive us.´´ Hikaru begged.

I shoved roughly his hand from me and I sent him a glare.

``You told me to never speak to you again…Well you're getting what you want.´´ I said and continued after the old gypsy woman.

We exited the building and we walked around the streets. Finally I let out the question that was roaming through my head a long time ago.

``Why did you sent me here? I don't believe you did it because I didn't give you money…´´I asked.

The old gypsy chuckled.

``I was simply bored…´´ she said casually. (_Dear lord, she almost sounds like Ryuk from Death Note…)_

I continued walking down the streets with a strange feeling in my stomach. _(I felt bad…but why? I haven't done anything wrong!)_ But I couldn't get away the faces of the Hosts. I couldn't forgive them, but in the inside I desired to just get back with them and live like anything had happened. I was a very stubborn person.

``We're here.´´ she said after a while.

I looked up to see my house, or what was supposed to be my house if it was my universe. The seal was there. The old gypsy woman turned around and let out a dark chuckle that sent shivers down my spine.

``You know, Alex? The portal can be used only by the creator and the ones that have the requirements that it asks for. And you don't have either of them. You're staying here.´´

``What?! You tricked me! ´´ I shouted.

``I'm only giving what you and your other self wants. You truly want to stay here, and the other can escape again using the same portal as before. Goodbye, Alex Kane…´´ she said and she touched the portal, disappearing.

I stood there frozen. But then I kicked the door in pure rage.

``You damn woman! How I'm getting back home now, eh?!´´ I shouted to no one.

``Maybe with our help.´´ said two voices that I recognized instantly.

``I mean my true home…go away.´´ I muttered without turning around.

``Your true home is with us, Alex. You know as well as us.´´ Hikaru said.

``That isn't true…´´I muttered.

``Alex…please, forgive us and go back home…´´ pleaded Kaoru.

This time I turned around very angry, I even had tears in my eyes from the rage.

``And you expect me to forgive you after what you've done?! You believed I was a killer, I'm almost sent to prison! And all of this is your fault! How do you want me to…?!´´ I was saying.

``Alex, we know that we were wrong; that we should asked you first, that we are jerks and stupid and that you're never going to forget this. But we want you back! ´´ said Hikaru.

``Of course you want me back. You want me back to continue hosting and made money, right?! That's the only reason you come here! Kyoya sent you here only because you're going to lose customers without me! ´´ I said now frustrated.

In the blink of an eye I found myself pushed against the door with Hikaru grabbing my already sore wrists. He had the most intimidating glare ever. I tried to look away but every time I tried to do it he pressed harder against me.

``Now listen to me, you little stubborn half-dog! If we came here to retrieve you is because you're our friend and we don't want to lose you. Kyoya didn't get any sleep because how guilty he felt. Haruhi and Honey cried when we discovered that we were wrong, and we never saw Tamaki being that mad with a girl before. So if you still want to stay in Chicago and try to remake your life parting from zero, go ahead. But you still have a home and friends waiting in Japan…´´ he said and let go from me.

I couldn't say anything, they truly passed for that because me? I now felt bad for them. I saw Hikaru and Kaoru turn around and go away. I didn't want to stay here; I wanted to be with them! Maybe the Hosts were idiots, but they were the idiots I loved! I remembered the good times with them; I wasn't going to throw to the trash the friendship we had only because a freaking misunderstanding. I couldn't contain myself more.

``Hikaru! Kaoru! Wait! ´´ I ran towards them and I got into my knees. ``I forgive you! Please take me back home! I'm sorry for being the stubborn person that I am and to not telling you I'm from other universe and…´´ I was blabbing

``Alex! ´´they called. ``Just stop apologizing and come here to give us a hug or we leave you here! ´´they said grinning like the idiots they were.

I was stunned at first but I then laughed for no reason and I gave them the tightest hug ever. They laughed with me too and returned the hug.

``You know that I'm going to get my revenge right? ´´ I said to them with a devil grin.

``Let us guess…Revenge Chicago style? ´´they asked monotone.

``Yep.´´ I said smirking.

We stood like that for at least five minutes.

``Can you let us go already? ´´they asked me.

``No, now you two are mine.´´ I said using their jokes against them.

``Oh that reminds me…We have something that's yours.´´ Kaoru said.

We broke the hug and Kaoru searched in his pockets for something. He pulled out my collar. He gave me a smile and made me signs to turn around. I turned and he put my collar on. I touched slightly my Jolly Roger and I smiled. I turned around and I passed my arms around the shoulders of both twins.

``Shall we go home? ´´ I asked.

``Let's go! ´´they said and we begun walking.

We walked and they continued apologizing with me knocking them in the head so they stopped. I've already forgive them so it was beginning to get annoying. I was still a bit angry, but when I get my revenge everything was going to get back to normal. We walked and we reached the airport, there they were the rest of the Hosts. Before I couldn't say anything, Honey launched at me and gave me a hug.

``Alex! I'm so sorry, please forgive us! ´´ He cried_. (Poor boy, I can't stay mad at him. You and Mori are out from the revenge.)_

``Okay, okay. I already forgive you and Mori so no need to cry, Honey.´´ I said while petting his head.

``You forgive us? ´´ He asked with hope and I nodded with a smile. ``YAY! ´´ He said happily.

I chuckled at his childish behavior. He let me go and went to stand next to his cousin which I give him a smile. Then I felt myself hugged by Haruhi, poor girl.

``Haruhi, if you dare to say that you're sorry, I'm really going to commit a murder.´´ I said to her with a playful smile.

She looked up at me and I ruffled her hair. (_Okay, another one who's not going to suffer revenge…She's a great person I can't do my revenge to her!)_ She smiled at me and I hugged her again. Then Tamaki came up to me, but before he reached me I tackled him into the floor and held him in a Nelson grab.

**``I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE IF YOU DARE TO SAY THAT YOU'RE SORRY SO KEEP IT TO YOURSELF, TAMAKI!´´ **I said.

``Alex…you're so mean…´´ he said going to his emo corner.

``Okay... you can get one hug…daddy.´´ I said only to make him happy.

He came up to me like a kid with a new bike and gave me a bear hug. I smiled a bit, Tamaki always was happy with the minor thing you give him. I saw Kyoya by the corner of my eye. I get off from the grip of Tamaki and walked to him. He fixed his glasses.

``I think… I should apologize, but seeing that you're a bit tired of them, I'll better keep it to myself. ´´he said and tend his hand to shake.

I shook his hand but I pulled him towards him and gave him a hug. I smirked a bit.

``Stop being the ice-cube you are for once…And I'm sorry for not letting you sleep for three days.´´ I whispered to him.

I let go of him and I almost could swear I saw him blushing a bit. I turned around and saw the twins trying to contain his laughter. We waited in the airport to our fly to Japan. Meanwhile the Hosts began asking me questions.

``So you're saying that in your universe we're characters of an anime? ´´ asked a still astonished Tamaki.

``Yeah.´´ I said leaning in my seat.

``And we have fans? ´´ asked an excited Honey.

``You have hordes of fans, guys. If you dared to put a foot in my universe, you would be surrounded in a minute.´´ I said smiling a bit.

``And which one of us has more fans? ´´ asked Haruhi curious.

``I don't know…maybe the twins. In my universe the girls still love yaoi.´´ I shuddered at the word.

The twins gave each other a high-five. I rolled my eyes.

``And which one of us was your favorite? ´´ asked Kyoya with a smirk.

I blushed and looked away to try to avoid the question.

``W-well, I didn't have a favorite…´´ I muttered.

`Haruhi poked my check.

``You liar, I know very well who was your favorite…or I should say were…´´ she said with a devilish smile.

I sent her a glare so she would shut up, but I bet I had blush covering my cheeks because she laughed. I groaned and putted my hands to cover my face. The rest of the host laughed too.

``Aww…Alex that make us feel loved…´´ said Kaoru putting his hand in his chest.

``Just shut up…´´ I muttered still covering my reddened face.

Then I felt someone grabbing me from the waist. I yelped and saw Hikaru smirking; the demon just put me in his lap. I groaned knowing that it was useless to struggle so I just leaned on him to be more comfy. Then a thought hit me.

``Ey…where the hell is the Lobelia-bitch? I want to punch her in the face before we go to Japan.´´ I said.

``Hikaru and Kaoru where the ones watching over her…´´ eyed suspiciously Tamaki.

``Oops…Maybe we left her somewhere….´´ they said in an innocent tone.

``Guys, what have you done? ´´ asked Haruhi.

Kaoru took out his phone and showed us a picture. The Lobelia-Bitch was tied with duct tape in a fountain, with a lot of makeup and a paint cane in his head. _(Oh my God…)_ I roared with laughter along with the twins.

``You know was the best? That we put itchy powder in her clothes! ´´ said Kaoru.

I was holding on Hikaru to not fall from the laugh.

``T-That's what I call a truly revenge Chicago style! You guys are the bests! ´´ I said between laughs.

``Ey, wait a minute. Our fly should have been announced already.´´ said Tamaki.

``Attention: the fly with destiny Japan has been canceled. Sorry for the inconvenience.´´ said a voice from a megaphone.

All of us did a total face plant. We were stuck in Chicago.

`What we do now? ´´ said Honey.

``You know, a vacation doesn't sounds bad…´´ trailed off Haruhi.

``What about school and your families? ´´ I asked to them.

``Our parents are hardly ever at home, and we left when there was only two days till the weekend.´´ Hikaru said.

``So who wants to stay at Chicago? ´´ asked Kyoya.

All of them raised their hands. I sighed.

_(Great, now I have to take care of a bunch of rich teenagers because they haven't been at Chicago in their life…Damn you Airport Company…And how I get my revenge on them?)_

**Author Note: Now, let's play a game: The reviewer who suggest the best revenge wins and I'll publish it. DON'T HAVE MERCY, GUYS!**


	14. Damn that bunch of whores

**Author Note: Wel, well, a lot of you are asking for the revenge to left them in their underwear...You're all a bunch of perverts, but I must say I'm one too so... For the next chapter I'll put the final revenge but you can still suggest things. Enjoy! **

``From all the hotels that are in Chicago you had to choose the biggest and expensive, right? ´´ I asked them with a blank face.

We stood in the hall of the hotel and I must say that it looked more like a palace… The boys ignored my question and continued looking at the decoration. I almost could hear Haruhi saying: filthy rich bastards. I sat in the sofa while Tamaki and Kyoya got us some rooms. I still had to think about revenge… _(Lock them in a room and put Justin Bieber music in it? I want to get revenge, not kill them… Cut all their hair? They would look like skinheads… I have to embarrass them, yeah. I have a plan…) _A devilish smile begun forming in my face. I heard Kyoya calling us to tell us our respective rooms.

``Ey, what about my room? ´´ I asked him narrowing my eyes.

``To not spend too much money I thought you could share a room with the twins; you've been sleeping with them all this time…´´ he told me and I glared at him with all the hate I could.

``What?! Even now I have to share a bed with them?! Oh, c'mon! ´´ I groaned.

``Don't get like that, Alex. We know you love to sleep with us…´´they said teaseling.

``The day your parents know that I've been sleeping with you two…´´ I muttered.

``They'll never know. They're hardly ever at home…´´ they shrugged.

``Well…Now I have to say something important guys. I decided that I'm going to get my revenge to all of you, except Honey, Mori and Haruhi, but you can be saved if you do something that I have already planned….´´ I said rubbing my hands like an master of evil.

``What?! I thought you forgive us! ´´ said Tamaki.

``I lied. Now who wants to be saved from the revenge? ´´ I asked.

Surprisingly Kyoya raised his hand. I smirked.

``Okay, I'll tell you what you have to do…´´

I got near him and I told him my plan. When I finished Kyoya was glaring at me and about to protest, but I send him a knowing look. He sighed defeated and pinched the bridge of his nose. (I win!)

``Now…what about I took you to a tour around the town? ´´ I suggested.

All of them agreed. We walked around the town while Kyoya was making a phone call. I chuckled internally. _(Prepare yourself Kyoya…They always have a vacancy and you are the perfect candidate…You can't escape.)_ He hung up the phone and sent me a glare. I gave him my innocent smile but I bet he was cursing all my ancestors. We passed in front of a bar and I decided it was a good time to stop. I face palmed when I saw it was a karaoke-bar.

``Ey, Alex, sing us a tune, please! ´´ said the twins using the puppy dog eyes.

I ordered some cola and took a sip.

``No. I don't know how to sing.´´ I said calmly. ``Sing you two, you seem to know very well the lyrics of`` Bye, Bye, Bye.´´ I said with a half smirk.

``Don't say you don't know to sing because you said you used to rap.´´ they poked my cheeks.

``It's different rap and sung…´´ I frowned.

``Well rap us something…´´ they insisted.

I sighed and took a big sip of my cola finishing it. They weren't going to leave me alone unless I did some rap. I walked to the guy who put the songs and asked if I could do a rap session and he nodded. I got into the stage and he threw me the microphone. The music begun and I made up quickly some lyrics.

``All the girls now don't eat candies, now they just suck dicks. Go to the fashion and with twelve are already fucking. It's not normal but it's the reality. And if his dads don't let them put piercings they simply fake it. And what if their minds are smaller than their skirts; they don't wear panties and the sluts go shopping with their mommies. Then go to the disco to see if they can catch some men and then talk about it later with their best friends. And then they complain if their boyfriends broke the next day with them. Someone will say I'm male chauvinist, ladies please, go out on Sunday and tell if I'm realistic. They copy themselves and all seem identical. Redheads or blonds? It doesn't matter; they all go searching for more. A group of friends together is unbearable, even worse than an ex who always is fuck-able. Ten hours of makeup, preparing themselves but then they go without shirts showing to all their big tits. Now they don't play with Barbies, they have to be rebels, daddies, I must warn you: they do everything but their duties. They know how to open the legs but their minds are closed. Plan for the day: be a total whore till the night end. Sex, alcohol and parties, they all want fun and in the morning they don't remember if they fucked. The girls that seem a beauty usually are the ugliest; using fake nails and high heels even if it's hurting. Now the girls at the minimal put their panties on the floor; the girls from today are just a bunch of whores.´´ I finished.

The people clapped at me and even laughed. All of the people in Chicago knew of what I was talking about. Every day you can see in the street a girl with sixteen already pregnant. The world was going crazy… I walked to the hosts who looked at me mouth agape, especially Tamaki.

``How could you say that things about girls, Alex?!´´ He asked almost shouted.

``I didn't say it Tamaki, I rap it. And Chicago is different from Japan; here the things are like this…Watch this: Hikaru, see that girl near the bathroom? ´´ I pointed to a girl who was wearing a skirt shorter than my finger and he nodded. ``Go on flirt with her and then ask her if she wants to have sex in your apartment. Say that you're rich, it's very important. Then come back here.´´ I said.

He looked confused but went to the girl. Meanwhile we had a round of drinks and I could see Kyoya getting a bit nervous. He was looking at the clock and almost sweating. Then Hikaru came blushing and grabbed the first drink he found and gulped it in a second.

``So…what she said? ´´ I asked with a smirk.

``She said that his boyfriend was sick, so we could go to her house and that we didn't need protection, because she takes some kind of pills…When I asked about her age she told me she had fifteen! What the hell, Alex!? Are all the girls like that?!´´ He asked me in shock and terror.

``Most of them…At least she told you she take pills…Hm, that's an improvement.´´ I said casually. ``And they're worse than that, if she sees Kaoru she could ask for a threesome…´´

Kaoru almost spit out his drink, instead he choked. I patted his back to help him. _(Yep, get the idea boys…Whores, whores everywhere…)_ Tamaki almost fainted and the others were blushing and looking down at their drinks.

``Welcome to Chicago, boys! ´´ I said while taking another sip of my cola and leaning in my seat.

Finally I saw the watch signaling eleven o clock. I grinned at Kyoya and he sighed. We got up and the rest followed looking at us confused. We walked through many streets and then I turned a corner. It was a small alley with a door half opened and at the door stood a woman maybe in her mid-forties. She raised an eyebrow at us and threw away the cigar she was smoking.

``Which one of you is Kyoya? ´´she asked.

I pushed Kyoya forward and I gave him a grin, he just glared. The woman looked at him up and down with a critical look. Then she nodded.

``Okay, darling, you seem perfect; the girls are going to love you. Come with me. You can enter in if you want.´´ she said looking at us.

We stepped inside and walked through a pair of halls. Finally I found it: the stage. We were lucky because we were in the front line. The boys seemed to get suspicious when they saw that every person inside were mostly women.

``Alex, where did you take us? What are you planning? ´´ whispered Haruhi to me.

``You'll see Haruhi…The spectacle is about to begin…´´ I smirked.

``Guys I don't know if you noticed but it seems like a striptease club-Oh…´´ Kaoru finally noticed. ``Alex…you didn't…´´ He said.

``Yes I did, Kaoru. Yes I did. Please film this because it's going to the hilarious…´´´I said.

``If that's what he has to do to get away from the revenge, what are you going to do to us?!´´ Asked Tamaki frightened.

I chuckled darkly and he shivered. Kaoru handed me the phone and I prepared it to film the spectacle. Five minutes later the music begun to play on the speakers. The lady from before went into the stage holding a microphone.

``Now ladies, are you having fun? ´´she asked and the public roared. ` `Well better get a hold on something girls, because tonight we have a new boy! Please enjoy the terrifying actuation of The Shadow King! ´´She announced.

I couldn't contain my smirk when I saw Kyoya came in. He was wearing all black and had a tie. Haruhi was looking at the ground containing her laugh and Mori was covering Honey's eyes. Tamaki was still looking at me frightened and the twins were like him. When Kyoya was beginning only to get his tie off all the girls were screaming. _(Kyoya, I'm going to sell this at the Host Club. I'll be rich!)_ At the moment Kyoya was without his shirt I could see a lot of girls fainting. Kyoya was now playing with his belt and the public was roaring wildly. He caught a glimpse of me holding the phone and his eyes widened to turn into a glare. I just smiled and waved at him. _(Smile Kyoya, you're making a lot of girls happy!)_ Just when Kyoya was toying with the elastic of his pants I was pulled back. The freaking twins ruined the fun just in the best part! They dragged me out of the club and I could hear the crowd cheering and screaming. _(Crap! I missed it!)_

``What the hell, guys!? It was the great final! ´´ I scolded them.

``You're too young to see that kind of things, Alex! ´´they said in a paternal tone.

``It's that or that you two are jealous and want to make me a private session…´´ I teased them.

``If you pay us we will think about it.´´ they retorted.

I would have face palmed but I saw Kyoya exiting the club putting back his jacket. I grinned at him but he smirked. I frowned confused. He pulled out from his back pocket a handful of dollars. My jaw touched the ground at that.

``I must thank you, Alex. After doing that exhibition they pay me well, so it compensated me. What a surprise…´´ he said waving the money in my face.

I went to my emo corner. My plan failed. I heard the Hosts laugh at my back and I curled more in my corner. Now I had to get a better plan to get the most wonderful revenge! I wasn't going to lose!

_(Where the hell he got that?! Are the girls that desperate?! I guess that my rap was right…Damn that bunch of whores…)_

**Author Note: I must tell that the rap was an ``adaptation´´ of another rap from Porta, so its not mine. Sorry but I have no freaking idea of how to rap, skate or breakdance. Alex can, but I can't, damn it. T.T.**


	15. Damn you Alex!

**Author Note: And now ladies and gentleman, the winner to the best revenge is...Grayson's gal! I choosed it because it was, devilish, complex and had a lot of parts so it can ocuppy the whole chapter. Congratulations :3 Enjoy the Chicago style revenge!**

``Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki, be prepared …It's time for revenge.´´ I muttered in my fake sleep. When I felt that the two of them being totally asleep I got out from their grip and moved off the bed. I tiptoed to the closet and grabbed all their clothes leaving only their boxers. I hid all in a bag under the bed. Before exit their room I looked at them and snorted.

I walked through the halls and I stopped in front of the room of Tamaki. I almost got a heart attack when I felt a hand in my shoulder. I turned around to found Kyoya.

``What are you doing at these hours in the morning, Alex? ´´ He asked me calmly.

``Hunting penguins, what do you think I'm doing? I'm getting my revenge and I need to enter in the room of Tamaki…Care to help me? ´´I whispered to him.

``Why should I? ´´ He retorted.

``Oh, c'mon Kyoya…Don't want to get revenge on the twins that are always annoying and Tamaki that's always calling you mommy? ´´ I said to him with a smirk.

We stood in silence for a minute. He pulled out from his pockets the key and handed it to me. I grabbed them and I gave him a thumbs-up.

``Thank you. And why the hell are YOU awake? ´´ I asked him.

``I had the feeling that something was going to happen. It seems I was right.´´ he patted my head and walked away. ``Make it Chicago style.´´ He said with a half smirk.

I opened the room of Tamaki and tiptoed to his bedroom. He was hugging his teddy bear with a peaceful face. _(Aww…How I'm going to enjoy doing this…)_ I did the same procedure with his clothes. I walked out of the room with only one thought in my mind. _(Boxers with teddy bears? Really, Tamaki?)_ I went back to my room and went to sleep smiling knowing that the next day was going to be awesome.

I woke up hearing some noises. I opened one eye and saw the twins looking frantically in the closet. I lay on my back with my hand behind my head.

``What's wrong? You lost something? ´´ I said smiling innocently.

The twins looked at me and then frowned. In the blink of an eye I found myself with Hikaru pinning me on the bed glaring daggers at me.

``Where the hell are our clothes?!´´He whispered threatening.

``You know that if I scream now you'll be sent to jail? ´´ I said smirking.

He growled and got off me. I laughed and shook my head.

``You don't remember that I said I was going to get my revenge? ´´ I said.

``By stealing our clothes? Now what we are going to wear? ´´ Said Kaoru.

``We can go to the shop that is in front of the hotel. It's very simple…´´ I shrugged.

``Yeah, right, but what we're going to wear till we reach the shop? ´´ asked an annoyed Kaoru.

``You can go like that. I think it looks great on you…´´ I said containing my laugh.

The two idiots didn't notice till that moment that they were only in their underwear. At night I made the temperature go high so they undressed unintentionally because they were still half asleep. It worked on them and Tamaki.

``What the hell?!´´ shouted at the same time.

I was now holding my stomach of how hard I was laughing.

``Don't worry, if someone asks you're models that come from session of photography.´´ I said getting up and walking out of the room.

I walked to the principal hall were Haruhi, Kyoya, Honey and Mori were waiting us. I waved at them.

``Where are the twins and Tamaki? ´´ asked Haruhi.

At that moment the elevator doors opened revealing three dudes wearing only black boxers. I think every girl in the room had a nosebleed. They walked quickly and looking at the floor. The twins grabbed me by the arms and dragged me out of the hotel with Tamaki following close behind. We crossed the street and entered the shop all of this without saying a word. The locked themselves in the changing room.

``Don't say a word and give us some clothes! ´´The three said at the same time.

I snickered and looked through some clothes…in the woman section. I choose the most whore-looking and gave them to the boys. Two seconds after through all the shop could be heard an:

**``AAAAAAAALEEEEEEEX!´´**

_(Excellent_)The curtains opened and the three showed up wearing total red whore-dresses and high heels. They were blushing and I didn't know if it was from embarrassment, rage or a mix from both. They walked to me and I grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

``You said to give you clothes; you didn't say what kind of clothes…´´ I said.

The huffed, knowing that it was useless reply. We walked back to the hotel ignoring the stares and snickers from the people. I looked to my left and saw two people hidden behind a car. I made them signs and they nodded. I asked to two guys to make me a favor and I give them money to do it. Now I had to wait to the moment, and…

**``AAAAAAAALEEEEEEEEX!´´**

Shouted three hosts now covered from head to toe with green neon paint. I shouted a thank you to the guys who were now running and laughing. The three turned around shaking from rage, and maybe a bit from cold. I smiled the ``I'm a good girl´´ smile and walked to the hotel.

The rest of the hosts were laughing their heads off when they saw enter the neon-drag-queens as well as the customer and employers of the hotel. I even saw some flashes of the cameras. _(It's beautiful…so beautiful…this revenge is giving my life a meaning…) _

``Okay, okay! Alex, we can at least get a shower?!´´ said Tamaki.

``Of course you can boys.´´ I said.

They went quickly to their rooms. I was smirking so much that my cheeks were hurting. Almost five minutes later everyone heard:  
**``HOLY SHIT IT'S FREEZING!´´**And **``HOLY SHIT IT'S BURNING!´´**

The host looked at me and I pulled out from my jacket a wrench and I laughed. I tricked their showers a bit so their temperatures could be only Mordor in summer or the cave of Articuno. They came back wearing the same clothes and only their faces cleaned. The still had their hair green.

``Oh, and I have something to show you guys…´´ I said.

I pulled from my pocket the phone of Kaoru, temporally borrowed without his permission, and showed the video of the little dare that Hikaru did. They almost died by laugh. When Hikaru came back and saw me showing them the video he began chasing me, but he seemed to forget that he was wearing heels and fell flat in his face. I said to them that I wanted to seal this with a pacific dinner and I invited them to a small restaurant. They seemed to fall for it, so imagine their surprise when they give them their food completely burnt, ordered by me.

``Alex...We didn't have enough? ´´they whined.

I shook my head and they face planted. Tamaki tried to get the burnt part scratching it with his knife but he give up. Kaoru and Kaoru shared a determined look and tried to eat one part of their food. They regret it a lot. While Hikaru was drinking his own weight in water Kaoru tried to get the burnt taste with bread. The rest of us enjoyed our steaks. Now Hikaru and Kaoru had chibi-tears rolling from their faces and Tamaki went to his emo corner to grow mushrooms…that he tried to eat.

When we went to sleep I decided to finish my master creation by drawing on his faces. Hikaru won cat whiskers and circles around their eyes, Kaoru a dog muzzle with all detail and Tamaki a monocle and a moustache. **(One of you suggested something very interesting and I had to add it to the revenge. Thanks chubbysquirrel132!) **

I decided to sleep on the sofa because now my spot was occupied by a very special guest.

**``KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MOMMYYY!´´ **Was the manly screams from Hikaru and Kaoru.

_(Thank you, Cardboard-Samara, thank you!) _Hikaru and Kaoru stormed off from the room and clung on me for dear life.

``Alex, she followed us to Chicago! ´´ Kaoru said shaking in fear.

``We don't want to die! ´´ said Hikaru.

I chuckled and get the twins off me. I walked to their room and grabbed Samara. I put her in front of the twins that cowered in fear. I put my arm on the shoulder of Samara.

``So…what it feels to get revenge Chicago Style? ´´ I asked them.

They walked slowly to me and poked the Cardboard-Samara. They looked at me frowned.

``We can't believe you did this…´´

``I hope you get the idea: don't ever make me angry or you'll see…´´ I lectured them.

``It's over then? You finished? ´´they asked me with puppy dog eyes.

``Okay, I forgive you and I won't get more revenge. Happy? ´´ I asked them.

They smiled but I could see evilness in them. I swallowed and begun sweating.

``W-what are you smiling at? ´´ I shuttered.

``I think is time for our revenge…´´ they said.

I backed away a bit and hit the wall with my back.

``He, he, he…C'mon guys stop joking, this isn't funny.´´ I laughed awkwardly.

``This time we aren't joking, Alex…´´ they said and both held me against the wall by the wrists. ``It's payback time…´´

Kaoru grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder. They darted off the room and went to the elevator; just when the doors were about to close a man who was in a hurry entered too. The four stood in an awkward silence.

``Good morning, sir.´´ they said smiling like it was another normal day.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I waved at him.

``Hi.´´

``Good morning.´´ he answered.

When the doors opened they sprinted off to somewhere that I couldn't identify. Then I heard something that made shivers run down my back. Water. Kaoru grabbed me and carried me now bridal style. I clung onto his neck for dear life when I saw that he was holding me over the pool.

``Don't tell me, you're going to throw me to the pool with my clothes on? ´´ I asked.

``Yep.´´ answered Kaoru.

``Is the water probably freezing? ´´

``I'll say yes.´´ answered Hikaru

``Let's get over it.´´ I deadpanned.

He let me go. I swam upwards but the weight of my clothes and my furry tail and ears were pulling me down. I grabbed onto the edge of the pool and pulled myself up and lay on my back trying to catch my breath. I pulled myself up and squeezed my tail and clothes to get rid of part of the water. I looked at the twins and saw that instead of laughing at me they were looking at me blushing and with wide eyes.

``What? ´´ I asked at them

I looked at myself and I understand a bit. My clothes were sticking to my body and the water made them half-transparent. _(Just great…) _I glared at them.

``If I catch a cold it's going to be your fault, you know? ´´ I said trying to ignore the fact that they were staring at me.

``We don't care.´´ they said like zombies.

I walked over the two and hit them in the head.

``Reality calling at the Hitachiin twins! Get back to earth! ´´ I screamed in they're ears.

``Sorry, Alex…but you look so damn sexy…´´ muttered Hikaru.

``I agree…´´ said his brother.

I pushed the two to the pool and walked back to the room, totally soaked wet and with my face burning in embarrassment. In the elevator I let out a sneeze.

_(Great now I have a cold… it's that or maybe someone is talking about me…)_

Meanwhile in the room of Tamaki… when he woke up and looked himself in the mirror his eyes widened.

**``DAMN YOU ALEX! ´´**he shouted.

**Author Note. Now that I ended the school I'll have a lot of free time so I'm going to write a lot! GOD BLESS VACATION!**


	16. Damn my loneliness

**Author Note: Awww Yeahhh! I passed all my subjects! This summer is going to be great so there is a new chapter! Enjoy!**

``Alex…Alex…´´ I heard a voice calling.

I groaned and used the pillow to cover my ears. I felt now someone shaking me a bit. I didn't want to wake up so unless he had a cookie I wasn't going to move. Whoever who was trying to wake me up was now poking my sides and I flinched every time. A big problem I had, was that I was a bit ticklish so if they discovered that weak spot I was doomed. Yep, I was doomed.

``You're going to wake up now? ´´ said Kaoru who was grabbing my wrists while Hikaru was tickling me making me laugh.

``Yes! But for the love of God, stop! ´´ I said between laughs.

They let me go smirking and I glared at them gasping for breath.

``I swear that you two are going to finish me.´´ I said.

``Don't say that, Alex, you're going to bury us all.´´ Kaoru said ruffling my already messy hair.

``Maybe alive…when I have enough money to get a shovel.´´ I muttered to myself while I sat at the edge of the bed rubbing my eyes.

I yelped when Kaoru grabbed my waist and pulled me close to his chest. He put his chin in my shoulder and I blushed.

``Exactly, when you get the money. And let us remember you that you're going to have to give us back the money that we spend on you…But you can always compensate us in other ways…´´ Hikaru said that was now on top of me.

_(You're trying to play that game? Well three can play it…)_ I smirked and surrounded the neck of Hikaru pulling him close to me.

``Oh? And what form of payment you had in mind, guys? Ask whatever you want…´´ I said to them.

I had to contain my laugh because now they were the ones blushing like mad, but they seemed to don't give up. Hikaru pressed more against me with our noses almost touching and Kaoru moved his hands up to my stomach.

``You know very well what we want…´´ they said.

I cursed when Hikaru scratched slightly my dog ears. _(Crap…that's not fair!)_

``Guys, that's cheating! ´´ I said through clenched teeth.

``Who says that we're playing? ´´ said Kaoru moving his hands under my shirt.

I stiffened slightly and blushed. They couldn't be serious…or yes?! I tried to say something but the words got caught in my throat. My heart skipped a beat when Hikaru grabbed slightly my chin and smirked. In the last moment he tilted my head to the left and gave me a kiss in the cheek. They chuckled and let me go leaving me mouth agape.

``We'll finish this tonight, Alex! See you later! ´´They said and left the room.

I stood still for two minutes. I then run to the window and opened it. _(Air, air, I need air! What the hell just happened!? __**THEY'RE GOING TO FINISH ME, I'M SURE!)**_

Screw the shovel! I'm going to throw them to the sea! ´´ I said to myself and rubbed my temple. ``I need a bit of time to relax…´´

I got dressed and grabbed my cap and went for a walk. I passed in front of a museum and stopped. I read the cartel in the entry and my face light up like a kid in Christmas.

``Oh my Anubis…An Egyptian archeological exposition! I need to enter…´´I looked in my pockets only to find dirt and a dead spider. ``But I don't have money…´´

I lay in a bench proclaiming it my emo-bench. Then my face turned in a serious expression.

``What I'm doing? I'm Alex Kane, and Alex Kane never surrenders! I'll enter that exposition even if it's the last thing I do! ´´

I walked around for a bit more trying to find a way to win money quickly. I walked and walked…but nothing!

``Kira, Jashin or Chuck Norris, if you're listening to me: Give me a signal! ´´ I shouted to sky.

I ten heard a soft meowing from my right. It came from a hallway. I followed the meowing and saw a box with at least seven kitties in it. An idea popped up to my mind.

``Signal received.´´ I said grinning.

I grabbed the box and went to the bench that was before. I grabbed the first kitty and announced:

``Kitties, who wants a little kitty to take care of him? Only three dollars each kitty! Gold opportunity women and gentleman! ´´ I said.

In a few minutes I had a crowd around me. I heard the kids begging his parents to get them a kitty. I kneeled down to the level of a boy who had a cap of the Chicago Bulls like mine. I handed him the black kitty that I was holding and he petted it softly. He looked with the puppy dog eyes to his mother and she sighed.

``You said they were three dollars each? ´´She said while she pulled out her wallet.

``Yep.´´ I said holding my hand and she gave me the money.

The boy hugged his new kitty happy and followed his mother.

``Excuse me, can I take this one? ´´ said a man dressed in a suit that was holding a white kitty.

``Of course, gentleman.´´ I said politely.

In half an hour I sold all the kitties except one that was orange. _(Aww…It's just like in Oliver And Company…How sad…)_ I grabbed the kitty and he looked at me sadly_. (Why nobody bought you? You're as cute as the others…)_

``Would someone adopt this poor cat?! It's completely free! ´´ I said.

At first I was doing it for money, but hell I couldn't leave a kitty alone. I sighed and sat on the bench.

``You said you're giving this cat for free? Can I keep him? ´´ asked someone.

I opened my eyes and saw someone who almost made my heart stop_. (The gypsy again?! No, she must be her version in this universe…At least I hope she is.)_

``Y-yes…there you go.´´ I said handing her the cat shakily.

``Thank you, dear. Even though I'm more a dog person I can't leave the poor animal like that…´´´she said walking away.

_(Of course you're a dog person…Your other self turned me and the Alex from here into pups!)_

Forgetting the theme I went to where I had first planned to go. I walked in the museum and pay my entry. I walked to the halls admiring the statues and instruments of the Ancient Egypt. I was now admiring a mummy of I-Don't- Know-How-Spell-It-Ra. I whistled.

``I hope the sucker don't awakes and try to steal my eyes like in The Mummy…I would rather have the werewolf chasing me…´´ I said with a shudder.

``Alex? What are you doing here? ´´ I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around and did a face-plant. _(Why the hell are all the hosts here?! They followed me or what?! Well I think I still have the microchip…Shit!)_

``For the love of Ra! I should be the one asking that! ´´I said to Tamaki.

``Well, we heard about the exposition and thought it could be interesting…Anyway how did you get the money to get in here? ´´ asked Haruhi.

``I sold some cats that I found in the street…´´ I answered making the hosts sweat-drop.

``I didn't know you liked Egyptian Mythology, Alex! ´´ said Honey.

``The streets art isn't my entire world, Honey. I like other themes apart from it.´´ I said.

``Really? Can you explain us some of the Mythology, please? ´´ He said.

``Of course.´´ I said proudly.

We continued the visit with me telling stories about Ra, Horus, Seth and a lot of other gods.

``And then they put your heart in a balance and they see if you were a good person.´´ I explained

``What happened if you didn't pass? ´´ asked Haruhi.

``You were eaten by a monster that had the body of a leopard, head of a crocodile and the legs of a hippo. ´´ I said.

``Wow, what smoked the Egyptian people to make those creepy stories? ´´ asked Hikaru.

``I don't know, but I bet it was the same crap that smoked the stylist of Lady Gaga before he designed her dresses. ´´ I joked.

We all laughed and continued the visit. We entered a big hall and we separated to look the exposition. I was admiring now some knifes when Hikaru and Kaoru passed their arms around my shoulders.

``Don't forget that tonight you have to pay us…´´ they whispered.

``You're still with the joke, guys? This morning was funny but now is a bit annoying…´´ I said.

``We aren't joking Alex, we already told you that. Let's say is a proposition…´´Kaoru said.

``We're asking for one night. Without compromise and anything, just fun.´´ Hikaru finished.

_(What the hell man? You're just asking me that? It's tempting, but still…)_

``Sorry, but I don't think I'm ready for that, you know? I'm still young and all…´´ I trailed off.

The twins looked at each other and chuckled slightly.

``Don't worry, we're not asking for that, if it's what you're thinking.´´ Hikaru said.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him strangely.

``Then what are you proposing me? ´´ I questioned.

``Only kissing and nothing more. See it as an opportunity to practice for the future.´´ said Kaoru.

``And what you two win with that? ´´ I said.

``We're teenagers; we have our needs. And we also need practice….´´ Hikaru said whispering the last part.

I thought about it. _(Okay, the practice part is kind of true, and anyway maybe it's my unique opportunity to kiss someone…Also he said without compromise…It's a good offer. Should I say yes?)_

``I'll think about it.´´ I said.

``Great, we'll see tonight, Alex! ´´They said and kissed me in the cheeks and walked away.

I put my hand on my cheek and blushed. If I blushed with only that I didn't pass that night. I continued looking through the objects but I didn't pay any attention to them. I had my mind in other things. When we ended the visit Kyoya made an announcement.

``I have good news. I could get passes to a fly to Japan for tomorrow in the morning. We're going back home.´´ he said.

``Yes! You're the best Kyoya! ´´ I said.

``We should go packing then? ´´ said Tamaki.

We nodded and drifted back to the hotel. The twins and I begun to pack our things but I couldn't get my eyes off the clock. We finished packing our things and we stood in silence for a minute. It was officially at night.

``So…you have decided? ´´They asked me. ``Don't feel forced to do it. It's your choice.´´ they said.

``I have been thinking about it…And I'll say yes. Maybe it's my first and last time that I kiss someone, you know? ´´ I said chuckling slightly.

``Why do you think that? ´´They asked me.

``Please, now the guys want girls with boobs bigger than their heads. Look at me! I'm short, boyish and I have my face parted in two.´´ I said signaling my scar. ``The hell will freeze before I get a boyfriend.´´ I said.

``Don't give up so easily, we don't see you like that so maybe others think like us.´´ Kaoru said sitting in the bed next to me.

``I don't understand.´´ I said confused.

``By short we see it as something cute.´´ Hikaru said petting my head.

``By boyish we see it as a strong personality.´´ Kaoru said taking off my cap.

``And about the scar…well, you're other aspects make us forget about it being there…´´ they said touching slightly my scar.

I blushed and stood there without saying a thing. Then I groaned and pushed both of them.

``You only say that to make me feel better, idiots. You two are really going to finish me…´´ I said with a smile.

``How about we finish you later and we get on business now? ´´ Hikaru said smiling.

``That desperate are you two? ´´ I said smirking.

``Look who's talking…´´ Kaoru said rolling his eyes making me laugh.

``Touché, my friend. Now who goes first? ´´I asked.

Kaoru grabbed me and leaned close, he seemed a bit hesitant. I pulled him a bit close and smiled at him.

``Remember, without compromise and only fun. Got it? ´´ I said.

``Got it.´´ he answered.

Finally we kissed. It was soft and he seemed to be even more nervous than I. _(This is better than I thought. Maybe we should ``practice´´ this more times.)_ I smiled in the kiss and pulled him closer. He seemed to lose his shyness and he pressed to me a bit more. We broke apart a minute later because we needed to breathe. We stood silent for a second.

``So…how I was? ´´He asked nervous.

``You did it very nice, don't worry. And I? ´´I assured him.

``You sure you didn't kiss anyone before? ´´He asked suspicious.

``Never. I'll take it as a compliment.´´ I said smiling and he laughed.

``Ey, learn to share brother! I think it's my turn now! ´´ Hikaru said with a frustrated tone.

``All yours.´´ He said pushing me to Hikaru.

In the moment he caught me, he pressed his lips against mine. The difference was very obvious. Unlike his brother he was rougher and more dominant. _(Wow, he sure was desperate…)_ I wasn't going to let him take all the fun and I tried to be even more dominant, but that seemed to motivate him more. When we broke apart we were breathing hard.

``What the hell, Hikaru? Where did that come from? ´´ I asked astonished.

``I think I already told you that, I like it when the girl takes the lead because it makes me more excited.´´ he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him.

``So, what now? ´´ I asked.

``You really thing we're only going to get one round? We still have a lot of practice to do.´´ Kaoru said now more confident.

``Yeah, we still need to practice this.´´ Hikaru said and pulled me towards him once more.

I was enjoying it, I must confess but then he stroked my dog-ears making me let out a yelp and he took this like an opportunity. _(Holy…God…)_

``You didn't expect that, eh? ´´He said once we broke apart.

``How I would expect that?! You just put your tongue in my mouth! ´´ I said still catching my breath.

``It's called a French kiss, Alex. And you didn't complain when we were fighting over dominance.´´ he said smirking.

``What about teaching me a bit of that? ´´ Kaoru said leaning on me.

``This is going to be a long night…´´ I sighed.

When I woke up in the morning I cursed Kyoya and all his ancestors. The jackass said that we had to go at five in the morning. I passed my hand through my messy hair remembering the last night events. (_Yeah, practicing. These two knew exactly what to do already, they were just desperate.)_ I got dressed and wake up the idiots. I didn't wait for them and went directly to the hall of the hotel were the rest were. After thirty minutes we were in the plane. I was sitting with Haruhi at my side. I was half asleep and I usually let out a yawn.

``Alex.´´ Haruhi called and I hummed in response. ``It's that a bite mark in your neck? ´´She asked.

All my sleepiness went away in a second. I put my hand in my neck and she was right. _(I´m going to kill them…) _I looked back and saw the twins sleeping like saints in their seats. I groaned and face palmed.

``Alex, what have you done? ´´ Haruhi asked with a sweat drop. ``Don't tell me that you…´´

``We didn't do it if it's that what you think! I just…Ugh! ´´ I groaned.

_(I'm going to bury them alive! __**When**__ the hell they did that?! And why the hell I agreed to do it?! Okay, it was good and all, but…! Ugh…Damn my loneliness…)_

**Author Note: Suggestions are always welcomed so if you have something you want to share just tell me! :3**


	17. Damn Randomness

**Author Note: Well here goes a new chapter, I'm still accepting suggestions and all, I don't own anything, yada, yada...Enjoy!**

``**ANUBIS KICK!** ´´ I said while giving the twins the kick they deserved. _(Oohh…I've been waiting three hours for this. Worth the wait!)_

``Ouch! Why did you kick us?! What have we done?!´´ Kaoru said rubbing his chin.

``You're joking, right?! Explain this! ´´ I said pointing to the bite mark in my neck.

``Ah…And me thinking you would like it…Well, at least it looks good in you.´´ Said Hikaru rubbing his neck.

I walked to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

``Why the hell did you bite me and when?!´´ I whispered threatening.

``Well when you were sleeping you had your neck exposed and…´´´he trailed off.

``Oh, yeah, and that gives you the right to give me a mark? ´´ I asked sarcastically.

``Ey, I don't want perverts trying to hit on you, so that's a repellent.´´ He said in a serious voice.

``One: I'm dressed as a boy. Two: do you really think that perverts would mind that I have already someone? Three: you're an idiot…´´ I said walking away.

We walked out of the airport and waited the limousine.

``And now back to our not normal routine…Just great.´´ I huffed.

``And what do you suggest to avoid that not normal routine? ´´ asked Kyoya.

``I don't know…Maybe a movie marathon? ´´ I suggested.

The truth was that I haven't watched a movie in ages and I was bored.

``Oh, a movie marathon? Can we choose one? ´´ said the twins with puppy dog eyes.

``Remember the last time we watched a movie? ´´ I said and they shuddered remembering our little incident with The Ring. `` A normal movie like Harry Potter for example…´´ I trailed off.

``Who's Harry Potter? ´´ asked Haruhi.

I let out a gasp and clutched my chest in fake pain.

``You never watched Harry Potter?! Oh my God…Where the hell is your childhood?! This can't stay like this; tomorrow all the hosts are going to get a freaking marathon of Harry Potter. I prefer the books but with the intelligence of some of its members I doubt they could read.´´ I declared.

``You just called us idiots? ´´ asked the twins and Tamaki narrowing their eyes.

``Yes! ´´ I declared fist in the air.

``You're so mean…´´ they said in Tamaki's emo corner. _(I love doing this.)_

And as I say we began watching the movies the next day in our house, because we had the biggest TV. We only had time for two movies, but I loved hearing the comments they were letting out.

``I thing we already have favorites! ´´ said Hikaru and Kaoru when they first saw George and Fred. _(If there are other universes I hope that these four never meets. Wizards and rich kids; worst combination ever…)_

``If only Hogwarts was real…´´ said Haruhi amazed when they entered the castle.

``Is real, but It's somewhere out there, and we need a gypsy woman to reach it, I am right, Alex? ´´ said Honey laughing a bit.

``Yeah! ´´ I said ruffling his hair.

``God, now I want to play Quiditch! ´´ said Tamaki smiling like a kid when the first match begun, but then we saw how they fell from the broom and he paled. ``I didn't say anything…´´

``Gryffindor wins! ´´ exclaimed the twins.

``What the hell it's that?!´´They said when they saw the hooded dude in the forest. _(Yeah, I almost got a heart attack when I first saw him. He's creepy as hell…)_

When we finally ended the movie they went to put the next one frantically_. (Wow, they like the movie a lot!)_

``What a pity of howl…´´ Haruhi said when it crashed for second time.

``I'm the only one when I think that Lockhart needs a punch in the face? ´´ asked Hikaru.

``We agree! ´´All of us said.

When Harry was fighting the basilisk I almost contained my laugh because how the hosts were in tension. When the fight ended all of them let out a sigh of relieve and I snorted_. (Just like a bunch of kids…)_

When the movie ended they all had the same idea and I face-palmed.

``We're going to cosplay as wizards! ´´ said Tamaki.

```Now, Alex, care to help us with the characters? ´´ asked Kyoya.

``Okay…Kyoya you should be Harry because you resemblance him with the glasses, Haruhi you can be Ron, because if you continue dressing as the female characters the people is going to be suspicious. Tamaki is a narcissist, blond idiot so he goes like Lockhart.´´ Tamaki went to his emo corner. `` Mori, you're very tall so you can go as Hagrid. Honey you can be the professor Flitwick because you're the shortest. And you two…well I think it's very obvious… ´´ I said rolling my eyes at the twins.

``And you go as…´´ Kyoya said.

``Crap, we have a problem… I can't take off my cap and if I go with it it's going to be a bit strange… ´´

``Don't worry, Alex, I have an idea…´´ Kyoya said smirking.

I raised an eyebrow at him. The next day I found myself being held by the twins because I was trying to rip his head off.

``I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch! ´´ I said struggling to break free.

``You need to cover your ears and there's only one character that never shows his hair…´´ he said adjusting his glasses.

``But professor Quirrel?! Really?! I'm going to shove your wand where the back loses his name! ´´

``At least the hate between Harry and Quirrel seems real…´´ I heard Tamaki said in the background.

``You want to be murdered too, Lockhart? ´´ I said to him and he hide behind Mori.

I let out a sigh and the twins let me go thinking I calmed down. I adjusted my tunic and took a deep breath…To try to kill Kyoya again. This time Kaoru grabbed me by the collar of the tunic and carried me away with me hanging like a pup.

``You are very light, Alex! I can hold you with one hand! ´´ He said laughing.

``Shut up…´´ I said blushing.

He put me in front of the door to welcome the customers when they entered. They gaped at us in our wizard costumes and holding wands.

``Welcome, ladies. We invite you to pass a magical experience with us…´´said Tamaki.

I went to my usual spot where my customers came bombarding me with questions.

``Where you all went? We were missing you all! ´´ said one.

``We went to Chicago because…we needed a bit of vacation.´´ I lied to them.

``Really? How was it? ´´

``It was interesting…´´

``Kohaku, it's that in your neck a bite mark? ´´ asked one and I put my hand to cover it.

``Y-yeah…´´ I shuttered. ``I met a girl in a bar…and the things got steamy…´´ I said smirking but I had sweat rolling down my forehead. _(If they found the truth we would need some blood transfusions!)_

Well there wasn't need for the girls to found the truth, because the all fainted. I betted that they just pictured it… I could hear from my spot the other hosts.

``You have to say Wingardium Leviosa and wave the wand like this.´´ explained Honey that was in character of professor Flitwick making the girls squeal of how cute he was. Even I smiled a bit.

``You must be truly a witch; because these feelings when I see you are magical…´´ said Tamaki. _(If I was truly a witch I would have cast you a silent charm to stop hearing your stupid compliments ages ago!)_

``You know how to make spells? ´´ asked one customer following the game of witches and wizards.

``Of course I know spells…You know about the three unforgivable curses? ´´ I said with a devil glint in my eyes.

``No…´´ she said.

I began twirling my fake wand through my fingers with a smirk across my face.

``There is the Cruciatus curse that will make you twitch in an unbearable pain, then the Avada Kedabra…it kills a person in an instant…´´ I stopped twirling my wand and now I was holding it pointing it towards the girl who stiffened. ``And last is the Imperius, this one it's my favorite, you know why? ´´ I said leaning to her.

``Why…? ´´She asked shyly.

``Because with that I can make a person do whatever I want…whatever…´´ I whispered while trailing the wand across her cheek.

She was blushing and the others were to. I laughed internally at this.

``HI, KOHAKU! ´´ said to voices in my ears.

``HOLY SHIT! ´´ I screamed and fell from my seat from the shock.

The twins and the customers laughed at me. I got up and wiped away the dust of my tunic. I looked at my wand and I saw it parted in two, but the pieces were still connected.

``My wand…It's broken…´´ I said pitiful knowing that Kyoya was going to kill me.

``You can use this! ´´ said the twins holding duct tape.

I growled at them and they backed away two steps. I threw the wand at my back.

``Ouch! ´´ I heard Tamaki say.

``What the hell do you two want?!´´ I growled.

``We wanted to know what house of Hogwarts it's your favorite.´´ they said grinning.

``Well of course it's Slytherin.´´ I said with a proud face.

``What?! We thought you were a Gryffindor! ´´They said.

``Bitch, please…Why I would be in the house of the braves when I could be in the house of the winners…´´ I said arrogantly. _(Slytherin rules, man…)_

``Then you're no more of a filthy snake! ´´They said smirking.

``Excuse me?! You two are no more of a bunch of scared cats! ´´ I retorted.

``You're a slimy snake! ´´

``And you two are dirty cats full of fleas! ´´

``At least all of our members have noses!

``Ooh…that was low, man…Well, we have a cool monster! ´´

``And who defeated it…Oh yeah a Gryffindor! ´´

``But your Gryffindor always needs help!

``And if we are not mistaken, one of your members screamed like a girl! ´´

``Shut up, you mudblood! ´´

``Okay, that's it! ´´They said and launched at me.

Even if I tried to fight they were two against one. We struggled in the floor for a while but they finally won and now they were sitting in my back.

``You surrender? ´´They asked me with their arms crossed.

``NEVER! ´´ I said from under them.

``Well, bad for you.´´ they said. ``And that's how you defeat a Slytherin, girls.´´ they said to the girls and they clapped.

I groaned and rested my head on my fist while I tapped the floor with my fingers.

``Excuse me? But you two are breaking my back.´´ I said casually.

``Have you heard something, Kaoru? ´´ Hikaru asked.

``Nothing at all, Hikaru.´´ the other said.

_(You freaking twins! Damn you!) _They stood in my back for the rest of the time. When they finally got up I couldn't feel my back.

``Ey, someone could lend me a hand?!´´ I asked.

Mori came up to me and only grabbing me by the collar of my shirt with one hand he held me up.

``Thank you Mori! ´´ I said from my spot in mid-air.

He put me in the ground and I cracked my back. _(God, it sounds like when you crush a cookie…I think I broke something…)_ I could stand up but walking was hard, I looked like a robot.

``Let's get back home! ´´ I shouted to the twins and they followed.

``Well, at least today was a normal day, right? ´´ asked Kaoru.

_(Yep, today all went normal. Good.)_ While walking down the street we heard a sound behind us and we turned. My jaw touched the ground. Red hair and freckles… _(WHY THE HELL ARE HERE THE WEASLEY TWINS?!)_ The pair looked around and sighed.

``I think this isn't the burrow, Fred…´´ said George.

``I think the same…We still need practice the spell.´´ said the other.

They finally turned around and spotted us. The wizard twins and my twins looked at each other and then they grinned.

``Wow, we are almost identical! ´´ the four exclaimed.

They twins spotted me and raised an eyebrow.

``Ey, she looks a bit like…´´ they said.

``Will you two go back to your universe?!´´ I shouted at them. (_I can't handle a pair of twins, like hell I could handle another two that are wizards!)_

``Yep, she looks exactly like her.´´ they said and waved their wands going back to their world.

``Aww… we wanted to talk to them…´´ the twins pouted.

``Yeah, yeah, you wanted to plan my doom. C´mon let's get back home before more weird stuff happens…´´ I said pushing them.

_(Is my life going to be back normal? Dogs, Hosts and now wizards? Man, what happened to my normal routine? Damn randomness…)_

**Author Note: Okay guys, this is important. From day 7 of July till the 18 of July I'll be on vacation on the north of Spain...So I can't upload during that time because I'll be seeing moss, ruins and more moss...Yay...**


	18. Damn winter

**Author Note: What's up, guys? Here is a new chapter that I hope you enjoy! It contais spoilers from Harry Potter, so be careful! Leave a review expressing your opinion or a suggestion! And if you don't leave a review Alex will damn you! :3**

``Why the hell is so fucking cold?!´´ I said trough the sheets.

``Because it's winter, maybe? ´´ said the twins shuttering.

``Well damn winter…´´ I said and covered myself more.

I didn't know how, but we reached the freaking winter. My little furry problem finally worn off and now I didn't have to go always with a cap covering my hair. I was now in the bed with the twins and any of us had enough balls to get up. We had at least five pairs of blankets and we were still cold.

``Why don't stop being so stubborn and let us hug you? You know that it will make you get warmer.´´ Kaoru said.

``Because the last time I got physical contact with you two I got bitten. So think before you act! ´´ I said.

``You know what, Alex? I don't care! ´´ said Hikaru.

The boy hugged me from behind very tight and I couldn't move even squirming. The other got his chance and hugged me too. The both let out a content sigh.

``That's better…´´ they murmured.

``I don't know if I already told you this, but I hate you with all my soul…´´ I said blushing.

``Yeah, yeah we love you too…Can't you surrender and make this easier? ´´They said.

I groaned but I give up. I returned the hug and closed my eyes. _(Well that's better…)_ But it seems that the mobile had other plans and it began ringing. We let out a synchronized groan.

``If any of you dare to move you'll lost a arm, a leg or other thing that makes you man…´´ I threatened.

``But its Tamaki…Maybe it's important…´´ Kaoru said.

``Tamaki is an annoying blonde monkey, let the freaking phone ring! ´´ I said to him.

And we let it ring. What we didn't expect was that half an hour after our door was demolished by a very worried Tamaki.

``Hikaru, Kaoru are you okay?!´´ He said before he spotted us.

``Thank you for worrying about me, Tamaki! ´´ I said sarcastically while we sat up.

Tamaki looked at us and his jaw touched the floor.

``You demons, what is my daughter doing in your bed?!´´ He asked frantically.

``Before you entered; trying to sleep, but before it; a lot…´´said Hikaru with a smirk. _(Ooh…this is going to be fun…)_

What have you done to my daughter?!´´ He said now angrier.

``Us? You must ask what she was doing to us…´´ Kaoru said following the game.

``Alex?!´´ Tamaki said mouth agape.

``What? Let's just say that I can't get enough with only one…´´ I smirked while I passed my arm across the shoulders of both twins.

Tamaki fainted so that said all. We laughed till our stomachs begun to hurt. (_I think I'm dying…) _From the demolished door showed up the rest of the Hosts and they looked at Tamaki that was in the floor.

``We should ask? ´´ said Kyoya.

``Better if you didn't.´´ I answered smirking.

``So what makes you enter like barbarians in our room? ´´ asked Kaoru.

``Well, we still have to see the last movie of Harry Potter, so…´´ Honey said shyly.

That's right. Because the boys were very busy studying for the final exams, they didn't have time to watch the last movie. But even that couldn't win with sleeping warm. So the twins grabbed the sheets and pulled it over us.

``Not interested! ´´We chorused.

``Please guys, it's only one movie! ´´ Haruhi pleaded.

We fake being snoring in hopes of them giving up. But Mori came to us and in one movement he pulled out all the covers making us taste the cold wind. The twins and I hugged ourselves.

``COLD! ´´They shouted.

``What if we weren't wearing pajamas?!´´ I scolded.

``Seeing that you had that amount of blankets, it wasn't very probable…´´ muttered Kyoya.

``I feel like a penguin…´´ I muttered.

``Kind of ironic that you were turned into a dog that can resist the cold, eh? ´´ said Haruhi.

``Don't remind me…´´ I said while the twins rubbed my arms to make me feel warmer. ``Thanks…´´

``Anything for our pet…´´ they said smiling.

Finally they make us got up and go to see the movie. To wake up Tamaki I used one of the socks of Hikaru. _(Believe me, when I was a dog it was a pain being near them…)_ Finally we began watching the last movie. I was a bit saddened knowing what was going to happen_. (Let's see how the Hosts can bear with this…)_At the moment the war began all of them were shaking in their seat. We watched the fight between Molly and Bellatrix.

``Not my daughter, you bitch! ´´ Molly said.

``OOOOHHHH…´´ the twins said. ``Kick her crazy ass Molly! ´´

``This is for Sirius! ´´ said Tamaki who was very fond with the character maybe because he pitied him with the theme of his family.

Then it showed the moment Voldemort made the proposition to Harry.

``That dirty snake…´´ I heard Kyoya mutter. _(Wow, he's very into the story)_

Then we saw the memories of Snape. Their faces were priceless. I could hear Tamaki sniffing.

``What a brave man…´´ he said.

But what happened next, they couldn't bear it. Haruhi clung into Tamaki when she saw Remus and Tonks, who were her favorite characters. And when they saw Fred…I saw by the corner of the eye Kaoru shaking slightly and Hikaru had his eyes shut and his fists closed. _(And after this George couldn't ever cast a patronus again…I must not cry…) _Finally the movie ended and showed the credits.

``Best…Movie…Ever….´´ muttered Honey.

``This was intense…´´ Haruhi said.

``Well, we should get going…´´ said Kyoya getting up and the rest followed.

We said our goodbyes and they exited the room. We stood a bit in silence.

``Hey, Kaoru, why are you crying? You know it's only a movie…´´ said Hikaru softly.

I turned and saw that Kaoru was truly crying and was trying to rub away the tears with his sleeve.

``I know but…I don't understand why it makes me sad…´´ he almost whispered.

I smiled softly. I put my hand on his shoulder.

``I think that for a moment you pictured what would happen if Hikaru died. You two saw yourselves reflected in them, so what you are feeling is empathy.´´ I told him.

Kaoru looked at me surprised and seemed to understand it. Hikaru smiled at his brother and put him in a hug. I looked away because I was accustomed that every time they do that it was because they were doing their act, so it was instinctively. They chuckled a bit and they put me too in the hug.

``Come here, you furry rebel.´´ Hikaru said.

``And I thinking it was a brotherly moment…´´I muttered.

``Ey, we saw the real Weasley twins…do this mean that Fred is truly going to die? ´´ Kaoru said worried. _(They said that I looked like her…maybe she was my other self?)_

``No, if I have my other self in that world…I bet that she isn't going to allow it.´´ I said firmly.

``You sure? ´´They asked.

``Ey, we're talking about me here, of course she's going to protect her friends! ´´ I declared.

``I don't know…you're too clumsy to even wield a wand, a bit impulsive, short; weak in physical force…´´Hikaru began counting.

``Thanks to sunk my already low self-esteem…´´ I muttered with chibi tears.

``Aww…but you're intelligent, brave, fast and a lot of other good things.´´ Kaoru said hugging me more.

``Kaoru you're the best.´´ I said but it sounded a bit muffled because he was hugging me a bit tight.

``And what about me? ´´ pouted Hikaru.

``Sorry brother, but she likes me more.´´ he said with a smirk.

``Alex, if you choose me I'll give you a cookie.´´ he said pulling out one from nowhere.

I got out from the grip of Kaoru and hugged Hikaru, but I was doing it only for the cookie.

``I win.´´ said Hikaru.

``Alex, you traitor! ´´ Kaoru shouted accusatory.

``You two are a pair of losers; I play with you two like you are my puppets. I always get what I want; hugs from Kaoru and cookies from Hikaru. I'm the only winner.´´ I said smirking while I munched in my cookie.

They looked at me with a blank face and then they pointed at me accusatory.

``You're a devil! ´´They said.

``I learned from the bests.´´ I said eyeing them.

Then a cold wind came and we shivered. _(The devils are meant to be in the hot hell, not in the cold North Pole!) _We went to our room and changed into sweaters that it was something…

``Now I miss my fur…´´ I muttered with my teeth clattering.

``Yep, you were cuter in that form.´´ teased me Kaoru.

``I'm going to call Nekozawa to see if they can turn you into dogs. That would be a scene.´´ I laughed.

``It doesn't sound bad…We could try it.´´ Said Hikaru.

``…What?!´´ I said.

``We could try to be a dog for an hour to see how it feels. It would be fun! ´´ Kaoru said.

_(You two finally lost the minimal sanity you still had!)_ But they did it. We went to the Black Magic Club and Nekozawa gave us some kind of vials with a potion that I don't trusted a bit.

``Hey, what about we make the others try it? ´´ Hikaru said with a devilish smile.

``Good idea! ´´ said Kaoru.

We called the others and they came to the 3º Music room. They gave them the vials and they looked at us estrange.

``What is this? ´´ Tamaki asked eyeing the vial suspicious.

``Something very cool, go on give it a try! ´´They said impatient.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and she shrugged. Kyoya even sniffed the vial to see of it was poison or something. Finally all of them drank it. The twins did the same. And I had to do it because someone had to teach them how to move with a dog body. We stood for three minutes and nothing happened.

``I don't feel anything…´´ I muttered.

``Damn Nekozawa he fooled us! ´´ said Hikaru but then there was a poof of smoke.

More happened and we coughed. When the smoke dissipated I almost died by laughing. Mori, now a big black Rottweiler was holding by the scruff of the neck Pomeranian pup that was Honey. Haruhi was a small brown Alaskan malamute and Tamaki a blonde Collie. Kyoya even in his form of Doberman still had his glasses on. And my ex-owners were a pair of red hyperactive Retrievers. I was back in my form of Siberian pup. The weird part was that they all had a collar with the Ouran logo.

``This is awesome! ´´ The Retrievers shouted, well howled.

``What in the world?!´´ barked the blonde Collie.

``This is so cool! ´´ said the Pomeranian when the Rottweiler put him down.

``What have you done? ´´ The Doberman growled.

``Don't worry, it will only last fifteen minutes. But you must say it's great! ´´ said Kaoru scratching his ear with his leg.

When Kyoya tried to walk towards them to scold them he tripped and fell in the floor and when Tamaki went to help him, he tripped too. The twins laughed his heads off and even I chuckled a bit.

``Here, let me help you.´´ I said and walked towards them.

I taught all of them how to walk with their new legs. They could walk again in no time. Now they suggested playing a game to see if they could make use of their new improved senses. We had to guess which on of us were only with our smell. First went Honey. He walked around and sniffed the air a few times. He thought for a moment and he smiled.

``I'll say is Kyoya! ´´ He barked.

``Good, Honey! ´´ Said Haruhi.

``Hikaru, your turn! ´´ said Tamaki.

We moved to different places and Hikaru begun searching. He stopped in front of me and he sniffed the air around me. He smirked but he continued sniffing.

``Now, who could be? ´´ He muttered in a teasing tone.

He touched me a few times with his nose and I giggled because I was a bit ticklish. His smirk widened.

``Uhm…this laugh seems familiar…but I still don't know who could be…´´ He said.

``Hikaru! ´´ I said between laughs.

``No, no, I don't think it's me! Maybe….Alex! ´´ He finally said.

``Who else could be?!´´ I said between laughs.

We all laughed and continued playing till the effect from the vial worn off. It was a fun evening. _(Only because it's cold doesn't mean that we don't have fun! So damn you winter, you lose!)_

**Author Note: Now I would like to make you a question guys, olny for curiosity, how old do you think I' am? Let's see who can get it right!**


	19. Damn my super style!

**Author Note: What's up, guys? Here's the new chapter as always! Hope you like it! And for the ones who don't leave reviews: Damn you! **

``Welcome.´´ we chorused all the Hosts.

I didn't know how or why but we all were cosplaying as waiters. _(Feel like Kaichou wa maid-sama…) _The days spent normally through winter…as how you can call normally living with the Hosts. The bad think was that Christmas was coming…Don't misunderstand me I loved Christmas as many other, but how is spending it with this bunch of crazy guys?

```What do you have planned for Christmas, Tamaki? ´´ asked one of the customers.

``Well I have planned to do a great dancing party.´´ He said with a proud smile.

``NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, don't' count on me to do that! Goodbye, sayonara, adios, arrivederchi! ´´ I said and darted off from the room.

As you can guess I entered the room again tied up and being held like a potato sack by Kaoru. He threw me in the sofa where I bounced a bit.

``Why don't you want to go? ´´ He asked me.

``Because I don't dance! ´´ I said while I struggled to get out from the ropes.

The Hosts and the customers looked at me with blank faces.

``We saw you dance about a month ago! ´´ Hikaru said.

``That was break-dance and is totally different! Will you untie me, please?!´´ I said.

``No, because we know you'll try to escape again.´´ Kyoya said and I glared at him.

``I think you don't want to dance because you can't dance.´´ said Haruhi.

I looked away and blushed. _(She's too smart to be with this bunch of idiots…) _Tamaki had an evil face that I didn't like a bit.

``If you don't know how to dance, then we have to teach you! ´´ He said.

``NO, please, no! Anything but that! I'll rather be put in a room with Justin Bieber! ´´ I said.

``No, buts, Kohaku. We start tomorrow! ´´ He said.

I went to my emo corner still tied up. _(Why is my life so difficult?!)_ When the club closed and they untied me I was walking between the demons.

``I don't know why you don't want to learn how to dance. It's easy! ´´ Hikaru said.

``You know I'm a klutz and too short. I'll be ridiculous.´´ I said with my head down.

``Naa, don't worry. You'll learn in no time! ´´ Kaoru said patting my head.

We then heard the same sound from a few days ago. I turned around and saw the Weasley twins AGAIN. But this time someone was with them. My eyes widened because she was exactly like me.

``I think this isn't the burrow guys…´´She said.

``I think we did it wrong again…´´the twins said.

``Ey, you two again? ´´ said my twins.

The magical duo looked at us and grinned. My other self looked at me and she had the same look I had. I noticed she hadn't got my scar in the same place as mine; instead she had it across her left eye like Kakashi from Naruto.

``See, Alex? We told you we saw someone who looked exactly like you! ´´ George said.

My other self looked from the twins to me and then to the other twins. She walked towards me and watched me closely.

``This is so…´´ she began to say.

``Strange? Yeah…´´ I finished. ``I hope they don't cause you too much trouble as those two.´´ I said pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru.

``You have no idea…´´She rolled her eyes.

I looked at her wrist and saw she had a silver wand tied to it with a cord. _(I always thought that was a good idea!) _I smiled and saw she was looking at my Chicago Bulls cap with the same smile. I tend my hand to shake and she took it.

``What's worse than one Alex? Two Alex together! ´´ said the four redheads.

``Look who talks! ´´We said to them and they backed away.

I leaned close and whispered to her something that I didn't regret in the minimal.

``Remus and Tonks in the astronomy tower, and you should be careful if Percy jokes...´´ I warned her.

``What? ´´She said.

``You'll understand. Oh, and the crazy is trying to hurt the dog. Don't forget it.´´ I told her.

I grabbed by the collar of the shirt my twins and walked away. The two idiots waved to the Weasley twins. _(I can't tell her that they're going to die directly so I'll better give her tips.)_

``Alex, you're deforming our shirts, can you let us go? ´´They said and I let them.

``Ey, Hikaru you noticed? That Alex had a tie from Gryffindor! ´´He said smirking.

``So that means you're in the red and gold team! ´´The other said ruffling my hair.

``NO, I'm a Slytherin! I made tests and all told the same! ´´ I denied.

They laughed and we walked back home. While they were studying for the last exam they had I was lying in the bed peaceful. But in a moment all the peace went away with one simple mobile call.

``Hello? Mom? Yeah Kaoru is here too, I'll put the speaker.´´ Hikaru pressed a button.

``Hi dears.´´ I heard the voice of their mother say.

``Hi mom! ´´ Kaoru said. ``How are you doing in France? ´´

``Very nice, thank you. I have good news; I'll probably come in a week so we can spend Christmas together! ´´She said happily.

``Really?!´´The twins said with happy faces and I laughed internally.

``Really! I can't wait to see you. I missed you two a lot…´´

``We missed you too, mom…´´

``Well, I have a meeting in two minutes so I should go. I'll see you in a week! ´´She said.

``Good bye mom! ´´The twins said and hung up the phone. ``I can't believe she's coming! ´´They said happily.

``I think that's the best present you're going to get this year.´´ I said smiling.

They nodded and looked at each other. They were about to say something but I cut them off.

``If you want to have a Christmas with your family, go ahead. You don't see your mom very often and you see me every day. I can found a hotel so I don't care.´´ I said smiling. _(They deserve it, anyway I have spent Christmas alone other times and I still had my fun so there isn't any problem.)_

The twins looked serious and I raised an eyebrow.

``Alex, we want you to stay and met our mother.´´ Kaoru said.

My jaw touched the floor at that. How the hell I was going to meet their mother?!

``Oh yeah, excellent idea guys. I'll go and say: Hello I'm Alex, I met your sons when they adopted me when I was turned into a dog and when I turned back into a human I still sleep with them. You want me to say that? ´´ I told them.

``I suppose we can change the story a bit…´´said Hikaru.

``Well began thinking something! ´´ I said and lay down again.

We spent ten minutes till we finally agreed: They found me doing an exhibition of break-dance in the streets and they offered me to be their model because they were practicing how to design street-style clothes. When they found I didn't have where to live because my father left me with a lot of debts they told me to move with them. Yeah, the perfect lie…We were screwed.

``Okay guys, we have the idea. But I think she will suspect if you haven't designed anything. And one last thing…Who will she met? ´´

``What do you mean? ´´

``She will met Alex or Kohaku? ´´ I explained.

``Eh…Crap.´´ Hikaru said and slammed his head in the desk.

``Hikaru, be careful because with the height of your head it can break the desk…´´ I warned him.

``I think that she should met Alex, I don't like lying too much.´´ Kaoru said.

``Says the incest yaoi actor…´´ I rolled my eyes.

``Anyway, after we finish studying we'll make some designs of street-like clothes, okay? ´´ Hikaru said from his spot in the desk.

The next day I took my first class of dance. I wanted to die or to kill my teacher; I didn't know what was better.

``You must move graceful like a swan. Be soft like a feather and let the music roam through your body…´´ Tamaki explained doing exaggerated movements like always.

``Tamaki, I'm supposed to be the one that takes the lead, the man. I doubt a man is like a swan! ´´ I told him but he was in his own world.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. _(This is going to be a torture…)I walked to Haruhi._

``Can you teach me how to dance? I can't stand Blonde-monkey-sensei…´´ I said exasperate.

``Sure, Alex.´´ She said with a smile. ``First you put your hand in my waist.´´

``Put my hand where?!´´ I said and she chuckled.

Even being hesitant I did what she told me. Now she began explaining me the steps.

``Forwards and back. Forwards and back…You almost got it! ´´She praised me.

``I feel ridiculous…´´ I muttered.

``Now try to do it without looking at the ground.´´ she said.

``If I step on you it's going to be your fault, I just warn you…´´ I said but looked up.

I counted mentally: one, two three…one two three…And at least I didn't step on her.

``You already got it Alex, so don't worry.´´ she told me once we finished.

``You sure? ´´ I asked unsure.

``Of course! You did it great. I bet the people will get impressed.´´ she assured me with a thumbs-up.

We looked feeling an aura in the room and we saw Tamaki in his emo-corner. _(How much time he was there?) _The doors of the club opened and I saw Hikaru and Kaoru, both of them porting smiles.

``We already have the designs, Alex! Want to see them? ´´They said holding a sketch pad.

``Sure! Show me what kinds of monstrosities have you created.´´ I joked while I sat up in the sofa.

The both sat at each side of me and I opened the sketch pad and I said my opinion that was always positive because they really did a great job.

``I love it. I love it. Perfect. Freaking epic. So damn perfect that it must be illegal. This one is the boss…´´ I said pointing to one of the end.

``You like them that much? ´´ Kaoru said blushing slightly.

``You're kidding? You two are artists! Fuck Dolce and Gabbanna and Calvin Klein! You two are the new fashion kings! ´´ I said with a laugh.

``Then you must come with us! ´´ said Hikaru and pulled me by the arm.

``Wait and you'll see! It's a surprise! ´´ said Kaoru.

They put me in the limo, but all the way covering my eyes. Finally I felt the car stopping. They guided me through a building. Finally they stopped and uncovered my eyes.

``So what do you think? ´´They asked me.

``It's a photography studio? ´´ I asked.

``Yep, and guess what…we're going to take photos of you with that amazing clothes we showed you! ´´They said

``What?!´´ I said surprised.

``W thought that only having a sketch pad full of designs weren't enough, so we came with this. What do you say? ´´ Hikaru said.

``Where I have to change? ´´ I said smirking.

And we did the photo shot. Even they tried some clothes, because it seemed that those kinds of clothes were able for boys or girls. What I didn't know where the consequences after that…

``Kohaku, you didn't tell us you were a model! ´´ exclaimed one customer.

``Eh…I am? ´´ I asked with a sweat drop.

She handed me a magazine and I looked at the cover. There I stood in front with one of the hoodies that the twins designed with the hood covering my head with a smirk on my face. I had fingerless gloves and a ring in each hand. I was with my arms crossed and I had a superior aura. I continued looking through the pages and saw that the other photos they took me were also there. I was with my mouth agape and the customers couldn't stop saying how sexy I was.

_(I'm going to kill them! Now if someone recognizes me on the street they wouldn't stop asking for photos or something like that! Damn my super style! Wait a moment…At least they'll pay me…It's something!)_

**Author Note: Well, her it goes...I have officialy...14 years old. There, I said it. Well seeing that some people thought that I was older ** I suppose that I'm doing a good job. :3


	20. Damn you mistletoe tradition!

**Author Note: I still can't belive it...I have 10.000 views! Let's trow a party guys! Cookies**, Cakes and** puppies for everyone! Enjoy!**

``Finished. I think we did a great job, right? ´´ asked Kaoru admiring the Christmas tree that we spent a whole our decorating.

``Better be amazing…Because I can't stand my soul…´´ I said lying on the floor.

``Exaggerate…´´ muttered Hikaru putting a feet in my stomach and pressing softly.

``You know I hate working…´´ I muttered.

``Idiot, if you continue like that you'll end up fat as a cow.´´ Hikaru scolded me.

``When I was a dog you two didn't care about that while you spoiled me.´´ I said smirking.

``Because you were our little cute and playful pup Haku. Now you're the revengeful and tomboy Alex Kane.´´ Kaoru said leaning on his brother.

``I prefer the rebel and sexy Alex Kane, thank you very much.´´ I told them.

``You? Sexy? Not even in your dreams…´´They scoffed.

``You didn't seem to think that way that night in Chicago, remember? You two practically begging to me for only ``practicing´´ as you called it.´´ I smirked triumphantly.

``But you don't deny that you enjoyed it…´´ they retorted smirking too.

``Indeed. And I wouldn't mind to do it again…´´ I said.

``Ugh…I remember when you where shy and cute…when did you turned into a pervert? ´´ Kaoru said sighing.

``I've been like this all my life. It's just that being a dog makes you incapable of doing perverted things.´´ I said getting up.

``Touché.´´ They said and poked my forehead.

``Now that we have all the decorations and all, we better are preparing ourselves for the ball of tonight.´´ Said Kaoru.

``I want to die…´´ I muttered while climbing the stairs.

The boys changed first and I must say they looked amazing with their white suits. Mine was a dark blue almost black instead. When I finished I had my problems with the freaking tie.

``I still don't know why I have to wear this thing…And how do you put it anyway? ´´ I muttered while looking at myself in the mirror.

``You need help, Alex? ´´ asked me Kaoru with an amused smile.

``No…I can do it. It's just…Ugh, okay I need some help.´´ I groaned after trying and trying.

Kaoru chuckled and begun adjusting my tie while I just blushed and looked away.

``It's hurting or bothering you? ´´ He asked me once he finished.

``No, it's okay. Thank you.´´ I said rubbing the back of my neck.

``Hey guys! Come here so we can get the final touches! ´´ called Hikaru.

We walked and in the bathroom where he was waiting. He rolled his eyes when he saw me.

``You pretend to go with that hair? Alex you're hopeless…´´ He shook his head and signed me to come closer.

He used some of his magic and could make my messy hair turn into a good and decent hairstyle. _(How the hell he did that…?)_ The guys finished putting on us some of cologne that I bet it was more expensive than my old house.

``Great, now I smell like a man…´´ I groaned sniffing my clothes.

``It suits you, then. C´mon we have to get there early than the others.´´ Said Hikaru and I glared at him.

When we arrived at the club I was mouth agape. All the room was like covered in frost and the furniture was pushed against the walls so we had the space to dance. _(Holy shit…) _The other hosts came all in his suits looking like models of a magazine.

``Wow, Alex you look so different, so…´´ trailed off Tamaki.

``Like a penguin? Yeah, pretty much.´´ I said bluntly. ``When are the girls going to come? ´´ I asked.

``In five minutes or so. ´´ Answered Kyoya.

I groaned and sat on a nearby sofa. I took notice that mistletoe was hanging from some places. _(I better stay away from those, I'm not going to kiss anyone and less a girl!)_ I bet my head that it was Tamaki's idea. Finally Kyoya made the signal and we all get in position. When the doors opened I could hear some noises. Almost like when a person faints by excessive sexiness. _(Yeah, girls, we're sexy and we know it!) _Finally the music began and we had to dance with our customers.

``When you learned to dance, Kohaku? ´´ asked me one of the customers.

``Even if you don't believe me, I learned a few days ago.´´ I said with my bad boy smirk.

``I knew that you didn't know how to dance like this in the moment I saw you. You don't seem that kind of boy.´´ she said giggling.

``Yeah, I'm a bit clumsy when it comes to my feet. But believe that I can do wonders with other parts of my body…´´I whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. _(I bet you can't recover from that!)_

I don't know how much I danced but I ended broken. While the rest continued dancing I stood in the sofa sweating._ (God bless the cologne, if it wasn't for it I would be stinking!)_

My feet are killing me! ´´ I said exasperate.

``Are you okay, Alex? ´´ asked Honey that sat next to me.

``So, so, Honey. It's just that I haven't danced ever like that and my feet are hurting.´´

``Don't worry; you'll be better in no time! ´´ He said smiling at me. ``Hey, you know what are you going to give the twins for Christmas? ´´ He asked me.

``Well, it's hard to find something that they might like…They're rich and they can have whatever they want, so it's very difficult…´´I said sadly.

``Oh…Well, I bet you'll find something! I'm going back to dance, goodbye! ´´ He said and walked away.

I sat in the sofa forcing my brain to think something, but I couldn't get anything. Mori came and stood next to me after a while.

``It doesn't matter if it's an expensive gift, just give them something that holds a strong feeling behind it.´´ He told me and walked away.

I stood with my eyes wide. _(I think it's the first time I heard him saying a sentence…And a deep sentence no less… What a wise man!)_ My eyes lighted up with an idea coming up to me. I saw Kyoya, standing near the door checking his notebook. _(Why he isn't dancing like the others? Well, it's not my business...) _I walked towards him and tapped his shoulder to catch his attentions.

``Ey, Kyoya, would you do me a favor? ´´ I whispered to him.

``Depends…´´ He said with his business face.

``I've got an idea for the present of the twins, but I can't go there to buy it and neither do I know where to get it. So maybe you could buy it for me and then I'll give you the money. What do you say? ´´ I proposed him.

``What do you have in mind? ´´ He asked me and I whispered it in his ear. ``Well…I could do that…but what I get if I do it? ´´ He said with a smirk and I frowned.

``Ey, I'm working as a host as a volunteer, I think you owe me one! ´´ I told him.

``I think it isn't enough.´´ He said and continued looking at his notebook.

``Ugh…What do you want? ´´ I asked him.

``Well I think that we could attract more customers…if you stood under the mistletoe with someone.´´ He said smirking.

At first I was shocked then I growled frustrated and went to wait and stood under the mistletoe. If someone gets next to me I'll be obligated to kiss him/her. I was screwed. I saw some girls looking at me giggling and blushing. _(I bet that they're planning to come next to me…But at least I'm doing this for a good cause.) _I sighed.

``Hi Kohaku, what are you doing here all alone? ´´ I heard a voice say.

I panicked and looked at my right. _(Shit! You just had to appear here, Hikaru?!)_ I made signs for him to look up.

``Kohaku what are you pointing at? Oohh…Crap.´´ He muttered and we looked at the customers that were watching us with stars in their eyes.

``Great timing man, great timing…´´ I muttered.

``I bet this is going to increase the number of customers.´´ He said facing me.

``Can we do it quickly? ´´ I said.

``Sure.´´ He said and kissed me.

The squeals of the girls could be heard in the Naruto Universe. We broke apart five seconds later.

``Oh my God, oh my God! The Bad boy with one of the twins! I can't believe it! ´´ squealed one.

``What will Kaoru say? ´´ asked concerned one.

And as it was a summon he appeared. He looked from Hikaru to me. I knew he wasn't affected by that but we needed to keep the character.

``Hikaru…How could you? ´´ He said with fake tears.

``Kaoru, I know that it was wrong but I hadn't got a choice! ´´ He said Hikaru.

``You lie! I know you had your eyes on him since he came! You've been ignoring me because he got all your attention! ´´ He said angrily.

``Kaoru! ´´ Hikaru said and hugged him but Kaoru tried to resist_. (Man, how dramatic, it makes me almost cry…Note the sarcasm in my mind.)_

``Let me go! ´´ He said.

``Kaoru, you stupid. Kohaku will never replace you! ´´ He said.

``Hikaru…´´ the other muttered and finally returned the hug.

Of course the girls were squealing and screaming all the way. I smirked and had an idea to finish the scene. I pulled out my coat and swung it over my shoulder, I also undone my tie and unbuttoned a few buttons of my shirt. I ruffled my hair and walked to the twins. I tapped slightly Kaoru's shoulder and he turned to me. Before he could say something I pressed my lips in his. I broke the kiss and smirked.

``There. Now you two are tied, so no problem right? I'm going back home, balls aren't my style.´´ I walked away with a cool aura around me. When I exited the building I let out a sigh.

``And cut! Great scene guys, Alex you made it great! ´´ I said like a movie director and giggled at my own joke.

I walked back home and I took notice of how empty it felt without the demons around. I lay in the bed and smiled a bit knowing that tomorrow the twins mum would come. I bet they were going to be happy as hell. I tried to get some sleep but it was useless, I felt cold so I was moving all the way. I didn't know what time it was when the twins came. I heard them entering but I don't know why I preferred to be fake asleep.

``I still can't believe she did that…She's a pervert after all.´´ Said Kaoru.

``Yeah, but she's our little pervert.´´ Answered Hikaru.

``Who do you prefer: Alex or Haku? ´´ Asked Kaoru.

``Alex of course. We couldn't kiss our dog, you know? So having her in her human form has its benefits.´´ Answered.

``Anyway, I'm tired as hell so let's go to bed.´´ Yawned Kaoru.

They got in bed and hugged me as always. Two minutes later I was asleep.

_(Great, now the people are going to think we're homosexuals…I don't know who invented it but: Damn you mistletoe tradition!)_

**Author Note: And I'm sorry guys but this will be the last chapter I'll post...Just wait 10 days and you'll get another one XD! I'm going to the north of Spain to see moss as I already told you. Wish me luck, guys! Love you reviewers! And for the ones who doesn't leave a review...Nah, we're partying so no damnation.**


	21. Damn demoniac turkey

**Author Note: Ey, guys! I'm back! Missed me? I bet you did! :3 I'm back with a lot of ideas, new damnations and a lot of moss...Just joking! But tired as hell, because, believe me, walking almost all the Cies islands is hard! XD Enjoy!**

That morning we got ourselves prepared and elegant. The mom of the twins was going to came in ten minutes and we were standing outside in front of the door. I was wearing the same suit I wore for the ball and if you're wondering: Yes I needed help with the tie again. I could see Hikaru adjusting his suit all the time even knowing he was perfect and Kaoru was playing with his hands.

``Guys, it's your mother, not the England Queen. Relax! ´´ I told them.

``We know Alex, but we are nervous! ´´ Said Kaoru.

``Man, you two need to go to a SPA. You have the Chakras totally crazy! ´´ I said exasperate.

Finally we saw the limousine appearing. It stopped and the driver got down opening the door. From the car appeared no other than the mother of the twins. _(Holy shit they're so a like!)_ I thought that they were going to wait patiently to her to come and greet them. I was wrong.

``MUM! ´´They shouted and run to her. ``We missed you so much! ´´

``Hikaru! Kaoru! ´´She said hugging their sons.

_(Aaawww…This looks like a Christmas commercial…Joy to the world, the lord has come and…and I don't remember the freaking lyrics! Damn it!)_ I stood in the door watching the family reunion a bit awkward. From my spot I couldn't hear anything so I waited to them to introduce me.

``Mum, this is Alex Kane. She's a friend of ours and our new model.´´ they said.

``It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hitachiin.´´ I said bowing.

``The pleasure is mine. By your accent you sound from another country…´´ she said carefully.

``I'm from Chicago, but I came here trying to avoid some debts I had, that are now paid thanks to Hikaru and Kaoru.´´ I said.

``Yes, we found her doing some break-dance exhibition in the streets and we had the idea of street-style clothes. We made the designs; we send the photos to a magazine and it was a total success! ´´They said grinning.

``Really!? Oh, I'm so proud of you, boys.´´ she said hugging them again. ``Can I see the designs? ´´She asked.

``Sure mum, wait in the living room with Alex and we'll bring you the sketch pad.´´ Said Hikaru.

And there I was, sitting with the mother of my ex-owners. Talk about awkward meetings.

``Alex, if it doesn't bother you, why are you wearing a dog collar? ´´She asked me.

``Oh, well…I think that wearing a normal collar it's kind of boring. I prefer have my own style.´´ I said with a chuckle. _(I should have taken it off!)_

``Interesting style the one you have…I see why the boys choose you, you have something that makes you a good model. I would love to have you trying some of my designs.´´ she told me with a smile.

``I would love to.´´ I said sincerely.

``We have the sketch-pad! ´´ said the twins appearing behind the sofa startling me.

``Oh, let me see.´´ said their mother ignoring me who was in the floor.

She passed the pages nodding once and then while the twins were anxious to see what she would see. I was in the floor. She closed the sketch pad. The twins were shaking. I was in the floor.

``It's…Fantastic, boys. I'm proud of you.´´ she said smiling.

``Yes! ´´The twins said and high-five each other.

``Yay…´´ I muttered from my spot.

``And now…let's talk about Christmas. I'm going to give your present now.´´ she told them. ``Because I know you like the commoner things I think that this is going to be great for you.´´ she pulled out two tickets and handed them to the boys.

``We're going to a commoner farm?! Amazing! ´´They said happily and hugged their mum. _(Someone keep the animals away from those demons, a far I know they would put makeup on the donkey and throw the goat through a window!)_

``It's better you begun to think what you're going to take there, you'll go after Christmas and you can bring your friends.´´ she told them.

``Yes! It's going to be fantastic! ´´They said.

``Oh God, I have a feeling that I'm going to get hurt in that travel…´´I muttered while sitting in the sofa.

``Don't worry Alex; we'll keep an eye on you.´´ Said Kaoru ruffling my hair.

``You mean you'll keep the camera on me to record the moment, right? ´´ I corrected him.

``You know us so well that seems that you have been with us all our life.´´ Hikaru said ruffling my hair too.

``And you ruffle my hair like I was your younger sister, care to stop? ´´I said annoyed.

``But it's so soft…´´they pouted and I let out a growl.

The mother of the twins let out a laugh and we looked at her strangely.

``You three are just too adorable like that! ´´She said and we blushed.

We spent almost an hour talking about random things. She told us about her travel in France and we told her what we did avoiding the fluffy problem theme.

``Ey, I have an idea. Why don't we prepare the dinner? We could try! ´´ said Hikaru randomly.

``I agree! Can we do it mum? ´´ said Kaoru.

``I don't see why not.´´ that was enough to make them run to the kitchen.

``Eehh…I don't trust these demons with knifes and fire so I'll better go to look after them.´´ I said and went to the kitchen to them.

The first I saw was Hikaru holding a turkey by the legs with a confused face.

``Kaoru, you sure this is a turkey? It's too big that almost looks like an ostrich! ´´ He told him.

I face palmed. These guys don't know how to fry and egg and they want to make turkey. It's going to be difficult. I could at last make them put the freaking animal in a platter. I found a cooking book and I had to tell them the instructions.

``Okay let's see…Use a syringe to inject the wine on the turkey…´´I began.

``We have a syringe? ´´ asked Kaoru to Hikaru and he shrugged.

``That's ridiculous, I saw once my grandma cooking this and she did it like this.´´ I said and used the bottle directly.

``I think you put too much…´´ said Kaoru eyeing it. ``Well, what's next? ´´

``Stuff the turkey.´´ I told him.

``How? It doesn't have head! ´´ said Hikaru grabbing an apple.

``Hikaru we have to use the other gate…´´ I told him with a sweat drop.

``…By the ass!? There's no way it fits! ´´ He said.

``Maybe that's why needed butter…´´Muttered Kaoru.

``Alex, all yours!´´ he said.

``I can't, I'm the one holding the book so I can't do it! ´´ I said showing him to book to put emphasis.

``Ugh…Okay, let's see.´´ He said and turned the turkey so he was facing it.

``Wait, grab it by the legs and pull backwards.´´ said Kaoru and he did it.

``For what?!´´ I asked him with a W.T.F. face.

``I don't know, maybe it enters better…´´ He said unsure.

``Can we pass this step? I don't have it too clear…´´ said Hikaru.

``Yes, I agree. We put some potatoes and to the hell with it.´´ I said and handed the book to Kaoru.

``Let's see…Stitch the aperture and put it in the oven…We have to stitch the thing!?´´He exclaimed.

``What sick psycho wrote this?!´´ Said Hikaru with the same disgusted face of his brother.

``You know? We better forget about the turkey and we do something more easier.´´ I said and put the turkey away.

``Yes, but what do we cook? We never did something like these! ´´they said.

``You didn't have to tell me, I knew you two never cooked by how you said that it was a freaking ostrich! ´´ I said with a laugh.

``And you? You almost make the poor animal get drunk! ´´They said and laughed too.

``Now, we better think of something…what about some meat pie? I learned how to do it two Christmas ago.´´ I suggested.

``Cool! Teach us how to do it! ´´They said happily.

And with that we spent an hour making some meat pie. The boys didn't have trouble doing it so it was easy.

``Okay, it seems eatable. We try it? ´´ said Kaoru carefully and handed us some forks.

``At the count of three and no cheating, all right? One, two, three! ´´ I counted and we ate a bit from it.

``Not bad, at least we are still alive.´´ said Hikaru.

``It's better than I expected! ´´ Said Kaoru.

``This reminds me from back home…oh, the memories…´´ I said getting a bit nostalgic.

The twins looked at me with a somewhat worried faces.

``You…you miss your home, Alex? Your parents, your friends…you miss them all, right? ´´ Kaoru said putting a hand on my shoulder.

``Being honest, not really. My parents kind of ignored me, the unique friends I had were the skaters and you know what happened…I prefer being here, with you two and the others. Maybe I'm from another world but my home is here.´´ I told them smiling.

``Alex…who could have thought you could get this dramatic? ´´ said Hikaru playfully.

``Geez, thanks for ruining the moment.´´ I said and I punched his shoulder. ``Now we should think about the dessert, ideas? ´´

``How about pudding? It's very typical and it didn't seem too hard to make.´´ Suggested Hikaru.

``Well, let's go! ´´ I said pulling up my sleeves.

Half an hour was enough to make it. We had the luck on our side that day, because during all the process of making both meals we didn't dirty our clothes. After tasting it, it was incredible, we high-five each other.

``Total success! ´´We exclaimed.

``This dinner is going to be great! ´´ I said.

And with that we grabbed the plates and went to the dinner room. The four of us ate happily, but the twins were happier because of how their mother had complimented us.

``Ey, you gave us our present anticipated, how about we exchange the presents now? ´´ suggested Hikaru.

We had just finished eating and we were sitting in the sofa.

``I don't see why not, how about you Alex? ´´ asked the mother of the twins.

``Sure.´´ I said.

``Okay, you two close your eyes and we'll get them. Alex, don't you dare to cheat.´´ they warned me.

``I can't promise anything! ´´ I said but I closed my eyes anyway.

A few minutes passed and I could hear the twins climbing up and down the stairs.

``Now open them! ´´They said.

I opened them and saw Hikaru and Kaoru holding two presents each. Both of them were smiling from ear to ear.

``Mum, yours goes first. Here! ´´They said and handed the presents to her.

She opened Kaoru's first and I saw a beautiful blue dress that I bet he designed. Then she opened Hikaru's and it was another dress equally beautiful but that time it as orange. _(Typical of the twins…)_I thought with a smile.

``Oh my God, they're fantastic! Thank you so much! ´´She said and kissed the twins forehead making them blush in embarrassment.

``Mum! ´´they whined and looked away like kids making us chuckle.

I was lucky knowing that I had their presents. Kyoya moved a few string so I could get the presents before time. I had to thank that evil mastermind later.

``Alex, it's your turn. Open mine first, please? ´´ said Hikaru putting the puppy dog eyes. _(So...powerful…Ugh, he's too cute for me…)_

``OKAY! But don't put that face! ´´ I said grabbing the present and he grinned.

I opened it and I raised an eyebrow. It was a Chicago Bull basketball shirt. It was the number 3. I examined it carefully and took notice of something written in the front.

``M-mich…Oh my god…its impossible! It's the autograph of Michael Jordan?!´´ I said getting up from the shock.

``Yes, it was kind of hard to get it. You like it? ´´ He said.

``I don't like it…I love it! Thank you Hikaru! ´´ I said and hugged him.

``No problem, Alex! ´´ He said and returned the hug.

``Ey, I want a hug too! Open mine! ´´ whined Kaoru.

``Okay, okay, let me see! ´´ I chuckled and grabbed his present.

This one was bigger and heavier. I opened it and it was totally new skate. It had my name written along the board with gold and had a paw print in both sides of it. It was amazing.

``Kaoru you can get the hug. This is amazing! ´´ I said and hugged him as well.

``Yippee! ´´ He said like a kid.

``Ey, I have presents for you two as well. Close your eyes and don't cheat! ´´ I ordered them.

They seemed surprised at first but they obliged. I reached under the sofa and grabbed the two little boxes that I keep in there.

``You can open now. I know it's not as expensive or amazing as your presents, but I did as I could.´´ I said a bit shy and handed them the boxes.

They took them and opened them. Their eyes widened for a moment and grabbed the present.

``Alex…Where did you get them? They're great! ´´They said looking at the pendants.

Yep. I asked Kyoya if he could get me two special pendants. They made two parts of a whole. It was a Ying for Hikaru and a Yang for Kaoru. Both of them had a silver fox along the exterior edge. On the back it had their initials written.

``Well, I have my ways…´´I said mysteriously.

The twins put their pendants on and gave me a very tight hug almost making me feet leave the floor. I chuckled slightly_. (Who could have guessed they would like them that much? Well the money that I won with my photos in the magazine has been used for a good cause, I'm okay with that.) _Finally we all went to sleep. I had the worst nightmare ever: a decapitate turkey with the Chicago Bulls shirt was chasing me on my skateboard trying to burn me with a flamethrower.

_(Uff…that was strange…Damn demoniac turkey…And now I remember the lyrics?! Too late you damn brain!)_

**Author Note: The turkey scene is based on a scene of a spanish show called La que se avecina, the scene was so funny that I had to put it. Now leave a review or you'll be damned by Alex. Oh, and if you have any question or suggestion you can review it or send me a PM. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Damn cockroaches

**Author note: New day, new chapter. And I have a poll in my profile that you have to answer or you'll be damned, okay? ¬¬ Now enjoy ****:3**

``Zzzz…No…Go away…Leave me alone…Holy shit, he has a flamethrower! ´´ I woke up screaming.

``Ngh…Alex get back to sleep…´´ Muttered Hikaru grabbing me by the collar of my pajama and pulling me back to the bed.

``Sorry, but that turkey was scarier…´´I said and snuggled back in the pillow.

``If he has a flamethrower use a bazooka and problem solved…´´said Kaoru hugging me from behind.

``Or dream about us and we'll protect you.´´ Said the other hugging me too.

``If I dream about you two believe me it isn't going for kill a demoniac turkey…´´I said half smirking.

``Alex it isn't time to get into pervert mode. Warn us before we get sleepy and we have a deal. Okay? ´´ said Kaoru smiling amused.

``Sure, sure… And Hikaru stop tickling me in the arm.´´ I said annoyed.

``What are you talking about? I'm not doing that.´´ He said confused.

``Kaoru? ´´ I guessed.

``It isn't me.´´ He told me confused as well.

```Then who the fuck…? ´´ I muttered.

One of them turned on the lights on and I looked at my arm. It was big. And black. It was a cockroach. So what we did? Scream of curse.

``KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET IT OFF! ´´ I shrieked getting up and jumping up and down.

``NO WAY I'M TOUCHING THAT! ´´They said going the far away they could off me.

Finally I saw the bug fall to the floor and grabbed one of my sneakers. I gave it at least twenty-eight hits to make sure it was dead.

``What?!´´ I told the demolished insect.

We looked around the room for a moment and we saw that there were some other cockroaches roaming through the room. We screamed again and we ran away from the room.

``What are those screams? ´´ asked the mother of the twins who we found in our way through the hallway.

``God sent us the plagues to punish us for our sins! ´´ said the twins frantically.

``…Cockroaches in our room, at least a hundred.´´ I said more calmly.

``I see…Then we should call a professional so he can eliminate this plague don't you think? ´´She said.

``But they'll have to gas the place so where are we going till they finish? ´´ I asked.

``Anywhere but here! ´´The twins said. _(Ugh, men…They think they're the bests and they're just a bunch of cowards, like they would deal with a demoniac turkey.)_

``I think I have an idea…´´ said their mother with a smile.

A few hours later I was in a place covered totally by snow and jumping on my heels.

``ALASKA HERE I COME! ´´ I said with an excited smile.

``Now we know why you were turned into a Siberian husky…´´Said the twins smirking.

``Yes, I love snow so what? ´´ I said making a snow ball. ``And at least here there aren't any bugs! ´´

``But there can be bad wolves that will try to eat you…´´They said in a creepy voice.

``Naah, I'm fast so there isn't any problem.´´ I shrugged.

``You think you can surpass their speed? ´´They said with a sweat drop.

``If I can surpass yours it's enough.´´ I chuckled.

The twins looked at each other and then at me frowning. Then their faces changed into a devilish one. _(Why I have a bad feeling about this…?)_ Too late. A snowball came directly at me into my face. I lost my balance and fell on the cold snow. The demon duo laughed at me and I whipped out the snow in my face.

``Okay guys, you just awoke the beast…´´I said threatening.

I grabbed the mayor amount of snow I could and did a big snow ball. It was too big I had to carry it using both arms.

**``WHITE DESTRUCTIO-FUCK´´ **I was about to throw it at them but another snowball hit me again making me drop the snow ball over me.

Now I was buried in the snow with only my arm sticking out. Because I couldn't get out I showed them my middle finger.

``Go to hell! ´´ I tried to say but it was muffled by the snow.

Finally they grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out. I narrowed my eyes at them and they just grinned. When I was stable in the ground I whipped out the snow of my clothes, with the bad luck that they took that as an opportunity to strain snow in my shirt by the neck.

``COLD, COLD, COLD! ´´ I said jumping up and down to get it out.

``Welcome to Alaska, Alex! ´´They said and walked to the ski station.

When I finally got off all the snow I followed them. There was their mother waiting for us with an amused smile, I bet she saw everything. We all rent some skies and I rent a snowboard. There wasn't so much difference from a skate, right? We used the cable car to get at the top of the cliff. The twins thought it was funny shake it the whole time to scare me, with what they didn't count was the snowball that welcomed them when we touched ground. _(Revenge is sweet…) _I almost laughed my head off seeing the duo trying to ski.

``No…no, no, no, NO! ´´ shouted Hikaru till he finally reached the bush he was directly going.

``Nice one, flame-head! ´´ I shouted to him laughing.

``Are you usually this evil? ´´Asked the mum of the twins amused.

``Depends on the day.´´ I shrugged my shoulders smiling.

``The next time, you go first! ´´Growled Hikaru when he came to us.

Kaoru tried to get the small branches off his hair while we laughed. I smirked and moved the board to the edge. I made him a two fingers salute and I reclined a bit. I went downhill and I found it easy to control. I went zigzagging smiling all the way.

``WHOOOHOOOOOO!´´ I laughed till I reached the end.

I turned and I saw them as three small points. I saw Hikaru shaking his fist while Kaoru tried to call him down. In a moment he slipped and, because the other tried to help before he fell, they both kissed the snow.

``This guys are hopeless…´´ I said shaking my head.

I used the cable car went again with them. When I jumped down I dodged a snowball that I expected. I smirked to the oldest twin and he narrowed his eyes at me. Kaoru meanwhile let out a small laugh but he shut up at the glare that his brother gave him. After a few tries and hits we all were having races and I won all the times. I had to be good at something, you know? I can't be a klutz in all!

``You won because we let you, don't think you're the best or something like that…´´Said Kaoru who was trying to catch his breath in the cafeteria.

``Sure, sure, whatever you say.´´ I said and took a sip of my hot chocolate.

``Alex, how can you drink that without burning your throat? Mine is like lava! ´´ said Hikaru.

``It's just because you are a weak. I instead have a throat comparable as a dragon.´´ I said letting out a sigh.

``Sometimes you're just plain weird…´´ they said sweat dropping.

``I'm not weird, I'm just from limited edition.´´ I said smirking.

``Here's the count and my number, beautiful.´´ told me the waiter, who was rather good-looking, winking me.

I blushed and grabbed the number putting it in my pocket. _(That was unexpected…)_ I the heard a strange noise and I looked at my sides. The twins were growling and nailing the table with a murdering look. I sweat dropped. _(Someone is jealous…)_ I exited the cafeteria and went for a walk. I heard someone walking behind me and then the twins came and put their arms around my shoulders.

``We don't like him for you! ´´They said annoyed.

``You really thought I was going to call him? You two are really stupid…´´I said to them.

``Ey! We aren't stupid, don't be mean! ´´They pouted.

``Guys, I'm not going to fall for the first one that gave me his number. I'm looking for a great mind and heart, not a great body! ´´ I told them and poked them in the forehead. ``But if he is a cousin of Adonis I won't mind at all…´´ I added with the perverted face.

``You are a pervert, you know? ´´ Said Kaoru.

``I won't deny it, I am. So what? I like it that way.´´ I said.

``I like it too…how about another ``practice session´´ when we get back? ´´ asked me Hikaru using his own perverted face.

``So you can bite me again? In your dreams, Edward Cullen! ´´ I said and punched his arm playfully.

``Don't. Call. Me. That…´´he said through clenched teeth.

``Ooh…the little fairy is mad at me? Poor Edward…´´ I mocked him and ran away.

``Get back here, Alex! Kaoru, help me to kill her! ´´ He said and pursued me.

``Got it! ´´ He said and followed.

``You're too slow for me! ´´ I said and ran through the small forest that was around the ski station.

The pursuing continued for a good ten minutes till finally Kaoru grabbed me by the arm and pushed me against his chest. He smirked down at me and Hikaru came up to me also smirking.

``Any last words? ´´ He told me.

I then heard a strange sound…Almost like a glass chattering…Oh, no…

``Don't move…´´I said totally serious.

``What? ´´They said confused.

I looked down and they followed my gaze. I used my foot and removed a bit of snow from the floor revealing a crystalline surface. We were standing above an iced lake. We gasped ad looked at each other.

``Okay, calm down. One by one, we are going to move out of here. If we move at the same time it would break, got it? Who goes first? ´´ I asked.

They seemed unsure because they feared that the ice might break before they reached the ground. Finally Kaoru got enough courage.

``I'll do it.´´

``Be careful, for god shakes…´´We told him and he nodded.

He began walking slowly and we could hear the ice chattering under his steps. We were containing our breath till he finally reached the other side. I made signs for Hikaru to go next and he shook his head.

``If you don't go the ice will break before we reached the other side. We have the time against us! ´´ I told him.

``You are the lighter one, go first! ´´ He retorted.

``Better that Kaoru loses a friend than his own twin, now go! ´´ I said with a tone that didn't admitted another answer.

Hikaru looked from Kaoru to me and nodded more sure. He walked to the other side using another way farther apart from the one that Kaoru used. _(Good, using another part of the ice that wasn't already walked over he's using the most secure way!) _

``Okay, Alex. Your turn! Be careful! ´´They shouted to me.

I nodded and I took one step forwards. I heard the ice break a bit more. The sound was louder so it meant that it was at the limit. Another step and the ice broke in that part. I took a step back automatically. I saw the cold water and gulped. _(I think I'm not going to make it…) _

``Alex, we're going to call someone to help, okay?!´´They said with fear in their voices.

``Guys, I think that I'm not going to make it! ´´ I said calmly.

``What are you saying?!´´Now they were angry.

``The truth.´´

I used my foot to move more snow from the way. Around me the ice was totally shattered. I looked at them sadly. _(It's over…)_ I finally heard the ice shattering under me. Then it broke and I fell to the freezing water. For a few moments I tried to resurface but the cold was making me go limb. The weight of my wet clothes was pushing me deeper in the lake. Soon the hypothermia began to take me over. I don't know if I blacked out or the death finally reached me but I only saw one responsible:

_(You just had to invade our house and make us go here, eh? Damn cockroaches…)_

**Author Note: Dun dun duuuunnnn...I think I've just killed Alex...Sooo...Review?**


	23. Damn my resurrection

**A****uthor Note: Well, I didn't knew you liked Alex that much, guys...Anyway, enjoy the freaking chapter and damn you to all who doesn't leave reviews!**

I opened my eyes and I only saw darkness, only a black space around me. I felt cold, very cold. _(So that's how death feels like? It's better than I expected…) _the strange part was that even in the darkness I could see myself perfectly. My hands were very pale and no matter how much I rubbed them, it always felt cold. I heard something, a distant voice calling for me, but it only seemed to be in my head.

``Alex! Alex! Wake up, please! No! ´´It was ranting and I found it very familiar. _(Hikaru? Kaoru? Is that really you?!)_

I tried to speak but no words escaped my throat, only I heard my own words echoing in my head.

``Who are you?!´´ asked a voice in my head.

``Uh? Who's there? ´´ like before, I only heard my voice in my head.

A flash of light illuminated me from below and I looked down. Around me a circle of light formed. I looked at my right and gasped. A meter or so, next to me stood someone who I recognized instantly. It was me. But this version of me was kind of different. She was wearing grey pants, sandals and a black shirt with two white belts across the chest making an X. I noticed the pouch attached to her thigh, the headband that covered her eyes and the kunai she was holding to me threatening. It was me in the world of Naruto, a shinobi. I narrowed my eyes at two things: one the headband was scratched and she had a deep hole over her heart with a lot of blood. She was standing in a circle of light like me.

``You are a shinobi…´´ I muttered.

``So, what's with you-Uh?!´´She gasped when she lifted a bit the headband revealing an amber eye. ``Why you…?!´´

``Look like you? It's a long story…´´I began to say.

``Uh?! Sakura!? What…I'm dead…How can it be…´´she began to say._ (It seems she can hear the voices of the people in her world as well I can hear mine…)_

``Ey, it's anyone here?!´´ I heard another voice say.

I turned and found two more copies of me. One had a marine uniform with a yellow scarf around the neck and had a big hole in the stomach. The other had a bronze arm substituting the right one and was holding a bronze shield. She seemed okay but she had a strange look in her eyes.

``He, he, he, wow…finally I lost the last bit of sanity in my mind…he, he…´´she said chuckling.

``Emm…can anyone tell us what's going on?!´´We heard another voice and four more like me appeared.

The first was a year older and had a feet missing; the second had an eye patch, the third was more tanned and was holding the first one and the last one was wearing a weird uniform with a few bullet holes. All of them had digivices attached in the belt.

Other ones appeared, all of them in light circles.

``Okay, this is very curious…´´ Said one wearing steam-punk clothes with an arrow sticking from the back.

``Is this a joke?!´´ growled one with two dog ears sticking from the head and a wound in the chest. _(That' brings back some memories…)_

``What's all of this?!´´That one was in a wheelchair.

``Man, this is very weird…´´ said two at the same time, one with a cop uniform and a bite mark in the neck and another with the SOLDIER uniform with a lot of injuries.

``Damn dragon and damn Rogue…´´muttered one with a black mark in the shoulder.

``Damn Light, I'm going to kick his godly ass till he dies! ´´ shouted one with a small scar in the cheek.

``We all of you calm down so we can get the things straight?!´´ Ordered one in an armor.

Silence came for a minute till one of them broke it.

``You are…you are the one with the twins! How did you know all of that?!´´Exclaimed the Hogwarts student.

``She knows about all of us, well, our worlds more exactly.´´answered the unique animal of the group, the dog that the gypsy had that day.

``What is she? God or something like that!?´´ asked the Youkai angrily.

``No, and calm down okay? Observing each of us we can deduce that we all died.´´ I said.

``Don't you say?! I thought that you can live perfectly with this! ´´The marine said signaling her stomach.

``Geez, can you let her explain herself? It isn't that hard…´´Sighed the SOLDIER.

``Okay, if I know all is because in my original world, exist fantastic stories that the people reads for entertaining. It seems that the worlds of those stories truly exist and you came from them. At the same time the persons that exist in one world exists in the others as reflections or other versions. We are the different versions of the person known as Alex Kane.´´ I explained.

Silence again. Each version looked at themselves and then at the people at their sides. The one with an arm missing began to laugh hysterically.

``What the hell is wrong with you?! This is serious! ´´ scolded the armor one.

``Sorry! Sorry! But I'm a bit crazy and I laugh sometimes randomly! Ha, ha, ha! ´´She said clutching her stomach.

``So now, that we are dead, what are we going to do? ´´ said the Shinobi sitting Indian style.

``Don't know…I hope that Captain, Luffy , Ace and the crew are okay…´´Muttered the now no-so -sure-about-it-marine.

``I hope that Zack and Cloud are safe…´´said the SOLDIER.

``Leon, please be okay…´´prayed the one with the police uniform.

``Will she have reached the tower in time? ´´ asked one in the wheelchair.

``If they don't destroy the ring we're going to have problems…´´said the steam-punk one fixing her goggles.

_(At least I know that they're okay…Hum? What's…?!)_ I yelped when I felt some kind of shock go through my body. The others looked at me strangely.

``Owwww…my head…´´muttered the armored one clutching her head.

``Ey! My wounds are closing! ´´ exclaimed the SOLDIER.

``Mines too! ´´ said one of the Digidestined.

``It seems that our plans of dying are denied! ´´ said the guild member happily.

``It was a pleasure to meet you all, but my Captain needs me! ´´ saluted the marine.

``Till our next near-experience time, then! ´´ I said laughing. _(Wait there Hikaru, Kaoru. I'm going back!)_

I felt another shock going through me and all was engulfed in a bright light. I blinked a few times to look at a white ceiling. _(I must be in a hospital…)_ I saw no one around me, but at least I confirmed that I was in the room of a hospital. I reclined a bit in my seat and flinched because felt like all my body was sour.

``Are you sure Hikaru? This is going to be hard…for both of us…´´I heard a saddened voice behind the door.

``Yes...She was our friend and I want to see her. At least one last time…Have you called the others? ´´The other voice asked.

``Yes, they'll be here in any moment. You ready? ´´

The door opened. They looked at me and I looked at them. There wasn't any reaction. By their red eyes I deduced the have been crying, maybe for hours. I smiled a bit and they backed away.

``Impossible…It's impossible…´´Kaoru said.

``I must be dreaming, this is so good to be true…´´Hikaru said too.

``So that's how you welcome your friend who came from the death? Thank you guys! ´´ I said sarcastically but with a smile on my face.

In a second they came and hugged me, even with the pain that involved it I returned it. I felt them shaking and crying in my shirt, but I didn't cared.

``W-we though w-we lost you f-forever! ´´ Sobbed Kaoru.

``A-Alex, this is a miracle…´´Hikaru hugged me tighter as I could die again in any moment.

``I'm back, calm down…I'm here with you; I'm not going to go away…´´I said with my own tears of happiness.

``They said you died…how can it be? ´´ said Kaoru.

``How much time I had been dead? ´´ I asked curious.

``They got you out of the water already dead. It has been at least thirty minutes…I still can't believe it! ´´ said Hikaru now smiling from ear to ear.

``Ha! Like freezing water could kill me! I'm indestructible! ´´ I said proud and messed his hair.

``ALEX!? WHERE IS ALEX KANE!? WE DEMAND TO KNOW! ´´We heard some shouts from outside.

``Um…care to tell them I'm here? I don't want the hospital to be demolished by Blonde-Monkey-sensei…´´ I said with a sweat drop.

The twins nodded and went to reach the door but it was opened in their noses making them fall to the ground.

``Ow…´´I heard them moan.

``ALEX?! Uh…? You are alive…? You're alive! ´´ I was now hugged again this time by Tamaki who had tears falling from his eyes.

``Daddy, I missed you! ´´ I said returning the hug. _(I missed my blonde monkey… I can't deny it.)_

``When they told me what happened I couldn't believe it at first, but it was impossible they could joke with a subject like that! ´´ He told me.

``Well, I died for at least thirty minutes…´´I muttered and he broke the hug.

``Alex…Are you God? ´´ He asked me serious.

``They already asked me that, and no, I'm not…´´I said.

I heard hurried footsteps and I saw Kyoya appearing by the door breathing hard. He looked at me and his face changed into one of shock. He walked cautiously to me almost like he was unsure I was there.

``It's biologically impossible you could survive at that…´´He almost whispered.

``And it's also impossible come to another world tuned into a dog, don't you think? ´´I said smirking.

Then, something happened that I thought it was impossible. The Shadow King, Kyoya, hugged me. I stiffened and my eyes widened.

``Do something like that again and I'll kill you, understand? ´´ He said darkly. _(He still has to be cool, right?)_

``Got it, Kyoya, it's not like I want to repeat the experience…´´I said.

``ALEX! ´´ I heard Honey shout and launch at me, of course I welcomed him with open arms. ``You're okay! ´´ He said with teary eyes.

``Yeah, I'm the best Honey, don't think a lake is going to take me down so easily.´´ I said winking. ``Now where's Mori so I can hug him too? ´´ I said smiling.

``Over here.´´ I said a voice at my other side.

I turned to find the silent but kind Mori. I opened my arms smiling and he with a smile hugged me. _(Only a few minutes ago I was freezing and now I have this wonderful warm sensation…I love this bunch of freaks!) _He let go of me and I looked at the floor were the twins were still holding their faces.

``You two are weaker than a fly…´´I muttered_. _``Emm…where is Haruhi? I want to see my favorite cross-dresser too! ´´ I whined.

``Ummm well…we all came with our jets in the moment they told us and…´´`Said Tamaki rubbing the back of his neck.

``So you just leaved Haruhi to get a plane in her own? ´´ I said with a sweat-drop.

``I know, I know, I'm a terrible father! ´´ He said and went to the emo corner to grow mushrooms.

``Okay, now would someone give me a phone so I can tell Haruhi I'm okay? ´´ I asked.

``Here, you can use mine.´´ Said Kyoya handing me his mobile phone.

``Thank you! ´´ I said and dialed her number. ``C'mon…answer, answer, answer…´´

``Kyoya?! What happened?!´´Was the first think she heard.

``Haruhi…I'm Alex; I call you from the heaven…´´I said with a phantasmagoric tone.

``Alex?! Oh my God, you're alive! ´´She exclaimed.

``Aww…how did you know it was me and not a spirit? ´´I said disappointed.

``Because you'll end up in hell, that's why.´´ she answered and I sweat-dropped. _(Geez, thank you Haruhi…)_``But how are you alive? ´´She asked me.

``Even I don't know, but I was dead for at least thirty minutes! ´´ I told her.

``Well, you could have revived an hour or so ago, I'm already in the plane…´´she said.

``Crap…Sorry, but I was having a hug session here and all…I'm truly sorry, really…´´ I said sincere.

``Don't worry about it; the important is that you're alive, okay? Don't scare us like that…´´She scolded me.

``I'll try! See ya! ´´ I said and hung up the phone. ``So…You didn't buy the grave, right? ´´ I said casually.

``Luckily no, I don't think that you can give it back to the shop.´´ Said Kaoru laughing.

``Excuse me, could you leave the room? We're here to take away the corpse.´´ said someone at the door.

``You could do that if there was a corpse to take away.´´ I called.

The door opened and two shocked nurses looked at me. They blinked and they run to reach a doctor saying that I revived. _(I'm the freaking Jesus Christ now? Yeah, bow to your new god!)_

``The people aren't going to stop talking about me, right? ´´ I said monotone.

``Probably, someone resurrecting isn't very common so you're going to be in the front pages of the news…´´Said Kyoya pushing his glasses. ``Mmm…that means that is probably our customers are going to know your secret…´´He noticed.

_(Well…Damn my resurrection…Anyway, Alex Kane is back, bitches!)_

**Author Note: Did you really think I was going to let her die? I'm not the author of Game of Thrones, I don't kill my characters...Always...*Cough**Cough* So...Want to vote in the poll? It's in my profile and it will decide the future of this story!**


	24. Damn nightmares

**Author Note: Okay dear readers I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review so I won't need Alex to damn you all. Now I would like to open a section of questions where you can ask me anything about characters, possible new stories etc...You just have to lave a review or a PM and I ask anything.**

And after hours and hours of medical personal asking me questions, Tamaki pleading to get me out of here and a headache I was able to get out of the hospital. Even with Kyoya threatening a lot of people, the news ended up knowing about me and my case traveled around the world. Now I was sure that all my customers discovered my secret. Now I was in the ski station with all my friends watching the news and I slammed my head in the table every time.

``And now a curious case: A American teenager, Alex Kane, revived thirty minutes later after her heart stopped beating. The girl fell on an iced lake that broke and she fell in the water, something that caused a hypothermia making her unable of move and making her drowning. She was moved to a hospital after her two friends pleaded to try to reanimate her. We still don't know how she could survive, but many say that is a miracle…´´ the guy of the news explained while photos of me and the iced lake were shown.

Kyoya was gritting his teeth and was passing his hands through his hair. We were going to lose a lot of customers after that.

``There it goes my Bad Boy type…I screwed it…´´I sighed.

``Don't say that, it wasn't your fault, okay? We were doing it fine even before you appeared! ´´ Tamaki said patting my shoulder.

``But now the customers are going to think that you are liars and maybe they'll stop going to the club.´´ I retorted.

``…We're doomed…´´He said and went to his emo corner.

``Mind if I join you? ´´ I said and I went with him.

``Go ahead.´´

The truth was that I liked being a host, I don't know why but it was entertaining. Sure we made a lot of weird things, but it was that weird things that made me see Ouran High School Host Club back then. It was great.

``C'mon Alex, you're alive! You have another opportunity; don't waste it being that depressed! ´´ cheered me up Honey while he ate the third cake of the day.

``I don't know Honey. I don't want to leave the Club…´´

``Ey, Alex, we know how to cheer you up, wait here! ´´ I heard the twins say in the background.

_(What are those two going to do now? I don't know what could cheer me up…)_

``Alex! Check this out! ´´They said and I turned.

I saw both of them holding a jar with snow and grinning. _(Are they going to dump it in my head or what?)_

``We've got a jar of snow! We've got a jar of snow! We've got a jar of snow! And guess what's inside it! ´´They sung while danced around.

At first there was a deep silence and the others were looking at them with total W.T.F. faces. I tried to contain my laugh but I couldn't. At first snorted and it went to a full laugh.

``Ha, ha, ha! Oh my god…Oh dear lord Hikaru, Kaoru! I can't! It's just too hilarious! ´´ I said between laughs.

``But you still didn't answer…Guess what's inside it! ´´They said holding the jar.

``I don't' know, snow maybe? ´´ I said smiling and wiping my tears.

``Nooo…Try again! ´´They said smiling.

``Your brain? ´´ I said smirking.

``Man, she can guess which one is Hikaru but she can't guess this…´´ Hikaru muttered.

``Should we tell her? ´´ Kaoru asked.

``She's too silly to guess it so, yes.´´ the other said opening the jar.

``I heard that, you know?!´´ I said angrily.

``Calm down, calm down…Here, catch it! ´´Kaoru said throwing something in the air.

I identified what it was at the second I saw it. A cookies pack. My eyes widened and I jumped to catch it in mid-air. I grabbed the pack and fell to the ground with style. _(My precious…)_

``Yeah, nothing better to celebrate a resurrection than this! Eh, something wrong? ´´ I asked when I saw their faces.

``H-how did you do that? It was very fast! ´´ said Tamaki.

``Really? Well, must be the power of the cookies.´´ I said happily munching one. `` I'm going for a walk.´´ I said and exited the ski station.

It was night but I didn't care. About the cold, well I had my hoodie on. I walked around the small forest and I ended up in the iced lake. I sat against a tree and looked at the sky. I gasped. The Northern lights illuminated the sky and that was reflected by the lake creating an incredible sight. I rested peacefully and played with my Jolly Roger. I hummed a rap song that came to my mind; I remembered that my father often sung it: Mockingbird my Eminem. How ironic that someone who didn't care for her daughter sung that…

``I bet neither of you noticed that I'm gone forever.´´ I muttered.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. The air smelt like pine. It was very relaxing.

``If you stay here more time you're going to catch a cold.´´ I heard two voices say and I smiled.

``So it was true that you were going to always keep an eye on me.´´ I said.

The twins sat at either side of me and hugged me by the shoulders.

``It's strange, seeing the place where you died… ´´ I said looking at the broken part of the ice.

``Alex, when we saw they pulled out from the water…it was painful. We felt guilty and we wanted to change places with you. Please, don't ever scare us like that…´´´They said and I felt them hug me tighter.

``Guys…I must say that where I went I saw all my other shelves. They didn't mind too much that they died, but they were worried sick for the ones they left in their world. I was the lucky one because I knew you two were alright. So that proves that it's in my nature, in Alex Kane nature sacrifice herself by the ones she cares and I can see that if I had to do it again I won't doubt it. So I can't promise anything.´´ I said with a sad smile.

``So you're saying that is in your nature being a stubborn, imprudent and kind person? ´´ said Kaoru smiling.

``Then there's nothing we can do against it…´´said Hikaru too.

``We surrender! ´´They said and put their heads in my shoulder.

I chuckled slightly and leaned more on the tree.

``We're happy you're okay…´´They muttered.

``Me too guys, me too…´´I said and I let out a yawn.

``You're sleepy? We should get back.´´ Kaoru said getting up and tend me his hand.

I grabbed it and he pulled me to stand up, but me being the klutz I'm, I tripped and I smacked right on his chest. At least he reacted in time to catch me.

``Easy there! Your clumsiness still hadn't change, eh? ´´ He said winking.

I blushed embarrassed and they laughed.

``It's been a while since the last time we make you blush…You're still cute when you do that…´´Hikaru said.

``You know how much I-´´I began but I was cut off my Hikaru kissing me.

When we broke apart he was smirking and I was mute from the shock. I didn't see that one coming.

``Hate us? I doubt it. Now let's go to bed to catch some sleep, unless you get into pervert mode and want to do other things.´´ He said picking me bridal style.

I was about to punch him and damn him but I just groaned and leaned to him. (_Meh, at least I don't have to walk back to the hotel.)_ Soon I began to feel too sleepy and I couldn't help it, I fell asleep.

That night I had a nightmare, even worse than the last one. This time I saw me standing in the middle of the lake were all the floor was shattered except where I was standing. Around me the other Hosts were standing around me in circle, above the fragile ice. And no matter how many times I tried to move I couldn't take a step forwards so I was forced to look how they sunk in the freezing water. In that moment I woke up at least no screaming, but with cold sweat running down my forehead. I tried to catch my breath and wiped the sweat with the sleeve of my pajama. I looked to my sides and saw the twins sleeping peacefully with almost smiles. I smiled a bit but I was still nervous. _(That anguish…That's how I made feel everyone?)_ I leaned back on the bed but the sleep couldn't come. I resigned and being the most cautious I could I managed to get out of the bed without theme wake up. I walked to the outside of the hotel that was next the ski station and leaned against one of the walls and looked at the moon.

``Alex? What are you doing up at this hours? ´´ I heard a deep voice asking behind me.

``Mori! I could ask the same! ´´ I said but seeing I didn't get a response I answered. ``Even as it sounds too childish…I…had a nightmare…´´ I said and rubbed my arm.

``What it was about? ´´ He asked me.

Even shocked at first I began to explain my nightmare. Mori listened patient and carefully. When I finished I sighed and looked at the snowy floor. He put a hand on my head and ruffled a bit my hair. I looked up and I saw him smiling.

``It was a nightmare, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to any of us.´´ He told me.

``Mori…Thank you, I must say that I needed someone to talk about it.´´ I said smiling brightly.

He nodded and went back to his room, I supposed. I let out a sneeze. _(They are right; if I stay too much time out here I might catch a bad cold.)_ I entered the hotel again and went back to my room. I sweat-dropped. Kaoru was now on the floor, still asleep, and Hikaru was straddled in the bed. I shook my head and walked to Kaoru.

``Kaoru, wake up if you don't want to hurt your back.´´ I said to him.

``No…I want to sleep even in the floor…´´He said and he curled into a ball. (Aww, so cute.)

Seeing he wasn't going to move by the normal manners he's going to be awoke by the good manners. I kneeled to his level and moved him a bit. I smirked a bit and leaned to him. He opened his eyes when he felt me kissing him. He cupped my cheek and returned it. When we separated I smiled to him.

``So are you going to move or not? ´´ I asked him.

``Only if you do it again.´´ He said smiling.

``Umm? I thought Hikaru was the more perverted one…Meh.´´ I said and kissed him again.

Once finished he chuckled and got up. He looked at me and then frowned.

``Alex, why were you up at these hours? ´´ He asked me.

``Emm…I had a nightmare.´´ I said embarrassed.

``The demoniac turkey again? ´´ He guessed with a raised eyebrow.

``No! This one was…worse. ´´I said rubbing the back of my neck.

``You'll tell us about it tomorrow, okay? Try to sleep.´´ he said kissing the top of my head.

``I'll try but…´´I said looking at Hikaru. ``What we do with him? ´´

``Move him Chicago style.´´ He said putting a feet on Hikaru's side. ``Help me? ´´

I smiled evilly and did the same. We counted to three silently and we pushed him out of the bed were he fell with a thud. We could still hear his snoring. I snorted and moved onto the bed and Kaoru followed.

``He deserves that for pushing you off the bed.´´ I said as if it was a good excuse.

``I agree; we're totally innocent.´´ Kaoru said while he surrounded me with his arms. ``Good night.´´

``Night.´´ I answered.

I couldn't sleep that night. The same nightmare appeared again and again. No matter how hard I tried, it always kept coming.

_(I hope they don't notice the bags under my eyes or they'll get worried…Damn nightmares…)_

**Author Note: You liked it? Then you can get your own jar of snow for only 190000000$! Limited promotion till the end of the world! And remember that the poll is still open, I accept suggestion and now I answer questions! Till the next chapter :3**


	25. Damn horse!

**Author Note: Here we go with another chapter! I'll answer your questions at the end of the chapter so enjoy!**

``Ugh…why the hell I'm on the floor?!´´ I heard Hikaru groaning. ``And what the hell are you doing?!´´ Asked me.

Because I didn't catch any sleep at least I let Kaoru sleep hugged to me. I smirked at him and passed my hand through his hair.

``What do you think I'm doing? Rest, that's all.´´ I said.

``And why is my brother hugging you and I'm not? ´´ He said through gritted teeth.

``Because you pushed Kaoru again from the bed and he deserved to get revenge.´´ I said calmly.

``It's not my fault!´´ He pouted and lied next to me trying to put the puppy eyes, but Kaoru sleeping had more cuteness than him. ``C'mon let him go and hug me instead.´´

``No, maybe you're twins but Kaoru is the cutest.´´ I said smirking.

``Maybe…but I'm the sexiest.´´ He said putting a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I let out a low chuckle. _(Not going to work, sorry. Maybe I can play with him a bit more...) _Just when an idea was about to pop in my mind Kaoru nuzzled my neck and opened his eyes smirking slightly.

``What's wrong, Hikaru? Jealous? ´´ He asked.

The older was red from embarrassment and fury. He huffed and got up. Before getting in the bathroom he turned and pointed a finger to us.

``I'll get my revenge on you two, you know?! Prepare yourselves! ´´ He said and with that he closed the door.

``So…You say I'm the cutest? ´´ Kaoru said smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

I pushed him playfully and got up. I walked down to the ski station. I ordered my usual hot chocolate and waited the others to wake up.

``What's up Kyoya? Sleep well? ´´ I asked friendly.

``So, so…You don't seem to sleep well, there's a problem? ´´ He asked me.

``Some bad nightmares, but they'll wear of. Don't worry, the best thing I should do now is entertain myself and forget the near-death experience.´´ I said taking a sip.

``Um…very interesting. Often the people usually keeps that to them so they don't worry their friend or families, but you just say the truth sincerely. Why? ´´ He asked me.

``I thought about that at first, that I should keep it to myself. But then I thought: Ey, my friends are the Hosts, they'll notice somehow and they'll help me even if I tell them to not do it. So I'm going to skip the part of the talk ``we're your friends and we're here to help you´´. I can't stand that talks.´´ I told him.

``Talks? ´´ He asked.

``Yes, the talks. Example, the ``If you love him then tell him´´ talk, the ``Is your friend and you have to help him even if you're mad at him´´ talk, the ``you are the chosen one, save the freaking world´´ talk, etc, etc…´´ I said monotone.

``Resuming, the typical movie clichés talks. Right? ´´ He said amused.

``Exactly. The life isn't a movie, so let's not turn it into one.´´

``Ironically, taking a look at your life it looks like a movie, don't you think? ´´

``Nah…It looks more like…A story written by a bored person with a lot of free time…´´

``Alex! ´´ I heard a voice call from the door.

``Haruhi! You finally came! ´´ I said and hugged her.

``Are you okay? Everything is all right? Is that bags under your eyes? ´´She began asking.

``Whoa, whoa, calm down! Yes I'm okay, don't worry. The bags are from nightmares, but that's normal after a near-death experience, they'll wear off. Okay? ´´ I said smiling.

``Uff…Thank God…You had me very worried.´´ She said.

``Haruhi! Don't run off like that! ´´ I heard another voice saying.

``Emm, Haruhi, why is your dad here? ´´ I asked with a sweat-drop seeing Ranka appearing.

``I wasn't going to let my dear daughter going to a plane all alone. And I also wanted to meet her new friend that she talked about. I'm Ranka, I'm so pleased to meet you Alex-san.´´ He said tending his hand.

``The pleasure is all mines, Ranka and you can call me just Alex.´´ I said politely.

``Of course, of course! Being from Chicago and all, you're not accustomed to that, right? ´´ He said smiling.

``Haruhi! My dear daughter you finally came! ´´ I saw Blonde-Monkey-sensei running straight to Haruhi, only to be intercepted by Ranka.

``I heard to you're also in the Host Club, what type do you have? ´´ He asked casually while he stepped on Tamaki's back.

``The bad boy type, and if you want a suggestion try stepping on the neck first and then be pressuring all the way through the vertebral column.´´ I said and did a demonstration making Tamaki let out small screams.

``Umm I see…I count on you to keep this bug away from my dear Haruhi.´´ He said.

``Count on it Ranka, and more than a bug he's a Blonde. Annoying. Monkey.´´ I said matching my words with each step. _(This is very relaxing; it's great to relief the stress.)_

``What's all these noise? Uh, Haruhi? ´´ said the twins coming down.

``Oh, hi Hikaru, hi Kaoru! ´´ said Ranka.

``Hello Ranka! ´´They chipped. _(Man these seems like a comedy program: The Okama and the Twins!)_

``It's nice to see you again Ranka.´´ Said Kyoya adjusting his glasses.

``Hi Ranka! ´´ said Honey showing up perched on Mori's shoulders.

``It seems that the entire Club is here! ´´ He laughed still breaking Tamaki's back.

``We should let him go, I'm hearing some strange noises from his back and he could demand us.´´ I said letting him go and Ranka did the same a bit hesitant.

Tamaki didn't got up. I rolled my eyes and I grabbed him pulling him on his feet. I caught him by the shoulders and give a good hit with the knee making a crack sound. I put back the column in its place, how? I have no idea. It was that or I broke it completely.

``So… what now? ´´ I asked.

There was an awkward silence. _(Okay, I'm alive, all we are okay in Alaska bored as hell…what we do now?) _

``Emm…we could go to a commoner farm if you want.´´ the twins said pulling out the tickets.

``That's a great idea! There we could see the life of the commoners and live it surrounded by nature! It's fantastic! ´´ Began to ramble Tamaki. _(Hum, it seems I didn't break his back as I thought. What a pity.)_

``Really guys? A farm? You're going to make me go to a farm when I just came to a place like Alaska?! I'm not going.´´ Said Haruhi crossing her arms

Three hours later we were in the farm, Texas. The contrast of temperature was a very important fact so we had to use new summer clothes and I took my opportunity to use the new basketball shirt that the twins gave me.

``Why I'm forced to go? ´´ Haruhi said miserably while we stood watching the farm. _(It looks like a typical farm. Rural, with its barn, it's animals…And it's smell…)_

``Because our mum said that we invite all our friends and that includes you.´´ said the twins.

``How considerate from your part…´´she said sarcastically.

``NOW LISTEN UP, SMARTYES! ´´We heard a deep voice saying.

We turned around and we saw a tall muscled man who looked like a mix of Clint Eastwood with Chuck Norris. The owner of the farm.

``I'm not going to let you hurt my animals, destroy my property or go around smelling the flowers, got it?! I want work and a very good work! If any of you rich kids are thinking this is going to be a vacation then you have the airport three miles ago and I'll be glad to kick you there, understand?!´´ He practically screamed in our faces.

Honey hugged Mori scared, Tamaki hide behind Kyoya and the twins behind me. I and Haruhi were pale and sweating. (_This is going to be our Vietnam!)_

``I said understand?!´´ He practically glared at me. _(Hm. I been chased by an angry Kyoya, he doesn't scare me!)_

``Of course sir, what's going to be our mission? ´´ I asked doing a military salute in a mocking manner.

``You and the cowards behind you we'll be taking care of the horses. I'll let you ride one but if you hurt them I'll skin you alive. The Barbie and the Four-Eyes will be taking care of the cows. If one of them has a child is while you're working is not my problem. The kid and his babysitter will be taking care of the fields. I want it perfect. And you'll be taking care of the chickens.´´ He finished pointing to Haruhi. ``And I don't want objections!´´

With that all of us went to do our assigned jobs.

``This is going to be so fun…´´I muttered sarcastically.

``Who could have guessed that the owner was going to be a gorilla?!´´ They said out loud.

We went to the stables and did our work. Hikaru was brushing the horses, Kaoru was cleaning the stable and I was helping to do it.

``At least my senses are not advanced like before…´´I said referring to the smell.

``Ugh, I hope the others are having more fun than us.´´ Said Kaoru.

``KYAAAAAAAAAAA!´´´We heard a scream.

``Uh?! Haruhi!?´´ Kaoru asked worriedly.

``No, it was Tamaki. He screams like a girl.´´ I said calmly. ``How are you doing Hikaru?´´ I asked over my shoulder.

I saw him brushing a brown horse in one of the boxes with his headphones on. _(The bastard left us the worst work. Must be his revenge…)_

``Well, we could use the hose to finish it faster.´´ Said Kaoru.

``Good idea!´´ I said and went for the hose.

Sure it was faster, but that left me all the work. I narrowed my eyes a Kaoru who was now sitting in a stall watching me with a smile on his face. _(You lazy ass…you'll see…)_ I smirked and pointed the hose to him.

``Hey, Alex, stop that!´´ He said but he was laughing.

``No, that's what you deserve for being so lazy!´´ I said laughing too.

Finally I stopped and now Kaoru was covered totally in water. He stood up and looked at me with a playful smile.

``Hey Alex, want a hug?´´ He said opening his arms.

``Umm, nop. But you should change your clothes our you'll get sick.´´ I said and continued to do my work.

``It's too hot so I'll stay like this.´´ He said and I turned.

Now I bet I was having a nosebleed. _(Why did you take your shirt off?! God…) _He smirked and walked to me.

``What's it Alex? Something you like?´´ He said.

``Dear lord give me forces to restrain the lust that invades my body because this demon!´´ I began to pray making Kaoru laugh.

``Since when are you Christian? ´´He asked amused.

``Since when are you a pervert? ´´ I retorted.

``Don't know, must be hormones.´´ He shrugged his shoulders. _(If the hormones are turning you in that I don't want to see Hikaru…Great now I'm turned on…Damn…)_

``Finished! That was the last one! Want to ride any of them?´´ Said Hikaru pulling down his headphones.

``Bring it on!´´ I said.

Now we where out with three horses. Kaoru was already in his, that was a white with black sports one. Now I was struggling to get on mine.

``Why. I. Must. Be. So. Short!?´´ I said jumping up and down trying to get in the huge animal, a black one, which seemed to be laughing his ass off.

I felt being picked up and put on the horse. I looked down and saw Hikaru smirking at me. I blushed slightly. _(I hate my shortness…)_ I grabbed the reins of the horse and smiled. Now…How I make it move?

``Emm…´´I began to say.

``Hit him on the sides with your heels.´´ Hikaru instructed me. ``Are you sure do you want to do it on your own this early?´´

``Yes, I'm not going to let this motherfucker win!´´ I said and kicked him, hard.

The horse stood in his back legs making me lose the control but I could at least grab on the reins. It began to run around, it would be perfect if I was sitting on him, not being dragged around grabbing onto him for dear life. My feet where almost touching the ground. Instead of helping me, the twins and their respective horses were laughing their heads off.

**``FUUUUUUUUCKING HOOOOORSEEE!´´** I screamed around.

Finally the animal turned a curve and I let go of the rains. I rolled on the ground and I felt very dizzy. The animal neighed and shook his head.

``Nice one Alex!´´ They laughed.

_(I think I broke something…Ugh…Damn horse…)_

**Author Note: So let's answer some questions! Remember you can leave a review asking me about the story, my OC, future stories even me! SO let's begin:**

**Toboe's Soulmate: Well, it's not love in a romantic way. I'll say that her relationship with the Hosts is more like she is a younger sister or in Tamaki's case a daughter. XD But there's an exception with two persons...More information in the next question! Oh, and you can call me Hikari if you want :3**

**TMC-Yuki: At first I didn't know if I should put it, but I finally decided that yes, there's gonna be some romance. With who? You can see a poll in my profile were you can see my options and vote for your favourite! Oh and don't be so sorry, at least you asked me a question so I forgive you. You can get a jar of snow free if you want.**

**And for the others: Vote, review, damn you who doesn't do it and till the next chapter!**


	26. Damn you Tamaki!

**Author Note: Review, vote, question and enjoy or you'll be damned!**

``Ey, Tamaki, we heard you scream before, what happened? ´´ I asked to him when we were eating.

``Don't remember me…´´ He said from his corner shaking slightly.

``Em…Kyoya? ´´ I said with hopes of get answers.

``Remember what the owner said before? Well, it happened.´´ He said calmly.

``A baby cow has just born before your eyes? Eh…Cool.´´ I said but I swear I was disgusted to the extreme.

``And we had to help a bit…´´ He said and I saw him shudder a bit.

``Ewwww…´´ All in the table said and pushed their plates.

``Don't tell us the graphic version, Kyoya, or we'll puke our first meal in our life.´´ said Hikaru putting a hand over his eyes.

``Ey, Alex, why do you have a lot of dirt in your face? ´´ asked Honey curious.

``Eh…´´ I was too embarrassed to tell it.

``When she got in the horse she was dragged bi him all the way around the floor. She couldn't stop screaming her guts off! ´´ Said the twins chuckling.

The Hosts looked at me and put their hands on their mouths trying to muffle their laugh. I frowned.

``Just laugh in my face already, I know you want.´´ I said bluntly.

``Sorry, Alex. But it's hilarious! ´´ said Haruhi.

``Yeah, what they don't tell is that while I was screaming for help, they just laughed. I could have got hurt you know? ´´ I scolded the twins.

``We told you we're sorry! C'mon don't get mad at us.´´ They said putting the puppy eyes.

I flinched. The puppy dog eyes were hard to resist if they did it at the same time. I wanted to stay mad at them but it was too difficult. I sighed. I grabbed my napkin and put it in the table.

``I can't. I surrender.´´ I said.

``YES! ´´ They said pumping their fist in the air.

``You know you can't resist our faces.´´ Kaoru said tapping my cap making it cover my eyes.

``Ey! ´´ I protested while adjusted it making them laugh.

``LISTEN UP SMARTYES! ´´We heard Chuck Norris say appearing by the door. ``Seeing you all did a good work you can have all the afternoon free! I'm in a very good mood today so you can thank my son that is going to marry the most beautiful girl in the country! ´´ He said proudly. ``I'll be out for a few hours so remember! You broke something, I'll break you something! ´´ He said and walked off.

We all stood in silence and looked at each other. Now what we do?

``How about we watch a movie all together? ´´ Said Honey.

We agreed and after we cleaned the table, we went to the living room. There was an old TV and a DVD player so at least we could see it, in bad quality, but it was enough. It was Tamaki who choose the movie. He, being the innocent Blonde-Monkey he is, grabbed probably the worse movie he could choose: Jeepers Creepers II. Damn him. During the movie Honey was clutching onto Mori and the twins were beginning to get paranoid because they were looking through the window every once and then. I was glaring daggers at Tamaki._ (Because with my post-death nightmares weren't enough, eh?!)_

``Tamaki, I'm going to drown you in the well and I'll make you the next Samara, after I castrate you.´´ I said through gritted teeth.

``It's not my fault! ´´ He said miserably while hugging his teddy bear and yes, he brought it with him. ``How I was going to know what type of movie was? ´´

``Have you seen the image in the box, you idiot? Or even read the sinopsis that's behind it?!´´said Haruhi.

Tamaki went to his emo corner, while I was thinking about a solution to forget about the movie. _(At least he didn't catch the movie of The Children of the Corn…)_

``We should play a game to distract ourselves and don't think about the movie.´´ I suggested.

Haruhi went to the cupboard that it had lot of board game with Tamaki ranting about how incredible must be the commoners games.

``Monopoly, perhaps? ´´ She asked me.

I looked by the corner of my eye to Kyoya. I shook my head.

``We are too much to play this one…Twister? ´´She said.

``Haruhi, play with dudes at that game can put us in extreme awkward positions. Literally.´´ I said.

``True. Mm…we have cards. ´´She said pulling out a maze of cards.

``That's a good idea.´´ I said with a thumbs up.

``Uh? How do you play with these? ´´ asked Tamaki interested.

``We can play a lot of games with these. Which one we should play? ´´ she wondered.

``We've got an idea! We heard about a very popular commoner game! ´´ Said the twins grinning.

``Really? Which one?´´ Tamaki said excitedly.

``Strip Poker.´´ They answered smirking.

I face-palmed. Tamaki went red in the face and began ranting.

``YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE MY DEAR DAUGHTERS PLAY THAT PERVERTED GAME OF YOURS! ´´ He said almost spitting fire.

``C'mon, my lord. We bet you want to play.´´ they said evilly.

``I'M NOT LIKE YOU TWO! ´´ He said but then he grew quiet and began to put weird faces.

``What's he doing? ´´ I asked unsure.

``He's in his mind-theater.´´ they answered simply. ``So what do you say, want to play? ´´ They said waving the cards in our face.

``Never.´´ I said crossing my arms.

``We I should play that ridiculous game of yours?´´ Said Kyoya.

``We can bet real money. The winner gets 500 bucks.´´ They said pulling out the money.

``WE PLAY! ´´ I, Haruhi and Kyoya said at the same time.

`We could play, it sounds fun! ´´ Honey said.

And with that the game began. Kaoru shuffled the cards gave them to us. I looked at my cards and discarded three. (Crap! I only have one pair! I hope one of them looses…) I wasn't that lucky.

``Alex, you know what happens now.´ ´ The twins said.

I sighed and I pulled out my cap.

``No, no, no. The accessories doesn't count!´´ they said smirking.

I glared at them and pulled out my sneakers. They laughed and we continued playing. We were now in a point and we were like this: Kyoya had all his clothes on. Tamaki had only his pants. Haruhi had lost her shoes. Honey was with his bare feet. Mori was also with all his clothes. And the twins were like Tamaki. Now I had a problem: I lost and I had to take off, or my pants or my shirt.

``So what do you choose?´´ Hikaru said smirking.

I groaned and took off my basketball shirt. Hikaru wolf whistled and Kaoru was having a nosebleed. Tamaki was looking away but with a deep blush.

``Alex, if you lose the next round, you're going to have problems…´´Kyoya said amused.

``I know, I know! ´´ I said annoyed and grabbed the card that Mori handed me because it was his turn to be the croupier.

After I discarded my cards I paled slightly. _(Damn…Damn…and damn again…)_ After they all showed their cards they looked at me expectedly. I slammed my cards and got up.

``If any of you laughs…!´´ I threatened and pulled my pants down.

I sat again with a frown. Tamaki had his mouth hung open and the twins were having a big nosebleed.

``Alex…´´ Haruhi began.

``Yes?´´ I said annoyed shuffling the cards.

``Why do you wear boxers? ´´ she asked me.

``Ehm…I found them more comfortable…okay? Don't blame me…´´ I said blushing.

``So damn sexy…´´ said Hikaru wiping his nose. ``Nice tattoo by the way.´´

``..Thanks…´´ _(I hoped they never see the kanji of darkness I have!) _I said and gave all cards. ``And I must say I'm done, I surrender.´´ I said and got up.

``Oh, C'mon Alex, just one more round, the last one?´´ Kaoru said.

``Yeah sure, so I lost again and you could see me naked!´´ I said and flicked his forehead.

``I think she caught us!´´ said Hikaru laughing and I flicked his forehead too.

``I'm going to bed guys. Oh, and Tamaki, I hope you aren't wearing your teddy bear boxers today.´´ I said smirking and walked off the room.

I went to my room. Yes, I said MY room. For once I had my own room and I'm glad. If I had to share the bed with those two with the temperature here I would be dead. I lied down in the bed and looked out the window. I had a perfect view of the fields…and a scarecrow. I made the I'm watching you face before I went to sleep. I woke up when I heard a strange noise. I looked out the window and I paled. The scarecrow was gone. I began sweating and I let out a nervous chuckle.

``He, he…Calm down it was just a movie…There's a logical reason of how a scarecrow is gone…He, he…´´ I said and I get up.

I walked to the door and I a scream was drowned in my throat. There was some kind of Shuriken stuck in the door. I looked behind me out of instinct and I saw no one there. I cautiously grabbed the shuriken and passed my finger along the blade. I flinched when I cut myself. I shook my hand and opened the door. (Okay, this must be a joke and the unique jesters around here must be the twins so I'm going to his room to give them a good hit!) I walked to their room and entered. I went to their bookshelf and grabbed the bigger book I found. I went to them.

``ALEX CHOP!´´ I smacked both of them upside the head making them wake up groaning.

``OW, OW, OW, WHAT THE HELL ALEX?! ´´They said and glared at me.

``Do you think this is funny? ´´ I said and threw the shuriken at the bed.

``What's this? ´´ Kaoru said and grabbed it. ``This thing looks like…! ´´

``Yeah, you thought it was funny to make me believe there was a Creeper of those around here, and you even moved the scarecrow! ´´ I scolded them.

``We didn't do that! ´´ Hikaru said.

``Yeah sure and you think I'm…! ´´ I began to say.

``Look out!´´ Kaoru said and pushed me on the ground.

I looked at him but he was looking the wall. I followed his gaze and I saw another shuriken. (Holy…Hell…) I then notice the position that we were and that I didn't put back my clothes since the Strip Poker. I cleared my throat and he looked at me confused. I gave him a look and he finally noticed. He blushed and got up quickly.

``Thank you. Now…can we panic?!´´ I said frantically.

``Calm down! We have to warn the others! ´´ Said Hikaru.

``If they're already dead we can panic?!´´ I asked.

``Yes. Let's go!´´ We went to the first room that happened to be Haruhi's.

``Haruhi, wake up! It's an emergency!´´ Hikaru said and I went to the next one.

``Tamaki, get dressed and hurry up! ´´

``Mori, we have problems!´´

``Kyoya, Honey wake up! AHHHH!´´ I hear Kaoru say and run to us. _(Fear the beast and the demon eyes.)_

We went to the living room and we had to fear the rage of the Hosts.

``Why the hell did you wake us?!´´ said Tamaki angrily.

``The Creeper is trying to kill us!´´ I explained.

``…That's it, I'm going to kill you.´´ said Kyoya and I hide behind Hikaru.

``No it's the truth! Alex say's that the scarecrow moved and then she almost got hit by this! ´´ Said Kaoru pulling out the shuriken.

``..You even made that toy? ´´ asked Tamaki tapping his foot.

I grabbed the supposed toy and threw it to a wall were it got stuck. The Hosts looked at me and then of course panicked.

``Wahh! Takashi I don't want to die!´´ said Honey hugging his cousin.

``What we do now!? WHAT WE MUST DO!? MOMMY!´´ Said Tamaki.

``Wait a minute! We all know that something weird it's happening. It's impossible that a Creeper is around here so it must be someone putting a joke! ´´ said Haruhi.

``A dangerous joke indeed! ´´ I said.

``But who can be doing that; it could be any of us! ´´ said Tamaki.

``We're all suspects…´´ said Kyoya mysteriously.

``To be continued…´´

_(Damn you Tamaki and what the hell are you saying!?)_

**Author Note: Now let's answer some questions!**

** YugiXYami-fan818: No, don't worry It wasn't rude; I'll say more: you're right. Well, it's kind of hard for me writing romance but I'll try to begin putting it after they get back to Ouran.**

**Toboe's** Soulmate: Buff, difficult question. I can't tell you if she'll get back or not because that could be a total spoiler. And yes, the story has to have an end so I can begin with one of the others I've got planned. And no, if you try to stalk the twins Alex will probably kick you, but I can get you one; after all I'm the boss! ^^ You have to pay for it. 

**ScytheGirlKana: Yes I've got at least 17 stories planned all of them starring our badmouth, loud, lazy, klutz, and a lot of adjectives more: ALEX KANE! I have the list in my profile. Hell yes! How much I have to pay for it? Or you want to change a jar of snow for it? I have it in different colors. And tell Kana that if she can steal Jack's hat she'll have my admiration!**


	27. Damn you Creeper!

Author Note: Review, vote and enjoy or you'll be damned!

``Why accuse everyone where is very obvious who is the culprit? She was Alex! ´´ said Tamaki pointing at me.

``And in what you base your deduction? ´´ I said angrily. _(Don't accuse me without proofs, because you did that once and you know what happened!)_

``You wanted to get revenge because you lost at the Strip Poker, and you went early to bed as an excuse to prepare the shurikens. Seeing what kind of jokes you put already on us, it's enough to know that you could put an elaborated prank like this! ´´ He said still pointing at me.

``Bloody hell…Tamaki…You have a brain after all…´´ I said astonished. _(I must say that everything was much elaborated and it was a good deduction. Congratulations.)_

``Ha! You confess it, it was you! ´´ He said.

``But it was Alex who came to us saying that we were the culprits! ´´ said the twins.

``Maybe she was trying to look innocent.´´ added Kyoya.

``But when she was in our room a shuriken was thrown directly at her. If I didn't move her in time she would have get hurt.´´ said Kaoru defending me.

``Hmm…that's right…Alex, you're innocent…For now.´´ Said Kyoya suspicious.

``At the same time it could be you, Kyoya.´´ I said with the same tone.

``Your deduction? ´´ He said half surprised.

``You did a trick basing in a terror movie before. You even used Haruhi to act as the girl of the Ring. And we know you could be even more elaborated than me.´´ I said.

``And I have any reasons to do it? ´´ He asked.

``Well you lost at the Strip Poker against the twins; maybe you wanted to get revenge on them.´´ Said Haruhi.

``He lost?!´´ I said shocked. ``But, wait. Then why he went for me first? ´´ I asked confused.

``Maybe to make you seem the culprit acting as innocent! ´´ Said Tamaki.

``No, Kyoya wouldn't bother on that if he knew he was going to be awaked by us…´´ I said.

``I'm innocent.´´ said Kyoya.

``For now…´´ I said narrowing my eyes at him.

``Okay, so we have Kyoya and Alex as the suspects. Mori and Honey couldn't be, Tamaki is too idiot, I don't have the way to do it and the twins…´´ Counted Haruhi.

``They were in their room when the shurikens was thrown at me.´´ I said. ``We don't have anything.´´

``AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ´´We heard Honey scream and we turned around to see him pointing at the window.

I went immediately and looked through it. I didn't see anything, but then a shadow was projected in the floor. I looked at the ski and my soul almost escaped my body. There, flying above us was a big creature: The Creeper. Out of instinct I grabbed Honey and backed away from the window.

``It isn't Kyoya or Alex; it's real! ´´ He said clutching onto me and I patted his head to calm him.

``Kyoya, call someone to get us out of here.´´ I said serious.

But when he tried on the phone it didn't work, neither the phone of the house. We were alone.

``What we do now?!´´ said Haruhi, now with fear.

``I still say that this isn't real and someone is behind this. We have to discover it.´´ said Kyoya.

``Okay! Let's begin with the plan Get Out Of The House And Save Our Lives of The Creeper, also known as GOOTHASOTC! ´´ Tamaki proclaimed ignoring him and me sweat-dropped. ``We suggest we separate and search for clues! ´´

``Whoa, whoa, stop right there. Are you nuts?! You don't know that in the movies when the people separate they're always killed one by one?! And there's often a patron of who dies first and because we don't have it any of us we could die at any moment! ´´ I said.

``Patron? ´´ asked me Kaoru.

``Yeah, it's almost like: The black guy, the fat guy, the stupid girl with more boobs than brain, the Asian guy or the freak and, if there is, the boyfriend of the female protagonist! Ey, you are Asian… At least I'll get away alive.´´ I said smiling at the last part.

``Damn you Alex! ´´ said all the Hosts

``But Alex is right: we shouldn't separate. And it seems that you know how to deal with these things, what we must do? ´´ Hikaru asked.

``First of all, get weapons.´´ I said.

We began searching around the house, together of course and turning all the lights. Tamaki grabbed the kitchen knives. Haruhi grabbed a baseball bat. Kyoya went for the long distance weapons and prepared Molotov cocktail and grabbed a lighter. (The creeper is so dead if he confronts Kyoya…)The twins found the tools room and went in like beasts. (What's more dangerous, Hikaru with the scythe or Kaoru with the chain saw?) Even not needing weapons Mori got an axe and Honey a long pole. I was now in a room searching for something in the closets. Then I found it.

``Yeah, tonight is a good night to slay! ´´ I said crazily recharging the shotgun.

We were now in the living room testing a bit our weapons. I was simulating I aimed at some place. Hikaru was taking small swigs with the scythe and Kaoru turn on the chain saw, it sounded like a painful death. Haruhi took a few swings with the baseball as well Honey and Mori. Tamaki was sharpening his knifes and Kyoya was testing the lighter to see if it was full; it was.

``Okay, next! Need a first aid kit and a towel! ´´ I said and Kyoya went for one accompanied by Tamaki just in case.

``What's the towel for? ´´ asked me Haruhi.

``If someone needs to be stitched or amputated, we don't want the Creeper to hear his screams so it's for muffling it.´´ I said passing a hand through the cannon of the shotgun.

``You count on everything, eh? ´´ said Haruhi slightly scared.

``We found it! ´´ said Tamaki appearing with the first aid kit with Kyoya following close.

``Good, now we are probably confronting a demon that attacks from above. So I want everyone to partner up with someone and grab a shield to cover them both.´´

``Uh? For what? ´´ asked me Tamaki.

``If the Creeper appears, one can cover the other so it doesn't take him using the shield. That maybe makes it try to attack by the front so the other can attack him because he was ready. Simple.´´ I explained.

``Wow, you are very smart Alex! You could survive an apocalypses zombie if it happens! ´´ Said Honey clapping.

``Thank you, thank you. Now, the important: Flashlights, lanterns, candles... Anything but it has to illuminate us.´´ I said and we searched.

We were going to use the furniture to cover us, basically tables. We grabbed each of us flashlight, but Kaoru and Hikaru who needed both hands to hold their weapons. We had a problem.

``I have an idea.´´ Mori said.

He went to the room where Haruhi found the baseball bat and found helmets! So with the helmets, the flashlights and a bit of duck tape, we were ready.

``Okay, we'll follow the road till we reach the village. It's not too far away.´´ Said Kyoya showing us a map.

``Got it, you're ready? ´´ Said Tamaki.

We nodded and Tamaki kicked to door open wielding his knifes with Kyoya as a cover. Then went Mori covering Honey. Then the twins Hikaru covering his brother and last Haruhi and me, I was covering Haruhi using only one hand to hold the table with the other holding the shotgun. I was looking behind us in case the Creeper attacked from behind.

``Shh…I think we have him above us.´´ I said and stood in silence.

The wait was suffocating. My breath was labored and the adrenaline was pumping through my veins. And then, when I thought he was gone…I HAD IT ALMOST IN MY FACE. In a second I aimed my shotgun.

``**SMILE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!** ´´ I said while shooting.

It fell to the ground and we launched at him. I shot till all my bullets were gone. Haruhi was kicking its face. Tamaki, with the lesson learned, pinned its wings to the ground with his knifes. Mori cut his left leg. Honey impaled it through the chest and Kaoru drew the chain saw through its stomach. Hikaru decapitated it and for the big finish Kyoya threw the cocktail Molotov to it, burning it.

We backed away from it and watched how it burned. We stood in silence till I began to laugh.

``NOT EVEN A DEMON CAN BEAT THE HOST CLUB! ´´ I said laughing.

The other hosts laughed and Kyoya smirked. Then we heard clapping and we turned around baring our weapons.

``Ha, ha that was an incredible spectacle, smartyes.´´ we heard.

``Uh…You?!´´We said at the same time.

The Chuck Norris guy came to us followed by a boy of our age. He was holding a remote in his hands and seemed a bit disappointed.

``I have the tradition of scare the small kids like you when they came to my farm, but I never thought you were going to do this.´´ he said pointing to the burned Creeper.

``What the hell was that, anyways?!´´ said Tamaki.

``You'll see, my little boy here is an expert on technology and we usually play pranks using his robots. The one you burned was the newest.´´ He said.

``At least I know it worked.´´ He said a bit sad.

``B-but I thought you went to the wedding of your son! ´´ Said Kaoru.

``Uh, did you get me a girlfriend dad? I didn't know it. ´´The son said smiling slightly and his dad laughed.

``It was an excuse, we saw you spending your free time when I was gone. When we saw you watching the movie of Jeepers Creepers we had the idea of using the flying robot.´´ He explained.

``Nice tattoo by the way.´´ said his son winking at me.

I blushed and recharged the shotgun and aimed it at him.

``Want me to make you a piercing in the stomach? It's free.´´ I said threatening.

``I like the bad girls. Grr…´´ he said smirking.

He then paled and backed away when he saw Hikaru and Kaoru appearing by my sides wielding their weapons with a demoniac face.

``Try it and we demolish you like your toy…´´They said and Kaoru matched their words turning on the chain saw.

``Okay, okay I'll leave your girlfriend alone, no need to get violent.´´ He said hiding behind his father.

``We're not his boyfriends! ´´They said.

``How do you want me to date two guys at the same time?!´´ I said.

``I think we should get back and began preparing our things. We're going back.´´ said Kyoya.

``Yeah, we don't want to stay in a farm where they make you kill fake monsters.´´ agreed Tamaki.

``If any of us had heart problems, he would have a heart attack! ´´ said Haruhi.

``Let's go Takashi, even if it was fun I want to get back home and eat a big piece of cake.´´ Said Honey and Mori nodded.

``What a waste of time, but it was entertaining kill that supposed demon.´´ Said the twins.

``I bet I'm going to have more nightmares because of this…´´ I muttered and followed the group.

``E-Ey, C'mon boys it was a joke! There's not need of you leaving the farm! ´´ tried to negotiate Chuck Norris.

``Alex, I think you should put back your clothes on, you're going to catch a cold.´´ warned me Haruhi.

``Whit the temperature here? I doubt it.´´ I said.

``Be careful or we might do some things that could make Tamaki explode if he notices to you…´´ said the twins passing their arms through my shoulders with a smirk.

``And why I would not want that, eh? ´´ I retorted with a smirk of my own.

``Oohh, are you in your perverted mode? That means green light? ´´They said with hopes.

``You could try…and get a bullet through your brain.´´ I said wielding the shot gun.

``Aww…´´they said disappointed.

``Ey, I just noticed. He said he was responsible of the robot. But what about the shurikens and the scarecrow? ´´The twins asked.

I paled slightly. If it wasn't any of us and he wasn't him then who the…? I saw the twins pick up their speed.

_(Maybe we scared him when he saw what we were capable for…he, he, he…WAIT FOR ME! DAMN YOU CREEPER!)_

**Author Note: Let's answer some questions!**

**LissyCreator: Well, I'll maybe do it. It's a short anime already finished so it's very probably.**

**Toboe's Soulmate: Okay, I've never seen Black Butler. I searched it in google and I'm going to see it because it seems fantastic, thank you! ^^ It'll cost you 190000000$ unless you have something to trade for it, and yes, the cookie pack is included in the price :3**

**Neko-chan: Thanks, I didn't know that my OC was that great ^^ I never saw Fullmetal Alchemist but I was going to see it, but a friend made me a big spoiler ¬¬I'm going to see though and make a new story! And Highschool Of The Dead...He,he wanna see Alex with a shot gun again? *evil face***

**ScytheGirlKana: It's a pleasure to make business with you. *hands jar of snow* Yeah, tell me of what series, book, etc you want it and I'll maybe do it! XP**


	28. Damn baseball!

**Author Note: Vote, review and enjoy or you'll be damned!**

And Christmas ended, the Hosts are going back to Ouran and now I have to explain the girls the how I ended up in Alaska almost drowning, but the most important: I'm a girl.

``Alex, you're ready? ´´Asked me Kyoya.

``Yeah, it was only time till this moment came. Now I have to tell the truth.´´ I said.

The clock signaled the moment and the doors opened.

``Welcome.´´ we said at the same time.

The girls entered, but not with the faces of excitement as always. Instead they looked at me and I saw one of them holding the newspaper of the day the press noticed about my accident.

``Kohaku-kun…Are you…a girl? ´´She said holding the newspaper that had a photo of me, well more like my supposed corpse.

I walked with a solemn air to the window and looked through it. I put my arm against it and rested my forehead in the glass. My cap covered now my eyes.

``I have…something to confess…´´ I said.

The girls looked at me expectantly.

``I…have a twin sister.´´ I said and I almost could see the Hosts sweat-drop. (Yeah, it's pathetic but I'm not going to let them discover my secret, okay?!)

``A twin sister?!´´The girls exclaimed.

``Yeah. My dad divorced of my mother and she went with her when we had five. I was left with my father, who only betted putting us in a lot of debts. I had planned visiting my sister, but because my attitude I got in problems with justice and my mother put a restraining order, believing that I was dangerous. Since then I couldn't call, or see her. My father left me with the debts and I ran away here, to Japan. When I heard about her death in her news, I-I felt like it was me the one who died…I just wanted to see my little sister only one more time!´´ I was now using the technique of fake tears now.`` I sometimes dream that I hold her, that she calls me brother. But then I woke up, and I think that she even forgot my name and my face…It's just too painful…´´ I finished.

_(Three…Two…One…)_

``KYAAAAAAAA THAT'S SO SAD! ´´

``POOR KOHAKU-KUN, BUT THAT'S TOTALLY MOEEE! ´´

``I JUST WANNA HUG HIM! ´´

(_That's 100 points for me. He, he…)_ I walked to the sofa and sat there putting my cap more over my eyes as trying to hide my fake tears.

``Now I feel so weak…Maybe it's because I'm that weak that I didn't have the courage to see her, even if that puts me in jail!´´ I said in an angry tone.

``Kohaku, you're not weak for showing your feelings! You're human, you have a heart! It's not bad to cry if you feel sad! ´´ said Honey sitting next to me putting the act.

``Honey-sempai…´´ I muttered and hug him. ``Thank you…´´ I said out loud.

``KYAAAAAAAA SO CUTE, SOU CUTE, SO CUTE!´´

``I THINK I'M GOING TO FAINT! ´´She said and fainted.

``Good one, Honey, very good.´´ I whispered to him almost laughing.

``Thank you! ´´ He whispered too and we separated.

``Aww my poor son let me hug you! ´´ said Tamaki, and without waiting a response he hugged me.

``Tamaki…You…You'll be ten times better than my dad! Thank you, father! ´´ I said dramatically and give him a, very manly, hug.

``OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH! ´´

``And that's not the only think he's hiding! ´´We heard a voice saying.

From the floor began to show up Renge in her scenery. _(Hey, Renge! Long time no see! You didn't come when I died, bitch!)_

``Kohaku-kun has developed a certain jealously towards the twins! ´´She proclaimed and pointed at me. (_Adding more wood to the fire, eh?)_

``Yeah…It's just that when I see them I feel a bit empty. Because I don't have the other half of me, while they're so united. It just makes me feel so sad…´´I said.

``And tell the ladies why you truly joined the Host Club! ´´She said as the big final.

I walked towards the girls and I held the hands of one of them, who blushed like mad.

``Because maybe one of you can full that empty hole inside my heart. Maybe one of you can make me feel whole again.´´ I said smiling sadly.

``AND IIIIIIIII WILLL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!´´We heard the freaking Whitney Houston sing.

I looked to Renge and saw her holding high the stereo. (_She's again in total motivation mode? Meh, I don't care at least is working._) I heard various sounds and I turned. I saw all the girls fainted and letting out a sigh._ (Okay, yes, it worked.)_

``He, he, nice lie you put there Alex, you think fast! ´´ said the twins smiling.

``Well, I used parts of my real life to make the lie.´´ I shrugged.

``Umm? Example? ´´They asked.

``The divorce part, my mum getting away and it's true I had a sister.´´ I said.

``WHAT?!´´They said shocked.

``Ey, calm down. I said had. She was my Siamese and she died during the birth, okay? No big deal.´´ I said.

``Alex, you were united to your sister and she was dead for who knows how much time still linked to you and you don't show emotion during talking to a delicate subject like that?!´´They said astonished.

``I never knew her, so in a way I don't have a sister.´´ I shrugged my shoulders.

``How cold…´´they said.

``I congratulate you, Alex. You not only saved your secret. You are going to making more customers, good job. ´´ Said Kyoya.

``I do what I can.´´ I said and tend him my fist for a bro fist.

He looked at me and then at my fist. He sighed and pumped his own with mine.

``Excellent! ´´ I laughed.

And after hosting, with the girls asking a lot of questions of me and how I was as a child, we closed the Host Club. Then, I had a bad feeling. I sniffed the air a bit.

``The bitch is coming…´´ I growled under my breath.

``LOBELIA! ´´And they entered.

``Hn, the smell of their expensive perfume is like they welcome card.´´ I said getting up.

``Well, it seems that the mutt is still alive, so the news was right…´´She said and came up to me.

``I don't know who poor soul pitied you in Chicago, but I'm going to send you there with one single kick! ´´ I said and pulled up my sleeves. ``Guys, we still have the shot gun?!´´

``Sorry, we had to give it back! ´´ said Haruhi.

``Damn it…´´ I muttered.

``As I expected of you, how barbarian. I thought for a moment you could be like our beloved damsel…´´she said and went twirling to Haruhi, but Tamaki grabbed her and held possessive while he growled like a dog.

``What do you want now?´´ said Kyoya a bit annoyed.

``We're here to challenge you, Host Club! ´´The three of them said putting the Power Rangers pose.

``...What? ´´Was the only thing we could mutter.

``We, the Zuka Club, challenge you to a series of challenges. They can be from sports to culture and if we win the Host Club must be dissolved, if you win we'll stop trying to destroy your club! ´´She stated.

``Host Club reunion! ´´ said Tamaki and grabbed me by the collar of the neck and dragging me to the room of the instruments along with the others. ``What do you say? We agree or…´´He said.

``I think we should agree, if she said it's going to be sports we have it easily with Honey and Mori! ´´ I said looking at the cousins.

``Yeah, and if we win then we don't have to deal with them anymore! ´´ said Kaoru.

``Votes to say yes? ´´And we all raised a hand.

We walked back to the Zuka club and Tamaki spoke.

``We shall accept your challenge! ´´

``Good, there'll be ten challenges, we'll choose five and you'll choose the other five. You'll write it here and then we'll show you our challenges. ´´She said with a smirk.

We grabbed the paper and we wrote Kendo and Karate so we had two points secured. Now we had three other challenges.

``How about a Break-dance competition? Alex could beat them easily and I doubt they know how to do it! ´´ Haruhi suggested.

``Good one, Haruhi. What's the next one? ´´Kyoya said, who was writing the challenges.

``Maybe a beauty contest? ´´Tamaki said flipping his hair.

``Denied! ´´We said and he went to grow mushrooms.

``An otaku trivial! Renge could do it! ´´ Hikaru said.

``Nice, and the last one? ´´ Said Kyoya.

That's it, we didn't have more ideas. I began thinking and thinking and I played with my collar at the same time to relax a bit. I looked at the Hosts and saw Mori looking at my collar and seemed to have an idea.

``A dog competition…´´he suggested.

``Mori, you're a genius.´´ I told him smiling.

Kyoya wrote the last one and we gave the paper with the challenges to the Lobelia-bitch. She nodded a few times and I saw narrow her eyes at the last one. I smirked. She pulled out a paper and gave it to us. I paled at the challenges: Singing Contest (All the members must do it) Poetry Contest, Baseball (_Why the hell did she put that?)_Marathon and…Courage proof? No idea of what's it but still…

``Good, we'll begin the challenges on Friday! Till the next time, Ouran Host Club.´´ She said and went away.

``Wait a moment I have something to say to you…´´ I walked over her looked at the on the eyes, which it was a bit difficult if you compare our height.

``And what do you want to tell me, mutt? ´´She asked snobby.

I muttered something and she bend over a bit to hear what I was saying and then…

**POW!**

I punched her straight on the face.

``I said that if you call me mutt again I'll make sure that your face ends up like a Picasso, got it memorized?´´ I said smirking.

She looked at me with hate covering her nose, broken probably and stormed off the room.

``If we can beat the crap out of a demon, this is going to be too easy! ´´ I chuckled.

When I make sure that they were gone I clutched my hand. That bitch had a very hard face.

``Ngh…It was like punching a wall, damn it…´´ I said with a pained expression.

``Be careful, we don't want you to get hurt before the challenges, don't we?´´ said Hikaru taking my hand gently.

``But I have a problem, guys. If I'm such a klutz, how I'm going to play baseball? ´´ I asked.

``Then you'll have to train! Mori! Honey! I assign you the duties of train Alex in baseball!´´ Tamaki said.

``Yes sir!´´ Said Honey making a military salute.

And they took me to the gym. I had to get stronger to throw the ball far away. They made me lift weights and I was dying!

``C'mon Alex, you can do it!´´ praised me Honey using a megaphone.

``How may repetitions I have done?!´´ I said through clenched teeth.

``Twenty.´´ Said Mori.

``And how many are left? ´´ I asked lifting it again.

``Eighty.´´ He answered and I face- planted.

After that, I had to get faster so I went to the machine. Bad memories of people slamming their faces in the ground using that went through my mind.

``Well…This is easy.´´ I said walking.

Mori pushed a few buttons and the machine went faster. I was now running.

``Okay, now it's a bit difficult!´´ I panted after five minutes.

Mori adjusted it a bit more and I couldn't bear it because it was too much!

``Stop this thing!´´ I shouted.

And it stopped right there making me face-plant again. I was in the floor moaning in pain.

``Want some ice?´´ asked me Honey kindly and I give him a thumbs up.

An ice bag in the forehead later I had to practice with the swing of the bat. We went to a training field for baseball and I we were going to use the machine that throws balls automatically.

``Are you sure is secure to use that thing?´´ I said watching Mori turning on the machine.

``Don't worry, just concentrate!´´ Said Honey smiling.

I prepared and the first ball came. I missed it. The second one came after. I missed it. And I didn't know why the machine began to throw it with more speed. I tried to hit at least one.

``Why is the machine going crazy?! Ey, I did it! ´´ I said when I hit one but then one hit me straight in the face making me fall.

``Alex are you okay?´´ Asked Honey concerned.

``I'm Alex Kane…Welcome to Jackass…´´ I mumbled a bit dizzy.

_(After this training session I'm going to feel sore in the morning. Why is this sport so hard? Damn baseball…)_

**Author Note: Let's answer some questions!**

**Omgitsananimegamer: How curious, a friend has recently began the serie, if I like it I'll think about it. :)**

**Toboe's Soulmate: Okay...you can review every chapter, I don't mind. Instead; I'm glad ^^. Uhm a catchphrase after killing something...Maybe she would say something like: You're prettier without your head, don't you think so? I don't know really XD I never thought about it, nice question.**

**ScytheGirlKana: No, never read it. But thank for the suggestion I would like to try it! Yes, I finally got your hat Jack, now I can sell it by Ebay and get more cookies! MUAHAHAHA*Evil pose with thunder in the background* Well if you like so much my story, maybe you'd like to read some of the other stories that I have planned, you can see them in my profile. :3**


	29. Damn fleas!

_**Author Note: Vote, review and enjoy or you'll be damned!**_

``Someone kill me…Aghh…´´ I said lying in bed.

After all the training from the other day I was broken. It was moving a finger and all my body hurt. And lest not forget my broken lip because the ball and the bump in my forehead from the face-plant.

``They say that the pain after training worn off with more training! ´´ suggested Kaoru and I threw a pillow at him.

``You mad, bro?! Wanna kill me?!´´ I said to him reclining a bit, but I flinched in pain.

``Ey, we still have the marathon competition, we must train!´´ Hikaru said.

``Ugh…the paper said that there was going to be a marathon but there isn't need for all to participate. If we put Tamaki and we tie to the end mark a photo of Haruhi we have the race won.´´ I said smirking.

``True, true…But the Poetry contests…? ´´ Kaoru began.

``Haruhi has it arranged.´´ I said.

``The dog contest? ´´ Hikaru asked.

``That's your problem.´´ I said.

``What?!´´They shouted.

``Ey, Haruhi, Honey and I we are very small dogs, Tamaki is an idiot and his dog the same, Kyoya would never do it and Mori doesn't seem to agile. You two are the unique ones! ´´ I protested.

``Ugh, okay, okay, I'll do it.´´ said Kaoru defeated.

``Okay, now what we do? ´´ I said.

``We had prepared to practice for the singing contest with the others. So let's go! ´´ said Hikaru and picked me up bridal style and darted off to the limousine.

Ten minutes later we were in the Host Club, only different. The furniture was pushed against the walls and they were a few instruments pulled out. Even Renge was there; well she had to participate after all.

``Okay guys, now that we're all here we can…Alex why is that demon holding you?!´´ shouted Tamaki.

``She can't move because she feels sour from yesterday, no problem sir! ´´Said the twins grinning but Tamaki just narrowed his eyes at them.

``As I was saying, we can…´´But he was interrupted again.

``We first see what kind of singing we can do so we can pick the songs we're going to sing! Hurry up, make a line! ´´The Medusa cousin commanded.

``Alex is after us okay? ´´ said Hikaru who was still holding me.

``BUT I ALREADY TOLD YOU I CAN'T SING! ´´ I complained.

``Okay, I'll go first! ´´ said Tamaki.

``Cover your ears, Alex.´´ muttered Kaoru snickering.

But Holy God, we were wrong. Tamaki has a very nice voice, and with his abilities on the piano it was a total exist!

``SO PERFECT, SO PERFECT! ´´ Said Renge twirling around.

``I'll take is my turn.´´ Muttered Kyoya.

Why, I ask now, why all the good-looking guys had such a nice voice?! His voice was as cool as him! And made Renge faint. We'll at least we didn't have to listen to her.

``Okay, I'll do it even if it's a bit embarrassing.´´ Said Honey blushing a bit. (_So cute! What?! I told you I thought he was cute don't be estranged!)_

Cute and smooth. Freaking perfect. If I could, I would have being clapping.

``Oh my god, the next is Mori…´´ Muttered Hikaru.

No. Freaking. Way… Why all of them had such an amazing voices while Haruhi and I we couldn't say the stair of do without breaking a glass?! It's because the money or because we're girls?! I-I don't understand it…

``Do you mind if we put you there for a moment? ´´ said Kaoru signaling a stall and I shrugged my shoulders.

And of course the twins sung like the Back Street Boys…Damn it…

``Haruhi…Emm…there's no need of se how you sing, okay? ´´ Said Tamaki a bit nervous. ``A-Alex you turn! ´´

``I can't sing.´´ I said bluntly.

``C'mon! I bet you have a nice voice! ´´He tried to negotiate.

``No, Tamaki. I don't sing.´´ I said crossing my arms, even if that hurt.

``But Alex-´´ He tried again.

``Don't came with ``But Alex…´´ If I can't, I can't. I told you, I just rap.´´ I said stubborn.

``She could feat any of us, if we choose the correct song. You know any song with rap? ´´ Asked Kyoya.

``Yes…´´I said.

``Try to do the rap part.´´ He told me.

``…Okay…´´I said.

I heard the beat in my mind and concentrated. It was kind of difficult because it was a bit complex to memorize.

``It's morning; you wake, as sunray hits your face smeared make up as we lay in the wake destruction. Hush baby speak softly…Tell me you're awfully sorry that you pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me!´´ I began to get an angry tone in my voice as the song did.`` Try and touch me so I can scream at you to not touch me! Run off the room and I follow like a lost puppy! Baby without you I'm nothing! I'm so lost hug me! Then tell me how ugly I'm but you'll always love me! Then after that shove me in the aftermath of destructive path that we're on! Two psychopaths but we know how many knifes we put in each other backs we'll have each other backs because we're that lucky! ´´ I decided to finish it there because it was very long.

The hosts looked at me with their jaws almost touching the ground. I did it that bad?

``Emm…it has a bit more but I don't want to make it too long.´´ I said rubbing the back of my neck a bit awkward.

``That's…perfect! I also listened to that song and I have it memorized completely! We could do the feat together! ´´ said Renge who magically revived and was now twirling along singing the other path. ``Just gonna stay there and hear me cry…! ´´ _(At least she sounded good.)_

``Wow, Alex, incredible that you're good at something apart of damn people…´´ muttered Hikaru.

``Damn you Hikaru…´´ I growled.

``Okay, so Alex will feat Renge in Love The Way You Lie…´´ Kyoya said taking notes. ``We'll have one.´´

``I think the twins should do Bye, Bye, Bye from Nsync. They seem to have practice on the dance…´´I said smirking.

``What? ´´ asked Haruhi.

``Yep, it's the song they most played on Just Dance. They even did playback! ´´ I said laughing at the memories.

The twins narrowed their eyes at me while the Hosts snickered a bit. Hikaru came and grabbed my arm squeezing it. I let out a scream without sound as I tried to make him let me go.

``Damn it! ´´ I said through clenched teeth.

``Okay…Any other? ´´ Said Kyoya.

``A good song that the people would love is A Whole New World that Tamaki could sing in the piano.´´ I suggested.

``Oh, a whole new world. A song that describes how a prince encourages his loved one to open her world far away from the life in the palace…´´Tamaki began ranting dreamily.

``SHUT UP TAMAKI! ´´ I said to him making him go to this emo corner to do a hamster home.

``What about me? ´´ said Haruhi, the main problem. _(Craaapp…what we should do with her?)_

``We'll have to do or playback or auto-tune…´´ Kyoya began.

``Or we could make our doctor to sign a paper that says that Haruhi is very sick and cannot go to the contest…´´Said the twins evilly. (These guys are smart only when they want…)

``So you're going to left me out of this? ´´She said a bit emo.

``No, no, no! Nothing of that my dear daughter! ´´ said Tamaki recovering about to hug her but I held him in a Nelson grab. ``Why Alex?! Why?!´´ He whimpered.

``Ranka told me to do it. He's a cool guy.´´ I said simply making Tamaki tear up in a chibi way. ``But you are going to participate in the poetry contest, so we depend on you, even if you don't participate in this.´´ I tried to comfort her while smiling warming.

``You're right. And now that you mention it I should go to practice it more. ´´She said and went to a corner to think. (_Man, I feel bad for her…But I'm not going to let the Lobelia bitch win!)_

``What about the others? ´´ Asked Kyoya.

``We don't have any ideas, we'll think something! ´´ said Honey playing with Usa-chan.

``Alex, how can you hold Tamaki if you feel so bad? ´´ said the twins a bit suspicious.

``I reacted on instinct and even if you don't believe it, I'm feeling better´´ I said.

``Oh, now that we're here…´´ said Kaoru and went to the black magic club. (Aahh…of course we need Nekozawa's help!)

After five minute's he came with a bottle of pills.

``Man, this guy should make a store. Dog transformer only 10 bucks! Can be in pills, vials and spells! ´´ Hikaru said using his seller voice and I chuckled.

``C'mon let's go to the training feel for dogs! To the Hitachiin Mobile! ´´ I said pointing to a random spot.

``You mean the limousine? ´´Asked the twins sweat-dropping.

``Exactly! ´´ I said proud.

In the limousine Kaoru swallowed the pill and in a few seconds I had a red retriever beside me. We had a problem of communication because I couldn't understand what he was saying, but if he understands me; all great. We got out of the car and went to the training field where other persons trained their dogs.

``Okay, Kaoru you ready? ´´ I said looking at him and he barked. ``Go! ´´

He was very fast, he jumped high and he made all the circuit in only two minutes! The people even made a crowd and cheered. Kaoru came back to us showing a doggish smirk and we rolled our eyes.

``Good job boy, very good! ´´ said Hikaru petting his brother's head only to annoy him.

His brother shook his head and barked at him. The other just laughed when the other jumped up and down barking as if he was scolding him. I shook my head at them. Then I felt Kaoru paw me in the leg and I kneeled to his level. I saw the flash of mischievousness in his eyes, but before I could react the bastard pushed me in the grass!

``Kaoru! Quit it! ´´ I scolded him.

The dog looked at me in the face putting the I'm a good boy look.

``Don't put that face. It's my face.´´ I said and blew air in his face.

He just licked my face and I blushed. I got up and put a hand on my cheek. (Why the hell…?) Hikaru was fuming madly and persuaded his brother through the field. Then I heard a male voice behind me

``Ey, is that your dog? ´´

I turned around to see a guy, maybe with twenty that had a Chihuahua shaking in his arms. He seemed nice.

``Yeah, he's…erm…Freddy.´´ I said because Kaoru sounded too much like a person name.

``He's pretty cool, and who is the boy trying to kill him, your boyfriend perhaps? ´´He said looking at Hikaru.

``No, no! We're just friends! HIKARU STOP KILLING HIM! ´´ I shouted to the redhead.

The boy and the dog turned to me. I saw some strange glint in their eyes and in a second they were beside me both of them half growling.

``And you are? ´´ Hikaru said bitterly.

``My name is Kaito, and this is my dog Yumi.´´ he said putting the Chihuahua in the ground that began sniffing Kaoru.

``Oh, I forgot, I'm Alex Kane. A pleasure to meet you Kaito.´´ I said shaking his hand.

``Hikaru Hitachiin.´´ said the devil sharply.

Yumi and Kaoru seemed to get along well. Mostly Yumi liked Kaoru and he just sat there awkwardly with the animal rubbing against his sides.

``Alex, It's getting late, we should get going.´´ Said Hikaru grabbing me by the arm and dragging me along Kaoru following close behind.

``It was nice to meet you Kaito!´´ I said.

``Ey wait! ´´ said Kaito and followed us.

Hikaru turned and his eyes widened when Kaito tend him a piece of paper. Kaito had a faint blush covering his checks. (Oh, no. C'mon this is so good to be true…) I was half smirking.

``I-If you want hang out some day, here's my number.´´ He said and walked away with Yumi a bit embarrassed.

Hikaru stood there speechless along his dog-brother. I smirked a bit and decided to tease him.

``Ey he just met ya, and this is crazy. But here is his number, so call him maybe?´´ I sung laughing.

``Grr…Let's go!´´ He said and darted off to the limousine.

``Oh, C'mon Hikaru! He was cute! It's probably a love story better that Twilight!´´ I said catching up with him.

``Alex shut up!´´ He said annoyed.

We sat in the limo and Kaoru turned back to his human self.

``Ey, I missed you!´´ I said patting his head.

``Yeah I missed my body too.´´ He said scratching his ear.

``Kaoru, something wrong?´´ I sad worried when he scratched more forcefully.

``I-it's nothing!´´ He said.

``Hikaru, you seem like you had…Oh god…´´Hikaru said face-palming.

``What?!´´ He said.

``Kaoru, you need a bath urgently.´´ I sighed.

``You're saying that I have…?!´´ He exclaimed.

``Yeah, Kaoru…Damn fleas.´´ I said backing away from him.

**Author Note: Let's anser some questions! Oh, and if you want a resume of my stories you can ask me in a PM**

**Toboe's Soulmate: Nop, only they can go to other worlds by the portal of the gypsy old lady or another powerful magic power. Nekozawa can't do it because he isn't powerful enough. And yes I saw it. I already have it on my list by the title: ``I'm the knight of a pirate midget. Damn it.´´ You have no ide of how I freaked out when I saw THAT scene on chapter 4. I almost fell of my chair XD**

**ScytheGirlKana: You're telling me. My friends were in another class and the stupid girls one day asked: but what are you? referring if they were gothic or something. They said they were Otakus and they said: that means you're emo/satanic right? and my friends -.-U And no, I don't want anything...yet. If you want to know more about the stories you can ask me in a PM :3**


	30. Damn it anyways!

**Author Note: THANK YOU ALL WE HAVE MORE THAN 20.000 VIEWS! YAHOOO!**

It has begun…The competition that'll decide the destiny of the Hosts… THE CLUB WARS!

``We'll choose who goes first throwing a coin at the air. What do you choose? ´´The Lobelia-Bitch asked.

``Heads.´´ Said Tamaki and the coin were thrown.

We weren't lucky. First challenge: Baseball. Shit just got serious.

``Alex throw the ball like your life depends on it! ´´ Shouted Haruhi.

``GET HER OUT, ALEX! GO HARUHI! ´´Shouted Ranka from the seats.

Oh, you didn't know? The Zuka club invited people of her school, our school and even our parents to ``cheer´´ us. It was only to get us more nervous.

``You're going to see…´´I said while I clutched the ball in my hand.

Now I was the pitcher, and one of the members of the Zuka Club was looking at me with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes and prepared.

``What's the problem mutt? Are you scared? ´´ taunted me the player.

In response I spit at the floor as if her face was in it. The other made a disgusted face and I smirked. I counted to three in my mind and I throw it with all my force.

``STRIKE ONE! ´´ said the referee.

The member gritted her teeth. _(I'm going to show them what I'm capable for!)_ I throw it a second one, but she hit it!

``Crap! Kyoya goes for you! ´´ I called.

Kyoya ran for it and caught it, not in mid-air but caught it.

``Mori! ´´ He passed it and the member was in the second base.

Mori passed it Tamaki who was in the third base so we could eliminate her.

``SAFE! ´´ said the referee.

Crap, the girl was fast. Now for the next one. I threw the ball and she hit it, I didn't react in time.

``Alex, get down! ´´ warned me Kyoya.

In the face. I fell on the ground clutching my face whimpering. The player was eliminated at the moment.

``Alex, are you okay? ´´my team came to check it.

``Epic moment, terrible hit…´´ I moaned.

``Let us see.´´ Said Tamaki holding my hands so they could see my face.

By their faces and the heat in my face, I'll say I was bleeding like a pig in the slaughter. They take me to the bank and tend my wounds so I could continue playing, but this time I changed positions with Kaoru. Now, with a bandage covering my face I ignored the snickers from the Zuka Club. The ball was hit and the player did a home run. Two points. Craaaaap. After they beat us with three points we changed positions. First went Tamaki.

``Sir, Haruhi says that if you lose she'll go to the Zuka Club! ´´ said the twins evilly.

His eyes went in flames. When he hit the ball almost killed someone and sends it out of the stadium. _(Wow, new record Guinness from Tamaki Suoh: Send a baseball ball to Saturn.)_One point to us. Next was Kyoya.

``Kyoya, Alex says that if you lose she'll send your video of the striptease to your family! ´´ said again the twins.

He glared at me and I smirked. _(Kyoya Ootori breaks the record: Send a baseball to The One Piece.)_ Two points. Then went Haruhi; eliminated.

``DON'T WORRY HARUHI YOU'LL DO BETTER THE NEXT TIME! ´´ Ranka shouts.

``DAD, BE QUIET! ´´ She answered.

Then went Hikaru and I don't know why or how he was eliminated. Next hit and all depended on Mori.

``This is going to be epic…´´I said rubbing my hands.

Indeed it was epic…HE BROKE THE DAMN BALL! The Zuka Club took a step backwards and the public face-planted.

``Eliminated.´´ Said the referee.

``Go to hell…´´I muttered.

My turn. I put my cap backwards, and believe me: If I put it backwards is that I'm going serious or I'm really fucked. In this case; both. The first hit went directly towards my face, but this time I ducked.

``Ey! ´´ I shouted.

``Ball one! ´´Said the referee.

I looked at the Lobelia-Bitch in the eyes and she smirked. The ball was thrown at my face again.

``What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill me?!´´ I shouted.

I growled and tightened my grip on the bat. _(If she continues doing that I'm going to break this in her head! Wait a minute! That's what she wants!)_ I spited again in the floor. This time the ball went good and I hit. I was surprised. I didn't expect that! But anyways this wasn't over now I had to run.

``Go Alex, go! ´´ cheered my team. _(First base!)_

``You can do it! ´´ _(Second base!)_

I passed the third and I saw by the corner of my eye the ball being thrown. If I didn't hurry I was going to be eliminated. I took another effort and I sprinted to the base. I passed it and stopped. All went in silence.

``I-I did it? ´´ I said between pants.

``It wasn't to clear…´´Said Hikaru.

We all watched in the monitor the repetition in slow motion. I was tense as hell. It was our last chance, if I did it; we won this challenge, if I didn't; we lose…

``Alex Kane is eliminated! ´´ called the referee.

``Damn it! ´´ I said throwing my cap at the floor angrily.

``The Zuka Club wins! ´´

The Zuka Club ran around the field cheering along with their fans while our team sighed disappointed. I gritted my teeth and walked out of the field jumping the fence.

``Alex! Where are you going?!´´ called Kaoru.

``I need some damn time alone! ´´ I called angrily.

I walked through the field kicking any rock that was in my way. I was furious with myself. Maybe if I trained harder this wouldn't happened!

``Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! ´´ I was growling.

I was looking at the floor all the time so I didn't see the tree which I smacked. Clutching my already bruised face I let go my rage against the tree.

``Focus! You want the Club to be erased?!´´ I said to myself while I punched the surface even if I hurt my knuckles.

I finally got tired and left the plant alone. I had my knuckles red and with a few bruises but I didn't feel anything. I was too angry to feel pain. I sighed and sat against the tree hugging my knees. After a while I fall asleep. I woke up in a car. My head rested in the lap of someone and he was slightly caressing my hair.

``You're finally awake, sleepy head. Are you feeling better now? ´´ asked me Kaoru.

``No. I still feel rage inside me.´´ I muttered.

``It was only a game.´´ Hikaru tried to reassure.

``Only a game? It was a challenge; a challenge where the destiny of the club is being betted. If we lose we'll lost the club. Not only that, but my pride would be injured. We'll be mocked by Lobelia. And I won't tolerate that.´´ I said sternly.

``Why do you like the club so much? You haven't been part of it till a few months ago.´´ Asked me Hikaru.

``A few months ago you were only characters. Without life, without feelings; only drawings made for entertainment. In the screen I saw you make a lot of people happy with that club, not only that but it made you happy. You helped Shiro, Nekozawa…And if I'm not mistaken if it wasn't for the club, Honey wouldn't be enjoying the things that made him happy and you would be still closed up in your world.´´ I explained and their eyes widened. ``But it wasn't real. Only drawings. Happiness inexistent…But then I found it was real and I was forming part of it. So if something that made the people happy and the people who formed part of it too was real; I'll fight to protect it! ´´ I said sitting in the seat.

``Alex…´´gasped Kaoru.

``Incredible…It's like you're a total new person; determinate, mature and capable of anything.´´ said Hikaru amazed.

``Can I have a cookie before I go to sleep? Maybe that makes me relax.´´ I said putting the puppy face.

The twins face-planted and I blinked.

``She's still the same…´´They muttered.

``So that means I can have it? ´´ I asked tilting my head to the side.

``All yours.´´ they answered.

``YAY! ´´ I said pumping my fist in the air.

We exited the Hitachiin-Mobile and I got my cookie, but I didn't go to sleep. Instead I spend the time practicing my break-dance movements for the competition.

``Okay, okay! Here I came! ´´ I said finishing with a suicidal. ``Yes! And without any cramps.´´ I said dusting off my clothes, and then I noticed something. `` I left my cap in the field, damn it! ´´

I sighed disappointed. _(Damn, Angel got me that cap for my birthday...I miss you big bro.)_ I said remembering him. He was like a brother to me, my guardian angel of gold I called him. With those golden eyes and his blonde hair…He, I remembered he used to call me Birdie because I said I wanted to be like Tony Hawk. Then he went to another country and I lost him forever.

``I'll make you proud Angel! I'll win this challenge! ´´ I swore and grabbed a piece of paper with the lyrics of the rap.

I read it for at least ten times while I sung it under my breath. I borrowed Hikaru's headphones and I listened to it at least another three times while I continued practicing my moves.

``Alex, is late. You should sleep.´´ Kaoru said appearing by the door.

``Yeah, if tomorrow is my turn I don't want to fall asleep in the middle of the competition.´´ I said and following him to the bedroom.

I almost burst out laughing. There Hikaru was trying to do a ``sexy pose´´ in the bed.

``Hey there Alex, want to make you company?´´ He said in a what he thought it was a seductive voice.

That was the last straw and I fell on the floor clutching my sides laughing like a maniac. _(That's more ridiculous than seductive!)_

``So I'm exciting you?´´ He asked.

``No!´´ I said between laugh.

``What if I unbutton my shirt?´´ He suggested.

``I think no.´´ I said calming a bit.

``What if I continue talking with this voice?´´ He said smirking.

``What if castrate you so you don't have motives to do that ever again?´´ I said smirking this time.

``Alex, I think castrate is like sterilize so he could still…´´explained Kaoru.

``Castration Chicago style involves a firecracker. Believe me that he would end up as Ken. ´´I said evilly and they backed away.

``Okay I'll stop so we can sleep. Oh and Alex, you have your cap in the wardrobe.´´ Hikaru said getting finally in bed.

``Really?! Thank you!´´ I said and got in bed.

``Good night! ´´

_(Maybe I've lost this battle but we won't lose this war! So I don't care what comes next, I'll damn it anyways!)_

**Author Note: Let's answer some questions!**

**Lunalovegood0628:Yep it's a weird question.I think she would be like normally is but would damn twice.**

**Toboe's Soulmate:For me was a bit awkward because I'm not very fond to the yaoi*shudders* And I finished seeing the first part of the series and I ALMOST CRIED AT THE END T.T! No, I don't have any of that because I'm not very good at drawing in a PC and I don't have a scaner, but if you can do that wallpaper send me an image or something! I want to see it! :3**

**ScytheGirlKana:I have two headbands from Naruto (Itachi and Gaara), a maze of cards of Fary Tail and two T-shitrts (KH and OP) and my pendant of KH. If you cosplay and go to the school like that you'll be my hero. I want photos! XD**


	31. Damn author!

**Author Note: This chapter is dedicated to Switchpersonalities! Our first special guest!**

Second Round: The Kendo, Karate and Break-dance competition. Three points for us. We were celebrating it in the Ouran auditorium.

``Knowing that we´re going to win is very boring. We have international champions in our team so we already know the result.´´ said the twins.

``Who knows? Maybe we get a surprise.´´ I said a bit unsure._ (We don't know what they could do. Maybe they have an ace up their sleeve…)_

``Mori wins! One point to Ouran! ´´

``Honey wins! One point to Ouran! ´´

_(Okay…maybe they don't have an ace up their sleeve after all…How easy…)_

``We told you. Predictable.´´ They said with bored faces.

``Good job guys! ´´ shouted Haruhi to them.

``Thank you! ´´Honey said smiling when they came up to us. ``Is your turn Alex, good luck! ´´ He said.

``Thanks, this time I won't fail. I've trained all the night for this…´´I said handing my cap to the twins.

I got to the scenery and looked at my rival. I've never saw her before. She looked at me with a smirk and I gave her one of my own. She was going first so I moved aside. She adjusted her gloves and moved to the center. The music began to pump in the stereos and she began. I'll say it was mediocre. The acrobatics weren't difficult but they were done at the perfection. In the performance the lights went off to only use some flashing white lights to make it more impressive. Not too bad…But I was better.

``Break a leg.´´ She told me when I passed past her and I saw her smiling evilly.

``Go to hell.´´ I answered.

The music again began to play. I concentrate and began to do the movements I practiced. I was doing it great because I could hear the gasps of the people when I did some acrobatics in the air. Then it happened. With one of my movements using one hand it slipped in something and I fell. The bad: the people laughed at me. The worse: I lost again. The worst of the worst: My wrist was almost burning. I clutched it in the floor._ (What the hell? In what I slipped?!_) I looked at the floor and I gasped. There was like liquid soap there. _(She put it to make me fall! When the lights worn off! They cheated! )_

``They cheated! ´´ I shouted.

``My, my, what a false accusation.´´ said the Lobelia-bitch kneeling next to me smirking. ``I think this wrist is opened don't you think?´´ she said grabbing it and squeezing hard making me clench my fist and close my eyes to contain a scream. ``It's a shame that no one is going to believe you, right? ´´

She pulled out a napkin and with one whip the liquid was worn off. My eyes widened and she puts it back on her pocket and walked away.

``Can someone call a doctor? We have an open wrist over here! ´´ She said in a fake worried tone and walked off the stage.

``Alex what happened?!´´ asked me Kyoya.

``They cheated; they put liquid soap in the floor when the lights worn off so I slipped in it.´´ I said still clutching my wrist.

``But there isn't anything like that in the floor.´´ He said looking at it.

``She cleaned it when she was kneeling down…´´I said almost growling.

```Then we don't have any proofs…´´He said pushing his glasses.

``Damn it all…´´ I muttered.

Kyoya looked at my wrists and affirmed that it was opened. When the doctor came he bandaged my wrist and they were going to need a few weeks so it could heal. We also had to stop Tamaki and the twins for trying to kill her literally. I told the guys that I needed some time alone again. When I heard the doors close I took a deep breath. Because I couldn't blow off steam by hitting something I'll have to do it by damn everything.

``Damn God! Damn the Devil! Damn Buda! Damn Nicholas Cage! Damn Alucard! Damn Death The Kid dancing the Macarena! Damn my Grandma! Damn the Joker! Damn the Doctor Doom! Damn Vegeta! Damn Ciel Phantomhive! Damn Light Yagami! Damn House! Damn Millhouse! Damn Conan! Damn Sasuke! Damn Duffman! Damn Obama! And damn the so motherfucking world!´´ I shouted.

I took deep breaths in an attempt to calm me down.

``That's a nice damnation you put there.´´ I heard a voice saying.

``Holy Hell! ´´ I said jumping.

I turned around. The girl must have fifteen and was wearing some weird emo clothing. She had purple eyes and black hair with silver highlights. She didn't seem rich like the others. She was looking at me with an amused smile.

``I thought no one was in there…´´I said clutching my chest with my left hand.

``Well I'm here. So why are you damning everyone?´´´ She asked.

``Because this.´´ I said showing my wrist. ``I lost the competition because the others cheated. I'll have to wait a few weeks till I can do break-dance again…´´I explained.

``You're from the Host Club right?´´ She asked me and I nodded. ``What's your name?´´

``Kohaku Alexandria at your service.´´ I said taking a mocking bow and she chuckled a bit.

``Well, well Kohaku. What type do you have?´´ She asked me circling around me.

``The bad boy type, of course.´´ I said smirking putting a bit the act._ (If I can at least get one customer I won't feel so useless…)_

``Really? You don't seem like that kind of boy…´´she said caressing slightly my neck._ (Okay…Just calm down and continue the act…)_

``That's because you haven't seen me in action…´´I said leaning a bit smirking.

``Care to show me?´´ She asked with a devious smile and she took me off guard.

``Wha-?´´I couldn't finish because she pushed me in the ground and got on top of me.

``Are you sure you're the bad boy type? You seem very easy to dominate…´´She said in a seductive voice. _(Whoa, whoa, whoa this is going to far!)_

``Well...You see…em…I...´´I was blabbing around with a flushed face.

``Is something wrong Kohaku? Are you nervous?´´ She said taking off my cap and putting it on.

``Well yeah, because….I'm gay! Okay?! I'm totally gay!´´ I said as last resource.

``It's curious…I thought that if you're gay you must be male first.´´ She said getting up.

My face must be priceless because she let out a laugh. I stumbled to get up.

``Wait, wait! Are you telling me that you knew I wasn't a boy?! You have been playing all this time?!´´ I said astonished.

``I was just playing with you. You aren't mad, are you?´´ She said putting the puppy dog face._ (Holy shit she's good at this game!)_

``I'm just surprised that's all. I've never been sexual harassed by a woman before.´´ I said.

``I'm a good actress, that's all. I'm Emily Jordan, but I prefer to be called Mizu, thank you very much.´´ She said tending a hand to shake.

``Well my true name is Alex Kane. Nice joke you put there.´´ I said now smiling and tried shaking her hand but she pull it before I could reach it.

``Okay Bad Boy…I hope to see you around more times. See ya!´´ She said waving off.

I blinked a few times and then I remembered something.

``Ey! Give me back my cap!´´ I shouted and run after her.

``Try to get it!´´ She said playfully.

I chased her around the auditorium till I finally got my cap back. We laughed and said our goodbyes finally a bit serious. _(I like this girl. She's just so…like me!)_ I got out of the auditorium and waited for the twins to come back for me, as they did the last time. While waiting I heard some voices coming from behind the building. I walked silently to there and listened a bit suspicious.

``So what do you think of her?´´ Asked a voice._ (The Lobelia-Bitch? What is she doing here)_

``She's easy to scare and it's fun to play with her. I don't know why you always despise her off.´´ Answered another._ (Mizu?! What is she doing with them?!)_

``Because she's a mutt, and is a barbarian brutish. There's no difference between her and a rebellious boy teenager. And remember our pact. The Host club must lose, don't pity them!´´ She said.

``Yeah, yeah, Lobelia will win this contest. Don't worry about that.´´ She said.

_(She's with Lobelia? And what pact? What's going on?!)_ I quickly got away and got back to my place to wait. I bitted my thumbnail nervous. I couldn't understand how a cool girl like Mizu could ally with the Lobelia group. Finally I saw the Hitachiin-Mobile appearing. I got in and sat.

``Hey Alex, you got back to your senses? ´´ Hikaru asked me ruffling my hair.

``Can please me give me the phone? I need to talk with Kyoya.´´ I said serious.

``Eh, sure.´´ Kaoru said surprised.

I dialed the number and waited till I heard Kyoya on the other side.

``Kyoya, give all the information you can gather of a girl called Emily Jordan.´´ I said.

``I'm at it, but why do you need the information?´´ He asked curious.

``I met her today on the auditorium. She knew that I was a girl and then I heard her talking with the Lobelia gang about some pact they made. I think they're trying to cheat again.´´ I said.

``I see…I've got the information.´´ He said.

``Shoot.´´

``Emily Jordan, fifteen years. She's from New York. Her father is the owner of private art schools; like singing, dancing, painting…Her moms is a therapist. It seems that she went to her father schools so she has a great talent, but there's a black spot in her story.´´ He explained.

``Black spot? ´´I asked.

``Yes. She's been moved from a few schools by her parents because she got often in fights, detentions…´´He explained.

``So a rebel…She's just so like me.´´ I said with a laugh without fun.`` If she has a great talent and comes from a rich family then there's only one way so she could cheat.´´ I deducted.

``The singing contest.´´ Finished Kyoya.

``Exactly. It seems we know one of the judges.´´ I said smirking. ``Thanks for the information, Kyoya I owe you one…again.´´

``Glad to help you Alex, hope you recover soon.´´ He said and hung up.

``What was that about? ´´The twins asked me.

``Nothing. Just that maybe Kyoya will have to deport someone …´´I said darkly._ (I'll not let them win. Even if they cheat I'll win! Sorry Mizu, it's a pity. We could have been good friends, but you chose the wrong side.)_

``But you're at least okay, right? We don't like to see you injured like that.´´ Said Kaoru putting me in one arm side hug.

``It's only an open wrist…´´I said rolling my eyes.

``But that fall could have been worst, you could have break your neck!´´ Said Hikaru.

``Exaggerated…´´ I scoffed and he squeezed my wrist. ``Shit! What was that for?!´´ I said grabbing my injured wrist.

``I'm not exaggerated. We were very scared when you fell and didn't get up.´´ He said with a mix of anger and sadness.

I now felt bad for making them worry. I grabbed them and gave them a hug.

``You really thought that a bit of break-dance could erase me that easy after ``that´´? You're truly idiots.´´ I said amused.

``We're not idiots. We're your knights in shining armor!´´ They complied.

``More like the jesters of the Court.´´ I scoffed.

``And you're the pet of the Court.´´ They said smirking.

``EY! Take that back! ´´ I said.

``Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?´´ Hikaru teased me while petting my head.

``I'm going to bite your hand off! ´´ I growled and got up about to smack him upside the head.

Then the car stopped violently and I fell straight to my face. The twins laughed.

``It seems that there's an accident and we're stuck here till they fix it. I'm sorry.´´ Said the driver.

The twins looked at me.

``I already damned a lot this afternoon don't you think?!´´ I said.

``It's weird; you never end a chapter without damnation at the end.´´ they said.

``What chapter? What are you saying? ´´ I asked confused.

``Oops, we broke the fourth wall! ´´They said. ``Sorry author! ´´

``If this is a story and there's an author up there: Damn you author for making me pass all this! ´´

**``Will you stop breaking the freaking fourth wall?!´´**

**Author Nore: Let's answer some questions!**

**Toboe's Soulmate: I'd love to see the pic! And d you think I should watch the second part? I heard it's not very good...Maybe yess...maybe no...More probably yes. **

**ScytheGirlKana:So you have to keep the character?! You're going to take off your clothes or what?! XD I've got a feeling that you and me could have been good friends. Damn my localitation! And believe me, compared to my friends I don't have nothing. Man, sorry that your parents don't approve...must be very hard...**


	32. Damn my luck

**Author Note: Vote, review and enjoy or you'll be damned!**

Club Battles: Dog Competition

``I still can't believe they won the Poetry contest…´´said Haruhi disappointed.

``Don't worry, I bet they bought the judges, as always…´´I said patting her comforting in the back.

I then crossed paths with someone and my eyes narrowed. I stopped and turned and she did the same. We looked at each other and she smiled. I glared at her with hate.

``Tell me, how much they gave you?´´ I asked bitterly.

``What are you talking about?´´ She asked me confused.

``Playing the I'm a good girl act? You fooled me when we first meet, but I'm not going to fall twice. I thought we would be friends, but I can't be friends with a liar.´´ I said and walked away. ``I bet your parents are very proud, Emily.´´ I said.

``What do you know about my parents?! You have no idea! ´´ She said angrily.

``Maybe…but I know what means to be loyal to someone or something.´´ I told her and I caught up with the hosts.

_(You know how much hurts me being angry with someone who club be my friend, Mizu…You have no idea.)_ I followed the Hosts to the outside were the Dog competition was about to begin. I elbowed Kaoru in the ribs and he nodded. Taking one of Nekozawa's pills and swallowing it, we had our dog. We grinned at each other and went to the table were we had to present our dogs. I looked at my right and saw the Lobelia bitch with a German Sheppard.

``That's your dog? What a lame excuse of an animal…´´She said and Kaoru began growling so I petted his head in signal to calm down.

``If you can do the universe a favor close your nasty mouth, would you?´´ I said with a smile.

``I sometimes wished that you were still on the bottom of the lake…´´She said smirking.

Kaoru seemed to not take it anymore and he launched at her but her dog launched at the same time and snarled at him. The dogs circled at each other and I grew worried. The Lobelia-bitch wasn't doing anything to stop them. I finally got in the middle and I glared at the German. I raised my hand in a signal to be quiet; if he was trained he should stop.

``Stop…Stop…´´I was ordering.

``Oh I forgot to say something…´´The Bitch began.

I quickly retracted my arm to avoid a good bite and by the impression I fell on the ground. She petted the dog in the head and he calmed in a moment.

``Arnold only obeys to my orders.´´ She said smiling at the dog.

I looked at my good arm. _(If I hadn't react in time I could have lost my arm!)_ Kaoru nuzzled against me like he was saying sorry. I ruffled his fur and I got up. The competition was about to start…

``Our two participants from Lobelia are Benibara and her wonderful dog Arnold! What do you think about them Zoe? ´´ asked the commentator to her partner.

``Benibara and Arnold have an aura of magnificent and confidence. They have the faces of winners!´´ She said.

``And from Ouran we have Kohaku Alexandria and his dog Freddie. They want to win no matter the price! ´´

``Kyaa! Kohaku looks like a very interesting boy, a mysterious aura but he has a kind face…´´Zoe began ranting.

``And the dog, Zoe? What can you tell us from the dog?´´ said annoyed her partner.

``Oh, well he seems to be a very athletic Retriever and has a devilish face on. Like Kohaku-kun…´´She sighed dreamily.

_(Great, another fangirl…_) And Arnold began and boy he was fast!

``And Arnold beats a record, two minutes and five seconds. Let's see if Freddy can beat it…´´

``Okay, Kaoru remember what said Cristobal Colon: If you lose…you sleep in the garden.´´ I whispered in his ear.

The Hikaru went to cheer up his brother too. I don't know what he said to him but he turned red and seemed like a rocket about to fly away. And when he did the circuit it went as fast as a rocket.

``I-incredible…A minute and eight seconds! It's a new record! Freddy wins the athletic competition! ´´

``AWWW YEAHHH! ´´ I shouted and did a mini victory dance even if the people looked at me weird.

``Now for the next stage! ´´The commentator said. _(What?! Another stage?!)_

An obedience competition. Well, if he has to obey me there was no problem.

``Arnold; sit!´´ said Benibara and he obey.

``Kaoru; can you bark the hymn of the USA? ´´ I whispered and he nodded. ``Freddie; sing! ´´ I said smirking.

And he sung using howls and barks; try to surpass that. The people clapped loudly and I looked at the Bitch. She was fuming mad!

``Arnold; dance! ´´ She said.

He put in his back legs and danced around with Benibara._ (Shit…Ideas, ideas…Oh, let's see if you can surpass this…)_

``Kaoru, let's show them what's dance…´´I whispered to him and he grinned.

And we danced tango together. The people laughed and clapped and we finished bowing. _(That's my dog. We have this competition won…)_

``Okay, the judges had decided the winners are Kohaku and Freddie by their creativity! Congratulations! ´´The commentator said handing us a blue ribbon as a prize.

I could almost see the steam coming out of the ears of the bitch. I kneeled down to Kaoru's level and he put his paws in my shoulders because the people wanted to take us a photo. That was when the effect of the pill worn off and we screwed it.

``Ugh, Kaoru get off! ´´ I groaned trying to pushing him off me.

``Sorry Alex! ´´ He said and rolled over quickly letting me breathe.

``Wait a minute! So there was no dog?! Then the winner must be Arnold and Benibara! Ouran gets disqualified by cheating! ´´The commentator said grabbing the blue ribbon and handed it to the Bitch who smirked to us.

``You know that cheating is a bad thing, Kohaku? Man, what a pity…´´She mocked me.

That's when I exploded.

``Fuck this competition! It's the fourth time, Benibara, which you win! I'm tired to do this crap! And I hate when you talk about cheating, who the hell pay Mizu to make you win you cheating whore?!´´ I said about to punch her in the face but Kaoru restrained me. ``Don't fucking touch me Kaoru! Benibara is a cheating whore! I should have bitten her head off when I was still a doggie! ´´ I growled and squirmed around.

``Hn, good luck on the next competition, you're going to need it. Let's go Arnold.´´ She said and walked off.

``Don't run away coward! I'm going to demolish you!´´ I said squirming harder but even Hikaru got in the stage to restrain me.

``Alex! Calm down! ´´ He shouted.

``No way! I'm going to kill her! ´´ I said finally getting out and I ran to catch the bitch before she escaped.

Two meters later I was pulled backwards by a strange force that made me fall to the ground. The pull came from my neck so I touched it and I found that in my collar someone tied a lace. I followed the lace and I saw it end in Hikaru's hand. I tried finding how to get it off but it was useless.

``Hikaru! Let me go right now!´´ I demanded.

``No till you calm down!´´ He said.

``Then we've got a problem because I won't calm down till I saw her dead! ´´ I shouted.

I don't know how but I managed to get free me so I got up and ran again. I was blind by fury. I hated her a lot! She insulted me, almost sent me to jail and takes a friend away from me. I wanted her dead! I heard footsteps behind me and I ran faster but being the klutz I'm I tripped and fell on the ground almost hitting my injured wrist. I punched the ground knowing that I had lost her. I felt being rolled on my back and Hikaru pinned my good hand on the floor looking at me death serious.

``Are you going to calm down or I'll have to call Kyoya to sedate you?!´´ He said.

``How do you want me to calm down, Hikaru?!´´ I asked frustrated.

``Listen right now! I know that you're furious and you want to kill her, but I want you to came back to your older self! Where's the perverted and funny Alex we knew?! What happened to you?!´´ He said glaring at me.

``I hadn't changed! I'm still the same!´´ I said to him.

``No you're not, Alex. You almost hadn't got sleep, you've been more violent and you are getting hurt more often. We don't like seeing you like this. You have to relax.´´ Said Kaoru.

(_How the hell did they expect me to relax with all the pressure we have on?!)_I tried at least to wiggle out of the grip that Hikaru got in me, but with one hand was impossible.

``You're not going anywhere till you calm down.´´ He said sternly.

``Then you'll have to restrain me here forever.´´ I said glaring at him.

``I'll be glad.´´ He said smirking and leaning onto me more.

``Hikaru, I'm not in mood for games…´´I threatened him.

``What a pity, because I am.´´ He said.

Before I could say anything more he kissed me. I grew stiff; because I felt something. Something I hadn't felt before. It was a strange sensation in my stomach but I shrugged it off. Hikaru continued kissing me softly something very strange because he was more like a rough type. He finally stopped and I was left breathing slowly.

``Feeling better?´´ He asked me smiling. (What the…It's like he worn off all the hate I had inside me…)

I nodded slowly and he let me go. He helped me getting up so I could stand in my feet. I dusted my clothes with a strong blush covering my cheeks. I coughed awkwardly and put my hands in my pockets.

``Em…thanks.´´ I said embarrassed.

``No problem. C'mon let's get back home.´´ Hikaru said.

We went back home without anything to do. We lie in our bed looking at the ceiling. I was still a bit stressed with all of this. I looked by the corner of my eye at Kaoru and I decided to check something. I got on top of him and he looked at me confused. I closed my eyes and kissed him softly; as before I felt the same. I didn't know what it was but it was a strange feeling.

``What was that for?´´ He asked me smiling.

``I still had a bit of stress inside.´´ I said and lay down again.

``So you're going to kiss us every time you're stressed? Maybe failing at the challenges isn't a bad thing after all…´´He said amused.

``If we fail another one I'll castrate you.´´ I said serious.

``You'll never do that.´´ Hikaru said chuckling.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow like saying ``Are you testing me? ´´. He stopped chuckling. I smiled a bit and relaxed avoiding thinking about that stupid competition. And for once I could sleep all the way. When I woke up I told the twins that I would pass from seeing the next competition which it was the otaku contest. I preferred to avoid the Lobelia girls the most I could.

``Alex! We won! You had to see Renge! She didn't let the other speak!´´ They said when they returned.

``Well then it just proofs my theory…´´ I said without leaving my eyes form the book.

``Theory? ´´They asked confused.

``That we've been losing because my damn luck…´´I said bluntly.

**Author Note: Let's answer some questions:**

**ScytheGirlKana: What kind of bet did you lose to do something like that?! YAY! I've got an online buddie :3 Cool...And for the Lobelia Bitches: Gypsy Curse** **XD.**

**Toboe's Soulmate: What kind of dying? Please tell me it doesn't turn yaoi. Just please...**


	33. Damn proffesor Collin

**Author Note: Vote, review and enjoy or you'll be damned!**

Club Battles: Singing Contest.

I stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom. A black eye still present, my nose a bit twitched from the many times I broke it, bruises from face-plants and an open wrist were the marks that remained in me since the contest began. The Host Club was losing by one point so if we won this we could tie. I had to sing along with Renge Love The Way You Lie and I felt like I could puke. I was nervous, very nervous. I decided to not show up till the last minute because of my bad luck and that I didn't want to face the mocking of Lobelia.

``I look like shit…´´I muttered splashing some water in my face.

My face was even pale form the fear. I thought for a moment that I could faint. I heard the mobile phone that the twins left me. I shook my head and answered it.

``Alex is time.´´ I heard Kaoru said.

``Got it.´´ I said and hung up.

I went skating to Ouran with the skate the twins gave me. I had my basketball shirt one and my cap on. I looked at the night sky that was over me. I put some music I downloaded on the mobile. So Scandalous was playing.

``Cool…´´ I muttered and skated faster.

In Ouran was a very big crowd in front of scenery that rose up. I stopped in front of the crowd and when the first person spotted me the others turned. The music was still playing. I hopped off my skate and walked with it over my shoulders. The silence was solemn except of my footsteps and the music. When I was about to reach the scenery the Lobelia-Bitch got in my way.

``You have courage to even try it, Alex. It's a pity that you know already the result. ´´She sneered at me.

``Fuck off, bitch.´´ I said pushing her out off the way and she looked at me surprised.

I hopped on the scenery and looked at the crowd. I saw the judges and raised an eyebrow. A guy with glasses and looks of discography director was looking at me with judging looks. A girl with a blue suit and a loosened tie with her eyes covered by a hat but you could still know she was smirking had her feet on the table. Mizu was looking at the table with a sad face_. (I don't know those two, but why Mizu has that face on?)_ I looked at my right and saw Renge came to me wearing exactly the same style that Rhianna had in the video clip. I grabbed the micro and said one word.

``Enjoy.´´

Some technique came to me hand handed me a headphones with the micro incorporate. I raised an eyebrow but I put it. _(Let's hit it.)_ The song began and Renge probed to be a very good singer. When my part began I could hear my heartbeat in my throat but I swallowed my fears and let the words flow. When the song ended the people clapped and cheered loudly. I took a small bow with Renge and stood to see the critics.

``Well, I must say it was a good impression of a nice song. But I would love to hear your companion sing, Renge.´´ the guy with glasses said.

``Sorry, but I sing worse than a cat being drowned.´´ I said bluntly and some people laughed.

``Then you shouldn't be in a singing contest.´´ He said.

``I said I don't sing, but I refer as normal sing. I rap and that's another style.´´ I argued.

``I don't quite understand, young man…´´He said.

``I doubt that Rhianna could sing opera, or that Michael Jackson could sing country. They sing, yes, but their different styles. So I sing like Eminem by rapping.´´ I explained myself.

``Then you sing like an angel. Congratulations to you two.´´ He said and the people cheered.

Now it was the turn of the girl. She let out a small chuckle.

``You two just had to sing my favorite song? What a coincidence! ´´ She said with a Spanish accent and I could hear a bit of sarcasm in her voice. ``I'm going to tell you the truth. You sing great and I hate your rivals so I'm going to say that if I don't see you holding a trophy in ten minutes I'll blow up the place. ´´She said grinning like the Chesire cat and the people cheered.

I then looked at Mizu and I saw her taking a sip of water. She avoided my gaze and I frowned disappointed. I didn't like to be angry with her…

``You two were amazing, but…´´She took a glance to the Lobelia group and they nodded to her. ``But…I would like to hear you rap more Kohaku. Can you do it?´´ She asked and my eyes widened as well as the Lobelia group. _(What is she doing?!)_

``Y-yes...I could do it.´´ I said and in my mind came up a song.

``What song are you going to sing to us?´´ She asked.

``It's called mockingbird…´´ I said and looked at the techniques giving me a thumbs-up. (_They've got it!)_ ``I hope you like it.

With that I rapped mockingbird while I remembered those times were I went alone to college I came back alone and I my dad was no where found. I practically lived alone. And the only times I saw him were at night; he sung this to me as if it just made him the best dad and he believed it…But I didn't. This song was his excuse, an excuse I heard so many times that I learned to recite.

``And if that mockingbird doesn't sing and the ring doesn't shines I'll break that birdies neck. I'll go back to the jeweler to sold it to ya and make him eat every carat. Don't fuck with dad.´´ I finished.

The people even got up their seats and clapped to me. Renge looked at me with tears in her eyes. Maybe I put all me feelings in the lyrics and that made it more powerful, but I still knew that we were going to lose.

``As I suspected…Kohaku, Renge…The Ouran Host Club in general; you deserve to win this contest.´´ she said and looked at me with a smile for the first time.

I gasped en shock but soon a smile got in my face. Between the cheers of the crowd he made signs of ``I need to talk to you in private´´ and I nodded. I looked at the Lobelia bitch who was gritting her teeth and I did my Official Salute Chicago Style: I showed her my middle finger. (_Kiss my ass.)_ I hoped off the stage and I didn't stand too much in the floor. I was picked up and twirled around.

``THAT'S MY SON! THAT'S MY SON! ´´ Tamaki was chanting with tears of joy.

``You're amazing Alex! ´´ said Honey from Mori shoulders.

I struggled of his grasp only to be put in the shoulders of someone. I looked down and saw Kaoru smiling at me. Hikaru high-fived I and I got a thumbs-up from Kyoya. _(Oh my god, I got a thumbs-up from the Shadow King, it's the need of the universe! This universe…I hope…)_

``We have to celebrate this!´´ I said smiling from ear to ear.

``Wait a moment! ´´Someone had to ruin the fun. ``Why are you so happy? This competition didn't end yet! ´´ Benibara said.

``Actually yes, it's over.´´ Said Mizu appearing from god knows where.

``And you! I thought we had a deal! ´´She said angrily.

``Well the deal it's over. And if you don't surrender and leave the Host Club alone I'll tell everyone the many cheats you did during the competition, ruining the image of the Zuka Club´´ She said smirking.

``You don't have any proofs! ´´She said.

``Oh really? ´´ Mizu said and pulled out her mobile phone and in the screen showed some text messages. ``I have in here all the texts that betray you. ``I bought some liquid soap, I'm going to make this mutt fall hard´´ ``Don't worry, I've got a trained dog from a dog academy rented.´´ And the list goes and goes…´´ Mizu said smirking.

I had my mouth hung open. _(That girl is like a mix of Kyoya and me!)_The bitch was shaking slightly. She pulled out a napkin from her pocket and threw it to the ground. She surrenders and walks away. I hopped down from Kaoru's back and walked to Mizu. I crossed my arms.

``So you wanted to speak with me? ´´ I said.

``In private…´´She said gesturing to the club.

``Ey, we're your friends; she's going to tell us later.´´ the twins said.

``They're right, you know.´´ I said chuckling.

``Anyway…what I wanted to tell you is that I'm sorry for lying to you and to try to cheat. I can see that you're a very good person and friend, so I want to made up things and be friends with you…´´She said shyly.

``Mizu…´´ I said tending a hand and she took it so I pulled hard and hugged her. ``If you do this again I'll kick your ass to New York and back. Got it? ´´I said smiling.

``Got it! ´´She said and returned the hug. ``So… friends? ´´She asked.

``More like sisters from other mother.´´ I said grinning and she laughed. `` Ey, you know who were the other judges? I don't recognize them.´´ I asked.

``They were Charles Carter, a famous discography director and Hikari Inuzuka, a famous writer and author.´´ Kyoya answered.

``I see…now…HOW ABOUT THAT PARTY?!´´ I said excitedly and the others agreed enthusiastic. ``And you came with us! ´´I said grabbing Mizu from the shoulders.

``Me?´´ She said surprised.

``Of course sis, you're part of the team now!´´ I said and put my cap on her head. ``What do you say Tamaki? Want to adopt her in the family? You're the boss after all! ´´ I said smiling.

``Of course she can! My daughter! ´´ He was about to hug her but Mizu dodged him making him fall on the ground.

``No touching! ´´She said.

``Now you're totally in the team! ´´The twins said smirking.

``Yay! Another friend! ´´ Said Honey happily.

We called Haruhi, who was hiding between the crowd so no one could recognize her and make her sing and went up to party. We went to the first restaurant we found and ordered everything.

``Let's rise our glass for the Host Club! A club that no matter if they're dead girls, a rival club, a demon or even Chuck Norris it will always prevail! For the Host Club! ´´ I said.

``For the Host Club! ´´The others chorused.

We took gulped our drinks in one single sip because we were that cool. We ate chatting happily and Mizu told more about herself like that one time that broke the arm of a guy and we told her about our adventures.

``And Alex lost that round. You should have seen her face.´´ Said Hikaru chuckling.

``Oh my God, and she did it?´´ Mizu said.

``Let's just say that has a nice tattoo in her tight and she prefers boxers.´´ Haruhi said.

Mizu burst out laughing and I blushed embarrassed.

``Hey, what if we play the game of ``I never´´? ´´ suggested Mizu evilly.

``Okay, this is going to be fun. Mm…I never…Imagined any of the people sitting here naked.´´ I said and gulped a bit of my water and smirked.

Even a bit hestitant Kyoya, Tamaki and the twins drank. Even Mizu drank.

``…I never thought of kissing someone of the same sex as mine.´´ Said Haruhi and drank. (Not only thought, you did it!)

I looked at the others and none drank except me. They looked at me weird.

``What? You never knew that I was bi? ´´ I asked and you should have seen their reactions.

The glasses of Kyoya almost fell on the ground, Tamaki fainted and the twins had the nosebleed from their lives. So what? I'm bisexual and proud of it.

``Alex, you liar…´´ Said Mizu and poked my check. `` When I tried to seduce you said you were gay only to escape.´´

``I didn't want to get raped so I said the first thing that came to my mind, apart to no blow up my secret.´´ I said calmly.

``Continue? I never called a professor ``mum´´ by mistake.´´ Said Mizu and everyone drank.

``I still remember the laughs of the class…Ugh…Damn professor Collin.´´ I muttered.

**Author Note: Let's answer some questions!**

**ScytheGirlKana: Yeah! If this thing had chat that would be awesome! Sadly, no...**

**Toboe's** Soulmate: Okay...I'll have tissues when I see that chapter. Anyways, how's the picture going? And I still don't know tha next cosplay so if you have any ideas don't doubt on telling me! 


	34. Damn you Mizu!

**Author Note: I don't own the Host Club or Mizu, only Alex and the plot. Vote, review and enjoy or you'll be damned.**

``Welcome!´´ We chorused.

Finally the Host Club came back. Without anything that could break it apart. And we had to cosplay again. Maybe it was a bother but it was cool. Today's theme: Inuyasha. Talk about the irony…Tamaki as the dad of Inuyasha, he always got to be the daddy. Kyoya as Sesshomaru…I don't know what's worse. Mori as Jaken don't ask why. Honey as Shippo because it was too damn cute. Haruhi got to be Miroku. It was hard to convince Tamaki to not put her as Kagome. Very hard. The twins got to be wolf demons and I was Inuyasha. You can visualize the general mocking from part of the twins.

``Kya, Kohaku, you look so cute with those ears!´´ squealed one of the customers.

``Well, I-I'm not that cute…´´ I muttered blushing embarrassed, but that only make them squeal louder.

``You're right, Bad Boy. You're ugliest than an attempted abortion of a worm.´´ Said Mizu who was sitting beside me with an innocent face.

``Grrr…You're going to see! ´´ I said and I put her in a headlock. ``Who's the worm now?´´ I said smirking.

``You!´´ She said and I growled.

The customers giggled and we looked at them with questioning glances.

``Is just that you two act like a pair of brothers!´´ One of them said.

Mizu and I blinked and looked at each other before laughing.

``We heard that someone is going to enroll Ouran…´´We heard a certain duo say in a sing-song voice. ``Isn't that right, Mizu-chan?´´

``Yep. Soon you're going to bear with me, so prepare yourselves.´´ She said.

``So tell us, Inuyasha…we don't you enroll Ouran?´´ asked me the twins.

``Because then I'll have to see you two, you damn flea-infested-wolfs.´´ I said crossing my arms and they narrowed their eyes at me.

``Inuyasha, sit! ´´They said and I laughed at them, but then I was forced face-first on the ground. ``Thanks, Mizu! ´´They said.

``I hate your guts…´´I muttered.

After the Club ended I quickly got off the damn costume. The temperatures were beginning to increase and with that costume it was making me sweat a lot.

``Why is so damn hot?!´´I shouted.

``And you were complaining about the cold, before! You wanted hot? Then you get three rations.´´ The twins said.

``But no matter what happens, we're not going to the beach!´´ I said quickly.

``Why you don't want to go to the beach?´´ Asked me Kyoya.

``Remember the last time you went to the beach? Both of them? ´´ I said giving him a look.

``Aahh…´´They said remembering.

``Then the Host Club will go to the pool! ´´ Tamaki said out of the blue.

``Heck yeah!´´ said Mizu popping from nowhere.

``I hope I drown…´´I muttered.

``You know that you still have one torture more?´´ said Haruhi with a knowing look.

``More?!´´I asked.

``What swimsuit are you going to take?´´ she asked me.

``I don't have any…Oh no…OH NO!´´ I shouted realizing that. ``Haruhi, help me! I pray to you help me!´´ I begged her getting on my knees.

``Sorry, Alex, but you have no way escape…´´The twins said and Hikaru swung me over his shoulder.

```NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!´´´I took a deep breath ``OOOOOOOOO!´´

``Are you finished?´´

``Yeah…Fuck my life…´´

And we went to the pool. At least I had a trick under the sleeve…

``C'mon Alex, don't be shy and get out! ´´ I heard the perverts say.

I got out of the changing rooms with a smirk on my face. _(You didn't expect that, eh? I think the plan of: Put Alex Kane On a Bikini didn't work.)_ I

``W-where the hell did you get that?!´´The twins said pointing at me.

``I just stole one of your bathing shorts when you didn't look.´´ I said triumphal. ``Looks good, right? ´´ I said.

``We failed…´´They said and went into an emo mode.

``Alex, why can't you be a bit like Haruhi and Mizu?! They're wearing normal feminine swim suits!´´ Tamaki said.

``Tamaki, if I don't wear feminine underwear how do you expect me to wear feminine swim suits? You can consider yourselves lucky, because I tolerate the top. ´´I said narrowing my eyes at him.

``My daughter doesn't like girl clothes…´´Tamaki said and went emo.

``But instead she likes girls!´´ Mizu said laughing.

``Will you stop joking about that subject?!´´I shouted to her.

``Hikaru, Kaoru, be careful! You not only you'll have to watch out for boys!´´ Mizu said smirking to them.

It was like the fire that light up the dynamite. In a second they got in overprotective mode and looked out searching possible dangers.

``This fellas…´´I said with a sweat-drop and went to the towel to lay there next to Kyoya.

``You aren't going to swim? ´´He asked me.

``Can I confess you something? I don't remember how to swim…properly.´´ I said scratching the back of my neck.

``I see…Today you're going to learn very quickly.´´ He said.

``How do you know that? ´´ I asked suspicious.

``Because someone has planned to throw you to the pool.´´

And in the same moment I felt being picked up and thrown to the water. I resurfaced quickly and began to swim to the edge doggy-style. I heard the Mizu laugh her guts out. _(She threw me to the water?! I'm that light?!)_

``Mizu, that wasn't funny!´´ I scolded her.

``For me yes! Dropping bombs!´´ She said and jumped inside the pool splashing me. ``C'mon Alex, let's have a race!´´ She said.

``How do you expect me to have a race if I don't remember how to swim?´´ I asked her sarcastically.

``Then we'll have to teach you!´´ She proclaimed. ``Hikaru, Kaoru! Teach the doggy-style here how to swim!´´ She called and went swimming backwards.

I felt someone pull at my arm and being held against a chest.

``So you don't know how to swim? We can help you with that.´´ Hikaru said.

``I can learn on my own! ´´ I complied.

``But that's no fun.´´ Kaoru said putting a hand on my shoulder. ``C'mon.´´

``If you don't let me go I'll scream ``rape´´. ´´I threatened.

``If you want it's not rape…´´Hikaru said kissing softly my neck making me shiver.

I got out of his grasp and without even knowing I swam to the other side of the pool.

``See how easy is?!´´The called.

``Shut up! ´´ I screamed blushing grabbing on the edge.

``Man, if I only learnt how to swim like that.´´ Mizu said appearing. ``So when do you tell them? ´´

``Tell what?´´ I asked her.

``That you like them.´´ She said._(What the hell?!)_

``I don't like them!´´ I said.

``Liar.´´ She poked my forehead. ``I can read you like an open book and I can tell that you like them.´´

``I don't! What makes you think that?!´´ I said to her.

``I know how you are Alex. If someone kissed you in the neck your first reaction was to beat the guy up, but when Hikaru kissed you; you just swam away. Haruhi told me how close you're with the twins. You sleep together, they cheer you up when you're sad, you have loads of fun together…´´ She began to tell. _(Damn Haruhi. Why did you tell her all of this?!)_

``It's not like a romantic relationship. It's more like a fraternal relationship, Mizu. I don't think they would see me are something more.´´ I said.

``You think? Or you say that to yourself because you have fear to admit it?´´ She said smirking and I laughed.

``Fear? Of what? ´´ I asked.

``That you like the both of them and can't choose one.´´ She said.

``How do you expect me to choose one? It would break the heart of the other!´´ I said and immediately face-palmed at her smirk. ``Crap…´´

``And she finally confesses! It wasn't that hard, was it?´´ She said and splashed me.

``Ey! So what if I can't choose? Then I'll let the things go like this, we're fine the way we're.´´ I said.

``Whatever you say, Alex. But Cupid will find you and hit you with his bazooka of love, so beware when that moment comes, it might be very soon…´´She said and went swimming to the other side.

``Yeah, sure. Like that fucker could bother with someone like me…And since when I like the twins? Ugh!´´ I said and went to the towel. ``That's why I hate that talks, they only make you more confused and stressed! ´´ I muttered while I sat.

``So Mizu finally made you see the light. It was time.´´ Kyoya said smirking and narrowed my eyes at him.

``What?! You knew it too?! Kyoya, you bastard!´´ I said to him.

``We all knew; it was too obvious. I couldn't believe of how someone so intelligent like you could not notice…´´He said adjusting his glasses.

``I hate you all…´´I said covering my face with my hands.

``I think the best you can do is to tell the things by yourself, or Tamaki will put a plan to get you with the twins.´´ He said.

``I think there's something that you don't get. One girl. Two boys. One girl. A pair of twins. How can you put one girl with two boys that they're brothers?!´´ I said exasperate. ``It's totally impossible! ´´

``It was also impossible to end up in another world turned into an animal, don't you think?´´ He said smirking.

``You. Are. A. Demon.´´ I said through gritted teeth but he just smirked.

``Oh, look Alex, speak of the demons and they appear.´´ He said and the twins appeared and they sat on the towel.

``Nothing better than a pool to refresh yourself, don't you think, Alex?´´ Kaoru said.

``Yeah…´´I said a bit shy. (Why I feel like this now? You've been with them almost a year, don't act like a scholar girl in front of her crush!)

``Is something wrong? You are all red.´´ He said.

``M-maybe the sun, it must be that.´´ I said.

He put a hand on my forehead and I blushed more. I didn't know why but I did.

``At least is not a fever. Good to know.´´ He said and leaned on the towel.

I lied down and I could see Kyoya with an amused smile. I mouthed a go to hell to him and closed my eyes. Ten minutes later I felt a freaking cold in my back that made me jump. I heard Mizu laughing holding a water pistol.

``Stop being a lazy ass and move! In the pool you must have fun.´´ She said shooting me more water.

``Will you stop that?! Is cold!´´ I said trying to dodge.

``It's because I put ice in it.´´ She grinned.

``You're doomed…´´I said and walked to her.

``Alex, back away or I'll shoot!´´ She shuttered.

I smirked and in a moment I hung her over my shoulder and jumped in the pool. I resurfaced and looked at my sides to see where she went. I frowned because I couldn't see her. Then I felt like someone was pulling me down but I struggled and resurfaced. A few seconds later I saw Mizu in the other side. _(She dived all the way?! Wait...what is she holding?_) My eyes widened as she waved around her flag of victory, more likely the shorts…

``You're lucky I've got the lower part of the swimsuit still on! ´´ I shouted to her. ``Now give me that back! ´´

``I think I'll keep them! ´´She said and went to the towel.

``DAMN YOU MIZU! ´´

**Author Note: Let's answer some questions:**

**ScytheGirlKana: Yeah, what a pity...It would be so cool...**

**Brisingr13: Just because the compliments and your loyal following I'll not damn you. The author forgives you.*pats head* And call me Hikari if you want. a) She wasn't Lupin because the host still didn't watch that movie and didn't want to do spoilers. b) There you go, hope you liked my choices ;) If you want to see more of my planned fanfics check my profile.**

**Toboe's Soulmate: ¬¬U Yout still hadn't started yet? You're as lazy as me. XD Don't worry, I can wait. I still didn't see the whole Black Butler II so I don't know all te characters, sorry. **

**SammySmiles86: Is a popular game of drink. One people say ``I never...´´ And says something, (often embarrassing) that did and the people who did that too has to drink. When they said ``I never called a professor mum´´ Alex had to drink because she called her professor Collins ``dad´´ by accident. **


	35. Damn monkey

**Author Note: We're here with a new chapter and a new poll to see what fanfic do you want me to write next. You can choose between Fairy Tail, Black Butler, Death Note and Soul Eater! Vote for your favourite and enjoy the chapter or you'll be damned!**

``Welcome.´

Today theme: Star Wars. Long live to the freaks. Today we have Tamaki as the great Darth Vader and Kyoya as the emperor. Haruhi as Luke Skywalker, only because Tamaki wanted to say it…

``I'm your father…´´He said through the mask and she sweat-dropped. _(Lame joke…)_

Mori and Honey as C-3PO and R2-D2, Kyoya made a good effort to get the costumes. Hikaru as a stormtrooper and Kaoru as a clone soldier. I was Han Solo but there was a problem.

``Why Mizu is cosplaying too? ´´ I asked confused pointing to her with my gun.

``Because you two are a duo.´´

``She isn't even a host! ´´ I said.

``GRRRRRRRRR´´´

``Okay, turn the volume of that speaker down, Chewbacca. Let's calm down.´´ I said rubbing my ears. ``We're hosts, no wookies here so speak normal! ´´ I said.

Mizu was cosplaying as a ``cute´´ Chewbacca. She looked more like a Ewook teddy.

``But I want to keep the character! ´´She whined.

``You should be more like Jabba the Hutt! ´´ I said smirking.

``GRRRRRRRRRRR! ´´

``Sorry! Me no understand wookies! ´´ I said raising my hands on an innocent face.

``Alex.´´ She called in a normal voice.

``What? ´´

``Till the three o clock.´´ she said.

``What?!´´ I said confused.

``If you don't confess till that hour the Club will take action.´´ She warned me.

I raised an eyebrow. (It's a lie; I don't think they would take action. What they would do?)

``Take action now, if you have guts.´´ I dared her.

She smirked. She looked to Tamaki and whistled. He gave her thumbs-up and made signs.

``You know girls? Kohaku has a crush in someone…´´ she said and my eyes widened.

``Mizu! ´´

``Really?! You know who is?!´´One asked.

``It's difficult to tell because he confessed he was bi so it could be anyone.´´ she fake sighed.

``Mizu, there are hits raffling and you have all the winner tickets…´´I threatened with a glare that screamed murder.

``Kohaku is..?! Oh my god! ´´One squealed and fainted with a nosebleed.

``it's not a big deal…´´ I muttered biting a cookie.

``Kohaku when you discovered you were bi? ´´One asked and I almost choked. _(Damn! She had to ask that?! I'll have to tell the half truth…)_

``When I was in a football team…Ehm… one of my partners in the shower was looking at me too much and I felt things… And we almost…well…You know…´´I rambled looking away blushing a lot.

All the girls in the table fainted. Mizu was looking at me containing her laugh and a nosebleed.

``Go to hell…´´I said to her.

``The things are going to be like that till you admit it Alex, I just warn you…´´She said evilly.

``Sometimes you're worse than Kyoya…´´I said scared.

``What happened to your customers, Alex? ´´ Asked the twins lifting their helmets and when I was about to answer Mizu went first.

``She told them how she discovered she was bi.´´ She said grinning.

``Oh yeah? How it was? ´´They asked smirking.

``When she was in a football team. One of her partners…A hot shower…you can imagine.´´ She said while pushing me to stop me for killing her.

The twins blushed and looked at me. They had a nosebleed and looked away.

``I said that almost, Mizu! The trainer came before we could do anything! ´´ I said angrily.

``A way or another is still hot…´´The twins muttered and I blushed.

The host club ended a few minutes later. I narrowed my eyes at Mizu and she mouthed `` this is the first warning.´´. I smacked her upside the head with the toy gun making it do a laser shooting sound and she growled.

``I'll give you advice from Master Yoda: If to live till the eighteen you want, stop bothering Alex you must…´´ I said pressing the cannon to her forehead.

``I'll give you another: If live happy ever after you want, confess your feelings to the twins you must.´´ She said.

``I'll do it in time! ´´ I said frustrated.

``You don't have enough balls to do it´´ she said and my eyebrow twitched.

(That I don't have enough balls?! You're talking to the one who killed a creeper, defeated the well bitch, revived after die and was pursuaded by the police…You say that I don't have enough balls?! That's it!) I got up with a determined face.

``Hikaru! Kaoru! ´´ I called.

I could see all the hosts grew tense. The twins turned and a bit of fear returned.

``Take off your helmets; I want to speak with you.´´ I said.

The pulled them off and looked at me with confused faces. I paled.

``Ehm…Put them back, I can't say it if I you look at me directly.´´ I said sweating a bit and I saw by the corner of my eye Tamaki face-plant.

``JUST TELL THEM ALREADY, DAMN IT! ´´ Shouted Mizu.

``Alex, what is it? ´´ Kaoru asked.

``I…I…I can't say it, damn it! ´´ I said looking at Mizu.

``DO IT OR I'LL SHOVE THE LASER SABLE THROUGH YOUR ASS! ´´She said stealing Tamaki's sable laser while he tried to get it.

I took a deep breath and looked at the twins. I gulped and…went directly to the changing rooms.

``Don't run away, you coward! ´´ Mizu said.

``I'm not a coward! ´´ I called and looked at the mirror.

I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself a bit. I closed my eyes and prepared myself. _(Even if they reject you, you three will always be friends. Okay? Calm down…)_

``Hikaru, Kaoru. I have something to confess…I like you two; both of you. And I can't choose. I don't know if you return your feelings but, at least I want you to know mine. I finally got enough courage to say it, so I'll leave the rest for you.´´ I said letting out the breath that I was holding.

My heartbeat was beating in my ears and y mind felt dizzy from nervousness. I only have been this nervous a few times in my life: when I almost died, when I was going to rap in the competition…It was a terrible feeling. I heard the curtains being opened and I closed my eyes thinking it was the twins. I felt a tap in my shoulder and I tensed.

```They said they wanted to talk with you in private, they're at home.´´ I heard Mori said and calmed down.

``Thanks for telling me, Mori.´´ I said and exited the changing rooms.

I heard clapping and saw Mizu smiling at me.

``Good job Alex, now for the final sprint.´´ She praised me.

``Don't worry, everything is going to go ok.´´ said Haruhi smiling.

I smiled a bit but it faded away quickly. I grabbed my skate that I always carried to the Club and skated back to home. I sometimes had the impulse of turn around and don't go but I couldn't avoid what it was about to come.

I opened the door and entered were the silence welcomed me. I walked upstairs and stopped in front of our room. I grabbed the handle and closed my eyes. It was now or never. I opened the door and stepped inside. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting at the hedge of the bed. I was looking at the floor all the time. The silence was killing me…

``Since when?´´ Kaoru asked.

``I can't tell exactly when…I just feel it…´´ I said.

``Why? ´´ Hikaru asked.

``Why? Well…You're always there for me, you understand me and know how to cheer me up. You're funny and kind hearted…when you're not demons.´´ I said and we chuckled at the last part.

``Now, why we should like you back?´´ They asked and that caught me off guard.

``That's the problem and why I didn't tell you before. I don't deserve you, neither of you.´´ I said sadly.

``And we thinking that you couldn't still be more oblivious…´´I heard them.

``What-? ´´

I didn't have time to finish the sentence when Kaoru kissed me. There are no words to describe the feelings I felt in that instant. Happiness, euphoria, relief…It was like the feelings shown in movies like Titanic, Ghost and more were all…fake! This was a thousand times better!

``You're more than you think, Alex. Don't forget that.´´ Hikaru said and kissed me too.

I thought it was about to faint, but that would be for the weak. Squeal? Nop, I'm not a fangirl. When we broke apart I let out a small laugh.

``What's so funny?´´ They asked me amused.

``Its just ridiculous the how scared I was before, don't you think?´´ I said.

``Uh? Who said we were returning the feelings?´´ They asked with an innocent face,

``Oh, yeah. Because you reject girls by kissing them, right?´´ I said smirking and in that moment the mobile phone rung.

Hikaru answered and put a strange face. He pressed the button of the speaker.

``And one…two…three…CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT! ´´ I heard Mizu singing with the hosts laughing in the background.

``You bastards! What if they said no?´´ I said to the speaker but at the same time amused.

``Like they would say no! C'mon guys let's do another. Uno, dos, tres… Beauties and the beast…´´She sung.

I grabbed the phone and hung up._(Beast your mother…)_

``I'm so going to kill her!´´ I said frustrated and the demons laughed.

``But we must thank her, if it wasn't for her you wouldn't confess.´´ Hikaru said.

``So, what now? Our relationship doesn't seem very…normal.´´ I said.

``What do you mean?´´ Asked Kaoru.

``We're formal now? Like…boyfriends and girlfriend…God! It sound ridiculous!´´ I said exasperate.

I heard them chuckling and I narrowed my eyes. Then I felt how Hikaru surrounded my waist with his arms and out his chin on my shoulder.

``Only if you want to…darling.´´ I could felt his smirk.

``Call me that again and you'll have problems…´´I threatened him.

``Then what do you want us to call you?´´ Kaoru asked looking at me in the eyes with a smile.

``Alex, okay? Call me Alex. No cheesy things like darling or love, it just sounds bad.´´ I said rolling my eyes.

``Okay, okay…anything for our girlfriend.´´ He said kissing me in the cheek.

``You sure you two can share me? I don't trust you that much…´´I said unsure.

``We're not kids, we can do that…And talking about trust, we'll have to tell us the truth always got it? No secrets. So…How about you tell us more about what happened with your football partner?´´ Hikaru said.

``We have been only five minutes dating and you're already into perverted mode? You're hopeless…´´I sighed and got out of his grip. ``I'm going to take a shower.´´

``Can we go with you?´´ Kaoru suggested with the pervert face.

``I correct myself: Both of you are hopeless. If you want to lose a part of your body go ahead.´´ I called and entered.

The next day when we entered the host club all of them were porting smiles.

``So…It's official? ´´Haruhi asked.

I was about to answer when Hikaru dipped and French kissed me. I didn't have time to react.

``Does this answer the question? ´´ Kaoru asked smirking at my stunned face.

``IF YOUDARE TO HURT MY DAUGHTER I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU, UNDERSTOOD?!´´ Tamaki screamed with fire in his eyes.

``Whatever you say boss…but let us get the things straight: Now that it's official we have the right to do things that we couldn't before…´´They said hugging me protective.

``Only If I want, guys. Don't forget that.´´ I remembered them.

``You'll want in time, believe us.´´ They said and Tamaki had a face that screamed bloody murder.

``If you're going for a foursome just call me!´´ Said Mizu and we looked at her with W.T.F faces. ``I was joking. Don't look at me like that. It was just a joke…´´ She said smiling and scratching the back of her neck.

``And you…Are going to suffer a long and painful death…´´I said with a sadistic voice.

``C'mon Alex, we're friends! And I helped you! Alex, please…AHHHHHHH!´´She screamed when I chased her.

``Get back here you damn…! Shit!´´ I said when I slipped on something.

I looked back and saw a banana peel. I heard something and looked up to see a monkey wearing the female uniform of Ouran snickering.

``Ey, it's you! I was thinking when you would show up, you damn monkey…´´I said smiling.

**Author Note: Let's answer some questions!**

**ScytheGirlKana: Ey, I didn't know you were a fan of Inuyasha too! Then you'll like when I put the fanfic of Alex version in that universe ^^**

**Brisingr13:There you go! I decided to change a few characters, hope you don't mind. And I'm a freak, how I'm not going to know who they're!**


	36. Damn kids

**Author Note: Ladies and gentlemen. Dear followers, I'm proud to present you the final chapter of this fanfic. This is the end of this story, but this isn't the last goodbye. I hope to see you again in my other fanfics. I want to thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well I enjoyed it writing. Yours sincerely: .Ookami.**

``Hikaru…the mobile is ringing…´´ Kaoru said half asleep.

``Why they always call us in the morning? ´´ He said and grabbed the phone. ``Hello? ´´

``EMERGENCY OF THE HOST CLUB. YOU MUST COME HERE IN THIS INSTANT! ´´We heard Tamaki's voice booming through the speaker.

``Kaoru, Hikaru, you want to go or you prefer staying here? ´´ I asked half asleep.

``Stay here.´´ they said.

``Pass me the phone.´´ I said tending my hand and he give it to me. ``Tamaki, Alex Kane is talking. We're not going to go because right now I'm having a hot sex session so you don't dare to come or call again. Alex is off.´´ I said and hung up. ``Done.´´ I said and gave him back the phone.

``Great excuse, Alex. How about we make that lie true? ´´Said Hikaru kissing my neck and I chuckled.

``For once, I agree.´´ I said and kissed him fully in the lips.

He didn't expect that so when he opened his mouth to say something I took my opportunity to try what we practiced that night in Chicago. Kaoru began unbuttoning my shirt when the mobile rung again.

``WHAT?!´´ I shouted to the speaker.

``Alex, come here now.´´ I heard Kyoya order

``You didn't hear before? We're busy here.´´ I said.

``I know that you're lying, Alex. So come here right now or you'll be deported.´´ He said in a sinister voice.

``We're in our way.´´ I said quickly. ``C'mon guys let's see what kind of emergency he is talking about…

When we entered the club I immediately backed away.

``No, no, no and no! Get that away from me! ´´ I said hiding behind Kaoru.

``Alex, but is just a…´´Tamaki began.

``I know very well what is! That's why I don't want it near me! Where did you get it anyways?!´´I said.

``I found him in my doorstep. And I didn't know what to do with him.´´ Haruhi said.

``C'mon Alex, is not big deal. I found him really cute! ´´ Said Honey.

``What do you have against babies anyway? ´´Mizu asked.

``Have you seen my face? In the moment they saw my scar they began to cry! And I found them annoying and a bother.´´ I said crossing my arms.

``Just hold him for a while and you'll see that they're not that bad.´´ Tamaki offered handing me the sleeping kid.

``No way, boss! All yours! I'm going home! ´´ I said heading to the door.

``Wait right there, Alex. As part of the Host Club you have to find his parents and help him. You're one of the smartest of the club.´´ Kyoya explained.

``If Haruhi found him in her doorstep then he has been abandoned! We must send him to an orphanage! ´´ I said.

``She has a point, you know.´´ Mizu said.

``How we're going to leave a poor baby in an orphanage?! He will be raised alone and he'll turn into a criminal! ´´ Began exaggerating Blonde-Monkey-Sensei.

``Tamaki I was almost raised alone.´´ I said raising my hand with a sweat-drop.

``And he might get adopted and have a family.´´ Said Mizu too.

``I still say that we must keep him! ´´ He said.

``You idiot! That's illegal, we must find his parents or a legal tutor, so Kyoya began putting photos on the internet, streets or in the moon if is necessary! ´´ I said to him and he began to work.

``See how you want to help him? ´´ Said Haruhi smiling and I frowned.

``I just want him to disappear before he wakes up…´´I said coldly.

Sadly we had to open the club with the freaking kid. The bad part, they gave it to me. The worst part he was about to wake up.

``Guys, I hate you a lot!´´ I said in a low voice.

``Kohaku-kun, who's that? You have a little brother? ´´One asked me.

``No! Haruhi found it in his doorstep and we don't know who is! And the others gave it to me the damn bastards! ´´ I explained with an annoyed voice.

``You don't' like kids, Kohaku? ´´One asked me surprised.

``No! The moment they see my face began to cry! You're going to see in ten seconds.´´ I muttered the last part seeing he was about to wake up.

The kid looked at me intently and I began a countdown. To my surprise he laughed and reached his hands to me.

``What in the world? ´´ I asked confused and then I noticed something. ``You like my cap? ´´ I asked lifting it a bit and the kid laughed.

I shrugged my shoulders and put in his small head and he clapped happily.

``Well, he seems to like you Kohaku-kun.´´ Said a girl laughing.

``Correction: he likes my cap. Hikaru, Kaoru! Your turn to take care of the kid! ´´ I called.

``You can't stand him, don't you? Uh? You gave him your cap?´´ Asked me Kaoru.

``Just to make him happy so he doesn't cry.´´ I said and they smirked.

``Awww, you worry about him! ´´They said and ruffled my hair.

``I do not! ´´I said blushing.

``I don't' know how you can't like him look how cute he is! ´´Said Hikaru raising him in the air making him laugh.

``Kya! I bet you three will be great parents in a future! ´´Squealed one customer making the three of us blush.

``Take the kid away and don't' come back! ´´ I said pushing them to their table. `` Kyoya! Any results! ´´ I called.

``Still nothing! ´´ He answered.

``Damn!´´ I said throwing myself in the seat. ``Why my life is so difficult? Fuck…´´I said rubbing my temples.

``Don't worry, Kohaku you'll find a solution.´´ Said one of my customers.

``Thank you, beautiful.´´ I said giving her a charming smile.

And the host club spent like usually but with a kid going from table to table. I think that kid was an alien because he didn't cry in any moment.

``C'mon Alex, just hold him! Just to try! ´´ Mizu insisted when we closed the club.

``But what if I drop him?!´´I asked a bit scared.

``Don't be stupid! Just hold him…´´She said and put the kid on my arms. ``Like that. See? Is easy!´´ She smiled.

``Emm…´´I muttered blushing while the kid just continued staring me with my cap still on, he seemed to like it a lot. ``Kyoya?´´ I asked.

``I finally found some responses. His parents are tourists from another country and the kid was kidnapped. Instead of giving him back they just dropped it in the first doorstep they found.´´

``And it just happened to be her doorstep. What a coincidence!´´ I said sarcastically.

``His parents are very worried and they said they'll come to retrieve the kid in an hour or so. You don't have to worry no more.´´ He said smirking.

``Uff…´´ I sighed in relief.

``Ko-kun.´´ I heard a small voice and I stiffened.

``Oh my god! He talked!´´ Tamaki said.

``Congratulations, Kohaku, you're his first word.´´ Said the twins smirking.

``M-maybe is referring to another person…´´I shuttered and they looked at me with the ``you're fucking kidding us´´ face.

And an hour or so later the parents of the kid came.

``Oh, God! He's okay! Thanks for taking care of him!´´ Said the mother hugging his kid.

``It was nothing.´´ I said smiling slightly.

``Mm? What's this?´´ Asked the mother spotting the cap.

``Umm, it's my cap.´´ I said.

The mother grabbed the cap and handed it to me when, for the first time in the day the kid began crying. I looked from the cap and the kid and let out a small laugh. I put back the cap and he looked at me surprised.

``You can keep it, but take care of it, okay? ´´ I said smiling to him.

``B-but you don't have to!´´ began to say the father and I raised my hand.

``I insist. But I've got a question, what's his name? At least I want to know it.´´ I asked curious.

``Angel.´´ She answered.

I smiled wider. We say our goodbyes and I saw through the window how their car was fading away slowly.

``Why did you give it to him? You loved that cap!´´ asked me Mizu.

``It's just a cap. And my brother did the same to me, he loved it but he gave it to me. It was his legacy. I grown up so I don't need it anymore, but he needs it.´´ I said smiling remembering the face of my older brother.

``It seems that you're irrational hate for kids is worn off, right?´´ Said Haruhi patting my shoulder.

``Yeah, maybe they're not that bad after all…´´I said.

The next day came and we found a surprise.

``Alex! There's a package for you! ´´ Kaoru called.

I climbed down the stairs tripping in the process. Kaoru was right, Hikaru was holding a package with our address and my name written.

``There's a note too.´´ He said and handed it to me.

``To Alex Kane. I must thank you for help my little cousin Angel and for the gift you give him. I can't give you back your cap; he seems in love with it! But at least I can give you a replace, hope you like it. P.D: I would like you to send me a video of your rapping; your friend told me you're good at it. Signed: Eminem. Eminem?!´´ I shouted.

``His cousin?!´´The twins asked.

I opened the package and saw a green cap with the logo of Eminem. I put it in my head and smiled.

``What are you going to do now?´´ They asked me hugging me.

``Lose myself in the music, because this opportunity comes once in a lifetime.´´ I said smirking.

And I lost myself. When the year ended, Mizu and I enrolled Ouran. Every once and then I send Eminem some of my models and he complimented me or critiqued me making me get better. At the same time I participate in competitions of skate and break-dance, or being the model of the twins with their new designs. When I retired from participating at competitions, at my eighteen years old, I began my life as professional rapper alone, but soon I began to feat other artists. It was a bit hard to me, but I managed to pass my subjects with good note at the same time.

The Host Club continued working till with all of us, till I graduated. Soon, we began to lose a bit of contact. Tamaki become the new Ouran director and Kyoya finally inherited the company. Mizu got back to New York and opened her own music school. Haruhi fulfilled her dream and become an amazing lawyer; she helped me with a few cases of plagiarism. Honey and Mori opened a dojo for martial arts and kendo. The twins continued designing and if you were asking if we're still together, yes we were.

``Hikaru, Kaoru, when are you going to come?! You're like half an hour late! ´´ I said at the phone.

``Sorry, but we're stuck because some accident! We'll go in time don't worry.´´ Hikaru said.

``Okay, se ya…´´I said and hung up. ``They're stuck with the car again…´´ I said and face-palmed.

It was the reunion of old students at Ouran and they were late. I was going to kill them!

``Alex? Is that you?´´ I heard a voice and turned.

It was a man, with blonde dirty hair and big brown eyes. At first I couldn't recognize him but then something clicked.

``Honey? ´´ I asked smiling.

We both laughed and hugged each other.

``Look at you! You're so tall! ´´ I said.

``And you? With your hair longer I couldn't recognize you! ´´ He said.

``Honey? Alex? Man you two are really changed! ´´

``Mizu! You demon, I finally see you! ´´ I said and hugged her.

She was taller and had a more mature face. She let out a chuckle and returned the hug.

``Have you seen Kyoya?´´ She asked me.

``He's with talking with Mori, over there.´´ Said Honey.

Both of them were taller and matured but it was easy to recognize them. They spotted us and waved with a smile. Then came to us with a certain pair and I had to smile: Haruhi and Tamaki. They defiantly looked like their parents.

``Long time no see. ´´Haruhi smiled.

``A lot! Uhm? Why are you crying Tamaki? ´´ I asked and I got a hug as response.

``Because you finally look more like a woman! ´´ He said happily

``You're still an idiot...´´I murmured.

Then the doors opened and looked to see Hikaru and Kaoru and I had to sweat-drop.

``Look who were in the back seat of the car hidden!´´ They said and held the boys at my face.

``We're sorry…´´They said putting the puppy dog face.

``Ugh, I told you that you stayed at home! ´´ I scolded them.

``But we were bored! ´´They whined.

``Alex, who're they? ´´Tamaki asked oblivious.

``BAUHAHHAA! And when you were young you said you hated kids! I can't believe you got twins!´´ Mizu laughed.

``WHAT?!´´ He said.

``That's right!´´ my twins said and got out of the grip of their fathers.`` We're…´´

``Kohaku!´´ Said the older twin.

``Fred!´´ Said the younger.

``The Hitachiin Brothers!´´ They said putting a power rangers like pose.

Both of them got a hit in the head from their parents.

``Don't steal our title!´´ They said.

``Damn it!´´ They said clutching their heads.

They looked a lot like us. They got my black hair and their golden eyes. They had seven years old. Kohaku was the calmest one and Fred the true demon. Kohaku liked rap like me, but Fred loved football. Rising them was a true challenge. The hosts laughed at the sight.

``Mum, we always wanted to ask you something.´´ They said pulling at my sleeve.

``What is it?´´ I said.

``How did you three meet?´´ They asked with curious eyes and we all stiffened.

I touched the collar that hung up from my neck and looked at the Jolly Roger. I let out a sigh. They just had to ask that…Damn kids…But I still loved them.

**Author Note: Final. My dears readers it was a pleasure to write for you. In three days will be posted** the first chapter of: Madness? This. Is. Death City! The new story of Alex Kane in the world of Soul Eater. I want to see you there, goodbye! :3 (There will be another chapter with, outakes, interviews to the characters and a lot of more funny content!)


	37. Outtakes Part 1!

**``Welcome to the especial chapter of I've just become the dog of the hosts. Literally! This is behind the cameras! That you don't know who I am? Well, I'm Hikari, the director and author. Let's interview our principal character Alex Kane! ´´**

``What's up? ´´ Alex waves in a couch.

**``Tell us Alex, what was your first though when you heard about the project? ´´**

``I was scared. I thought: you're going to turn me into a freaking Mary-Sue? You're going to do the typical girl falls into anime cliché? But when we began filming the first chapter I'll admit it, it was amazing.´´ Alex says smiling.

**``We have a few bloopers of your first's chapters in the story, let's see them! ´´**

**CHAPTER 1: TAKE 1, ACTION**!

Alex climbs the stairs and fake trips but she slips and falls down for real screaming.

``DAMN IT! ´´

The cast laughs and Hikari sighs.

**CUT!**

``It was because that scene that it became my catchphrase…´´Alex grins. ``At first we tried to use a normal dog to do my scenes, but we had a few problems and I had to do them by myself…´´

**CHAPTER 1: TAKE 5, ACTION**!

Haruhi kneels to pick up the dog when it began running to the cast like a crazy and hits the camera.

``Someone catch that dog! ´´ Tamaki shouts. ``Waahh! She's biting me! Get it off, get it off!

**CUT!**

**CHAPTER 2: TAKE 7, ACTION!**

The twins are doing the yaoi act and the dog looks at them intently.

``She isn't supposed to sneak away? ´´ Haruhi asks in the background.

``I think she likes it.´´ Kyoya snorts.

``Because we're sexy and we know it! ´´The twins say.

``That dog doesn't represent me at all! And you two stop doing that it's giving me creeps! ´´ Alex appears in scene and picks up the dog.

``Want to join? ´´They ask smirking.

``Can I? ´´ Alex asks to the cast and they laugh. ``What? They're hot I can't help it! ´´

**CUT!**

``Yeah, working with the twins was hilarious. We became very good friends behind the cameras.´´ Alex says.

**CHAPTER 2: TAKE 11, ACTION.**

The twins lift their shirts and the dog stood looking at them.

``THAT BODIES OF SOLDIERS, WHO COULD TASTE THEM! ´´ Alex shouts with a nosebleed with half of the female cast agreeing.

``We're bringing sexy back! ´´

The twins began to laugh and Hikari faints of extreme sexiness.

**C-CUT! AND SOMEONE BOUGHT ****E A TISSUE**!**  
**

**CHAPTER 3: TAKE 3, ACTION.**

Dog-Alex jumps to get the cookie and she fell on the ground with a hard thud.

``Oh my gosh! ´´ Kaoru says and pick her up. ``You okay? ´´ He asks but he's containing a snort.

``Extreme hit…epic moment…´´She moans.

``Anyone has ice? ´´ Hikaru asks.

**CUT! AND GET A VET!**

``I still remember that hit…My head sounded like an empty coco.´´ Alex laughs.

**``Thanks for spend our time with us. Now let's interview the Hitachiin twins. Hello boys! ´´**

``Hi! ´´they wave smiling.

**``Tell us, how was working with someone like Alex? ´´**

``She can be a goofball at times but you end up by loving her.´´ Kaoru says.

``Aww…I love you too, boys! ´´ Alex says in the background.

**``Now tell us, which was the most awkward moment by working with her? ´´**

``The freaking scene of strip poker. ´´They said blushing.

**``Really? I thought it could be the kissing scene! ´**´

**CHAPTER 16: TAKE 16, ACTION!**

Hikaru is French kissing Alex and a wolf whistling is heard in the background. Hikaru and Alex laugh and break apart.

``We can't do it, if they do that…´´ Hikaru laughs as Alex leans in his shoulder laughing her guts out. ``Fuck you, Kyoya! ´´

``That was hot! ´´ He shouts smirking.

**CUT!**

``No, the kissing scene was more like fun but with the strip poker…´´ Hikaru begins.

``It was like almost seeing your sister half-naked.´´ Kaoru finishes. ``She might look hot, but you can't look at her.´´

**``Well, she also looked at you half-naked and she stared like nothing was wrong.´´**

``But she's a pervert. ´´They said bluntly.

**``I think she put the photos on her Facebook…´**´

Their eyes widen and get up to kill Alex.

``ALEX! ´´

**``Well…while we try to stop them to kill our principal character, enjoy the outtakes. These are the scenes that never showed up…´´**

**Scene 1: Meetings in the hallway.**

I was walking around the mansion with the headphones one and mouthing the lyrics.

``Sitting in the hall of fame…And the world is gonna know your name….HOLY SHIT! ´´I shout when I found Hikaru exiting the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

He screams too and hides in the bathroom. I put my hand on my chest trying to calm myself down.

``I almost saw him…´´I mutter when I notice something and I smirk like the pervert I am. ``I almost saw him naked…yeah…´´

**Scene 2: Playing.**

``H-Hikaru, it's my first time don't be mean…´´ I said nervous

``I won't. I'll tell you what you have to do, trust in me.´´ He says softly.

``When you finish is my turn, okay? ´´ Kaoru pipes.

``Got it. Now go slowly…´´ He commands.

``Aghh! What was that?!´´ I whimper.

``It's normal, just continue.´´

``I can't stand it…´´

``C'mon it won't last too long…´´

``Really, I can't, Hikaru! ´´

``B-but Alex! ´´

``No buts. I get too nervous with this game! I hate Slenderman! ´´ I said pulling out my headphones.

``Geez, if you saw him I bet you would even do it in your pants…My turn now! ´´ Kaoru says and turns the computer so he's facing it.

**Scene 3: Poke-Host.**

Hikaru, Kaoru and I were hiding on Renge's scenery with her beside us. Tamaki decided to make a day dedicated to one of my childhood series. So when we heard the signal, the scenery began to show up with us in our cosplay.

``Prepare for trouble…´´

``And make it double! ´´

``To protect the world of devastation!´´

``To unite all people within our nation!´´

``To denounce the evils of truth and love!´´

``To extend our reach to the stars above!´´

``Hikaru!´´

``Kaoru!´´

``Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!´´

``Surrender now or prepare to fight!´´

``Meowth. That's right.´´ I said with poor emotion waving my gloved hand.

``Wobbuffet!´´ Renge says jumping on my back making me fall on the ground.

The customers clapped and Tamaki, dressed in blue and white representing Lugia, went on a rant of how great we where. Haruhi was dressed as Ash and I think she had the urges to throw a pokeball at him in the head. Professor Oak/ Kyoya was smirking knowing that this would make us get more customers. Honey was making a good work as Evee with Mori/ Machop. Mizu was laughing her guts out in her Pikachu costume.

``I just hope that he doesn't want to do the next one about Digimon…´´I muttered.

**End of the first part of the outtakes. Want to ask our characters? Send a review or a PM with your questions! **


	38. Outtakes Part 2!

**Hello, guys! Where back with the outtakes, bloopers and interviews of I've just became the dog of the hosts. Literally! And if you're asking, yes. Alex is okay. Now let's welcome the twins, Alex and Kyoya which gladly had agreed to come…by giving him 100 bucks…Ehem…Hi, boys!**

``Hi, Hikari! ´´They chorused.

**We have a few questions for you, guys. Let's begin. From our beloved ScytheGirlKana: Kyoya, did you ever get any nosebleed during the filming?**

``No…´´He says awkwardly.

``He's lying! I saw him enter accidentally on Mizu while she was changing and he had the nosebleed of his life! ´´ Tamaki says on the background laughing.

``TAMAKI! ´´ Kyoya shouts but he's restrained by the bodyguards.

**Ladies and gentlemen Kyoya Ootori is officially a pervert. Next is from our loyal Toboe's Soulmate: Kyoya: Why'd you hug Alex when she ``died´´? Do you have feelings for her? Wow a tough question. Kyoya?**

``Ey, the fact I'm the shadow king doesn't involve that I'm a heartless! ´´ He replies and the cast look at him with ``we don't believe you´´ faces. ``Well excuse me for caring for my friends! ´´

**I believe you Kyoya. (Not at all…) Now, this one's for Alex: How far would do you do to win a cookie? Like say someone told you to completely strip, would you do it for the cookie?**

``Do you know how I made my tattoo? Someone dared me to do it and if I did it I get a cookie. Now I have a tattoo and a cookie in my stomach. If I had to strip and dance in front of the queen of England, you can bet that I'll do it! ´´She said seriously.

**Whoa…You have an obsession with them. We should call a doctor… Anyways. Next question is from Guest: Twins and Alex, there's something going off the scenes? Oohh…**

``WHAT?! No! Nothing like that! No! ´´They said shaking their heads while blushing.

**You sure about that? Because we have an audio when you tought the micros were off. Put it on boys!**

``Ey, want to hang out with us tonight? We could do some ``practice´´. If you know what I mean…´´Hikaru says with a seductive voice and she blushes.

``Yeah, practice…What about we do some now, you two and I alone, in the closet…´´ Alex whispers.

``Oh, you want to be a naughty girl? You're at it.´´ Kaoru says and the audio ends.

**We also have the video but if we put it this fanfic should be rated M…**

``THAT'S INVADE OUR PRIVACY! ´´They shout angrily.

**Okay, okay, you didn't have to break the microphone…Geez…Now, enjoy the outtakes!**

**Scene 4: Lobelia strikes back!**

The door of the host club opens.

``Lobelia! ´´

**SHOT**

``NOT FUCKING AGAIN! NO, JUST SIMPLY NOT! ´´I say pointing a shot-gun with a face that screamed bloody murder.

Lobelia backs away and closes the door.

**Scene 5: Rock and Rolling.**

``Viva Las Vegas! Viva Las Vegas…!´´

``Tamaki for the love of Elvis shut the fuck up…´´I growled.

Today's cosplay: singers. At least they let me choose and I went as Freddy Mercury… Kyoya was a lucky bastard and was Elton John. It was cute to see Honey as Slash with Mori as Bob Marley…Don't ask me how the hell I was containing my laugh. We had pity on Haruhi and she went like Michael Jackson. She even learned to do the moonwalk!

``They told me to go to rehab and I said no, no, no…´´Mizu sang dressed as Amy Winhouse.

``And then you died.´´ I piped and she hit me.

``Cat fight, cat fight! ´´The twins said at our backs.

We turned and let out a scream.

``JESUS CHRIST! ´´She shouted and fainted.

``DAMN IT! ´´I cursed as I put a hand on my chest. ``You had to go as Kiss?! Bloody hell you are scary! ´´

**Scene 6: Game of Hosts.**

``Really Tamaki? Really? ´´ I asked him with narrowed eyes as he sat in his, now actualized, throne.

``I'm not Tamaki! I'm Ned Stark! Lord of Invernalia! ´´ He proclaimed.

``And I'm a bastard…wait…Yes, I'm a bastard…´´I said because I was Jon Snow. ``Ey Khalessy! Care to throw a dragon to him?!´´

Mizu throw a dragon teddy bear to Tamaki hitting him straight in the face.

``Yay! C'mon Hodor! ´´ Honey says on Mori shoulders.

``Ah…I mean…Hodor…´´He corrects himself.

``Really guys? You have to put us as the Geoffrey and the guy who looks as the Prince Charming of Shrek?! They are the worst characters of all time! ´´The twins complained.

``Sucks to be you two…´´I said smirking.

They looked at each other and in a second they had me in a headlock giving me a noogie.

``DAMN IT! ´´

``And this is the routine of every day…´´Haruhi, alias Tyrion sighed.

**Scene: 7: How we meet our sons.**

``And tell us, guys. What did you thought about the day that the Fred and Kohaku were born? ´´ Haruhi asked curious.

``Oh, it was an unforgettable moment in our life…´´The twins said remembering and I narrowed my eyes at them.

``Unforgettable moment? And you two you say that? I'm picturing the moment when Alex was baring a full shit of pain, dripping blood of her lower regions, squeezing the hand of the nurse containing her scream as she probably said `when the hell is the damn bastard coming out?!´To then give birth, no one, but two freaking seeds of demons which had the pass a hole of the size of a hamster while you two the unique thing to help her was muttering: Is almost there… To then faint like real men.´´ Mizu said looking at them with the ``you're fucking kidding me´´ face.

``Yeah it was pretty much like that…´´I said as I took a sip of my coffee. ``Everything was correct except that I said: I'm going the abort this unholy demon if it doesn't come out now.´´

``Alex, they're your sons, I think call them unholy demons is going too far, and they can't be that bad! ´´ Tamaki said laughing.

``We made a paternity test and they're from Hikaru. Both of them have AB blood like me.´´ I explained and all the ex-hosts turned to see the twins.

Kohaku and Fred were working on the homework very concentrated. They looked at us and waved with smiles to then continue with their work.

``You bought the Anti-Christ to the world…´´ Tamaki whispered solemnly and all nodded.

**Those were the outtakes ladies and gentlemen. I want to thank all of you for following my story and that incredible amount of views that we…  
**

``Whoa, whoa slow down! How many views we have? ´´ Alex asked and the sentence summoned the rest of the cast to the interview room.

**Well, right now we have…35.026 views from America to Spain even from Ireland, Sweden…**

**``AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEEEEEEAAAAAAH! WE'RE FUCKING FAMOUS! ´**´ Alex shouts as all the cast cheers and dances.

**``WE'RE THE CHAMPIONS, WE'RE THE CHAMPIONS! ´´**Mizu sings around with total motivation.

…**Okay, who I'm kidding, everyone let's party! Salutes from Spain and wait for the third part of the outtakes! You can ask questions to everyone, all the questions you want and we'll answer them! Also check our other fanfic still in process from Soul Eater! And now bring the champagne, we have to celebrate!**


	39. Outtakes Part 3!

**Hey!**** Sorry about the mess, guys but we've just finished partying all night and…**

``Has anyone seen Alex and the twins? I can't found them anywhere! ´´ Haruhi says appearing.

``Nghhh…What? It's morning already? Damn…´´

``I think they're behind the sofa…´´ Kyoya calls.

``Dude has anyone seen my pants? ´´Kaoru asks.

**Why did you took them in first place?!**

``I think I have an idea. Talking about lost clothes, has any of you seen my shirt?´´ Hikaru says appearing shirtless from behind the sofa.

``What…have…you…done?´´ Tamaki asks fuming.

``Let's just say that this is exactly what it looks like so get out so we can dress! ´´Alex shouts and a shoe is thrown to the camera.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZ**

**Okay, is the image fixed? Good. Now sorry about that, let's begin with the 3º part of the outtakes. Let's begin with the round of questions. Salute to the reviewers, guys!**

``Hi!´´

**Now, from Extended Experience…Oh! This one is for Kohaku and Fred! Tell them to come in!**

*Smoke Bomb in the middle of stage*

``TADDAAAA! Called for us, Hikari-sama? ´´They say appearing with the Power Rangers pose.

**You two have a question to answer, it says: Do you think you're cooler than your dads were?**

``Ey!´´ Hikaru and Kaoru growl.

``Yep, we are! Simply look at us.´´ They said and sat at each side of Alex.

``We have the intelligence, strength and courage of mum so we're not stupid cowards like them.´´ Fred says smirking.

``And we don't do that creepy homo-act they put when they were young. I feel sick with just thinking of it…´´Kohaku says turning green.

``Ey, you minions you two are the proof we're not homos. Shut up.´´ They said glaring at them.

``No, they aren't homos at all. They proof me that on that hot and long night…´´Alex says with a perverted face and a smirk.

**And you also proof it before behind the sofa, you dirty horny animals…**

Kohaku and Fred look behind the sofa and pale.

``EEWWWW! HORRIBLE MENTAL IMAGE! ERASE, ERASE! ´´ The twins rant shaking their heads as Alex, Hikaru and Kaoru high-five each other.

**Ehem, while Mizu tries to help the kids lets continue. From our beloved Toboe's Soulmate: What's the most embarrassing blooper/scene you had to do?**

``Strip poker scene as we already told you.´´ Hikaru says blushing at the memory.

``Mmm…Maybe…When I had to dress ups as the Ring girl I had a small problem….´´ Haruhi begins.

Blooper Nº 1:

Haruhi walks dressed like the Ring girl when she suddenly trips, face-plants and does an scorpion all in one. Not only that but she began to laughs uncontrollably.

``I-I'm sorry! W-we repeat it?! Buahaha!´´ She tries to say between laughs.

``MY DEAR DAUGHTER!

CUT

``Mine was the striptease part.´´ Kyoya says pushing his glasses a bit amused at the memory.

Blooper Nº2

Kyoya is taking his shirt but it gets stuck. He continues trying but he can't. The cast began to laugh. Two minutes later he gets it off and they clap at him.

``Fucking finally! ´´ He exclaims and then laughs. ``I don't get enough money for doing this…´´

Cut.

**No you don't get enough. Tamaki?**

``When Alex did the revenge on us, she actually drew on my beautiful face with permanent and I couldn't get it off. It was so frustrating!´´ He says biting a napkin.

**Okay…anyone else? Alex?**

``Well…

Blooper Nº3

``IS THE CIRCLEEEEE OF LIFEEEEEEE!´´

``KYAAAA!´´ Alex-dog shouts when Renge slips and let her fall.

**WHAM!**

``Alex?´´ Renge says shyly peeking over the edge.

``Epic intro…terrible hit…´´

CUT

**Yep, what a scene…Now Toboe's has another question, for Kyoya, Mori and Honey: if you got all cakes from Carlo's bakery shaped as you favorite, things what would you do?**

``Even if it was a pity I would eat them all!´´ Honey says happily.

``I would take a photo and then share them with my friends.´´ Mori answers sincere.

``I don't like sweets too much so I would give them to some ``friends´´…´´He pushes up his glasses.

**Okay…Let's continue…From RobinMakesMeHappy:how would you explain to the guest if they found out two of the hosts are girls? THough question, Kyoya...**

Believe me I would never let that happen. And if it happens, well...I have my ways to silence people...´´He says smiling.

**Okay, don't smile. Ever in your life again, you're creepy. From my buddy ScytheGirlKana: Alex what was your first thought when you met the hosts**.

``I'm screwed.´´ She answers bluntly.

**Nice, and for Kyoya: What was the worst thing you ever had to do?**

``Apart of the striptease? Let me thing…The fact I dressed as a woman in the original series counts?´´ He says darkly.

**Let's drop the subject. Oh, a guest asks why Kohaku and Fred where named like that. Alex, would you?**

``Sure, you see. My first Japanese animation I ever saw was Spirited Away so I liked the name Kohaku, that's why I also used it as fake name. And Fred because, well, those two had become such a potterheads…´´ Alex mutters looking at the twins.

``Ha! You were named after a jester like our dads when they were young!´´ Kohaku laughs at his brother.

``Oh, shut up dragon-boy!´´ Fred pouts.

``You two stop bickering or I swear on my brother that you won't have cookies in a month!´´ Alex says.

``Sorry, mother.´´ They quickly sit straight with a serious face.

**Man, she has a temper. Well, let's enjoy the rest of the outtakes!**

Blooper 13: Aloha cousin!

(_WOOOOF YEAHH!_) I was now standing in a surf table with small sunglasses on. The beach we were for spring vacation had the best waves! Kaoru was learning how to surf and he was taking a break.

``The water is amazing, isn't it Haku?´´ He asks me and I bark.

``ALOHA!´´ A weird voice sounds behind us.

A weird blue dog with long ears and enormous eyes appears at our side on another surf board. He looks at me lifts his sunglasses and winks.

``Hi…´´ He says waving his claw. _(Emm… aloha, cousin?)_ ``Magala quista!´´ He says to Kaoru and laughs to then continue surfing.

We look at each other with W.T.F faces. (_Stitch just called Kaoru idiot?)_

Blooper 14º: Kohaku and Fred first words.

``When do you think they'll talk? They have four years already!´´ Hikaru groans.

``I let out my first word at the three years, you sure they're my sons and you didn't changed them while I wasn't looking?´´ I said suspicious.

The two kids were building up a tower with cubes very concentrated. Then it went down.

``Damn…´´ I heard some voices.

Our eyes widened and looked behind to the kids.

``Nop, they're clearly yours…´´ They say with a sweat-drop.

Blooper 15ª Getting the news.

``Congratulations, you're pregnant.´´

WHAM!

``Karen, call a nurse. Yep, another fainted. With cheese please, thank you. No, they were the fathers this time.´´ The doctor says through the phone.

``Damn it all…´´ I managed to say before fainting.

CUT

Blooper Nº 16: Ape escape.

``GRAB THAT MONKEY! IT TOOK MY COOKIES! ´´ I shouted chasing the monkey with a web.

``LOL!´´ Mizu said. ``Run, Frederick-sama! Run! ´´ She praised the monkey.

``DAMN IT!´´ I slip on a banana peel.

CUT

**So that was all, ladies and gentlemen. End of the fanfic, end of the outtakes but not the end of the fun! Follow the other versions of Alex in other worlds and don't forget that the one who doesn't leave reviews will be damned! I want to thank my parents, my brother and my friends who always praised me to continue writing this fanfic and made possible to for me to have the first copy of this story in book format! Also to all of you, my viewers by your loyalty! Till the next time!**

``And bless you all!´´ Alex smiles.

_**THE END**_


End file.
